Palace Rebel
by Candied Pear2183
Summary: What happens when Prince Ryou escapes palace life to only be mistaken as a Rebel called Bakura, by another rebel Mariku. What will happen when he pretends to be this other teen? This Bakura? Will he be caught? Deathshipping (some thiefshipping)
1. Mistaken Prince

**Ok, so I** **'** **m going to bore you a bit**

 ***Firstly** **this is mostly just death shipping with little hints of thief and will include it more later!**

 ***** **Secondly** **-character naming!**

 **Yami Bakura-Bakura**

 **Hikari Bakura-Ryou**

 **Yami Marik-Mariku**

 **Hikari Marik-Marik**

 ***Thirdly** **sorry about the formatting of this story! I** **'** **m sorry if it bugs anyone! But I hope you read anyway!**

 ***Fourthly!** **I can** **'** **t promise this will be a long fan fiction! I have no idea how long it will be, but I wasn** **'** **t planning on making it go on forever Eg-100,000 words or anything, I have no idea how long it will be, hopefully at least 30,000-60,000 words** **…** **but not overly long** **,** **(Never mind** **…** **it will be long~ Sorry!) especially since this actually started out as something I was just texting my friend to bug her, thats why I made it in the lay out I did** **…** **but then I turned it more into a story and yeah (by the way I stopped texting it too her)**

 ***** **Fifty!** **I can** **'** **t promise how often I will update this! It might be slow or quick! I don** **'** **t know! But I** **'** **m still writing my Match! (thieves) fan fiction and it comes first, this was just something silly I was doing on the side**

 ***SIXTHLY-please point out any mistakes in my writing!**

 ***** **Lastly!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or the characters! And this will not change through out this fanfic unless I say so! (Probably won** **'** **t ever happen!)**

 **Ok sorry for all that! I just wanted to say that quickly, I probably won** **'** **t have any other author notes except maybe some for important things! Any way on with the story! Hope you like it! (Sorry I wasted like 289 words on this!)**

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter one

Mistaken Prince

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Once

upon

a time

there lived a prince

he was really cool

he had white hair and brown dough eyes

he was well respected through out the kingdom

except by a group of thugs who couldn't care less

he wished to escape palace life though

he hated it

everyone telling him he was better than the next guy

just because he was born

he wanted to be normal

and equal

but where ever he turned everyone looked at him

judgemental eyes

scanning his every move

every action

he wanted to be free from this curse

he wanted so badly just to walk among his people

to be treated as an equal

so he snuck out

at the dead of night

he threw away any traces of his royalties

he stole the clothes from one of his many slaves

the ones he had begged his father so often to release

he ran off into the night

running happily through the streets

he hadn't seen it at night

the waters glistened in the moon light

the shady trees whistled in the night air

the cold night breeze flew through his snow white hair blowing off his brown hood

He didn't know where he was going

But it was sure to be fun

No one should have noticed his escape yet

The guards knew not to bother him while he slept

They would surely notice by daylight

But he wouldn't come back

Let them hunt

He smiled gleefully

Hugging his necklace fondly

His brother has given it to him before he escaped

He hasn't seen him since

He could swear he saw a flash of white hair from his twin

But never long enough

He had hated the palace life

He missed him though

He hadn't been brave enough to leave then

But now he was

He was ready for freedom

Even if it meant leaving everything behind

He never really spoke with his father anyway

And his sister had drown along with his mother

There were theories she killed herself and her child

Others said it was murder

He didn't really care which it was

He had practically been alone since that day

Nothing had made sense since it

He missed his dearest sister Amane

He wrote to her sometimes

But he was only little when she died

He couldn't stop the cold wet liquid rolling down his cheeks

"Ouch!" He was suddenly stopped as he ran into another something

He hadn't been watching where he was going

Hopefully it wasn't a guard

"Bakura!" the voice growled, "where the fuck do you think you went off too!"

The prince jumped slightly at the others choice of language

But mostly because of what he called him

Bakura

His brother

He stared at the other teen

He knew his eyes were still probably tearing

"What the hell!" The other teen snapped, "are you crying for Ra's sake!"

Ryou sniffed slightly and shook his head

The other teen was bronzed tanned

Compared to his pale skin

His honey golden hair was spiked up all over the place

"What the hell!" The other teen roared quietly, "we don't have time for this!"

His eyes widened as the purple eyed teen threw him over his shoulder and begun running down the streets

He could hear the guards in the distance

They were calling to each other

"The rebel went this way!"

Ryou froze

Was this teen truly one of the rebels

The ones who hated him?

What was going to happen when he figured out he wasn't this guys friend

Though than again he was grateful for now

The teen was helping him get away from the guards

He wasn't ready to return to the palace yet

"Your bloody quiet today," the other teen snarled, "you have been gone for days!? And now you return dead!"

So did that mean this Bakura was away?

This Bakura?

Could it actually be his brother?

He could pretend to be him?

Just until he returned

They were going down an old passage way

To an underground place

He looked around

It wasn't very big

He could see different exits and openings

Some kids were staring at him

Were the resistance against him all kids his own age?

Someone with tricoloured hair was eyeing him off

He couldn't help but bury his face deeper into the other teens shoulder

He didn't want to be recognised

Especially while in the company off

So many people who hate him

Though they do not even know him

The other teen threw him onto a hard mattress

"My bloody brother has been worriedly sick about you asshole," he growled stepping back

He stared at him shortly before assessing the room

It was concrete box practically

Nothing like the palace

But he like it

He scanned over the other teen

He was much bigger than his slim frame

And looked much stronger

"What can't you bloody speak now!?" He demanded

"Bakuraaaa!" A voice squealed through the little room

The sound echoed on the walls

He looked much like the other teen

Except much littler

Well the same age

But his hair was nicely combed down

He wore a lot of jewellery though

Much like the other teen

"Where the hell do you think you went!" The other teen demanded hugging the pale prince fondly

"Around," Ryou decided to answer

Though it probably wasn't very smart

He didn't know how this Bakura teen acted

Or sounded

"Are you sick?"

He shook his head as the other teen leant back and looked him over

He assessed the taller teen out of the two

The one who had brought him here

His face was blank

But his eyes begun to shake violently as he noticed the red soaked hands

Blood

He gulped nervously as he glanced to his shoulder

Now covered in the same liquid

"Come on Marik," the older teen gruffed

"But Mariku!" This Marik kid moaned

He shook his head and the other teen seemed to understand

They both left

He was alone

He couldn't even get back to the palace if he wanted to

Though he didn't think he was going to be able to be this Bakura guy

Maybe he should sneak out again?

He glanced up at the window

Too small

He could walk back the way he came

Hopefully everyone would think he was this Bakura guy

Bakura

His brothers name was Bakura

If he looked like this Bakura

Did that mean

No

He had no proof of this

But he needed to leave

The buff teen had had blood on his hands

He couldn't stay

If they

No

Once they figured out who he was

He would be dead

He froze as he heard the room next to him bang

The teen that had carried him away was screaming in a different language to his brother

Adding understandable swear words here and there

He was busy

He could leave now

While they were still busy

He quickly stood up and head faced at the floor

He ran

He wasn't really paying attention to where he was going

He was sure it was mostly straight though

"Ahhhh!" He jumped as he felt a firm hand hold him still

"Roar," the other teen chuckled with venom

It was this Mariku kid

He shivered slightly as he felt his shirt top become soggy

"You should get changed," the other teen suggested, "where did you get that anyway? The palace servants?"

The other teen was probably kidding

But he didn't know how true that statement was

"Yes," he decided not to lie

Even if he was found out

He didn't think he was going to aloud to leave

"Hmph," the other teen actually sounded slightly impressed, "you robbed the palace?"

He nodded slightly

He knew other kids from the area were staring at him

"You know I was joking when I mocked your 'Thief King' title?" The other teen said slightly amused, "you could of gotten caught and it would of been such an effort to break your sorry ass out."

"I know," he sighed

He really did know

how hard it was to break out

Since his brother did it everything was tripled

Guards

Locks

Security

His room might of well of been a jail cell

He had barely anyways to escape it

"Did you see Rishid at the palace?" The other blonde haired teen asked suddenly

"Rishid?" That was his top guard

He was the one who was meant to keep an eye on him

He hoped he wouldn't be punished from his actions

He had up get back to make sure

He had told him so many stories of his brothers

His sister lived in the castle too

He needed to go

"Not that I care about my brother," the other teen suddenly gruffed, "I mean it was his fault he chose the palace over us..."

Brother?

He had to get back!

"Let me go!" Ryou squirmed in the other teens grip

"Rishid-kun will be punished!" The other teen seemed to release at these words

Ryou ran with his head down

He was aware of the curious eyes following him

But he didn't care

He needed to run

He would sacrifice his freedom for the only one who had acted as a friend

The only one

He didn't didn't know why either

When the other teen said he was his brother

He wanted him to be safe

So the other teen wouldn't worry

The other teen had shown concern about him

No one ever showed that

Most of the servants and castle staff wouldn't dare touch him

He ran down another ally way

He had been running for a while and didn't seem to be getting anywhere.

"You know the castle is the other way?" A dark voice chuckled

He gasped as the blonde hair teen jumped down in front of his from a rooftop

"What is your name?" he half purred half growled

"Bakura," the white haired teen tried saying strongly

It made his feel sick in the pit of his stomach though

His brothers name

He loved his brother

But he felt sick saying his name aloud

He was banned from mentioning him in the castle

He was out lawed for his treason

He wasn't banned from the city

Just never aloud to return home

He clutched his necklace tighter

It was the only proof except memories that his brother had existed

"What is that?" The other teen broke in suddenly noticing how the other clutched his shirt

"Nothing..." Ryou quickly released the precious item

He wasn't even aloud to show it in the castle

He wasn't meant it have it

Their father had tried erasing every memory or trace of his brother

Much like he had with his mother and sister

"Look if your not going to bloody tell me why your acting so bloody weird right now," the other teens patience seemed to snap and he came closer and lifted up his chin calmly but with much force, "tell me something Bakura would only know."

Sugar! What was he meant to say

The truth

He breathed in slightly almost to scared to breath out as the other teens face was glued on his

They could be breathing the same air how close they were

"I snuck out of my home and I'm never aloud back," Ryou said.

If it was true

If this Bakura was his...his brother

That was true

All of it

"I'm banned from my home and my family have tried erasing every trace of me," he told the story as he had told him self so often, "is that what you wanted to hear?" he snatched his chin out of the others grip

"I suppose," the other huffed, "but if you present a threat with this new weirdness I will not hesitate to throw you at the guards"

"I know," Ryou looked down shyly "…I know…"

Was he going to be banned like his brother now?

it seemed like the other teen expected him to go back to that place

Where was that

he had been taught everywhere he needed to know in his kingdom

though he supposed if these were the rebels they would be hidden from palace staff and royals

"Tell me…" the other teen spoke again, "are both your parents home?"

"no…"

"Why?"

"My mother drowned," he looked at his feet hopelessly

He watched them drown

He hadn't died

Why!?

Some people said he made a deal with the devil

Others often told him he was just lucky

He was sure it was his fault for there deaths

But even so

No matter the reason

It hurt

Those word hurt

The ones he heard

The ones he was told

The ones he wasn't meant to hear

They hurt

"Ok," the other teen looked at the white haired kid in interest, "come home then or you can go on a wild goose chase around town until one of the guards find you."

he looked up at the other teen with wide brown eyes filled with worry

he didn't want to go home

his real home

he would follow this teen

he would be this Bakura child

For now at least

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Thankyou for reading** **…**


	2. Sweet Dreams

Palace Rebel!

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter two

Sweet dreams

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

He yawned sleepily as he felt someone shaking his shoulder

his guards never woke him up

why were they today

maybe he had lessons

he turned blankly to the one who was so rudely might he add waking him up

his brown eyes widened as he noticed the tanned teen tapping his shoulder

He wasn't in the palace

"Bakura?" the teen said quietly.

"Huh?" he looked at the tanned teen, no one had bothered him since he returned and the second he had gone in this room the other teen had left

he had been quiet the entire walk

not a single word had been said

now his brother was waking him up

the bed was hard to sleep on

practically just stone

"What did you do to brother?" the other teen asked worriedly looking behind him

"What do you mean," Ryou still didn't understand

"Mariku…he's quiet," Marik shivered, "he hasn't said a word since he got back with you. Why?"

"I-I'm not sure Marik-san," Ryou said sadly

"Marik-san?" the other teen blinked at him, "san?"

"Sorry," Ryou quickly bowed, he couldn't help it

he was brought up this way

"Are you feeling ok Kura?" Marik questioned jumping onto the stone bed, "Marik will make you safe tonight!" he hugged around Ryou's waist

Ryou squealed as the other teen he didn't know wrapped his arms around his waist

it was such an odd touch

no one dared touched him like that in the palace

they were all too scared

he jumped up out of the others grip though

the other stared at him with wide confused lilac eyes

"Leave Kura alone tonight Marik," a voice warned from the doorway making the white haired teen jump

"Mariku-san!" the white haired teen jumped

"Come Marik," he ordered and though the other teen seemed nothing but defiance he got up and left. "Bakura," the other teen turned to him, "tomorrow be ready…I will be testing you." He didn't know why. He didn't trust this teen who was claiming to be his friend

Ryou nodded weakly and laid down to get more sleep before this test. He wondered if it would be like the ones in the palace? torturous test. He shivered at the thought and felt his eyes dwell with tears

"What are you thinking about?"

he had thought the other teen had left, but he was still here. "Nothing." He didn't want to tell the other teen his problems, even though he was aware of his tears from the memories.

Though most thought palace life to be grand

perfect

lucky

everything served to you on a silver platter

but since his brother left he was alone, no one else was around to be in line for the throne. Only him and his father was strict. He had beaten him once for having a different view. He was taught his fathers view and anything…anything else was wrong and should be punished

He was punished a lot…it was painful…these test his father laid out for him without his knowledge he failed them…he failed them all the time.

He was punished each time he failed them too. Though he wasn't even sure half the time that he had failed them, he didn't know they existed

"Your not thinking about nothing asshole," the other grunted, "now spill."

"I-I don't want to be tested," Ryou decided he would just tell, "test hurt…they hurt a lot, they bloody hurt Mariku-san! Why do you wish to hurt me!"

"Hurt you?" the other teen blinked slightly confused. "Never Bakura…unless you deserved it or we just wanted to fight like old times."

"But I will fail!" Ryou sobbed, "I know I will! Than I will be punished!"

"Punished?" Mariku stared at his supposed friend curiously, "no…when have we done that?"

"I will be punished…I just know it," Ryou sniffed, but suddenly froze as the other hugged him.

"Stay here thief," he said softly, and left the room.

Ryou stared after him sadly, why was he leaving though he hadn't expected him to stay either…what had he expect? Punishment? to be found out? what? The other teen seemed suspicious of his identity. He was returning now though.

"Drink this," the other teen handed the prince a cup, Ryou took the cup and stared at the contents. "I promised it's not poisoned this time."

"Um, ok?" he took a sip of the bitter liquid and almost instantly wished he hadn't. It was horrid like nothing he had tasted before, but he kept drinking. He wasn't sure if it was because the other teen was watching or because it was making him feel better. He blinked slightly as his body grew heavier.

The other teen was chuckling, "not good with alcohol Kura? Odd?"

"Alcohol!" Ryou exclaimed as he slowly fell to the ground, he suddenly felt tired. He had never drunk alcohol before.

"Sweet dreams Kura," the other teen chuckled, "I hope this helps you sleep."

"Sugar honey iced tea!" Ryou said barely awake by now, the other teen had drugged the alcohol mix. Not that the drink had been bad enough to drink in the first place, "please let this kill me…please devil," he sighed as he closed his eyes completely and fell asleep. He believed those rumours the most, that he was reincarnated as a devil child. Why else would his father feel the need to punish him so much.

The other teen smirked over the sleeping form, yes he had drugged him into this slumber. But still. He had said sugar honey iced tea? Why? he wanted to die as well. He asked the devil, interesting. His friend was acting strange. He picked him up softly and placed his onto the bed. His clothes were odd in this place. He softly removed his shirt, he had never been aloud to do this. Bakura had a stupid rule about it. Even if he knew about the giant carving on his and his brother back. No one dared to lift up his shirt.

But this Bakura? He had let him drug him, normally he wouldn't of drunk it and instead poured it on the ground. But he didn't and now was his chance to investigate. He lifted up the strange kids shirt until it was completely off, she seemed starved slightly. Maybe that was why he was so slim? You could see all his ribs on his pale skin. It was smooth but bumpy. His chest rose and fell calmly in his sleep. He had a golden necklace on a little rope. It was odd. The shape of a ring with a triangle in the middle and an eyeball on it. Creepy. It had little spikes hanging off the bottom. Only the size of his palm. Weird since when did Bakura have this? it seemed to scratch into the boys skin, he pulled it up slightly. It was actually jabbed into his skin right now.

He turned him over carefully, he still didn't want the other boy hurt. Even if he was acting weird. As far as he knew, this was his friend Bakura. He looked exactly like him, except his hair was a bit nicer combed down and how he was acting. He froze as he noticing something on his lower back. Like a branding, burnt into his back. It seemed old. Much like his own scars from his father. He also had many thrashings and scars on his back, lines. Scratches. Why was he so beat up? Is this the punishment his friend had mentioned. He could worry about that later though. The branding intrigued him. He touched it softly, even though he was drugged asleep. He flinched at the touch and begun squirming.

"Father!" the teen protested in his sleep. The tanned teen eyed him curious, "it's not right!" he was fighting with his father. Bakura had never talked in his sleep before, interesting. He sat down and eyed as the teen balled up, "stop it hurts!" the teen was crying in this drug influenced sleep, "yes…I know." He seemed to calm down slightly, Mariku chuckled slightly it was fun watching the white haired teen sleep. He should probably wake him up, but even if he wanted to he couldn't. The drugs would wear off and he would wake up when they did. No sooner. "Please no more punishment…please!"

Mariku's eyes shifted as he felt his brothers presence in the door way, he stood up and dragged his brother out. He didn't wish his brother to see the branding on the white haired teens back. "He's asleep, leave him alone."

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Thankyou for reading** **…**


	3. Testing

Palace Rebel!

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter three

Testing

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

He woke up sleepily the next day, the other teen had drugged him. He was sure. Why didn't he just kill him? He sat up blankly before he realised his missing piece of clothing. Shit! He had a branding on his back! Did the other teen see it? Hopefully not…it was a branding to the castle. He hoped he hadn't seen his scars from his fathers deadly whip either. He really hope he didn't see them. Though even if he had seen the branding, he hadn't killed him yet.

That was a good sign

"Good your awake ass," the Mariku kid was back, was he and Bakura close? "It's time to go, get a shirt…"

Ryou's face lit up red as he caught the other teen staring at his chest, he clutched his necklace lovingly. The other teen hadn't taken it. "um…I forgot where I kept my b-bloody shirts?" he decided the other teens swore a lot if he was going to be this Bakura kid…he would have to as well

"Over there," the tanned teen pointed towards a box in the corner of the room. Ryou smiled and turned to get a shirt out of the box. It was nothing like his walk in wardrobe in the castle, but he liked the clothes better already, "what is on your back Kura?"

"My back!" Ryou jumped slightly turning to face the teen, "never mind that…" The other teen grunted but left the small room as he quickly found a shirt and followed him out, he wanted to stay close to this Mariku. He was the only one who seemed to talking to him, but than again maybe he should keep his distance if he doesn't want to be found out.

"Are you ready Kura?" Mariku raised an eyebrow heading toward the exit, "we're going to rob the bank…should be simple enough?"

"Ok," he nodded regretfully, he didn't want to steal off his towns people. But if he wanted to be this Bakura character he would have to become this 'Thief King' they believe him to be

The other teen smirked and lead Ryou out of the under ground hide out

"Are you leaving without me!" a voice whined

"Yes brother, stay here please," Mariku pointed to his brother as he forcefully pushed Ryou out the door.

Ryou gulped being shoved out of the underground hideout, the sunlight burnt on his pale skin

but it was beautiful

the big ball of fire sitting in the sky

Mariku was dressed in a black shirt, looked like one of the peasants wore…he was leading a bit ahead of his shyer partner

what would the other teen do if he found out his true identity

"Whats your view on the castle and royals," Ryou asked shyly.

"Well its the same as everyones in the rebels," Mariku chuckled, "I hate them…Especially the brat who is practically hidden from the kingdom, I would love to drag his corpse through town"

Ryou stared at the teen for a moment frozen

before following again

so it was true

if he was found out

he was dead

maybe if he ran now? He could still get back safe

No, the teen would be able to find him…just like last time

The other teen knew the city way better than he would ever know it

cooped up in the castle walls

maybe he would now though

if he wasn't killed though

This Mariku seemed odd

he seemed suspicious

like he knew he was lying

but he wasn't catching him out on it

"Come on Kura!" he was smirking now, "its time for the task! You lead."

"Me," Ryou gulped slightly looking at the building carefully, "lets go through that window."

he pointed his pale skinny at the small open window

the tanned teen nodded and slunk over the the opening and swiftly jumped though

Ryou gulped as he tried to copy the other teens actions and climb through

it was hard

not impossible

he could do it if he really tried

he just had to

too

to what?

Try harder!

He quickly fell through the window and embraced for impact

this was going to hurt

he looked up as he realised he had fallen into the arms of the other male teen

He thanked him with a quick smiled as he jumped out of his arms and went to try and see if he could figure out how to rob a place

he quickly scanned the bank

the money was kept over there

he had once be aloud to come in to see the money delivered

it had been a test

and he had failed, apparently he wasn't meant to help the towns people

he was better than them

he didn't need them

he shouldn't help them

but why?

thats one thing he never understood

He snuck over to the correct location and quickly begun picking the lock

he had taught himself

to escape his room

to run away

for what?

so he could be mistaken as a rebel

he would have to worry about being caught

for more than one reason

the rebels would know he lied to them

he would get punished by his father

he would be punished

probably thrown in jail

his father had done that before

locked him up in the cell

chained up his wrists

his legs

he had been so upset all because of one word

Bakura

He had run away already now

he just had to avoid being caught out

by both parties

he swiftly picked the lock

Mariku smirked, so this Bakura could still pick a lock damn quickly he might add

He gulped sneaking into the room and pointing at the money, the tanned teen smirked and started to grab and than smirked and started to leave

he sighed heavily picking some up as well and following the other teen out

he didn't feel right stealing from his towns people

Mariku rushed him out as they quickly slid down the street

sorry mother

sister

he had become a thief in a madder of days

"You don't act like him," Mariku said suddenly, "but you steal like him? You don't sound like him, but you look like him…"

"Him?" Ryou questioned, "I'm Bakura asshole! Stop bloody questioning my damned identity. Why would I fu-" he froze slightly at the word, "bloody lie about that!" he wanted the other teen to believe him even if he flinched every time he said the name

he was still shocked each time he was not beaten for it

but he had found it so hard to swear for the other teen

it was rude to swear without reason

but it seemed like it was the only way to convince the other teen

"Come on knuckle head," Ryou sighed and walked ahead of the other teen

"Ok," he smirked, "I can't pin point why…but you sound so much cuter these days when you swear."

Ryou's face turned a deep pink

How was he meant to respond!

"What ever ass," he had heard the other teen use that word a lot

it seemed to quiet the other teen

or at least

stop his questioning

Stop him?

he was just standing there

"Mariku?" Ryou looked at the other teen

"The alarms are going off," he said, "they sound different." he pushed his around the corner as he tried to listen to the speakers

he couldn't understand them, but the white haired teen seemed too, "what are they saying?"

the other teen was staring at him

he didn't want to tell him

what the speakers were saying

the prince was missing

he wasn't missing

he ran away

"Its nothing…" he decided on, "they are talking about the stupid prince…I wish he was dead."

"Me too," Mariku chuckled, "as long as it isn't anything we have to worry about…I couldn't care less what they have to say about that prick."

"Yeah…" Ryou smiled slightly, he was pleased the other teen was acting as normal as he's seen him

Though he wouldn't be if he knew who he was

He would be murderous

Though he didn't mind

He kind of liked this new harsh tanned teen

He was sweet in his own way

He wished that he would be able to do more with him

He knew it couldn't last forever

but still

as long as possible

He glanced at the other teen

"So Kura?" Mariku chuckled, "back to our fight before you left…are you gay yet?"

"What!?" Ryou jumped slightly, "um…um…why should my answer change!" he resorted too

"Don't know," Mariku shrugged

Ryou sighed he didn't know what he had just answered with, yes he was actually gay

but his father had told him it was wrong to think like that

not right

"You?"

"Still the same," Mariku smirked

"Whatever," Ryou rolled his eyes, "come on ass…is your dumb test over? Can we just bloody go back now?"

"I suppose," Mariku shrugged, "come on then…" he dragged the white haired teen down the street

Ryou shuddered slightly at the touch again

still no one had dared touched him like this

it was such a friendly touch

nothing like he had felt in a long

long

time

his father never touched him

unless for punishment

apparently it wasn't proper to hug and touch like this

he shouldn't do it

it was wrong

but how could it be? when it felt so nice? he felt like he belonged

Mariku glanced back at the white haired teen, he supposed Bakura wasn't telling him something…but he believe him more now…more, not completely

he was acting strangely still

but he was still acting like normal

it was weird

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Thankyou for reading** **…**


	4. Fight Back

Palace Rebel!

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter Four

Fight Back

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

"Hey little shit!" Ryou moaned as the bigger teen jumped on him, he was kind of getting use to the wake up calls now though. He had only been here three nights but the wake up call in the morning seemed to be a normal thing.

"Get off asshole," he still hated the rude swearing

"Get up!" Mariku bounced on his more

Ryou smirked, he liked having the other teen around

even if he knew

that if the other teen knew him

the real him

he wouldn't act like this

he would kill him

but he liked having this Mariku rebel around, he was fun and he treated him as an equal. A friend.

"Why!?" Ryou moaned again, he still wasn't very bothered to get up. He had never had to get up in the palace, not early at least…unless his father wanted him

he couldn't say no to his father

no matter what

what he said went

Well not anymore, he was free!

"I want to go out!" the other moaned as if the prince should of already known, "everyone is bloody sleeping! Get up! Get up! Can you hear me ass hole!"

"Ok, I'm bloody getting up," Ryou moaned pushing the teen half heartedly and sitting up, "just get off me!"

Mariku smirked getting off this Bakura, he still wasn't convinced he was Bakura but the longer he stayed…the more he believed it was Bakura

Ryou stood up weakly and combed his fingers through his hair he still wanted to look nice, he clutched his necklace tightly as he went up to the other teen, "are you going to get changed? You haven't changed since you got here?"

"Um…" Ryou looked down at his outfit, the room was kind of private…but the door didn't lock, he didn't want anyone walking in while he got changed

he didn't want them seeing his branding

his necklace

his scars

they covered his pale skin, little cuts

it was painful to look at them himself, he didn't want others to look at it

He couldn't image how painful it would be to have them staring

"I'm fine in this bloody outfit," he said weakly

"Just bloody get changed and stop being such a girl," Mariku chuckled, "we already have Marik for that."

"I don't want too!" Ryou fought but was stopped as the other teen walked up too him and lifted his shirt

"Let go of your necklace," Mariku ordered

Ryou slowly released, and looked at his slightly red hand…the spikes had poked through his shirt and into his hand

"You should stop doing that," Mariku finished taking off the other teens shirt, he watched as Ryou shivered. He crossed his arms across his chest and looked nervously at the ground, "you seem nervous Kura?"

"No," Ryou shook his head firmly

"No your not nervous?" Mariku smirked chuckling slightly, his brother was still fast asleep in the next room he didn't want to wake him, "or no your not going to stop hurting your hand?"

"Um…" Ryou didn't really know how to respond, "both?"

Mariku looked at the pale teen standing awkwardly in front of him, he changed so easily…he seemed like Bakura one minuet and the next…he didn't even know who he was "both?"

"Well I'm not going to stop doing what I please because you told me too!" he protested, "I'm not a little kid anymore! and I'm not nervous! I just don't bloody like you removing my shirt all the time!"

"Hmmm?" Mariku stared at the teen curiously, "ok," he smirked, that was more of the Bakura he knew…not exactly, but still

Ryou flinched slightly as the other teen threw him a white draggy shirt, it was patched but it was different to anything he owned at the palace and he loved it, "come on ass," Mariku chuckled as the teen quickly pulled on the top and quickly hugged his necklace before standing next to the other teen, "I just wanted to walk around town today…you know meet the people?"

"Meet them?" Ryou gulped, what if someone recognised him? he was safe as long as the rebels thought he was Bakura…but the towns people, what would happen if they caught him? "I think we should stay mostly out of sight…"

"Hm?" Mariku was already dragging the pale teen into the sunlight

Ryou stared around the town the streets were crowded

he had never seen so many of his subjects

he was happy to mingle among them

"Did you hear the prince is missing?"

whispers were spreading though

about him

"Shit!" Ryou gasped as he pulled Mariku around the corner

"What?" Mariku growled as he was shoved around the corner, he didn't like getting pushed around

"Thats-thats Rishid-kun!" Ryou stared as the tanned teen walked past the dark alley, his face had a tattoo over half his face and a black pig tail on the back of his head…the words were in Arabic or something on his face, "I can't let him see me!"

"Why not?" Mariku huffed as his brother walked past

"Um…" Ryou needed to say something quickly, sugar! what was he meant to say! "I robbed the palace remember?" Ryou decided on, yes…that would have to do for now and the blond teen seemed to be considering this reason

"Ok," Mariku nodded, "your such an idiot sometimes," he chuckled. "You shouldn't of gone that big, you know we only do what we do to survive and thats all…you shouldn't try such risky things"

"It was spur of the moment," Ryou fibbed

he had planned it

weeks of planning

mapping

creating possible out comes

he had planned every thing…except being mistaken for this Bakura teen

He hadn't seen that coming

He hadn't planned for this Mariku

Marik

The rebels

He hadn't planned any of that

"Hey?" Mariku broke into his chain of thought, "lets go get ice-cream you ass."

"Sure ass," Ryou smiled, he was pleased the other teen wasn't pushing

Ryou smiled squeezing through the busy streets with the blond haired teen, he felt safe with him

no one was looking at him for once

at least not how they normally would

no judgement in their eyes

looking at him just like any other two kids walking up the street

he smiled happily, he was finally equal with his people and he loved it

he never understood why his father refused to share

they had so many riches

but he refused to share them

Why?

but as he walked along the streets

no one was staring at him like he was any better

he was the same as the next guy

finally

Mariku had a tight grip on his wrist, it bugged him slightly…only slightly

it reminded him of the chains and cuffs

why?

Mariku stopped in a slight clearance as he noticed the white haired teens nervous attribute to him holding his wrist

"What's wrong with you?" he snarled, "your acting weird about me grabbing your wrist?"

"Nothing," Ryou looked down, "it just brings painful memories or punishment…they still hurt slightly…"

Mariku looked down at the hand in his and opened his to just let the pale hand sit… "are those cuff marks? Bakura? were you in jail?"

"No," Ryou shook his head, "kind of…you know what just stay out of my bloody business and personal life!" Ryou snapped angrily snatching away his wrist, but his face was just red and puffy.

Mariku smirked he only had one word for his friends face

cute

"It's ok master thief," he chuckled, "we all get caught now and then! is that why you've been acting funny!?"

"Yes," Ryou decided it would be better to agree and just blame it on that…his supposedly weird behaviour…he wished he knew how to act…how Bakura acted? He only knew his brother slightly before he left, but he still wasn't sure if they thought he was his brother or another Bakura

"Come on," Mariku chuckled, "I know just the thing!"

Ryou gulped as the other teen lead him through town again, they stopped in front of a pub…first thing he wasn't old enough to drink…secondly he couldn't drink, it was wrong

"Drink up," Mariku smirked, "it use to always make you feel better," the tanned teen passed a glass of brownish mucky liquid over to him

"It's not drugged this time?" Ryou asked staring blankly at the other teen

"Nope," Mariku chuckled picking up the cup and taking a sip, "not drugged!"

"Um, ok?" Ryou picked up the cup and begun drinking it. The liquid burned down his throat, but this Bakura drank…than so did he! He had too! It got better the more he drank, it was an interesting flavour…nothing he had ever tasted before

"Better?"

"What ever ass hole," Ryou shoved the other teen playfully. He just hoped the other teen wouldn't order any more, he didn't think he would be able to handle it…he was having trouble handling the one

Mariku's tanned lips turned into a smirk as Bakura drunk the rest, he seemed a bit tipsy…but he was acting a bit more normal, he was happy he could steal the teen before his brother woke up…actually it seemed as if the other teen didn't like Marik's clinginess. He seemed really awkward at any soft touch or normal gentle touch.

"Hey Ass," Mariku grunted, "are you avoiding Marik?"

"No," Ryou answered plainly, looking at his hand…it looked blurry or maybe he just hadn't looked at it properly before

He stared at the pale teen curiously, he was staring at his hand like he hadn't realised he had it until now…was the alcohol taking affect in his friend so soon? Odd, it normally took much longer. Even though his friend was acting weird he kind of liked him like this, though he didn't think it would be wise to give him anymore drinks

Should he take the other teen away before he did something? Stupid? He placed his hand on his friends shoulder softly and was surprised when the other teen jumped at the light touch and guarded his head protectively, "um?" He didn't know what was up with the white haired teen, he seemed more jumpy, "what happened when you were caught?" he chuckled removing the pale arms from in front of the white haired teen

"Nothing," Ryou let the other teen lower his arms from the protective position he had placed them in

"When are you just going to act normal again?" Mariku growled, "just grow up already!"

Ryou looked at this supposedly friend Mariku

or at least he was Bakura's friend supposedly

Bakura…

"I have to go," Ryou stood up suddenly and walked out the door

the streets were still crowed and he had to squish to get anywhere

he ducked, swerved and slithered between the towns people

he found an alley way and slunk into it

he sunk slowly to the ground and balled up

he hugged his knee's tightly and let his white hair cover his face

he was still surprised he had not been beaten for

saying his brothers name

leaving the palace

pretending to be be a rebel

actually being the prince they hated

Who had he been kidding!

He couldn't do this…

He had screwed up! He should of stayed home!

He loved being out in his town

with his people

but…he couldn't be this Bakura

It was too hard

He sobbed hugging his knee's tighter, maybe he should turn himself over to the guards…he didn't want to hurt Mariku, or Marik…he liked the other teens too much, but if they

when they figured out who he was, it would be gone…they wouldn't like him any more

they would know he lied

tricked them

used them

he didn't want them too know, he would just be able to go back to being the hidden prince

his father was sure to keep him locked up for his actions

he wouldn't be aloud out for ages

but then, they would never be able to see him again

they wouldn't know

"Hey asshole," a gruff voice spoke, he looked up at the painting teen above him, "it took me for bloody ever to find you! Seriously crying in an alley way Kura? How you've changed…"

"Mariku," Ryou looked up at the other teen with wide brown watery eyes, he whipped away the tears which had already started spilling out of his eyes, "I should go…" he didn't want the other teen to come close to him again, "don't follow me."

"No," Mariku snarled latching onto the pale boys wrist as he got up to leave again, "your not bloody leaving until you give me a damned reason!"

"No," Ryou tried to snatch his wrist back, "I don't have to bloody explain myself! I just need to go!"

"No you don't," Mariku snarled slamming the other teens back to the wall and pinning both his hands on either side of his head, "break out if you can little thief~"

"Mariku!" Ryou blushed deeply at the closeness of the other teen, "get off me!" he wiggled hopelessly, how was he ever meant to return to the palace with this teen around!? He seemed to corner him every time…though did he want too?

Return to the palace that is

"No~ Make me," Mariku smirked as the pale teen squirmed helplessly, he had always been stronger in that aspect than Bakura…though he usually put up more of a fight

Ryou puffed up his cheeks

He knew he had no chances of making the teen move using strength

He looked down slightly, but the other teen forced him to look up again

He growled angrily, was this some punishment? Had he failed a test? Well than again it didn't really hurt, mostly just awkward

Awkward?

he smiled as an idea to make the teen move, he would make it awkward…but for this Mariku rebel instead of him, though should he?

He had always been told to follow rules

Not to fight back

Even if he thought it was right or wrong

He just stood there limply, he couldn't fight back

Not then

and defiantly not now

Maybe this is why he was the hidden prince?

He would never be able to do anything…people would look at him with such judgement but if they ever threatened him or told him something, he wouldn't be able to fight back

He couldn't

"Bakura," the other teen purred, "why won't you fight back?~"

"I can't," Ryou mumbled

"What? I couldn't hear you," Mariku gripped onto the other teen tighter

"I can't ok!" Ryou practically yelled, "I can't fight back! Even if your wrong!"

Mariku seemed to release him at that, he stared at the pale teen with confused lilac eyes…Bakura had never said anything like that…he had never acted like that… "What the hell is wrong with you!" Mariku growled throwing the pale teen to the ground

"I don't know!" Ryou sniffed sitting up off the ground a bit and dusting his white hair, "I can't be who you want me to be! I can't do it!"

"Bakura," the other teen latched onto his arm and pulled him up, "I want you to be Bakura…be yourself, just stop acting stupid! I don't care if you've changed! Just you can turn into such a different person in the matter of seconds!"

"Well excuse me!" Ryou snapped, "I'm sorry! That I'm not the same as you remember! That I can't live up to your dumb expectations!"

"Expectations," Mariku chuckled, "I have none…it is no fun or use having them, you should know this…Bakura, just stop bloody running away! I think we should go, back home I mean," Mariku started to leave as Ryou stared after him, unsure if he should follow

was the other teen leading him into a trap

was he going to kill him

did he know who he was?

"You coming ass?" Mariku looked back at the white haired teen who nodded feebly

even if those were true…if he did know

if he had those things planned

he wouldn't be able to stop them anyway

He followed the tanned teen quietly through town back to the underground hide out

Kids stared at them as they returned

"Hey Bakura," one of the teens said suddenly coming closer, he had tricoloured hair…sugar! It was the kid glaring at him when he first arrived, "what not going to look at me?" he huffed

"Leave him alone Yami," Mariku grumble pushing the other teen, Yami out of the way and latching onto Ryou's wrist and taking him quickly to where they lived

"I just wanted to ask the asshole a question!" Yami yelled after them throwing his arms in the air, Bakura was never this quiet…he normally would be out boasting about some random thing he did. Even if it was something lame

"You really should talk more Kura," Mariku gruffed shoving him into a room, but it wasn't the one he had been sleeping in…he glanced around the extremely similar room, it had two beds though and Marik was on one of them staring at him with wide curious lilac eyes

"This isn't my room," Ryou stared at the bigger teen who had shoved him in here

"I know, but does it matter?" Mariku raised an blond eyebrow, Ryou shook his head…it didn't really matter, No. "Ok, but I don't know what's up with you yet? Why your acting so strange, but until I know I don't want Yami or any other rebels speaking with you."

"Why brother?" Marik stared at his brother in confusion

"Because," he stared at Ryou blankly, "I said so."

"Maybe I want to go talk with everyone!" Ryou spat angrily, he wanted to meet more people, "why do I have to do as you bloody say! I'm leaving!" he got up and stormed to the door and huffed walking out and too the entrance and shuddered slightly under the suns rays but continued

He froze as someone place there hand on his shoulder, probably Mariku. "I told you I bloody going out!" Ryou growled turning around only to freeze under the deep purple gaze of the tricoloured haired teen, his hair was spiked into three spikes, black, outlined with a pinky red and they yellow spikes running up each of the bigger spikes and a blond fringe type thing, he wasn't even sure how some one could make their hair so perfectly spiked, he quickly pulled his shoulder out of the other teens grip and stormed off…the other teen didn't follow

"Oh! and Bakura," the teen yelled after him, "we will have to talk soon!"

Ryou stormed into the streets pushing past crowds of people, he sighed as he realised once again he was lost…in his own city

"Hey kid?" a voice came from an alley way, he eyed over to who it was, "Bakura right?"

"Huh?"

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Thankyou for reading** **…**


	5. Eggshell

Palace Rebel!

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter Five

Eggshell

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

"Huh?" Ryou spun to look over at who had called him, letting his white hair swish with his…he eyes the man with blue hair and green eyes, "hello?"

"Hello, Bakura? Right?" the man smirked coming out of the alleyway a bit more, Ryou nodded slightly…he wasn't sure if this was one of the rebels, he looked much older and he hadn't seen him…though he supposed he hadn't seen a lot of them, but he would still say he was this Bakura character everyone had them selves convinced he was, "I heard you were back in town"

"Yep," Ryou smiled, he wondered if this was one off Bakura's friends as well, "ok…well if thats all, I was actually leaving!"

"Awe, don't leave," the man smirked a sickly smile, Ryou shuddered slightly under the other guys powerful gaze, "we never finished our talk, you just ran off."

"Oh! oh," Ryou nodded and tried pretending like he knew somewhat of what the blue haired guy was speaking off, "I can't remember what that was about again?"

The man smirked wider pulling back his fist and smashing it into the pale teens nose, "bloody hell!" Ryou clutched his nose lovingly

"Remember now? Little thief," the man chuckled, "now you have something that belongs to me…I would like it back"

"I don't have it!" Ryou spat out some blood as the man smashed his fist into his jaw, he growled punching back weakly

"What no fight in you today?" he chuckled, "good…you deserve this…"

He punch Ryou in the stomach making his breath leave before he clutched around his stomach

He deserved this?

But why!

The other had said that

he said he deserved this

no this Bakura deserved this, but now it was his problem

The man smashed Ryou to the ground easily, and he balled up clutching his white hair protectively waiting for the next blow. But it never came

"Get up you little shit," a strong voice commanded

Ryou slowly uncovered his head to stare at his saviour, Mariku

The teen was now fighting the other man in the alleyway, both evenly matched

but it seemed like Mariku was slightly better

"Get the hell of the ground!" Mariku growled at Ryou

He quickly jumped to his feet at the sudden command

"After I finish with this guy we're having a talk!" Mariku snarled smashing the other guy to the ground, "so don't even think about going anywhere!"

Ryou nodded weakly, clutching his bruised arm

He watched in interest as they fought

he had never seen a fight before

it was fascinating in its own beautiful way

The man skidded up the street and away from the other two teens

"Why didn't you bloody fight back!"

"I couldn't!"

"Why not!"

"He—he told me I deserved it!" Ryou said feebly, "who am I to deny that!"

"What did they fucking do to you when they caught you!" Mariku growled, "bloody brainwashed you!"

"No," Ryou looked away at the other teen, "I've just changed ok?"

"No!" Mariku snapped, "I don't want you getting hurt! You hear me! You are officially banned from leaving the hideout with out me or my brother escorting you!"

"What!" Ryou jumped, why did the other teen seem to act like he had so much more authority?

"Do I make myself bloody clear!" Mariku snarled

"No," Ryou looked at the other teen, "if I'm a prisoner with the rebels, then why should I stay? Why should I fight? Because either way I'm a prisoner? at least the guards will talk with me!"

"What!?" Mariku snapped, "Bakura! I have no idea in hell! What could of gotten into you," he grabbed the other teen by under the chin and lifted him off the ground, "but stop!"

"No!" Ryou fought, he had never fought back before except for when he believed someone was wrong…and he normally got punished for it, he didn't care if he was punished

he would take it

"No!" he bit the other teens hand to make him let go, "I'm not going to be a prisoner! Not yet anyway!" he teared up slightly and ran down the street away from the surprised tanned teen, squishing past everyone

they were staring at him

but not just because he was pushing through the crowd crying

he was bruised and he still had blood coming from his mouth and his nose was turning purple now

"He bit me," Mariku chuckled slightly. "Now thats the teen I know, kind off" Mariku sighed going out into the crowd to figure out where the pip squeak ran off too

he forcefully made his way through town as he searched for where the kid had run, he didn't know why he cared for this Bakura…he was really being a pain, but he wanted him safe still

His friend needed help

"Slow down asshole!" Mariku yelled to the escaping white puff of hair, he froze slightly as the white haired teen came up to an opening and a guard dog jumped on him

Shit! he was in trouble! Guards never let their dogs go far

he slowed down as he realised the dog wasn't attacking his friend

"Eggshell!" the white hair teen giggled slightly as the big scary dog licked his face, "I missed you too boy!"

The dog froze as the other teen walked up behind and growled viciously

"Huh?" Ryou tilted his head back, "Eggshell this is Mariku…he is a friend, friend…don't ever attack him!"

The dog seemed to follow the command as he went all soppy again, Ryou sat up suddenly

"Eggshell stay!" Ryou quickly jumped to his feet, and latched onto Mariku's wrist and ran into a nearby alleyway, "the guards are coming. The dog stared at them briefly before returning to the guards, "we should run!" Ryou quickly dragged the tanned teen down many different alleyways and paths to ensure the dog wouldn't be able to locate them again

he had been aloud to play with the guard dogs occasionally and they listened to him

"What the hell was that about!" Mariku growled snatching his wrist back and staring at the back of the pale teen

"Eggshell," Ryou said quietly, "he's one of the guard dogs…I got to know him while I was locked up, he guarded the cell quiet often…" it has half true, Eggshell was his main guard dog…he would follow him everywhere guarding him

it was the only guard dog he had been aloud to name

"What the heck and he just fell in love with you or something!" Mariku growled

"I guess," Ryou shrugged, "but we should be far enough away by now…he won't be able to track us, he wasn't the best tracker."

"Well that's convenient," Mariku chuckled slightly, "we have a guard dog on our side! One thing good came out of your new weirdness than!"

"Yeah," Ryou smiled, "anyway I was in the middle of leaving your sorry ass! Goodbye!" Ryou turned to leave again, but the other teen latched onto his wrist and pulled him closer…

"No," Mariku pulled up the white haired teen and draped him over his shoulder, "we're going back to the hideout and I meant what I said about you not leaving without the company of me or my brother or without my permission"

"How can you force me!?" Ryou puffed out his cheeks angrily trying his best to wiggle out of the other teens grip even though he could tell it was useless

"Hey I can put you down if you promise to stop being stupid and stop trying to run," Mariku shrugged, "we need to go put a bandaid on some of your cuts"

"I can walk," Ryou spat, this teen could be so pushy sometimes

but he had to admit

it felt nice

to be cared about

and not just because he was the prince

not because of the family he was born into

just for being him

even if he was playing as someone else

"Are you still can't force me not to sneak out with out you," Ryou puffed as the other teen placed him down and continued to walk down the street…the other teen chose to ignore the pale teens comments, "hey! Don't ignore me! What makes you think you can stop me from leaving when ever I bloody well please!?"

"Lucky guess," the other teen chuckled darkly, "and plus I've been pretty successful up until now

Ryou gapped at him

it was true

he decided on just giving the other teen a stern look the entire way back

People stared as they walked through the entrance

probably checking it wasn't guards or someone wishing to cause trouble

Mariku shoved Ryou in his or he guessed Bakura's room, "stay!"

Despite the mean order he sat down on his bed weakly and laid down hanging practically half his body off the bed

was it really worth leaving the palace

just to be trapped somewhere else?

"Bakura?" a blond head of hair popped around the corner, he had tanned skin and lilac eyes with little black lines under them

Ryou sighed sitting up properly and waving slightly to let the blond know he could enter

Marik jumped and smiled entering the room, "I heard you have been banned from leaving?"

"Guess so," Ryou shrugged, "I can still leave though…unless somehow someone creates a magic barrier." He was a bit into magic even if he was told it wasn't real and shouldn't think about it, he couldn't help it

"Magic words! Blah!" Marik chuckled slightly, "there you go!"

"Oh no! I'm trapped!" Ryou smiled, "let me out little sorcerer!"

Marik chuckled slightly, as Ryou pretended to feel around a magic barrier

"You know you've changed Kura," Marik smiled, "like it's fine…it's just you know. Your different."

"I know," Ryou smiled sadly, "I feel different too."

it wasn't in a bad way though

"Marik! I thought I told you to stay in our room!" Mariku was at the door holding some medical supplies

"I wanted to talk with Kura!" Marik pouted hugging onto Ryou's arm fondly, "you keep stealing him! I've barely said ten words to him since he's returned!"

Ryou stared down at the other teen with wide brown eyes before trying to move out of his grip

"Huh?" Marik stared at him confused as his fell down now having no other body to lean on

"My arm hurts," Ryou rubbed his sore arm and stood up to get away from the clingy teen

"Bakuraaa!" he moaned jumping off the bed, "why don't you want to snuggle!"

"He's still won't admit he's gay little brother, or at least the fact of why gender shouldn't matter," Mariku gruffed catching the pale teen as he tried slipping out the doorway, "no leaving."

"Gender doesn't matter," Ryou said quietly, "it's just a classification that people use to describe two different people, just because they are different so you get a he and she."

"What?" Mariku and Marik stared at the white haired teen

"Nothing," Ryou mumbled, "just bloody let go of my arm!"

Mariku released his arm and let the white haired teen lean on the wall

"Do you guys always have to bloody bug me?" Ryou groaned, "seriously I can take care of myself!"

"Yeah, thats just what you did during that fight earlier," Mariku chuckled

He stared at the white haired teen in interest, he was defiantly still hiding something…he wasn't back to normal, he never spoke like that before…he was defiantly acting weird and odd, maybe he just need to get back out to doing missions and tasks? Maybe he will take him out tomorrow for one?

Mariku huffed sitting down the pale teen and fixing his injuries

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Thankyou for reading** **…**


	6. Story Telling

Palace Rebel!

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter six

Story telling

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Ryou yawned sleepily, it was still dark ok

he smiled getting out of bed slightly, the tanned teen had watched him until he fell asleep

he looked around as he quietly made his way to the door, the rest of the teenage rebels were asleep still so it was easy to just walk though without anyone noticing, he wasn't running away…he just wanted to go out for a bit, he would come back later…probably forced by the tanned teen again

the sun would be up soon, but for the moment he let himself be bathed in the moon light

but he had to go out to a lake

it was important

he sighed shakily walking through the streets, he would go later but he wasn't sure if they would have security later

plus he always wanted to see a sunset from outside his bed room window…depending which bedroom he slept in, he had two

the one near the top of the palace was mostly for show, he spent most of his time in his other one

it was slightly under ground and a lot harsher, but he preferred it

he wasn't sure if it was just because he was use to it he thought like this

but he didn't mind

He sighed as he tried to remember the route the other teen had taken him to the main town area, he kind of knew the way from there

the streets were empty at this time of day

everyone was probably still asleep

he glanced at the rooftop curiously as he heard a thunk, but shrugged when he couldn't see anything…probably just an animal

He smiled peacefully picking up a white flower from the concrete and sniffing it calmly

he calmly walked down the street, no one was really out so he would mostly be safe

"What am I doing?" he laughed slightly to himself, "Mariku-san will kill me for leaving…though I did tell him he couldn't stop me," he smiled walking down the street, "it's nice morning! I wonder if I can stay out today, I've been cooped up for ages!"

Ryou smiled walking around another corner, he was close…just a bit further

he chuckled slightly to himself and he thought about some of the stories Rishid told about his brothers, those must be Mariku and Marik… "I can't believe the kid who once said he wanted to be a palace guard turned out to be a rebel against the kingdom…good on him. I wish the prince would die and everyone could just forget he existed…his father sure would."

he didn't know why, it felt better referring to himself in third person when he was talking like this

it just felt right

"Bakura?" Ryou smiled, "I'm still surprised I haven't been beaten for saying it…"

He giggled slightly as he walked down the street calmly, he could smell the fresh waters

it was a bit out of the city

just towards the edge

a little bridge

carved out beautifully, yet such sins have been implemented into its beautiful carvings

so many sins

bad memories carved into the beautiful work

why?

Why was it something so beautiful is so painful to look at

He sighed as he pushed some weeds out of the way to reveal the beautiful night mare

He smiled slightly, though he couldn't stop his eyes getting watery as he walked over to the middle off the bridge and leant on the sides

"Hello mother, sister," he smiled, "what its been like 10 years? I've missed you! I've missed you so much! It's been horrid since you left me, I was alone for so long…so many years!"

He sighed jumping onto the side of the bridge and hanging his feet off so the would dangle into nothing but the shallows below

"Amane," he smiled, "whats it like in heaven I wonder? Our city is broken, I can see that now…is heaven any better? I hope so…for your sake, I've missed you sister! Why couldn't of I died instead! You had so much more life to live! Well ten years and your not back…I doubt you ever will return," he sighed resting his head on his knee's calmly

"Father is an ass," Ryou chuckled, "but still…he is always right. Always. I was in one of the jail cells recently…it was ok? Better than last time, much shorter," Ryou reassured his dead sister

"I'm sorry," he apologised sadly

"For?"

"Huh!?" Ryou jumped at the sudden noise making him lose balance and go tumbling off the edge, he dropped his flower and let it float down to the water where he would soon join it, "Mariku!"

"Shit!" Mariku growled trying to catch the teen before he hit the icy surface, but he fell straight into it

"Shit!" Ryou screamed hitting the cold body of water with a splash, he flailed his arms around hopelessly…no one had taught him how to swim

Shit! He was drowning! bubbles were streaming out of the white haired teens mouth as he sunk deeper into the water, Mariku growled throwing of his shirt…it would only slow him down…his back was sure to sting with waters touch, but he would be able to put up with it for now

He dived into the water and quickly searched for the drowned teen, he latched onto him and tried surfacing with the already unconscious teen. He puffed as he broke through the waters surface again quickly taking a break for air before dragging the partially dead teen to the grassy verge

He stared at the lifeless teen, he wasn't breathing! His eyes scanned over him worriedly, he knew CRP…but not very well, but it would have to do. He quickly started compressions and slightly breaths, the pale teens chest slowly begun to rise and fall again and he coughed up a bunch of water

"Shit! Don't bloody do that to me again asshole! I though you died!" Mariku pushed the other teen lightly as he slowly sat up

Ryou blushed deeply as he realised the other teen had firstly just saved him and secondly

didn't have a shirt

Mariku chuckled leaning onto the grass, "what were you doing here anyway? Especially if you can't swim? and whose Amane?"

"Thankyou for saving me Mariku," Ryou quickly thanked the teen, "but I would prefer not to talk about it."

"Is she dead? I think I heard you say ten years? Right?" Mariku stared at the pale teen who looked really shy on the topic, "you never told me about your sister Bakura?"

"I don't discuss it with anyone," Ryou sat up and hugged his knee's, "my family or my father tried to erase her from existence after she died, same with mother…he always said it she was dead, no point wasting room with junk just because it was a memory of her…"

Mariku sat up calmly and glanced over at Ryou, "Bakura…we're friends, we have been for years…You know I wouldn't leave you and you can always talk to me, you don't have to keep it all for your self asshole."

Always

thats what he said

wasn't it

Always…he could tell this teen, if he promised to always be here for him right?

"After my sister died, father was never the same…he deleted everything to reminded him slightly of her or his wife, it was all down hill after there," Ryou sniffed, "every year I tried to come here…it was one of the few occasions father ever let me leave, though never alone…This is where they died, they both drowned and I watched helpless…I just watched along as I was saved and they weren't! It wasn't fair!" Ryou hugged his knee's tighter

"You were there?"

Ryou nodded feebly, "yes…rumours say I made a deal with the devil—a demon—to live, but those rumours never bothered me…yes I believed them, but what bugged me was how my father broke after their deaths…He was never the same and while I have little memories of when he smiled, they still linger in the back of my mind, it's been ten years today…I was so happy back then, so happy…but then, everything changed…I never could do anything right, I always failed…always and when I do or did, father punished me…I was alone, I could barely look at my father without being scared of being punished again," Ryou looked up at the sky, "but deep down I still remember the smiling guy, the happy guy and I cling to those memories tightly…but I couldn't stay with him any longer, so I ran away and yeah…"

"He punished you? For what?" Mariku sat up and put an arm around the white haired teen, "you've never told me before…you've kept this to yourself for so long, I'm happy you told me…"

"He punished me for a lot," Ryou shrugged leaning onto the other teen fondly, "anything he deemed wrong, even if he was the one who was wrong and I haven't opened up to anyone before…no one really knows."

"You little shit," Mariku chuckled slightly rubbing Ryou's drenched head with his fist, "you really should open up more, we can help you…" Mariku stood up slowly to get his shirt off the bridge

Ryou stared in horror as the other teen stood up, his back was practically a big craving…different symbols and ancient languages scattered over it and pictures…literally carved into his back, the tanned teen didn't seem to notice the brown eyes glued to his back as he slipped on his shirt which soon became drenched as well

Ryou stared as he came back over, his hair was drenched and looked much like Marik's did, "we should go back and get changed, we wouldn't want to catch a stupid cold!"

"Wait!" Ryou jumped up suddenly latching onto the tanned teens wrist, "can we watch the sun set first? I always wanted to watch it with my sister…Father wouldn't dream of watching it with me."

"Sure Kura," Mariku shrugged and hugged around the pale teens waist dragging him back down onto the ground, they just laid of the grassy hill as the sun slowly set, Ryou smiled slightly

He hadn't minded the friendly touch when the teen pulled him to the ground

"Thanks," he smiled as Mariku slowly stood up after the beautiful sunset, the sky was still painted in its orangey rays and blues and purples, yellows, reds and any other colours that thought it would be fun to sneak in such as slight patches of pink

"Let's go back and rest a bit," Mariku suggested, "I wanted to take you out today…but the way, I'm very serious about you not leaving by yourself…don't do it again, its not easy stalking you…but its lucky I did you could of drowned."

"I only fell in because you snuck up on me!" Ryou protested

"What ever Bakura," Mariku smirked, "we don't want my brother getting any more jealous about you hanging out with me instead of him, especially with what you said yesterday…Gender doesn't matter, its just us humans classifying differences? Right?"

Ryou nodded, he didn't think the other teen had heard him… "Yeah I suppose," Ryou smiled, "your not going to tell him?"

"Nope my lips are sealed," Mariku smirked, "I know I'm an ass, but I'm not that low to go be telling everyone everyones little stories and secrets."

They walked back to the hideout quietly, most people were still asleep except a few who wandered the streets and stared oddly at the two drenched boys. They walked into the hideout and Ryou could feel all the rebels eyes on him and the other teen

"What haven't you swum before!" Mariku growled, "stop fucking staring!" everyone seemed to acknowledge his words and got back to what they were doing, glancing up at the two drenched teens occasionally

"Mariku!" Marik came out and assessed his brother, "why would you go swimming? Doesn't it make your back hurt?"

Mariku chuckled rubbing his brother head, "yeah, but I finally figured out why kura wont join us to swim," Mariku shoved Ryou into his little room, or technically Bakura's, "little Kura can't swim!"

"Shut-up!" Ryou puffed his cheeks, "and don't bloody come in while I'm getting changed!"

"Awe Kura!" Mariku chuckled, "but I wanted to help!" he smirked as Marik glared at him

"He can't help! But maybe I can!~" Marik purred

"NO! No one is bloody helping me get changed!" Ryou complained slipping off his shirt and pulling a dry one on, now he just had pants to find…pants. Where were they?

"Mariku," he said barely above a whisper

But the other teen heard it, "what?"

"Could you actually come in for a moment?" he didn't know why he trusted this Mariku, but he did…He just did

Mariku shrugged and walked into the room, "Bakuraaaa! What about me!" Marik whined

"Stay out Marik," Mariku warned walking over to Ryou, he was different to the Bakura he had always known…but he liked the new Bakura too, and he didn't like sharing with his brother, "what?"

"I can't find pants," Ryou said weakly, Mariku nodded and scanned the room before pointing at a pair of patchy pants he could wear, "thank-you…could you leave so I can get changed?"

Mariku rolled his eyes and left, there was still something off about his friend…something wonderful…but horrid

Ryou quickly slid into a new pair of pants before exiting the room, Mariku seemed to have disappeared probably to get out of his own wet clothing

"Hello Marik," Ryou smiled at the blonde teen who huffed, but took one glance at the pale teen and wrapped his arms around him lovingly

"Why doesn't Bakura like me anymore!" Marik moaned as he felt the other flinch under his touch

"Marik," Ryou smirked slightly, "I've just been busy! Just because I'm not spending all my bloody time with you little ass, doesn't mean I don't like you! Plus, your brothers the one who keeps stalking me and dragging me places"

"So," Mariku came out of his small room he shared with Marik, he had already re-spiked all his hair. "I enjoy dragging my little ass friend around with me," Mariku chuckled dragging Ryou out of his brothers grip and sending him a warning glare to keep away from Bakura

Marik huffed, "you never let me have my fun brother! I'm going out!"

"Ok, just don't get lost or caught by any guards," Mariku chuckled but he had a very protective tone in his voice, Ryou had heard it sometimes when he spoke to him as well…he couldn't help but let the tone calm him, it made him feel safe

Mariku made him feel safe, he could tell Mariku things…apparently this Bakura hadn't been much of a sharer anyway…so he might as well be, it didn't seem like Mariku actually knew anything about his past life before joining these rebels or meeting him, so he was free to say his actually story…finally

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Thankyou for reading** **…**


	7. Leave Me Alone!

Palace Rebel!

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter Seven

Leave me alone!

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

"Hey Bakura?" Mariku walked into the small concerted room, he stared at the teen passed out of the hard mattress, he looked so peaceful in his sleep…he always had, though it was funny now, he seemed to take some of that attitude to when he awoke as well…Mariku paused thinking back to what his friend had told him earlier, his father punished him…was that why he had markings all over him? scars? Mariku huffed slightly walking over to the other teens sleeping form, guess they both kind of have daddy issues? or he had daddy issues, and he supposed Bakura ran away from his…

Though

he still looked so peaceful at rest

Mariku chuckled slightly, barely making a sound

he bent down to get a better look at the sleeping teen in question, this was supposedly his friend Bakura…so why did he seem like someone completely different? He didn't seem like Bakura, because yeah…Hell they were close, but not this close and this child sleeping was much different to his friend…Bakura had always preferred Marik as well

Now it seemed like he was nervous when ever his brother was near and hated his clinginess, he didn't joke about it like he use too…he use to just turn around and make some sort of comeback

he seemed broken now

but he looked like Bakura and he had stolen like his friend

But he was different now and he didn't know why, he liked this Bakura

The old Bakura probably would of woken up by now and said he heard him coming into his room from a mile away, this Bakura squirmed every so often in his sleep…much like his brother, Marik still had nightmares about their old life, maybe Bakura did too?

He sighed looking at the sleeping teens face, he never did seem more peaceful then when at rest…Mariku smirked running his fingers through the snowy mane, it was extremely soft and silky…still a tad damp from their earlier little swim, he probably didn't bother drying it

that was defiantly something his friend would do, he smirked tangling the white around his finger…he had come in too wake up this teen, but he might just let him sleep…he was so perfected in this natural slumber, Mariku played happily with the white hair, it didn't seem to bother the white haired teen

He was acting odd, but he didn't think it was in a negative way now…it was kind of nice, this new behaviour…maybe it was because his sister died ten years ago? Such a long time, but maybe something triggered this new behaviour and it was linked back to that? Well his friend told him is weird behaviour was due to him being jailed? When was that?

He had checked the jails once for his friend when he didn't show up for a day or two…the princes room was near the jail he check, he should of attacked him when he had a chance…than again, he didn't need to put his fellow rebels in any danger for injuring the prince…though the prince has been over the announcements recently, he wasn't quiet sure why though? He normally wasn't mentioned often so it was strange too be mentioned so much

He would research into that, maybe he could take Bakura or Marik with him? He doubted they would mind, it just seemed suspicious…He sighed running his fingers through Bakura's hair lovingly, it was so soft. His sleeping friend was so peaceful, he doubted that he would say no if he asked for his help…though he had heard the announcements too, and he would never say what they said properly…it seemed as if Bakura heard them perfectly, but he wouldn't say? It seemed like he knew something about it and was hiding it

He looked down at his sleeping friend, he had been lock up apparently? Huh? Did they mean he was near the prince? Did they run into each other? Maybe he knew, knew something about the prince he wasn't willing to say…he didn't even know the princes name. "Bakura," the older teen chuckled, "are you hiding something from me?"

He chuckled as the other teen snored slightly in response, "Mariku!" Mariku jumped slightly dragging his fingers out of the white hair, and stared at the other tanned teen in the doorway, "what are you doing with Bakura!?"

Mariku growled slightly walking to the door with his finger to his lips, he softly shoved his younger twin out the door, "I was watching him sleep," Mariku explained briefly, "I was going to wake him to go out, but I just got carried away with thought…what were you going in their anyway!"

"I lost you," Marik pouted, "you spending all your time with Kura…Share!"

"Marik!" Mariku growled, "Kura's not a toy! He is breathing, living being! He is choosing to hang out with me!"

"I know that! But Kura was always mine!" Marik snarled, "now he barely lets me near him!"

"Kura is no ones," Ryou said sleepily walking to the doorway, he hugged the smaller blond teen. "Good morning Marik, Mariku," he rubbed his eyes sleepily, he had only just woken up. But the brothers seemed to be fighting over him, "I'm going out for a while, ok?"

"Sure Bakura," Mariku stared at the other teen, "but I will follow."

"Maybe he wanted me to follow!" Marik protested hugging Marik back tighter

"Ok enough hugging and I'll be fine on my own," Ryou explained sleepily walking past the two brothers and out towards the door, he felt like going on a walk by himself for a while…He wanted to check something. "I don't belong to either of you though," Ryou said calmly, he did belong to the palace though…the branding on his back said that.

"Marik, stay here," Mariku pointed at their room, "I will follow Kura…He seems off at the moment, please brother…"

"Ok," Marik pouted, "but I want Kura back!"

"You will," Mariku smirked rubbing his brothers head as he quickly tried catching up to the other teen, though he wasn't sure if he wanted to give his brother Kura any more…it never bothered him in the past his brothers constant flirting on the other teen, but it did now…he liked this new Bakura and he wanted to keep him for himself. "Slow down asshole! I'm coming!"

"You should stay here Mariku," Ryou said in a royal matter, he realised his mistake a froze for a moment, "I mean I don't need your sorry ass to follow me everywhere." he corrected

Mariku stared at Ryou for a moment before shoving him by the shoulders out of the dark underground hideout, "come with me." He didn't want any other rebels hearing, Bakura only seemed open to talk with him…than again he did ban him from talking to anyone. So was it is fault, but Bakura never use to listen to him, well he still doesn't really

"Wait!" Ryou tried digging in his heels into the ground, but it wasn't working he was still getting pushed, "I said I was going bloody alone! Mariku! Stop! Stop it!"

"Shut up!" Mariku growled, "your making a scene!" he held his hand over the kids mouth and pushed him out of the hideout completely and up the street and away from where he was sure anyone of the rebels could hear. "Don't lick my bloody hand!" Mariku growled as he felt the soft wet tongue run along the palm of his hand, "don't bite it either!" Mariku snarled hardening his grip around around the pale teens mouth as to keep it closed, "stop bitching!"

He threw the prince onto the ground once he was sure he had no where to run and no one was able to hear, "what the heck! You kidnapping me now!" Ryou fumed, "what was that! I said I was going out by myself! Can't you just let me have any bloody time to my self" he stopped and looked around, he was in an alleyway

in a dead end

no where to run

no where to hide

Sugar! Did the other teen figure out his identity! Was he going to kill him here!

Sugar! Sugar! Sugar! He hadn't even thought about that possibility as he was dragged here

"What are you looking for!" Mariku growled staring at the white haired teen search the alley frantically

"I want to bloody leave!" Ryou snapped

"I will let you go," Mariku growled, "just answer this!" he held up one finger, "why do you keep doing that!"

"What! What am I bloody doing!"

"Earlier! You! You sounded so proper and like a completely different person, but you corrected your self! Why do you keep doing that!" Mariku growled like the white haired teen should of already known

so did that mean he wasn't going to kill him?

"I'm not bloody meaning too!" Ryou growled, "sorry! I've changed Mariku! You won't even let me leave!"

"I don't want you to leave!" Mariku snapped, "just stop fucking around with me!"

"Ok," Ryou snarled pushing past the other teen, "I'll try! Just leave me alone for a while!" He stormed down the alley way, Mariku didn't follow…he didn't even turn around

"Ok…"

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Thankyou for reading** **…**


	8. What Did They Do?

Palace Rebel!

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter Eight

What did they do?

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Ryou moaned sitting on one of his subjects many roofs, he hoped they wouldn't mind

He should go back to the rebels

He knew he should

By somehow he felt bad how he had talked to the other teen, Maybe he would sleep here for the night? the sun was setting and he didn't really know his way back, he didn't want to be searching in the dark. He rolled onto his side letting his white hair cover his eyes, he would sleep the night then search for the hideout in the morning

"You can't sleep here," there was a bang on the roof next to him, he glanced up sleepily…he was tired, he wanted to sleep and he didn't really care if it was on

this roof

his palace bed

his palace floor

the rebels hideout

Bakura's room

"I can sleep here if I please," Ryou growled, he was too tired to fight…he rolled over as he tried to sleep and ignore the other teen on the roof, was there another teen or just his imagination? His imagination could play tricks on him sometimes

He heard a thunk next to him, "ok than," the other teen chuckled, "so can I"

"What ever you," Ryou shook off the other voice

You? did that mean Bakura didn't know who it was? Mariku shrugged lying on the roof next to the pale teen, if he refused to return to the hideout he would sleep out with him…He could protect him from guards if they caught him sleeping up here

Ryou slept peacefully, surprisingly the roof wasn't as uncomfortable as one would think

the tiles felt nice under him

He yawned as first light hit him directly, he should of slept on the other side of the roof

on this side he was in the direct rays of sunlight

He turned around sleepily and blinked as he noticed two lilac eyes staring at him curiously

"Shit!" Ryou smashed the other teen in the face

Mariku rubbed his cheek as the other teen smashed his fist into his jaw and spilt blood

"You still punch good when your trying," Mariku chuckled

"Oh! Shit! Mariku!" Ryou jumped, "are you ok!" Ryou removed the others tanned hand from his cheek so he could assess it himself, he rubbed his hand softly over the damaged area, "I'm so sorry!"

"It's ok Bakura!" Mariku placed his hand on the other teens hand, "we've done much worse," he chuckled, "remember when we met! We beat the living shit out of each other for gods sake and your worried about punching me once in the cheek! Like Ra, it's going to bruise! But so what!"

"Oh…" Ryou nodded, thats how Bakura and this teen met? Fighting?, "I know that! But aren't I allowed to be worried about your sorry ass!"

"Last time I checked it was my cheek you smashed," Mariku chuckled, "come on though, guards will see us up here and they should be patrolling soon…"

"Ok…" Ryou nodded and stood up sleepily, "sorry about storming off yesterday…but did you seriously follow me!"

"Yeah, I don't want your sorry ass back in jail," Mariku chuckled, "I can't have you coming back any weirder than you already are."

"I suppose," Ryou giggled

"Was that a giggle?" Mariku chuckled, "I can't explain it Kura…but you so much cuter these days!"

"I'm not cute!" Ryou stared at him angrily.

"You look so bloody cute when your angry, I've never noticed until now," Mariku chuckled, "even right now," he chuckled darkly pinching the other teens cheek and wiggling it childishly only to have the pale teen pull away

"Stop that!" Ryou spat, "I'm not a toy!"

"Toy?" Mariku chuckled, "I don't have any toys~"

"Creep," Ryou growled pulling away as Mariku reached out to grab his hand, he held it protectively over his necklace

"So what if I am?" Mariku chuckled, "what are you going to do about it? You use to be more of a creep too~"

Ryou swallowed, "well obviously I'm not any more and I would be pleased if you didn't," Ryou growled, "your a guy…I'm a guy…"

"So," Mariku purred, "as you said gender doesn't matter…"

"It shouldn't matter," Ryou corrected, "but—it is wrong…I was told it was wrong!"

"By who!" Mariku growled taking a step closer to the other teen carful not to slip off the roof he leaped out and wrapped his arm around the pale teen and pulled him closer, so they were pressed closely together, "who told you that Bakura?"

it pissed him that anyone would say that and it was obvious the other teen disagreed with what he said, he didn't think it was wrong…it was written all over his face

"My father told me it was wrong," Ryou said weakly, "everyone says its wrong…"

"I don't," Mariku correct, "Marik doesn't…none of the rebels do, nobody cares~ and you don't either, it's written over your face"

"The guards think its wrong," Ryou spoke again after staring at the other teen unsure what to say, "they said it was wrong of me for having such thoughts…"

"If you ever show me these people I will prove them wrong," Mariku growled slightly surprised his friend wasn't pulling away

"Your brother think so too," Ryou said quietly, while in the palace he had spent plenty of time with Rishid and when he said anything about having romantic interest in another guy instead of a girl he got a lecture, one time if father had walked in and punished him for having such thoughts…it was one of the maddest time he had seen his father, he flinched at the memory and this was the ruler of the city, no wonder people like the rebels exist

"Rishid?" Mariku said thoughtfully, "why does it seem as if you talked to all the guards in the palace and dogs? What did you do go on a little meet and greet?"

"No, they were just the ones guarding the cells and I was bored and needed them to trust me so I could escape easier," Ryou fibbed, "please don't ever stop fighting against the royals! They don't deserve anything!"

"Ok," Mariku chuckled, "but please, throw away these thoughts of guys together being wrong…go back to your old state of mind," Mariku shook the other teens head violently

"Ok," Ryou giggled, he was pleased the other teen was fighting against him and his fathers rule

The city deserved better, the rebels were the true leaders

He had been with them for barely two weeks and they had already shown better judgement than his father ever did or had

"Am I interrupting something?" a voice broke in and the two males stared down at there position

Mariku had them crushed into each other and had his arms wrapped tightly around the other teen, whose face was mere moments from touching his, Ryou was first to push away

"No Marik," Mariku turned to his brother, "I was just trying to prove a point," he stared at his brother who had appeared on the roof

"I was worried when you didn't return last night," Marik pouted, "and now your stealing Kura from me!"

"No!" Ryou blushed deeply at the accusation, "it's my fault Marik…I decided to sleep here and Mariku just wanted someone to watch over me so he slept here and he was just correcting something I heard from guards"

"What did the guards tell you Kura?" Marik questioned curiously peeking past his big brother too see the white haired teen

"Nothing Marik," Ryou tried to reassured the other teen

though he didn't seem convinced about this statement

"Tell me Kura! Tell me what the fuck the guards said!" Marik ordered

Ryou flinched slightly at the forcefulness in the kids voice, he had only seen him acting childishly up until now…but he sounded angry

"Guys together is wrong," Ryou looked off the side off the roof top

"What the fuck!" Marik growled, "what the fuck! What the fuck! Fucking hell! Who in their right mind would say that!" Marik stomped his foot down angrily, "who the fuck told you this Bakura!"

"Guards, your brother, sister, royals, everyone in the palace practically," Ryou mused looking away from the angry teen

"Rishid! Told you this! Isis too! What the fuck!" Marik fumed

"The royals?" Mariku repeated blankly

Oh sugar! He hadn't meant to say that

"Yeah, when the king or ruler came to visit the prisoners and he saw me discussing it with your brother," Ryou shuddered, "he couldn't believe how apparently twisted my mind was to even think that way…It hurt…but I know he's wrong, he barely ever right"

"You talked with him?" Mariku stared at the pale teen, no one in the rebels had ever gotten close enough to say a single word with their ruler

"I guess," Ryou shrugged

"What did he say?" Mariku ignored his brothers presence for a moment as he walked up to stand a few millimetres in front, and stared down at Ryou, "what did he say to you?" Mariku carefully patted down his friends cheek, maybe this was the true reason for his friends weirdness

"Nothing really," Ryou pulled away from the soft touch

"Bakura," Mariku's voice hardened again, he probably figured he wasn't getting anything out of the white haired teen with out a little force. "What did he say."

The words were harsh and filled with venom, even his brother was quiet and staring dead at him…was it odd or bad he talked with his father? "Fucking answer me Bakura!" Mariku growled picking up the other teen by the scruff of his shirt and throwing him across the roof top, Ryou flinched at the pain

but he refused to speak, "tell me!" Mariku demanded coming over to the pale teen who was sliding down the side of the rooftop, "don't run away!" Mariku growled latching onto Ryou's shirt as he started to fall off the roof…his shirt slipped off, he stared wide eyed up to the roof off the building with his shirt off…he looked down at his chest and back up too the roof

The tanned teens were getting ready to jump, Ryou quickly looked at his surroundings…not many people were around, and he couldn't even blend in with his skin as pale as it is and the fact he didn't have a shirt or two tanned teens chasing him, he ran

He sprant down the street, glancing back to check if they were following

they were…sugar!

He didn't want to explain, he didn't want to have any chances of saying the wrong thing

to blow his cover

he sprant down the street, but froze as he felt a firm hand on his shoulder

"Stop bloody running Kura," Mariku forced the pale teen to turn before his brother could come and see the branding? What was he branded too? He shoved the shirt on the pale teen, he didn't want his brother worrying…

"Kura…" Marik puffed finally catching up, "oh good, you have a shirt now!"

"Now tell me Kura!" Mariku snarled, "tell me what he said to you!" Mariku dragged Ryou into an alleyway and pressed him into the wall, he wasn't going to let the pale teen give him the slip again.

"Let me go Mariku!" Ryou ordered in his most demanding voice and glared at him

"No," Mariku chuckled patting calmly down his cheek, Ryou tilted his head away angrily and bit into the air, "you don't scare me Kura, no no no…now just tell me!" he seemed to snap

"Let me go," Ryou said it, but he could even hear it in his own voice…the words were something of a dead man, no meaning or life in them…nothing, empty

"Ba—" the other teen didn't even finish the name before he noticed the obvious shudder from the other teen, "Kura…" the other teen didn't seem to shudder at the nickname, "what did they do to you?"

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Thankyou for reading** **…**


	9. Jealous

Thank-you Guest Reviewer(s)! I'm glad your enjoying my story and the formatting didn't deter you from reading it!

Palace Rebel!

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter Nine

Jealous

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

"What did they do to you Kura?" Mariku just seemed to snap, "What did they do!"

"Mariku let go of me!" Ryou scanned the alleyway behind his supposed friend, he was always good at solving puzzles…the alleyway was filled with viable way to escape from the other teen, he just had to find the correct one

"No! What did they do!"

"Nothing! They did bloody nothing to me!" Ryou snapped turning his gaze from around the alley way to the tanned teen pinning him to the wall, "It's my own bloody business!"

"No it isn't! Tell me" Mariku dragged the white haired teen slightly up the wall so he was hanging mere centimetres off the ground

"Brother?"

"Not now Marik! Go home!" Mariku snapped as his brother watched the scene curiously, "Kura tell me what they did to you!"

"But brother," Marik tried again, "I think we should just drop it…"

"I said go home little brother," Mariku snarled, "I will be there soon."

His voice held venom

like a death trap

Marik seemed to have heard the tone as well and was backing off into the slowly crowding streets, until he just jumped onto a rooftop and ran rooftop to rooftop

Ryou scanned his current position, if he was strong enough he could lift up his legs and kick the other teen

but he never did like random violence

"Tell me!" the other teen broke into his chain of though

"You already know! It was mostly just about that!" Ryou growled looking for another way out of the tanned teens grip without violence, "it doesn't bloody matter!"

"If it doesn't matter, if it was all just that," Mariku chuckled such a dark chuckle, it sent shivers down Ryou's spine, "why did you run from me?"

"Its really not important!" Ryou didn't really want to answer the other teens question

"Why did you run Kura!?"

"Because!"

"Because why!"

"Because I was scared Mariku! I was scared of bloody you!" Ryou snapped before he could stop himself

"Why in Ra's name would you be scared of me!" Mariku seemed slightly hurt and offended at those words

"I'm not scared Mariku," Ryou rolled his eyes, "just let me go…I don't wish to discuss this further."

"Kura," the other teen seemed slightly calmer, "tell me…please?"

"Mariku, why do you care?"

"Your my friend Kura…"

"Well as a friend, respect that when I say it was nothing and I wish not to speak of him," Ryou stated calmly, he probably sounded to proper but he would worry about that later, "do not force me to speak of him…"

"Ok Kura," Mariku stepped back calmly and let the white haired teen fall to the ground, "I should go…Marik will be waiting, you may follow or I WILL find you later"

The other teen heard the force put into the fact that he would be found later, even he if did or didn't want too… "I will follow."

The other teen nodded and walked from the alley way as Ryou followed flattening his snow white hair, "hey Kura? The brat has been over the announcements a lot recently…"

"The prince?" Mariku nodded slightly, "yes…he has been, I wish they would shut up about him already."

"Do you know why?"

"Not really," Ryou fibbed

well it was that or just saying he knew exactly why

Of course he knew why the speakers were talking about him

"Oh…" that obviously wasn't what the other teen had expected, "nothing?"

"Just that he is on the speakers a bunch," well that should be a good enough response for now

"Ok than you little shit," Mariku chuckled slightly, "if I find out your hiding something important from me, your getting the noogie of a life time!"

"Hey no fair!" Ryou pouted, "maybe your hiding some thing from me!"

"Ok," Mariku shrugged, "you can interrogate me if you please," he chuckled lightly, "but if I do have important information I'm keeping from you, you can give me a noogie!"

"Deal," Ryou giggled slightly

"Um…Kura?" Mariku froze a bit in front of the hideout entrance

"Huh?"

"Is there a reason you shuddered at the use of your own name?"

"No," Ryou said blankly walking past the other teen who hadn't even been facing him when he asked the question, he walked calmly into the hideout and straight to where his and the brothers rooms were…he didn't really know this place still and he didn't feel like getting cornered by anyone, Yami was already on his case and he had barely said ten words to him

Mariku kind of went hot and cold about his true identity, though he still wasn't exactly sure how much the other teen knew…he walked quietly into his room

Marik glanced up as the white haired teen entered the room, "Bakura!" he yelled happily wrapping his arms around the other teen who just stood kind of frozen, he still felt odd

being touched like this

hugged

such a normal thing

felt so odd?

"I'm glad your back," Marik snuggled closer into Ryou lovingly, smirking slightly as his brother entered and he stuck out his tongue…Bakura was his and Mariku couldn't just step in now after all this time and change that

Mariku froze entering the room, Bakura was frozen in his brothers arms and his brother was smirking victoriously… He growled leaving the room, Marik was trying to claim Kura…though the other teen had always been with his brother, why was it now that it bugged him? He didn't like it—He leant grumpily on the wall

"Marik?" Ryou wiggled uncomfortably in the others grasp, "could you let go?"

"But Bakura!" Marik moaned, "I like hugging! Why don't you snuggle me anymore!"

"Um…" Ryou couldn't think of an answer, "I'm planning something for later…Alone."

He decided to add alone so the other teen would leave him alone for a while, to be honest he just really didn't want to be bothered

"oh," he sounded disappointed, "what for?"

"Just something," Ryou shrugged, "don't worry about it Marik…its my own business"

Marik growled slightly releasing the other teen but he left

Ryou sighed in relief, he was pleased the rebel was gone

He plopped down on the hard mattress and just closed his eyes lightly

"Hello brother," Marik smirked walking out of Bakura's room to find his brother leaning moodily on the wall, "Kura said he was planning something~ I hope its good ~"

Planning something? Mariku looked at the doorway curiously, their friend had become strange since he returned…he normally planned at the dead of night or invited him and his brother to plan with him, Mariku dragged Marik into their room…he chuckled slightly as his brother snuggled down to sleep, the room next to them was dead quiet again

He smirked as he saw a flash of white fluff hair escaping the other room, his friend was leaving again?

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Thankyou for reading** **…**


	10. Spikes and Fluff

Palace Rebel!

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter Ten

Spikes and Fluff

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Ryou shifted quietly in bed, he had convinced the other teen to leave but he was too restless just to sleep…was it really that obvious he was hiding information about himself to the other tanned teen and he couldn't help but feel as if the brothers were fighting over him? or this Bakura guy…

Was Bakura supposedly his brother?

He really wished he knew…

He sat up quietly and looked at the door

it was quiet

The other teen had probably retreated to his room, he should go get some fresh air

He walked shakily over to his door glancing side to side to ensure no one was around

good he was safe to sneak out

Hopefully he wouldn't get caught

He sighed quickly rushing out of the room and running down the hideout and out the entrance

he already kind of knew the city better

at least he didn't get lost every time he went outside

He was kind of hungry though?

But he had no money and he had given the money he helped steal to Mariku

He had no way to pay for anything

He clutched his stomach hungrily

He was starved enough already

he needed to eat~but what?

"You hungry?" Mariku chuckled jumping off a roof

Ryou stared at him grumpily, "do you just have to follow me bloody everywhere?"

"Well I said you weren't aloud to leave without company," Mariku smirked standing in front of the other teen, "now you little shit! Lets go eat!"

"Who said I wanted to eat?" Ryou tapped his foot impatiently

"Your stomach," Mariku smirked glancing down at Ryou midsection as it let off another growl, "what have you been doing anyway? Starving yourself?"

"No!" Ryou protested shaking his fist angrily, "I just have better things to do with my food!"

He sighed slightly dropping his fist

he kind of did starve himself

He mostly ate by himself in his room and he use to quiet often sneak out to talk with the prisoners…most of them didn't like him very much, but they told him stories because they knew he brought food to give them

He had seen the food they were given once and was horrified by it

He didn't care what they did, everyone deserved better

He didn't need a bunch of food when there were those starving in his palace

His father couldn't figure out why he was still so slim and Rishid constantly worried about how thin and boney he was apparently getting

but of course he couldn't tell them why

His father would object to his view

Rishid would probably object too

But in a way it helped that they didn't know and the skinnier he got the more food he was given to share with the prisoners

"Your scrawny as shit!" Mariku chuckled

"I suppose," Ryou shrugged, hugging around his waist self consciously…it felt embarrassing the other teen knowing how scrawny he was, and the other teen had seen him without a shirt…at least he assumed he had

"You really shouldn't starve your self," Mariku chuckled walking down the street, obviously just expecting the pale teen to follow him

"I don't starve my self," Ryou pouted but decided he would follow the other teen…it seemed like he had a better chance of getting food if he did, "I just have better things to do with my food…"

"Like?"

Ryou froze slightly, that was something he hadn't expected—though he should have expected—but he had no proper answer that wouldn't make the other suspicious, "you know…just things…" well that sounded lame

Apparently the other teen thought so too as he burst out laughing like a mad man, it was creepy and cute in its own way…he liked how the teen laughed, it had made him nervous at first…but he couldn't explain why it made him want to smile when it would send any normal person hiding, "your different these days Kura…but its nice."

"Oh," Ryou smiled shyly as his friend placed an arm around his shoulders, so Mariku liked him? even if he wasn't like this Bakura he pretended to be…go figure this brother seemed to like him better and the other didn't seem to like him…it was ok, he preferred Mariku anyway

"Come on!" Mariku stopped in front of a small village cafe, "this looks like a nice place?"

Ryou nodded firmly letting his snow white hair puff up and down as he stared determinately at the doors to the same cafe

he was slightly excited…he had always dreamed to eat in a cafe with his loyal subjects and he supposed his unloyal ones…such as the rebel Mariku who took him here, he bit his lip slightly as he looked up at the other teen…would he still be pissed if he found out his true identity? Would he still wish too kill him? Maybe…

He didn't know

The other teen liked him somehow

as a friend

but maybe that was because he thought he was just his friend Bakura…not the Prince Ryou

But either way…as long as the real Bakura didn't return…as long as the other teen never found out…as long as he continued to be this Bakura

He would be safe

He would be able to keep this friendship…

even if he got caught…he hoped Mariku wouldn't be there too see

"Hello! Mariku! Bakura!" a girl with purple hair greeted them happily

"Hello Miho!" Mariku chuckled, "may we have a table?"

"Of course!" Miho smiled leading them through the cafe

"You haven't been in the hideout for a while Miho?" Mariku chuckled following the girl through the cafe, "getting carried away with proper life? Jobs? House?"

"I suppose," Miho smiled, "and it's an apartment and plus I heard Bakura here went missing for a while too!"

"Who told you this?" Mariku raised an eyebrow

"Yami and his brothers were in here and he mentioned that Bakura came back!" Miho smiled pointing to a table, "I was going to come say hi soon!"

"Oh," Ryou smiled shyly sitting down at the small table at the back of the cafe, a plant kind of hid them from most other people in the cafe…it bugged him slightly, "it's lovely to see you again Miho!"

"Lovely?" Miho giggled, "what you do? Disappear to courtesy school!?"

"Yeah," Ryou smiled, "what ever my lady…"

"Ok, my lord," she giggled walking away from the table

Ryou froze slightly at the word…though he knew she was kidding

It still couldn't stop ringing through his head

weaving around his thoughts

drowning and choking out the ones telling him not to over react

"I think she might be right!" Mariku chuckled staring at the pale teen, whose skin had somehow lost the little colour it had, "hey ass? you ok?"

"Yep!" Ryou jumped slightly as the other teen pulled him out of his thoughts…just in time…before he did something stupid to blow his cover "I'm fine idiot! I was just thinking!"

"Ok," Mariku chuckled, "why so jumpy?"

"I'm not bloody jumpy!" Ryou spat, "I'm just getting sick of you interrogating me all the bloody time!"

"Awe but honey!" Mariku chuckled, "is it so wrong for me to care?"

"Don't call me that!" Ryou's face turned a deep beet red and he eyed the teen with wide soft brown eyes, "and yes it is! if your treating me like a prisoner because of this so called care!"

"Ok, ok calm down!" Mariku smirked, "gees! What in Ra's names gotten you so up tight recently!"

"Nothing," Ryou shrugged, "you know just been thinking more recently…"

"What about?" Mariku questioned leaning onto the table

nobody in the cafe would mind

and plus the plant hid most of there actions

so even if he interrogated his friend just a little…no body would mind

"You know stuff…" Ryou mussed, "everything…rumours…stories…what I'm doing…my sister…Rishid…some of the other prisoners…such as Bangerall…the rebels…who I am…everything…" he didn't know why he told the other teen those things, but he had been dying to tell someone.

Anyone

"Wow," Mariku leant back…he hadn't expected his friend to spill so easily, "deep…" he didn't really know what to say too all that…when had his friend become for optimistic? and deep in thought, "whose Bangerall?" he decided to ask at last

"He got put away for petty theft…he was only trying to provide for his sick wife and daughter and now," Ryou paused slightly, "he's in the dungeon…He's been all over the city and he's been too the next one! He use to travel with his family with the circus…but after a horrible landing at one of their shows, he had a terrible leg injury and couldn't perform anymore…the circus went bust and he had troubles supporting his child and wife…he isn't even sure if she will be alive when he gets out, they let her visit sometimes."

"Wow! Thats terrible!" the purple haired waitress gasped as Ryou finished his story, Bangerall was one of the few that didn't completely hate him and wouldn't only talk to him because he shared food.

"Miho!" Ryou jumped slightly, "how much did you hear?"

"All of it!" Miho smiled pulling out a notepad, "its such a sweet story Bakura! so what would you like today!"

"I'll have my usual! Bakura? Did you want your usual too?" Mariku turned to the albino teen who nodded

"Ok! Two usuals coming up!" Miho smiled leaning in to kiss Bakura on the cheek lighting up his face a deep red, "I'm glad your back!"

Ryou froze as he felt his cheeks heat up under the girl light touch, that was defiantly the first kiss he had received since his mothers death…his father wouldn't dream of such actions…Rishid would be punished if he attempted such a thing

"You act like she's never done that before," Mariku chuckled at the other teens reaction, Miho was such a friendly character who kissed everyone in the rebels on the cheeks and hugged them all day long

"Well she hasn't done it in a while ok!" Ryou tried to defend himself, so this was normal for the girl to do though?

"And what did you do! Ask that guy his entire life story!" Mariku chuckled leaning back

"No!" Ryou pouted, well he did…he spent hours listening to his stories and other prisoners stories at the dead of night, during the day he would listen to Rishid's stories as much as he could

"Sure, what ever you say," Mariku rolled his eyes

"Hey! That was sarcastic!" Ryou pouted trying to shake the red colour off his cheeks, it only gave the other teen more reasons to pick on him

"Here you go!" Miho smiled placing down two plates

Ryou stared at Mariku's it was just a simple type salad thing

He always assumed the other teen would have a different diet from that

he drew his brown eyes from the others plate and too his own

a big stake…he didn't really like stake

but he was going to have to eat it now…

He slowly begun cutting it and eating it…it was very rare

"It seems as if your suspicious someone poisoned your food," Mariku joked

Ryou glanced down at the plate

no

He doubted the purple haired girl would poison him

she thought him to be this Bakura

"No," Ryou pouted, "I just was thinking about things again…"

"What ever," Mariku rolled his eyes, "I still don't see what you like about meat?"

"Everything?" Ryou figured this Bakura liked meat a lot so he would have to pretend to as well

but did that mean the other teen didn't like meat? was he a vegetarian?

Well he couldn't ask

"Bleh," Mariku stuck out his tongue childishly

"Thats gross!" Ryou giggled

Mariku smirked, he liked this new giggle his friend had picked up…it was cute…the pale teen pushed him away slightly

"What? Don't like seafood?" Mariku chuckled

"No I don't!" Ryou giggled

"But I though cats loved seafood," Mariku chuckled

"I'm not a kitty!" Ryou couldn't help but giggle still…he liked hanging out like this

he had never done it before

"Your right," Mariku nodded thoughtfully, "you look more like a bunny these days~ Anyway, I prefer rabbits over cats~" Mariku chuckled, "cats are more of Marik's thing"

"I'm not a rabbit either!" Ryou giggled again, "I'm human!"

"Human bunny?" Mariku suggested

"No! Porcupine!" Ryou decided he would try pet names too

"Porcupine? Huh?" Mariku said thoughtfully, "I like it, be careful little bunny Porcupines are prickly~"

"What ever spiky," Ryou smirked slightly, he hadn't been good a small talk or talking like this at least

"Creampuff"

"Creampuff?"

"Creampuff," Mariku smirked, "which do you prefer? Creampuff or bunny? I prefer Porcupine over spiky," he smirked

"They both make me sound soft! and cuddly!" Ryou pouted

"Well than it fits perfectly," Mariku purred

"I'm not soft!" Ryou fought, "and who said you get to chose!"

"I did," Mariku smirked, "my little bunny rabbit…"

Ryou growled slightly at the name

though in a way her preferred it

he liked it over Bakura or Kura…Kura didn't bug him too much

But the full name

The full name

he was still surprised he wasn't getting punished for saying it every time or others saying it

"Hello Miho!" Mariku smirked, "say hello to my little bunny!"

"I'm not a bloody rabbit!" Ryou pouted childishly

"Awe," Miho hugged around the pale teens shoulder, "little bunny getting angry~"

"No!" Ryou slightly pushed the girl off him and crossed his arms

"Awe Bakura-kun!" Miho sighed as she was pushed away, "why are you always so shovey! You let Marik hang off you!"

"Yeah," Mariku chuckled slightly at that comment, Bakura didn't seem to like that at the moment

"So," Ryou glared gently at the girl, "and I don't like him hanging off me either now…"

So the other teen hung off this Bakura

Was that why he was so clingy?

"Come one," Mariku rolled his eyes as he shoved money at the girl, "we should go back before the little sneak gets himself in trouble or starts whining and bitching again!"

Ryou nodded quickly and stood up and quietly followed the blond teen out

little sneak?

was he referring to Marik?

Probably

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Thankyou for reading** **…**


	11. Predator

Palace Rebel!

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter Eleven

Predator

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Ryou sighed heavily running down the street with Mariku, he had been taking him out more frequently to do tasks and less time to just do nothing or really talk, Marik had been grumpy about not being aloud to come but he agreed after Mariku whispered something to him and plus he pointed out two people are less likely to be found robbing than three

He still didn't really feel right stealing from his town people

but as long as he was playing pretend

he was still going to have to be this 'Thief King'

or 'Thief Bunny' as Mariku had started calling him

he half liked half despised the nicknames

It was weird

Mariku seemed to like spending time with him though

so that was something

Ryou giggled slightly, even though he felt bad for robbing the place

It was still fun

a new experience he hadn't done much

and it was thrilling!

Mariku seemed to enjoy himself as he chuckled running from the guards as well

Ryou was just pleased it wasn't any guards he knew well…they would less likely be able to recognise him

Which was nice

They swiftly turned through the streets trying to escape

they were mostly free, but they could still hear the guards voices yelling in the background and some asking weather the towns people saw any teenagers sprinting down the streets

The speakers were kind of drowned out because of the guards yelling, but just on queue

they went off

everyday

the same time

the same message

and he could hear it perfectly

'the prince is still missing! If anyone spots him please call the palace straight away!'

though many of his town people didn't even know what he looked like really…and they hadn't put up any posters yet…they were still searching though and he had been gone almost two months now…going onto three

"Hey Bunny boy!" Mariku called out to Ryou who was slowly getting lost in thought, "theres a wall there you know!?" he chuckled as the white haired teen realised his mistake and had to make a quick and sudden stop before he could collide with the brick wall

that was close

he really shouldn't blank out on 'missions' as much

The other teen called them 'missions'

he didn't really know what to actually call them

"I saw it!" Ryou puffed out his cheeks, "I just figured it was a portal to somewhere better!"

Though he still had to be careful, Mariku didn't seem to mind if he let his true self show

just sometimes

not often

"Yeah! Oh great!" Mariku chuckled, "what did you get pulled out of a hat recently?"

"Yeah yeah! Whatever!" Ryou rolled his eyes

"Little magic thief bunny?" Mariku smirked running backwards

"Your going to run into something!" Ryou smirked, deciding against telling the other teen about the hanging sign that he was about to bash his head into

"No I won't!" Mariku smirked, "ouch!"

"Told you so~" Ryou giggled as the other teens head smashed the sign and left it swinging

Mariku pouted rubbing his huge blonde spikes of hair

"You could of warned me you know!"

"Yeah I did," Ryou smirked, "and you chose to ignore me! Plus what fun would that be~"

"Well how would you like it!" Mariku whacked the white haired teen lightly in the back of the head, "come on! I'll race you back!"

Ryou smiled and begun running fast

Mariku smirked as the other teen ran ahead excepting his challenge

He sprant faster than the pale teen with ease…he was going to win for sure

He paused as something caught his eyes though

'Lost'

It was a lost poster

'~Prince Ryou~'

Mariku stared at the poster

and back to his friend running up the street

the picture looked just like him

Bakura quickly caught up with the blond teen to stare at what he was looking at

Sugar!

Lost posters! For him!

Sugar!

"Hey? What you giving up on the race?" Ryou tried changing the topic

"That palace punk looks just like you Kura," Mariku said thoughtfully snatching the poster as he begun to run again.

Ryou…he knew little about Bakura's past life before he met him except the fact he had run from home…but he was sure he mentioned a twin brother called Ryou

The princes name was Ryou

"I don't think so," Ryou finally spoke up, he wasn't really use to running from the guards

or stealing

But he was just racing at the moment anyway

"Really? It's funny too," Mariku added thoughtfully, "the brat has the same name as your brother?"

"Yeah," Ryou tried to think quickly, "my father was obsessed with the royals, when he had my brother he named him after the Prince…idiot…"

"Oh," Mariku shoved the poster in his satchel, he would have to hide it properly later…he didn't wish Marik too see it

But he couldn't help but be suspicious…this Bakura was acting weird and different…his twin brother is named Ryou…Ryou is also a prince…and he is missing

"I hope the prince dies," Ryou said coldly slowly down realising the other teen had begun walking, "out on his own…I hope he perishes…"

"Hmm…" Mariku looked at Bakura for a moment assessing those words out of his friends mouth

his friend

was it his friend?

Even though…he did like this Bakura

Maybe he was too quickly jumping to conclusions

But the white haired teen sounded very serious when he talked of the death of the prince

like he actually wanted him dead

well most of the rebels did

and Bakura use to quiet often talk about how he could murder the young prince

Though he was funny sometimes when someone else mentioned it

It use to bug him

He didn't seem to mind anymore

"Bakura?" Mariku stared at Ryou curiously, "what do you know about the prince missing? and in general?"

"He's been missing for a while, probably not too long…" Ryou tried to think how to answer, "they would have put up posters ages ago if he had been missing, but they are only now just appearing…so he probably went missing not long ago, maybe yesterday?" Ryou shrugged, "and for what I know about him…um? Not much really, he spends a lot of time with the guards or prisoners…walking around the castle…I don't know I didn't see much of him locked up…"

Well technically he was actually locked up

just in his bedroom

"Oh…" Mariku glanced at his friend, he didn't seem to be lying…he sounded like he was telling the truth, "that's all and I guess your right about the poster…he couldn't of been gone long~ the little prick."

"Yeah," Ryou smirked, "they wouldn't let him wander the streets for long without guards or something stupid…little ass…"

Mariku smirked, he had been over reacting

but still

He rubbed Ryou's head playfully ruffing up his white hair

"Hey!" Ryou chuckled, "you little shit! Your going to puff out my hair! Then my hair might look as silly as yours!"

"My hair isn't silly, it's intimidating," Mariku chuckled

"For a normal person," Ryou smirked, "but Bunnies aren't scared"

"Are you sure?" Mariku smirked snatching the other teen off the ground, still carrying all the stolen goods, "you still so certain about that statement?"

"Yes," Ryou giggled rubbing the other teens head playfully with his pale knuckle

"Your going to reck my spikes!"

"If you ask me," Ryou smirked, the other teen was rubbing off on him slightly, "I'm doing you a favour!"

"Whatever! I'm still stealing you!" Mariku chuckled, "come my prisoner!? Right~"

"I'm no man's prisoner!" Ryou giggled bending further over the other teens shoulder and hugging in waist and launching himself off the other teens shoulder

he had been practicing, so he would be able to fill this Bakura characters roll better and he had always been quiet flexible and could do back flips and anything of the sorts

"See," Ryou winked blowing a mock kiss to the other teen

"Awe," Mariku pouted childishly, "that was pretty clever I've got to admit Kura…" Mariku chuckled pretending to catch the mock air kiss and blow Ryou back one

His brother would kill him for doing such an action with

'His Kura'

but he didn't care…he wanted Kura too

And he didn't like sharing, with no one

Not even his brother

Marik

"What ever asshole," Ryou smirked running ahead, "there no way your sorry ass is going to catch me again! Rabbits are faster than porcupines!"

"Hey no fair! I wasn't ready!" Mariku chuckled darkly running after the other teen playfully

"All's fair in love and war or in this case racing! Plus does the prey ever give the predator a fair advantage?" Ryou pointed out trying to run faster as the other teen begun catching up, "No! So why would I!?"

"I'm going to catch you little rabbit!" Mariku chuckled running slightly faster as the other teens pace picked up as well

They would be back at the hideout soon sadly though, but his lips twisted into a smirk as he noticed the other teen start running the long way back

turning sharply to the left instead of continuing on straight

Mariku smirked as they came up to a grassy area, he was pretty close to the other teen

He chuckled slightly as he jumped forward wrapping his tanned arms around the pale teen and rolling onto the grass, "ROAR! caught you~" he purred into the other teens ear as he sat over the top of the albino teen he had successfully pinned onto the ground

Ryou couldn't help but smile and laugh happily as the other teen tackled him childishly, "yes you did? Do you mind me asking little porcupine? What do you do with you prey after the hunt exactly?"

"Oh~" Mariku smirked, "I don't know~ I'm not a meat eater, so that's out of the question…" He smirked looking down at the teen he had his arms pinned above his head and was sitting over his chest

their faces just staring at each other mere centimetres apart

Soft brown eyes mirroring the other teens lilac ones

Mariku chuckled darkly, sliding down slightly and pulling up the other boys shirt and begun blowing raspberries on his pale midsection

"S-stop!" Ryou giggled uncontrollably as the other teen blew raspberries on his belly, "I surrender! I surrender!"

No one had ever treated him like this in the palace

no one would dare

but this teen did

and he loved it

"Your my catch of the day," Mariku smirked blowing on the teens belly again, "you never got a choice in the matter!"

"Stop! It tickles!" Ryou giggled wiggling as Mariku refused to stop

Mariku smirked, he would be so dead right now if Marik caught him acting like this

Bakura seemed to drag out his lighter half…less serious half

"Oh are you saying you want to be tickled more," the other teen smirked crawling backwards and snatching one of the other teens pale feet and tickled it teasingly

Ryou kicked his feet helplessly, "stop it! little shit! I'm ticklish!"

"I know~"

Mariku had to ensure to let go of the pale foot as the other teen kicked though burst of giggles

he loved that laugh~just something about it

"Ass!" Ryou giggled it and practically made the word un-understandable, muffed by the sound of laughter

"Awe little bunny's ticklish~" Mariku purred tickling the pale teens foot more, he was cute how he squirmed

"Your doing this on purpose!" Ryou giggled trying to free his captive foot

"You asked what I do with my prey," Mariku smirked, "I thought this would be the perfect time to show you…I was never good with words anyway~"

"I surrendered! You won!" Ryou giggled, "stop tickling me now!"

"What type of predator would I be if I did that~" Mariku purred

"A nice one!" Ryou giggled trying to tug away his foot again, which the other teen had found a blade of grass to rub softly up and down to make sure the tickling procedure was as torturous as possible, "stop it!"

"I hope I'm not interrupting something?" Marik was glaring at the two teens accusingly

Mariku smirked, letting go of his friends foot and staring up at his brother

"We were playing predator," Mariku smirked, "and I won! did you want to play too little brother? I'm sure I could catch you both~"

Marik growled, "Kura! Mariku! You guys are being such asses!"

"Nope," Ryou smiled sitting up, "we were just playing a game on the way home and Mariku figured predators pounce on their pray…thats all and you are quiet welcome to play as well! We could team up to escape Mariku's wrath!"

"Team up?" Marik smirked, him and Kura! Yes! "ok! I want to play this game! But I'm on Kura's team!"

"I'll still win!" Mariku chuckled getting off the pale teen completely so they could both stand up and he gestured for them to start running

Marik smirked latching onto Ryou's pale wrist and dragging him away, they figured they should stick to grassed area's incase Mariku pounced on them

Ryou giggled being dragged away by the younger Egyptian teen

Marik was fun when he wasn't clinging to him like glue

"Come on Kura!" Marik chuckled, "lets win this thing!"

"Ok Marik!" Ryou smiled happily, he really felt like he belonged now

They played around happily not noticing the deep purple eyes watching them intensely from the distance, "Bakura? Huh?" the teen questioned turning to head back to the hideout, "we still need to have that talk…" he took one last glance before turning to go meet Jounouchi, Honda, Anzu, Otogi and his brothers, they made it a deal to hang out every Tuesday. Jounouchi would probably drag his little sister along and Kaiba and probably Mai…he never could seem to chose who he liked better

The tricoloured haired kid smirked as he started to walk off

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Thankyou for reading** **…**


	12. Lost Warning

Palace Rebel!

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter Twelve

Lost Warning

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Mariku sighed slightly staring at the lost poster he had collected about a week ago, since then he had been seeing more pop up…not a lot, he didn't know why…But he ripped them all, every single one he saw hanging up around he tore down and shredded it

But he couldn't help but wonder why the prince looked so much like his friend

Marik had stolen him for the afternoon claiming they were going to a cafe and he wasn't invited…though that never stopped him in the past

It might take awhile to track down the cafe though

He smiled looking at the roof for a moment smiling as the memory of Bakura giggling tackled on the grass flashed through his head, he carefully shredded the lost poster…it was just making him confused anyway and that normally made him pissed.

"Hey," Mariku glanced up as he heard a knock on his door

Yami

"Hey Yam," Mariku rolled his eyes as the other teen walked in without waiting for an answer, "whats up?"

"I could ask you the same question," Yami came over to Mariku calmly, "you seem to be spending a lot of time with Bakura? You guys went out on a mission last week and ended up rolling around on the grass playing tag…"

"So?" Mariku growled, "we can do what ever we please! Why should it bother you anyway!?"

"Just Bakura seems off," Yami played with a golden rod lying on top of the dresser, tracing around the eye ball on the centre, "I will be keeping an eye out…If he presents a threat, I will not hesitate to kick him out of the rebels…you hear me, you too."

"Whatever," Mariku growled, "and you can't force us to leave…your not our leader! we have no leader!"

"Yeah," Yami smirked, "but still most people listen to me…be carful Ishtar…also you can't keep Bakura away from talking with me for ever, I will be able to corner him eventually…" Yami turned and left the room, placing the golden rod down where he found it

"I hate that guy sometimes," Mariku growled looking over towards the golden rod

it held with in it so many cursed memories

Though now he thought about it…

Bakura…he had one

his necklace, ring thing had the same eyeball and overall design

He knew there were seven in the set

Ring Bakura had

Rod he and Marik had

Necklace which his sister had

Puzzle the Moto brothers shared in their room

Eye Maximillion Pegasus had exactly in his face, it was a bit creepy even for his standard…Pegasus was part of the rebels as well, but he lived in the city over and visited some times

and the Key and Scale owned by Shadi, he was always a odd guy and would appear and disappear at the most random of moments

He listed out the items in his head and who owned them…so now he knew where all of them were…interesting, he wondered where Bakura got his

He sat up quietly staring at the door, he was bored now…he would go out of a while…

He swished his legs off the hard bed and left the room as he had entered it and went to the entrance, Yami eyed him as he left but he chose to ignore the others gaze

It would only make the other cockier than he already was, Mariku chuckled as Yami's brothers Atem and Yugi tried to figure out where their brother was staring

He had never really got along with the Moto's

Though most of the other rebels looked up to them

Yami mostly, though Atem was the oldest brother out of the three

Mariku growled as the sun hit him, he hadn't left at all today and he had been sitting in the dark before

the warm sunlight burnt his eyes

he had to shield the for a moment while his eyes readjusted.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Thankyou for reading** **…**


	13. Crash Warning!

Palace Rebel!

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter Thirteen

Crash Warning!

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Ryou smiled sweetly as the younger Egyptian teen dragged him down the street, "so Marik will you tell me where the hell your taking me?"

"In Ra's name Bakura! Stop asking!" Marik chuckled, "my answer an't changing"

"What if I can convince you otherwise?" Ryou suggested

"Nothing can convince me otherwise, but go head and try," Marik smirked, he wouldn't break

Ryou smiled as the tanned teen released his wrist and his quickly wrapped his arms around the tanned waist, "Marik-san~ tell me~" Ryou made sure to do his famous puppy dog eyes, though they barely worked at the palace, Marik seemed to crack under there gaze

"Bakura!" Marik tried to shove the other teen off, "it's not going to work again!"

"But Marik-san," Ryou started tracing patterns up and down Marik's chest

Marik bit his lip

"I'm taking you too the cafe! near the town square!" Marik puffed like he had be dying trying to hold it in, but he couldn't hold his breath any long

"The town square!" Ryou said excitedly letting go of the other teen

He hadn't been allowed into town square with out being heavily guarded before and he barely did jack shit…wait did he just think that…this swearing was seeping into him… Not good…

His father had also dragged him straight home after he got a drink from a cafe…he didn't even finish it properly

But now!

He would be going with just his friend?

He guessed Marik was kind his friend…at least he was his look alike Bakura's friend

"I'm so excited to being going out with you Bakura!" Marik hugged Ryou's arm fondly

Ryou had been spending all his time with Mariku and it had gotten to Marik, so he finally agreed to go out for the afternoon with just Marik…hopefully he wouldn't be caught out by this newer teen…He didn't want to go back to the palace…he didn't want to die at the hands of his new found friends either

But as long as they thought he was Bakura…he was safe

As long as he lied

tricked

deceived his friends…he was safe

What type of friendship was that?

He sighed looking down at the teen hugging his arm fondly

The towns people didn't seem bothered by the sight at all

Ryou smiled slightly as he imaged if his father saw him right now…he would never live it down, he would be in huge trouble and would be punished harshly

but he still didn't see how it was wrong to like someone of the same gender

he believed if you loved someone…if you truly loved them

It didn't matter who they were

He couldn't say he felt this way about anyone…but its just what he thought, though his father would never agree

This Marik though seems to enjoy flirting with him…

Did he and Bakura have a thing?

Then again he remember the other brother saying that Bakura said he wasn't gay…

He rolled his eyes letting the other teen lead slightly to the centre of town

He wasn't exactly sure the way…he barely left the palace walls and his guard led him everywhere

"So you've been jealous?" Ryou decided to question

even though he almost instantly regretted

"What!" Marik flushed a deep red, practically confirming his theory about him being jealous

so the other teen had been flirting on him

Odd

He had never been flirted with before

it was nice to feel wanted not because he was the prince…girls would line up for hours to have his hand in marriage but his father told them his son was not to get married until he was 21…and thats how it was going to stay

He knew his father would also chose the girl for him

Even if he wanted to pick someone for himself…a guy even

But this teen was flirting with him just like any other two teens…he didn't like the teen in that way, but still

Still

The real Bakura can sort that out when he returns

"About bloody time though!" Marik suddenly spoke again, "I mean do you have a recent obsession with my brother!"

"I just enjoy hanging out with him for a change," Ryou shrugged, "and by the way I'll take that as a yes~" he winked at the other teen who flushed even deeper and it was even obvious on his tanned cheeks

"Shut up Kura!" Marik shoved him playfully, "you know your mine! I don't like sharing!"

"I don't belong to anyone my little Marik," Ryou looked at the tanned teen…he still belonged to his father…he felt like an object with him…something his father could break and control…

He hurt him

but that was ok…

That was ok…it had to be ok—it just had to be

Though it seemed as if Mariku and Marik had interesting past as well

Ryou remembered back to when Mariku had saved him from drowning, the carving on his back…it was beautiful, but in a way…he couldn't help but wonder what it meant and if Marik had one too…was it like his branding?

"Hello Mr Ishtar! No Mariku today!" a boy with blond hair greeted them at the door

"No Jounouchi! Just me and Bakura!" he smiled and hugged Ryou fondly, Ryou glanced up at the slightly taller teen…they were basically the same size, but still

Marik was taller

He glanced at the other teen—Jounouchi—

he was pretty sure he'd seen him around the rebels hangout…he hung out with that Yami character

"Oh!" Jounouchi smirked, "so he finally convinced you to go on a date with him Kura?"

"No! This is just a thing between friends!" Ryou crossed his arms awkwardly

"Awe Kura! Don't be like that!" Marik pouted, "when I see as so much more!"

"Well thats great…doesn't make this a date," Ryou said blankly

"You can be such a party pooper sometimes Kura! You know that," Marik pouted as the blond teen begun leading them to their table, "but its ok I still love you!"

"Oh lucky me," Ryou waved his hand sarcastically in the air and rolled his brown dough eyes

"Would you call it a date if you went with Mariku," Marik pouted

"No," Ryou shook his head

"Awe! and after all the effort I went to track you guys down!" Mariku chuckled walking in on the duo

"Brother! I said you weren't invited!" Marik snapped as his brother pulled up a chair from another table and sat down

"Thats never stopped me before," Mariku chuckled, "and you do it all the time~"

"But its ok when I do it!" Marik protested

"No brother…it is exactly the same," Mariku smirked

"I hope you don't mind me interrupting your 'date' Bakura," Mariku quoted his brothers words

"It's not a date!" Ryou pouted, "and no I don't mind you crashing in on us…even though I would sleep with one eye open tonight~" Ryou winked at Mariku cheekily before looking at Marik who looked annoyed that Mariku had crashed his precious time with Bakura

Was this Bakura teen seriously this popular?

Well he had a feeling Mariku actually liked his Bakura better than the original…he liked him

He liked hanging out with him

Marik had said what was his current obsession with Mariku which meant that Mariku had been hanging out with him because he like him…not just because he was pretending to be Bakura

"Also Bakura…I'm lifting your ban from leaving without mine or Marik's company," Mariku sighed, "but you have to promise me something…"

Ryou stared at the other teen and nodded

"Don't go anywhere near Yami…if he comes near you, just leave," Mariku explained

Ryou nodded slowly he glanced at Marik quickly…the other teen seemed to agree with his brother on this topic

"Stay away from him…at all cost," Mariku sighed, "so what's for lunch?"

"Your not staying!" Marik pouted shoving slightly at his brother

"Awe brother! I'm hurt! You don't want your big brother around…what do I embarrass you?" Mariku chuckled

"No! I just wanted Kura!" Marik protested

"You know I'm sitting right here," Ryou said blankly, "can we just get the food and go look around?"

"Sure," Marik pouted, "but after food! He has to go!" Marik pointed at his brother

Mariku smirked leaning out of the way so his brother was pointing at a waitress, "awe brother…you haven't even met them yet…how hurtful!"

"I was bloody pointing to you! and you bloody well know it!"

"How am I meant to know? Read your mind?" Mariku fought back childishly

"Oh! So I wasn't making it obvious enough!" Marik rolled his eyes, "I really thought it was obvious I wanted you leave!"

"Oh, really…" Mariku smirked, "what if Kura wants me here?"

"He has me!"

"He could have me as well…" Mariku smirked

"Don't I get a say in this?" Ryou tried breaking into the fight

"No!" Marik and Mariku turned to the pale teen before continuing their childish fight

Ryou sighed as he just sat and observed the fight, did they mean they weren't getting any food any time soon…shame

He wanted to eat…he was kind of hungry

What a shame

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Thankyou for reading** **…**


	14. Sleepovers!

Palace Rebel!

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter Fourteen

Sleepovers!

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Ryou stretched out sleepily, he couldn't remember going to sleep last night… He glanced around the room, it seemed different and his bed seemed warmer than usual, he was facing the ceiling as well…he glanced to his side, his eyes widened

Marik!

he glanced to his other side

Mariku!

He had an Egyptian on both side of him

They were both there sleeping. They both were hugging into him too—what the hell!

He tried to think back to what happened

He remember it being late and they were fighting still

they had been getting on each others nerves a lot more since Mariku crashed Marik's time with him

He couldn't remember exactly what happened though, they had been fighting and now they just feel asleep from it?

What sort of prince did that make him!

He shouldn't sleep in the same bed as anyone!

He quickly tried to wiggle out of the middle but Mariku clutched around his waist tighter

When was he hugging him! Ryou growled slightly

Maybe it was time to wake the Egyptians up? That seemed like the only option he had to getting out of bed today

But he felt rude…

Though the other teen had an obsession of waking him up

and this was his bed

He huffed slightly as the bigger Egyptian snuggled closer to the pale teen, sugar

he was cute!

what the heck!

He glanced around the room to ensure his father wouldn't punish him for such thoughts…he wasn't around

cool…

Ryou sighed trying to figure a way out of this position at least Marik wasn't hugging him too

never mind…

Ryou sighed as Marik's sleeping form hugged around him too

Great!

He had two Egyptians obsessed with him!

Though he did like hanging out with Mariku…even if he was a bit forceful sometimes…and interrogative

he liked hanging out with the other teen

What should he do now though…he needed to get up

Well he didn't need too, but still

He wiggled slightly hoping to be able slip out but no luck would be on his side

He growled angrily as the two teens seemed to read his mind and hugged him tighter…he was really just considering waking them up and storming out before there could be any consequences

He flinched slightly as Marik accidentally hugged his ring tightly and stabbed the spikes into his chest, he bit his pale lip as he tried to disguise his pain with random thoughts

What did he want to do today~

nope

How to remove the other teens~

nope

How much does this bloody hurt!

Yes!

"Shit!" Ryou quickly shoved the other two teens off him and jumped up, "ow! ow! ow!" he jumped around slightly as the two Egyptians stared at him sleepily confused with the rude awakening

Ryou growled pulling down his shirt from the top and pulling out the sharp points of his necklace, "shit! That bloody hurt!"

"Oh!" Marik seemed to jump awake, while Mariku growled and tried to back to sleep as his brother started to fuss over Ryou "are you ok Bakura!"

"Yeah, I'm fine it happens all the time," Ryou waved the other teen off holding his chest, it did make him a bit puffed out and it didn't really help since it was injected deep just then and he had been trying to ignore it

"Your not ok!" Marik pouted, than let a smirk slither onto his face, "remove your shirt so I can assess it better!" he really wanted to see the other teen shirtless

"No," Mariku was suddenly awake holding Ryou protectively behind him and staring down at his brother who was standing in front of him growling, "I think we should leave Kura alone now…"

"No!" Marik pouted

"Come on brother," Mariku practically ordered

"You guys don't have to go…" Ryou broke in quietly

Marik stared at him excitedly, Mariku growled looking down at the white haired teen

"Yay!" Marik jumped up and down

Ryou smiled slightly going to sit back down on his mattress, Marik quickly bounced over and sat down next to the other teen

"What was it stabbing into your chest anyway!" Marik smiled leaning onto Ryou's shoulder

"Oh," Ryou smiled slightly pulling out his necklace…he couldn't really hide it now, "just my necklace."

Marik eyed the beautiful piece of jewellery, "hey brother! It's like ours!"

"Shh! Marik," Mariku hissed walking closer, "but yes…where did you get it?"

"Um…" Ryou tried to think how to answer, "well, my brother gave it too me before I ditched…I'm not sure where he got it…"

"Hm," Mariku looked at the golden jewellery

"You have one?" Ryou looked at the other teen expectantly

"Yeah," Mariku looked at the sharp points, jabbing it slightly into his skin…it broke through easily, "you shouldn't sleep in his thing…"

"I can damn sleep in what ever I want!" Ryou pouted snatching his ring out of the tanned teens hand and clutching it tightly in his, ignoring the pain as it pierced into his pale skin

"So stubborn," Marik sighed forcing the pale hand open

"Hey!" Ryou complained childishly, but he was kind of grateful though the spikes had really begun hurting, "please don't touch it!" Ryou said protectively tucking it back into his ratty shirt

"Ok…" Marik pouted

"We should go Brother," Mariku suggested, "Bakura…stop hurting your hand"

"Ok Mariku," Ryou shrugged, "I'm going out though…"

"Where!" Marik said excitedly

"Just out," Ryou shrugged, "I wanted to check something…"

"I can come!" Marik smiled

"Na," Ryou shook him off and left the room, "don't linger in my room please…"

Mariku chuckled following the white haired teen out, Marik crossed his arms moodily and left as well.

Ryou left swiftly and Mariku chuckled going to sit on his bed, he would follow…but he couldn't leave straight away, his brother would be suspicious.

Ryou sighed leaving the underground hideout, the day light was beautiful…he couldn't believe how much he had missed all this time he was locked behind the palace walls…he missed so much

He sighed, it was beautiful outside…and he would just walk around, he could…well he would have to hide from guards and he should take down any posters he finds…he sighed walking through the slowly crowding streets, He carefully threw himself onto a rooftop…he smirked running along the rooftops of the village people…

He pause and laid down on one as the guards set out for the day, he scanned the group…Rishid was there…he didn't look harmed thankfully

His father hadn't decided to punish the guard for his actions

He slowly snuck along eyeing the guards patrol the city, taking short cuts every time he saw possible and ducking frantically if one of the guards peered his way…he knew all there routs like the back of his hand and he loved to watch them, he had never had a proper chance until now though

He jumped slightly as one of the guards froze and turned unexpectantly towards the house he was standing on, "shit!" he whispered quietly as he begun slipping down the tiles and off the roof…Maybe if he was quick enough he would be able to run the second he landed before the guards caught him…or it would make him unconscious…that wouldn't be a terrible out come

"Hey," Mariku latched onto his arm as he almost slipped off the roof, "need some help…" Mariku chuckled lightly pulling the teen back onto the roof before the guards could realise

"Mariku!" Ryou said happily hugging the other teen who froze lightly at the act but then smirked and gave an one armed hug back

"You sure do know where they go," Mariku glanced down at the guards from their new hiding spot, "like their routs?"

"Um, yeah," Ryou nodded, "I know it off by heart, every turn and guard and where they should be when…" Ryou whispered to his friend

For once he was please he had been stalked

Though he had to admit it didn't seem to matter where he was, in the palace or with the rebels someone seems to be stuck watching his every move

"Really?" Mariku chuckled

"Yeah," Ryou smiled, "I learnt it, though that guard wasn't meant to veer off…He screwed it up," Ryou pouted

"He did," Mariku chuckled, "hey bunny boy?" Ryou stared at him with wide brown eyes, Mariku never seemed too call him nicknames around Marik, just when they were alone, "I'm glad your safe…and you don't seemed pissed for a change about me stalking you!"

"Well I suppose," Ryou smirked slightly, "I don't want to run into the guards…I can yell and scream at you for stalking me later, even though I doubt it will bloody change a thing?"

"It might~" Mariku chuckled

"So basically, your telling me…if I just asked you too stop stalking me every damned time I left, you would stop?" Ryou raised an bushy white eyebrow

"Probably not," Mariku shrugged, "unless you begged really hard~" Mariku purred softly

"No way!" Ryou pouted, "I'm not begging to you!"

"Awe why not? Would you rather beg to our mighty ruler," Mariku chuckled

Ryou's eyes hardened slightly, but they were watery as well

"I shall never beg to him," Ryou growled, "I would rather kill myself…"

He will never beg his father for anything…he will not

He will not bow to his rule

He will not look up to his father, he barely wanted to see him…never shall he beg him

"Um," Mariku bit his lip, obviously his friend had a hatred towards the ruler…it seemed much stronger these days…maybe there was something his friend was keeping from him, he said he spoke with the ruler…what did they discuss?

To cause this much hate

"Hey! I know!" Mariku said excitedly as the guards passed, successfully dragging the white haired prince out of his dark gloomy mood and stared at the blonde teen curiously… "Knock Knock…"

"What?"

"Knock knock…"

"Um, hello?"

"Your meant to say whose there ass!"

"Whose there?" Ryou didn't know where this was going, he was never one to understand jokes…plus the palace staff and guards never told him any…except on really rare occasions

"Boo" Mariku waited for the teen to say something, "say who…"

"Boo who?" Ryou didn't get it

"Don't cry it was only a joke and a very lame one at that!" Mariku smirked

Ryou tried processing the joke, "I don't…I don't understand? Was that meant to be a joke…I don't get it…" he looked down sadly

He could be so dumb sometimes

He really was an idiot? Wasn't he?

"Boo who, like your crying? do you understand?" Mariku couldn't believe his friend didn't get the joke

"Oh!" Ryou's eyes widened as he finally understood, he giggled as he finally realised, "I get it!"

"Hm, I couldn't tell," Mariku smirked, he had truly just wanted too see the other teen smile again…it was such a beautiful smile, graceful and peaceful

But some how it was pained

Strained

Broken

But he loved it

"That's better," he smiled

"What?" Ryou stopped giggling about the stupid joke, but it was the best joke he had ever heard

"Your smiling," Mariku smirked standing up from their hiding spot on the roof, the guards had continued on anyway, "I like it…it's better than when your scowling or bitching!"

"Yeah, whatever," Ryou rolled his eyes standing up as well, "I can take you to where the guards should be by now…if your interested follow me…but to be honest, I think your going to stalk me anyway so you might as well just say yes."

Mariku chuckled nodding his head, "I suppose thats true! Come on then! Show me!"

Ryou smirked running along the roof top, he would need to take some short cuts to catch up with them now though, but he knew where they should be and thats all that mattered

Mariku chuckled but followed the pale teen going on ahead before even got the chance to realise the teen was going, "wait up a bit!"

"Come on! What getting slow in your old age?"

"No!"

"Well than catch up already!"

"Ok," Mariku smirked getting ready to jump from one rooftop to the next, he jumped successfully closing the gap between the two

"Hey! Put me down!" Ryou pouted as Mariku snatched him up and kept running, "firstly I was leading! and secondly turn here!"

"You can just tell me where to turn," Mariku chuckled turning where the other teen told him to turn

"Why can't you just put me down!"

"Because that would be no fun," Mariku smirked turning again as the albino teen pointed to do so, "plus I caught you fair and square!"

"Fair and square! Pfft!" Ryou rolled his eyes pointing to turn again

"Fair and square," Mariku chuckled

"Hey! Are you bloody humming!" Ryou growled

"Well I'm pleased with my catch," Mariku smirked, "I always did want a bunny when I was little…"

"I'm not a bunny," Ryou pouted, "and still! No humming!"

The other teen smirked humming louder

"Stop!"

"Never," Mariku smirked swinging the teen around to his back, "latch on…"

Ryou blinked at the new position but latched on anyway…was the other teen turning this into a piggy back? Ryou shrugged snuggling into the blonde hair…it was surprisingly soft, and it seemed to drown out the hums of the other teen

"Are you snuggling into my hair?" Mariku raised an eyebrow accusingly

"No!" Ryou quickly pulled away, "just turn here! the guards should be coming up if you just go a bit straight!"

"Sure you weren't" Mariku chuckled

"I'm defiantly bloody sure!" Ryou pouted, shoving the blond teen playfully

"Awe!" Mariku chuckled

"Shut up!" Ryou puffed up his cheeks angrily

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Thankyou for reading** **…**


	15. Stalkers

Palace Rebel!

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter Fifthteen

Stalkers

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Mariku growled at his brothers whining, he hadn't shut up since he returned with Bakura a week ago…he was annoyed that his brother went out with the other teen again without him

"I'm going out Marik," Mariku rolled his eyes seeing as if that might be the only option to escape his constant whining and complaining

"What!" Marik pouted, "you can't go out! I'm still talking to you!"

"You've been talking and bitching all week! I'm bloody going out!" Mariku growled leaving the room before his brother had a chance to complain any further

Ryou glanced at his doorway, the bigger blond teen was leaving again…he was pretty bored, maybe he should follow?

The other two blondes had been fighting all week and he had just stayed in his room, except he left once or twice to get food…but he just brought it back to his room and sat around some more…

He wasn't really bothered to go out by himself, he liked having company…even though he still liked some time to himself

Just he preferred most of it with someone

Plus it would ensure he wasn't to get lost

But it was also safer to stay to him self…he still didn't want to get caught out and the stupid guards had begun putting up more posters slowly…

Though if he was going to follow the other teen he would have to decided soon, he was already leaving…he huffed heaving himself off the tough mattress and to his door way

"Hey Mariku!" Ryou greeted the other leaving teen happily, "I'm coming with you!"

"Maybe I wanted to go alone?" Mariku raised an eyebrow at the pale teen

"It wasn't a question," Ryou shoved the other teen playfully, "you never gave me a choice either!"

"Fine little fur ball," Mariku grunted as his softly rubbed the white haired teens head and lead him out of the dark little underground layer

"Hey! Your hairs more of a fur ball than mine!" Ryou pouted flattening his hair calmly, "a spiky one though…"

"Spikes hurt," Mariku chuckled, "your hair is soft and floppy…just like a fur ball"

"Whatever!" Ryou pouted crossing his arms childishly, "so where are we going anyway?"

"What would be the fun in telling you that?" Mariku chuckled darkly, "you never tell me?"

"Because you never ask?" Ryou added cheekily

"I didn't know I could," Mariku smirked, "plus then you'll know that I was following you"

"It's not that hard to guess, there is barely a time when you aren't stalking me!" Ryou pouted walking down the already crowded streets

"Well I'm not really sure," Mariku shrugged, "I just wanted to escape my brothers constant whining! He can bitch so much sometimes! I can't believe he even has that much to say!"

"Yeah," Ryou giggled slightly holding his hand gleefully over his mouth, "he has been bitching quiet a lot recently! I can hear some of it through the walls…"

"Oh," Mariku chuckled slightly, "at least I'm not the only one having to suffer his unbearable complaining!"

"Hey! You can't pawn him off on me!"

"But he would like that~" Mariku purred, "your the reason he's bitching Kura~"

"I don't care if I'm the bloody reason or not!" Ryou fought back

"Me neither," Mariku shrugged, "I would rather put up with his bitching than share~"

"What!" Ryou jumped slightly as the other tanned teen burst out laughing at the seams at the albinos reaction, "what are you sharing!"

"You" Mariku chuckled

"What!" Ryou shook his head frantically, "no! No one is sharing me!"

"I know…" Mariku smirked cheekily, "I already have you and I hate to share~"

"What! No you don't! Nobody bloody has me!" Ryou flushed red, hopefully if he looked angry the colour could justify it self…hopefully

"Oh!" Mariku held up his hands in air, as if he had been caught robbing one of the many fruit stalls around town, "excuse me! but thats the reason you've been spending all your time with me?"

"Um…" Ryou looked around, "no! I just like spending time with you! Doesn't mean I'm yours!" Ryou fumed…he didn't like the thought of being anybodies…though the branding on his back kind of drowned away these thoughts as he already belonged to someone, no matter how much he fought it

He belong to the palace

Like an object

A trophy

Something just to look at and be disappointed about…

"But when did this happen?" Mariku chuckled, "I mean like its great spending time together! But you disappear and when you come back your weirder than normal! You barely talk with Marik and instead your hanging around me!"

"So!" Ryou pouted, "I can hang out with who ever I bloody well chose! and people change!"

"I know…and you've defiantly changed," Mariku chuckled rubbing Ryou's head playfully

"In a good way I hope," Ryou smirked going on his tippy toes to noogie the other teen back

"Well I like it," Mariku shrugged, "I think its pissing my brother off though"

"He can get over it for now," Ryou giggled

For now…

That was kind of true…he couldn't be this Bakura guy forever

The real person would probably return eventually…though it seemed he wouldn't come back any time soon…it had been months and he hadn't returned

But still

It would happen eventually and then he might lose everything…

"I suppose…" Mariku mused cheekily, "but why does it only have to be for now? are you leaving again? going to go become even weirder!"

"No! and I think that's impossible!" Ryou smirked, "I'm not going anywhere…I just meant he was going to have to put up with it! Until he can just get over it…"

"Oh! I see," Mariku chuckled, "so your going to let him just bitch until he gets it out of his system? Why are you so cruel Kura~do you know how annoying it gets all his bitching and complaining?"

"Have fun," Ryou smirked slightly, it was still mostly just a normal smile…but still…

"Hey! That no fair!" Mariku pouted swinging the pale teen onto his back to easier squeeze through the crowd

Ryou giggled as he was swooped off the ground and spun onto the other teens tanned back, he liked getting piggy backs…the guards were to nervous to do it

He didn't want to even attempt asking his father

"Can we go left!" Ryou pointed at one of the many fruit stalls, it was next to a library…he had always wanted to go to the library

"Sure!" Mariku chuckled squeezing through the crowd and grabbing two apples before handing the shop keeper the money for it and entering the library without even being asked

Ryou smiled and looked around in awe at all the books, so many!

Way bigger than his small collection at home!

He only had couple…his father refused to buy them for him claiming they were a waist of time

Plus he didn't like what he chose to read

Murder…Mystery…Fantasy…Magic…Occult…anything spooky

"I can't help but guess you like what you see," Mariku chuckled carefully placing the albino teen onto the ground

"Yeah," Ryou nodded breathlessly, "do you think they have any murder stories here!"

"Probably," Mariku shrugged he didn't really go into the library and he had never been with his friend…it just seemed like the pale teen had been eying off the place so he took them inside…Bakura seemed happy with this…like he had never been in one before

Maybe he hadn't…he hadn't seen his friend enter one before, but he also didn't think it would interest him

The pale teen was running about searching frantically, probably for those murder books he mentioned…Mariku shrugged as he went to follow the teen in his searches, he followed him around quietly as they ran up isle to isle looking through all the different categories of books

Until the pale teen froze staring down at a set off books, "found them?" Mariku chuckled as his pale friend scanned through the book, Ryou nodded pulling out one…

"I haven't heard of this one before!" Ryou said excitedly, "can I get it?"

"I suppose," Mariku tried to think, "you can try borrowing it or some books here they are willing to sell if you ask them nicely…" Mariku grabbed the book off his friend and headed to the front, "follow me…" he didn't have a library card, he kind of guessed Bakura wouldn't have one either

He would just have to convince the man or girl at the counter…just to let them get away with it, without the stupid member card

Ryou followed the other teen excitedly, "ooo! Can I get this one too!" he paused to pick up another book, 'Harry Potter'

"Sure, why not?" Mariku shrugged taking the second book off his friend, one more book wouldn't affect much…

He walked up to the counter confidently and placed the two books down

"Hello Miss," Mariku smiled sweetly at the young girl working at the library today…he hadn't seen her before, though in a way that was a good thing…her name tag read Katio

"Hello sir," she greeted politely, "you want to check those two books out today? Do you have your member ship card with you?"

"No," Mariku said blankly, "and I was hoping if there was any chances I could actually purchase these?"

"Um, sorry sir…I would love to sell you the books but I need to see a member card first," she said politely

"Member card?" Ryou popped his head around his tanned friend so he could see the girl too, "awe! I really wanted them!" Ryou pouted slightly, "but I understand…"

The girl stared at the white haired boy curiously, Cute! He was so cute with his cheeks puffed out and his pale cheeks were tinted a slight pink, his hair stood out on the minty green scarf he wore and his white shirt and brown cuffs on his wrist…she only had one word…Cute! "Hello sir!" she smiled at Ryou, successfully attracting his attention to the blue haired girl, "are these for you?"

"Yes?" Ryou stared at the girl curiously

"Well I could make an exception! Your just so cute!" she smiled sweetly, "as long as your willing to pay for them! You may have them!"

"Really!" Ryou's brown eyes widened excitedly, the girl nodded at the cute white haired teen…he looked so cute

"Here," Mariku shoved the girl some money, "should be enough?"

"Yep!" the girl check the amount before nodded enthusiastically

"Come on Bunny," Mariku made sure the girl heard the nickname…he didn't want her bugging his friend, it was obvious she thought he was cute…she even said it herself

"Hey!" Ryou pouted, "you can't keep calling me bunny!"

Ryou grabbed the books off the counter and stared at the covers

"But I thought you said you preferred it over Creampuff?" Mariku chuckled wrapping an arm around his shoulders, yes he was just trying to show the girl that the white haired teen was his and not at all hers

And it seemed as if Bakura was too interested in the books to care

"Just because I liked it better, doesn't mean you have to call me it every time were out!"

"I can't call you it while Marik's around though," Mariku winked cheekily, "he would kill me further or just bitch and complain his ass off for the next century! But if I could, I do it when were home as well~" Mariku smirked leaving the library with his friend

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Thankyou for reading** **…**


	16. Rabbit burrow

Palace Rebel!

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter Sixteen

Rabbit burrow

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Ryou sat around happily reading one of the books Mariku had bought him, he had already finished about five and Mariku seemed to be getting him more and leaving them on the end of his bed to read…it was sweet

He was currently reading another one for that 'Harry Potter' franchise

He was really enjoying them, between reading them and going out on missions with Mariku…even though they quiet often just ended up lazing around and mucking up during them…it was fun

He loved reading these books as well and he wasn't being told it was stupid to enjoy something that had no relevance to real life…and Mariku seemed to enjoy getting him more books to read, sometimes he just sat around on the edge of the bed as he told the other tanned teen about the book he just finished reading…it was fun having Mariku too listen to all the stories, he even had Marik to listen sometimes too

He finished most of the books in a day or two, depending on how much time he had to read them in the hideout…he had spent hours reading yesterday, not even leaving his room

It was great fun compared to what he had done behind the castle walls

"Hey," Mariku walked in placing another book on the end of the pale teens bed, "I found the next one in that series…apparently its the last one thats come out though…are you enjoying it?"

"Yep!" Ryou smiled happily as the other teen placed the next book on his bed, "thankyou Mariku!"

Mariku smiled sitting down on the end of the bed calmly, "I was going out on Wednesday…I figured I would ask three days in advance in case you had plans of reading all day long again," he smirked, Bakura had really taken to reading

"It's not that I'm reading all day!" Ryou pouted, "I'm just—um…reading…"

He sighed

It was kind of true, he sat up and quickly saved the page he was up too and placed down the book to look over the next one intently

"My point exactly," Mariku smirked victoriously, "and am I wrong to say your weren't planning to stay cooped up all day again? It's not good to stay inside this long," Mariku chuckled picking the other teen off the bed and carrying he out the door, "lets go get fresh air!"

"Hiss!" Ryou hissed as the sun burnt his eyes, he had been sitting in his room for days reading and his eyes had adjusted to the dark, now they had to readjust to the light again, "shit! It's bloody bright out here!"

"Welcome to the real world Bakura," Mariku chuckled as he continued to drag the albino teen out into the harsh sunlight

Ryou growled covering his eyes as the other teen continued to drag him from his dark hiding spot, "hello real world! I think I want to leave now!" Ryou giggled

"Nope," Mariku chuckled dragging Ryou up the street, still hanging over his shoulder

"Porcupine!" Ryou moaned, "the light hurts!"

"A lot of things hurt Bakura," Mariku chuckled, "but the light is not one of those…"

"It does when you've been sitting in the dark reading for days!" Ryou protested trying to uphold his side of the fight even though he could already tell he was losing

"That's your own fault!" Mariku chuckled heaving the pale teen onto a grassy hill…it wasn't the one near the hideout…it was one much further away, he didn't wish to be spied on by Yami or any off his brothers

"You could of bloody put me down nicer!" Ryou huffed as he was practically dropped off the tanned teens shoulders and onto the grass, though he had to admit the grass was soft under his skin

He chuckled as the albino teen complained but he seemed really contented with just lying down in the soft green grass, his hair was sprayed out above him as he just laid without a care in the world staring at the clouds in the sky and in a giant star shape, his arms and legs extended as far as they would go

Mariku plopped down on the grass as well seeing as if his friend refused to get up, "I thought the sun hurt your precious eyes~"

"Well they've adjusted now!" Ryou glanced away from the deep sea sky, whirling with so many different colours of blue and white…to the tanned teen who had decided to lye right on top of his outstretched arm, "and who said you could use my arm as a head rest!"

"I did," Mariku smirked glancing to white white haired teen who now has his chocolate brown gaze on him instead of the sky

"I don't care if you did!" Ryou giggled slightly as the other teen looked at him with wide lilac eyes, "doesn't mean your actually aloud too!"

"Who said differently?" Mariku chuckled turning to stare up at the sky again

"I did! I bloody said otherwise!" Ryou pouted turning his gaze back to the sky, it was swimming with colours, something he had never seen so vividly…yet it was right in front of his eyes, but the blues were like they described in the stories he had been reading

It was nice to see it wasn't all made up

Though the happy endings always never came true in real life

Life was broken…but it seemed better since he left the castle almost half a year ago now…he was still surprised he hadn't been caught out for not being this Bakura guy and that Yami dude still hadn't trapped him and cornered him into having a talk

Mariku seemed to think that Yami was bad news, that he shouldn't talk to him…plus he still had that rule of avoiding the three coloured haired teen, he didn't know why the other teen was so against it…but he was

"Well guess what!" Mariku chuckled, "I protested against that movement! Lets debate! I'm sure to win!"

"What! No bloody way! I would win in a heartbeat!" Ryou giggled as the other teen put on one of those fake judges voices

"I rule in favour of the awesome tanned teen over the little bunny! Any objections! None! Case closed!" Mariku smirked as he pretended to hold a fake court, "see? I won?" he chuckled glancing at the pale teen, who was pouting childishly

"Hey! I didn't even get to protest my point!" Ryou shoved at the other teen with his left hand, still unable to lift his right due to the other teen still laying on it

"I still won~ Didn't I?" Mariku chuckled

"Thats not how the court works!" Ryou fought childishly, but he hadn't even been in a court room

"I doubt you've been in one," Mariku chuckled

"So! I can still know that one person doesn't just win because they are awesome!" Ryou protested

"But you admit I'm awesome?" Mariku chuckled staring at the other teens whose face was turning a deep red

"No!" Ryou tried glaring at the other teen, "I didn't mean it like that! You know what! Shut up! Shh! No more talking!"

Mariku chuckled at the flustered teen trying to look angry, he looked so damned cute these days when he was angry… "No one tells the great Mariku to shut up!"

"The great Mariku?" Ryou giggled slightly at the name, "like a magician?"

"Yes~ Exactly like that and guess what~" Mariku purred into Ryou's ear cheekily, "your my little bunny I pull out of my hat~"

Ryou flushed a deeper red than before as he felt the others hot breath trail down his neck, "I'm not magic bunny!"

"But your a regular bunny? and guess what I'm the one with the tricks," Mariku chuckled, "I do the magic…not the bunny~"

"Whatever! Just shut up!" Ryou couldn't shake the red from his cheeks, "and plus I've never heard of a magic Porcupine!"

"First time for everything," Mariku shrugged

"Or not," Ryou giggled, "did you just drag me out here to stare at the sky?"

"Why not?" Mariku shrugged, "we can do something if you want…but I just figured it was about time you got out of the dark"

"Well I half liked sitting in the dark," Ryou pouted childishly, he would cross his arms if he could, but the other teen still had his other one captive

"Half?"

"Half! I don't want to be glued to darkness," Ryou pouted again, "I do like the light too…even if it burns…"

"Burns, well with skin as pale as your it's going to burn no matter what!"

"This is my natural skin tone!" Ryou pouted shoving slightly at the other teen

"Still very pale, and cold…" Mariku added noticing the chill his his friends fingers

"Whatever! You skin is cold too!" Ryou fought back childishly

"I know…" Mariku shrugged, it never bothered him that he had cold skin

But he had never realised Bakura's skin was cold too

He was still curious though why his friend continued to act strange…he had thought he would of gone back to his old self by now…but he was still acting strangely

"Hey, the brat Prince is still missing," Mariku added glancing at his pale friend to see what sort of reaction he would get

"So," Ryou snapped a bit angrier than he had hoped, but the other teen heard it

"Why so moody about it?" Mariku chuckled, "do you like the brat roaming the streets? Or do you think someone knocked him off?"

"I wish," Ryou rolled his eyes away from the other teen, "and I'm not moody…I'm just don't like the royals ok?"

"Ok…" Mariku chose to drop it…for now

Ryou sighed heavily as the other teen went quiet…he really did just wish his father would erase him, just like he had with the rest of the family

But since he was the only heir to the throne left…his father found it important to keep him close because of this reason

He really wished he could just disappear like his brother had…Bakura

He still couldn't work out if the Bakura he was pretending to be and his brother were the same…one

But his father wouldn't let him disappear like his brother…that why he had been branded, to ensure everyone knew…his brother had a similar branding…just not as noticeable

Just a small crown on his back

Instead he had a crown and a circle surrounded by writing…it was added after his brother left the palace…just for extra measures

It just made him feel more like an object though rather than a living human being

He belonged to someone…human beings didn't belong to someone, but he did

"Hey asshole! stop thinking!" Mariku shook his friends head violently, "your making your self upset!"

"Huh?" Ryou looked over to the other teen, "I'm not bloody upset! and you can't just tell somebody to stop thinking! I will think all I want to! and plus now I'm thinking about not thinking…"

"Ok…fine if you must think about something…think about—um?" Mariku tried to think, "think about me!"

"What the hell! Creep! No!" Ryou blushed deeply, though he had to admit…he was kind of thinking about the other teen now…but it was because of what he said and nothing else!

He was sure of that

"Awe! But your plaguing my mind! that's not fair little bunny!" Mariku chuckled darkly

"No I'm not!" Ryou spat

"How do you know?" Mariku winked cheekily, "your not a mind reader are you?~"

"No!" Ryou giggled slightly despite trying to keep up the argument, that he had obviously lost with that one sound from his lips, "anyway! think about something else!"

"Like?"

"Um…ice-cream…" Ryou couldn't think

"Ice-cream?" Mariku raised an eyebrow chuckling

"Ice-cream!"

"Ok, lets see…we have chocolate and vanilla?" Mariku smirked, "chocolate ice-cream looks like…hm…what does it look like, my little brown eyed friend Bakura?"

"Oh bloody hell!" Ryou moaned seeing where this was heading

"Oh! Your brown eyes and let me see vanilla ice-cream…what does it look like? White? What do I know that is white? Oh! Your hair!" Mariku grinned, "I'm sorry Kura…I'm thinking about you again…"

"Your just not bloody trying hard enough!" Ryou shook the other teens head playful

"Ok, let me try again," Mariku smirked trying to think of more things he could link back to his pale friend

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Thankyou for reading** **…**


	17. Unacceptable

Palace Rebel!

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter Seventeen

Unacceptable

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Ryou sighed leaning back on his bed, he still had his mind wandering all over the place…he couldn't seem to get it to stick to one topic and even if it did…the topic was always the same…his father…He seemed glued to his mind recently and yeah it helped when Mariku was around, he seemed to be able to remove his father from his mind slightly…but not completely

It was pretty hot for winter though…he really wished he could just go cool off somewhere, maybe his mothers and sisters resting place? no…the water was too deep and if he fell in…he couldn't swim, plus they were still there…calling out to him…wanting him to jump into the waters to join them, he wasn't sure if he could resist their begging cries today

He shivered slightly at the thought of jumping into the water, how cold, dangerous, deadly…how inviting? No…it was not inviting, he had to get out…this heat was messing with his head

He sighed quickly getting changed into something…cleaner? and tied his hair back into a lose ponytail, just to keep it off his neck…it would be too hot

He sighed sneaking out towards the door, maybe if he was quiet the Egyptian teen wouldn't catch him and he would be aloud alone for sometime and not have to worry so hard about keeping his identity hidden…it didn't help with the posers around and Mariku spending all his time with him, though it seemed like the other teen knew…but didn't

It was weird…it just seemed like Mariku knew his identity, but was denying it and trying to fight the truth…but just as that is said…another saying is that the truth will always come out and he believed this…he couldn't be this Bakura boy forever…what if the actual teen returned, someone accidentally caught him out on the streets? what about the guards?

It would be impossible to continue this charade up forever

He sighed walking into the burning sun, the ball of fire sat with so much pride in the big blue sky…like it had nothing to be ashamed off, in a way he wished he could be more like the sun…instead, he was like the moon

Dark

Hidden

Secretive

Monstrous

He was more like the moon

He would never be like the sun…never

He was hidden from his kingdom, he lied to his friends and hid his true self in the darkest shadows of his mind…making sure to erase his true self before someone else had a chance too…to break him…tear him apart…he already knew those feelings and he wanted to never feel them again

He sniffed slightly walking down the street, ignoring the worrying places from some of the towns people at the crying teen…he didn't want there pity…nor did he need it, he just wanted to be left alone to drown in his own self doubt

He was happy…he was really…it was just—just

Just what?

Just he was scared of his father?

Just that he was terrified at the thought of his friends finding out the real him?

Just that Mariku might only like him because he is pretending to be someone he's not?

Just that he was losing himself to the darkness?

Just that…everything

Everything was all wrong and broken…he was broken

How could he ever of thought this was going to work? That he could be this Bakura guy? that he could actually hang out with Mariku and be friends…without even thinking of the consequences behind it…what could happen…what might…what will

Will everyone leave him again?

Will he be left to destroy himself…in his own tortuous mind?

He sighed looking down at his hand, he was Ryou…the prince of the city…then why did he feel as though he would never be right to rule it? Never good enough…

"Hey bunny~" Mariku chuckled suggestively, "you look upset…do you need cheering up?"

"Mariku…" Ryou wasn't too surprised to see the other teen had followed him again…it was normal, "I'm not upset…just thinking…"

"About?" Mariku raised an eyebrow

"About…" Ryou bit his lip, "if I'm good enough to fill-full my purpose in life…you know what I'm destined to do?"

"Wow Bakura…I didn't know you believed in destiny and that sort of crap…" Mariku chuckled

"I don't…I was just thinking about it," Ryou shrugged… "Destiny is for those who believe in fairy tails…But I know they are lies, tricks…life never has a happy ending…"

"Who said?" Mariku chuckled, "I could make your happy ending?~" he purred lifting up the other teens slowly reddening face

"No!" Ryou said sharply pulling his head away…Mariku was a guy…he was a guy…his father would say no… "I never said I didn't have a happy ending idiot! I was just saying nine times out of ten, you don't get one…"

"Awe bunny~" Mariku chuckled, "your ruining mine right now!"

"I sure there other people who could make your much happier," Ryou growled slightly…why did Mariku have to hit on him all the god damned time! Couldn't he see it was hard enough already! and having some boy crush on the teen he was lying too didn't help! "Plus…" he smirked slightly, "I do believe I would be crushing Marik's if I said yes~"

"Screw the brat," Mariku growled

"Ok," Ryou smirked slightly shrugging, "though won't that just wreak your happy ending even more?"

Mariku froze for a moment, "I didn't mean screw him! I meant he can go fuck himself! I'm not sharing you!" Mariku's cheeks blushed the slightest of reds

"Mariku…no one is sharing me…no one is having me," Ryou sighed, "I'm crushing both of your happy endings…sorry."

"Awe bunny-boo!" Mariku chuckled

"Nope," Ryou shrugged, "not gay…" maybe saying that would get the other teen off his back

"Admit it, your a little gay~" Mariku smirked

"Ok fine…I'm a little gay…but that doesn't mean you can hit on me twenty four seven!" Ryou pouted

Mariku chuckled darkly, "honey even if you were completely straight I would still be hitting on you…it never stopped my brother and secondly here I thought I was being so secretive about it~"

"Yeah right," Ryou rolled his eyes

"You know…" Mariku smirked, "the prince looks a lot like you…maybe I could fuck him up?"

"No!" Ryou stomped his foot angrily

"Your jealous Kura~" Mariku smirked, "I love it~ and don't worry…I wouldn't dream of doing that~ I like the hunt best~"

"Hunt?" Ryou asked almost regretfully

"Hunt my little bunny~ and do you know what it is I'm hunting?"

"No…"

"You," Mariku chuckled as Ryou jumped at the one word as if the guards just came up and arrested him for it, "you better run little bunny~"

"Mariku!" Ryou slapped the tanned teen across the cheek, "I said no more flirting!"

"Ok little bunny…I will leave that for my brother," he chuckled, "did you want to rob the bank again? we kind of need more cash for food and plus Marik decided to have a tea party with some girls in the park he just met a week or two ago…he can be so girly sometimes, kind of like you in that pigtail Kura~"

"I don't look girly!" Ryou protested, "and sure…but why don't we try to make sure we don't take so much that they notice…" Ryou prayed to the deep voices in the back of his head for the other teen to agree…he still felt horrid taking from his town…stealing from them

"Ok," Mariku shrugged, Bakura use to love doing more than possible…go figure

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Thankyou for reading** **…**


	18. You Wouldn't Understand?

Palace Rebel!

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter Eighteen

You wouldn't understand?

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Ryou sighed happily walking around the street, Mariku had taken him on a mission earlier and now they were just mucking around the town for the day…He was currently playing predator again, and he was trying to mingle into the crowded streets to avoid the other teen as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop searching through the crowd for a puff of his unruly white hair

Marik hadn't wanted to come out with them, he was in a grumpy mood because he had said no when the teen asked to sleep in the same bed again the other night…he still didn't feel comfortable with the closeness…not one hundred percent

He giggled slightly though as he sprant through the crowd, he was pleased Mariku had invited him and he chose to give up reading for the day…it was nice to get out again and get some exercise

Ryou giggled slipping through more people though the crowds were all going the opposite way too him, so he wasn't too surprised as a clearing started to come up…he quickly turned the corner trying to figure out a new plan of attack to win the game…though he wasn't really sure how the prey won in this game? But he wanted to try!

Mariku had been ensuring he left at least every couple of days after he got reading obsessed, it was sweet the other teen cared for him, even if he could be a little rude about it sometimes…he meant well

Mariku quickly ran across the rooftops, watching the crowd of people trying to spot a blotch of white…he smirked as the stark colour caught his eyes and he followed…he wouldn't be able to pounce on the teen with so many people around

He glanced up past the crowd, a clearing would be coming up soon…perfect

He ran a little ahead of the white blob squeezing through the town, he had to admit even though his friend was weird he had much more fun with Bakura these days…He sighed jumping off one of the roof tops just in times to spot the white haired teen make a sudden turn off

He smirked as he realised where the little passage lead…another field, this city was filled with random grassy fields…perfect

and he knew a short cut

He hosted himself back up onto the roof top and continued to run diagonally, on the ground he would have to follow through the windy streets and that would take much longer

He smirked coming to the end, the only exit…he waited on the roof just bending over it to make sure he would be able to catch the white haired teen when he emerged

He listened out as he attempted to drown out all other sounds as faint footsteps crept through the alley, he smirked watching as the white haired teen poked his head out and looked carefully side to side

Before slowly emerging from the dark

Ryou carefully looked both ways before exiting the alley, Mariku didn't seem to be here…good

He sighed in relief as he slowly stepped out and onto the grassy field, "ahhh!" he fell to the ground giggling as a tanned teen pounced off the rooftop and onto him sending them both rolling down the grass hill

Mariku chuckled slightly spitting out grass, "I'm eating grass now! Wow! I've reached a new stage of vegetarian!"

"Bleh!" Ryou spat out the grass

"What didn't like your grassy surprise?" Mariku chuckled, "I thought bunnies liked grass!"

"I'm not a bunny," Ryou giggled spitting out more grass and glancing at the teen lying beside him…it was fun hanging around Mariku…though he felt sick in the pit of his stomach

Lying to his friend…tricking

Plus he still wasn't able to get his father out of his head, telling him this isn't how he should act and defiantly not with another boy…though he didn't think of it like that…but he couldn't help thinking to his father when Mariku joked about being together or called him nicknames

His father had told all the servants and guards to referrer to him only as Prince Ryou or young master…Not even just Ryou, which he had told Rishid to call him multiple times…the prisoners called him Ryou, but they just wanted his food and would probably eliminate him if given the chance…he hoped they were ok

Without him

Well…they didn't like him, but still the prison guards barely gave them much to eat and it was pretty crappy food too

Mariku chuckled glancing at the white haired teen who seemed lost in thought again, he looked so beautiful just laying there…the sun reflected off his white hair making it shimmer and shine

He smirked, he had never really looked at his friend like this

He really like having his little bunny close…though it still felt as if the other teen was hiding from him

He seemed off and secretive

But open as well

It was a weird combination

Ryou slowly turned his head to stare into lilac eyes that had been eyeing him off for quiet some time now, "is there a reason your staring at me like that?"

"No," Mariku chuckled turning his face to the sky, but his gaze remanded on the pale teen who was staring at him curiously with wide chocolate brown eyes, filled with curiosity, wonder, pain, lies, happiness and joy

So many different emotions swirled through the thick brown

He couldn't help but think the other teen was beautiful…it was weird, he looked like Bakura and he stole like him

But he didn't act like him

and he defiantly was different, but he still liked the albino…he probably liked him more now then before

He grinned as an idea popped into his head

He rolled over on the grass, propping himself up a bit so he was hovering over the other teen, "I almost forgot, your my prey~" he chuckled looking down at the pale teen cheekily, "caught you little bunny~"

Ryou giggled slightly, even though their was something in the other teens voice he couldn't pin point…it wasn't jokey, sad, sarcastic, happy, it sounded slightly suggestive…but different to his usual jokey suggestive tone…he couldn't pin point why…

"Whatever! I still lasted much longer this time!" Ryou giggled slightly, still trying to uncode the other teens words

"Yeah," Mariku chuckled looking down at the albino teen curiously, he wasn't even trying to get out from under him he was just staring dead straight at him, "but I still caught you~"

"You sure about that?" Ryou giggled pushing up on the other teens chest and flipping him onto his back so he was on top of the other teen, "do I win now?"

Mariku stared up at the other teen in shock for a moment as the tables flipped and the other teen had him pinned to the ground, his white hair was flowing down and tickling his face, he smirked slightly as the other teen questioned if he won now… He supposed he did

"Yes," Mariku chuckled getting up on his elbows to be closer to the white haired teens face, "what do you do with your catches?" He could easily throw the other teen off him, but he sort of like this position and it had been a surprise when the other teen pushed him into it

Ryou smiled happily at his triumphant victory, he didn't even mind when the other teen had his face up right in front of his, so they were practically breathing the same air

"Well," Ryou tired to think, "I don't know exactly what to do with my catch…any suggestions?"

Ryou stared at the tanned teen who seemed to be thinking, Ryou rolled his eyes leaning his forehead on the other teens forehead, "how to you keep your head like that!"

"Its a secret~" Mariku chuckled slightly, but couldn't help but notice the closeness of the two teens, Ryou had his head leaning on his…so damned close and the other teen was so bloody attractive! Why did he have to be gay!

"Awe! Porcupine!" Ryou giggled slightly, closing his eyes gleefully

"A magician never reveals his tricks," Mariku smirked as the other teens lips twisted into a joyful smile

"Your the best Mariku!" Ryou said happily, tilting his head down slightly so their noses were touching, "magic porcupine…I bet I would know more tricks than you!"

Mariku couldn't help but turn slightly red as the other teens face came even closer, he smirked slightly, "do you know this trick?"

"What?" Ryou questioned curiously, just in time for the other teen to tilt his head back a bit and show him his trick

Ryou didn't know how to respond as the other teen suddenly kissed him, though it was nice…he chose to kiss back slightly almost just on instinct

Mariku smirked as the pale teen didn't pull away as he had thought he would and instead participated in the kiss as well, he hadn't really thought it through when he did it…but he was pleased he did, the teen was actually a good kisser surprisingly…though he didn't seem very experienced

Ryou finally seemed to process what was happening as he quickly pulled away and stood up clutching his necklace…he glanced around in case his father had somehow seen

"Mariku! I have to go!" Ryou said slightly panicky and ran off away from the tanned teen

What had he done!

He had enjoyed the others kiss…a lot

But he couldn't! He shouldn't!

Firstly they were both boys! Father would kill him! They would never be aloud together

and Mariku…he was lying to the teen the entire time…he really liked the other teen, but he couldn't tell him who he was…He didn't want to hurt the other teen

"Bunny!" Mariku growled slightly as the white haired teen suddenly pulled away and ran…What was his deal! He had kissed back, but then all of a sudden run! Mariku growled slightly jumping to his feet, "come back Kura!" Fucking hell! what did he bloody do wrong! Like Fuck!

Ryou shuddered slightly as he heard the other teen call after him, "don't call me that!" Ryou yelled trying to run faster…he couldn't…he wasn't this Kura…he was the prince, he was Ryou

Not who this teen thought he was

He couldn't bare the thought of hurting him, he had leave! He couldn't look at Mariku…he didn't want to hurt him

He had to leave

"Creampuff!" Mariku listened to the white haired teen as he said not to call him Kura, "come back! I'm sorry!"

"No! Mariku!" Ryou stopped slightly, "I'm sorry! Just please! Leave me! I can't!"

"Why not!"

"Because! You wouldn't understand!" Ryou raced ahead faster head planted to the ground

"Try me!"

try me…Ryou repeated the words in his head as he ran even faster ahead of the tanned teen, squeezing past some village people

what was he meant to say

He had been lying to him the entire time?

He was the prince who the rebels hated?

He was scared his father would punish them?

He didn't want the other teen to get hurt?

"Oof!" Ryou stopped as he ran straight dead into something

Someone

"Young Master?"

"R-Rishid-kun?" Ryou looked up at the other teen off the ground with watery eyes

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Thankyou for reading** **…**


	19. Trophy Child

Palace Rebel!

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter Nineteen

Trophy child

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

"Young Master?"

"R-Rishid-kun?" Ryou looked up at the other teen off the ground with watery eyes

"Where have you been?" Rishid slowly bent down and picked up the other teen

"Around," Ryou spat angrily…he was hurting he couldn't be bothered right now, "put me down!"

"No my lord," Rishid said calmly, "we have been looking for you…"

"And I've been hiding," Ryou sneered, and tried pushing out of the other teens grip and stared at him in defiance, "I don't want to go back Rishid! Please!"

Rishid stayed latched onto the young princes arm and as he broke out of the rest of the grip, "I have my orders…"

"You know he will punish me! He will hurt me Rishid-kun! Don't do this! Let me go!" Ryou tried ordering the guard, "he will practically kill me!"

"No," Rishid shook his head as he placed two cuffs on the young princes wrist, they went up a quarter of his arm and were connected in the middle by a golden metal barely two centimetres apart, the metal was beautifully engraved with flowers and patterns, but they were still cuffs

"Rishid!" Ryou glanced behind to see if Mariku was still following him, he couldn't see the other teen… "please!"

Rishid shook his head, but glanced up as a blonde haired teen walked up to them

"Hello Mariku…" Ryou said quietly, "try this…"

"What?" Mariku looked at the albino teen in confusion, he was cuffed and in his brothers grasp…he growled angrily but couldn't help but wonder what the teen had meant try this…this was the reason for them not being together?

He would care about that later, "hey you have no right to chain him up! You can't prove he's done squat! and he doesn't belong to you either!" Mariku spat

"Hello Brother, My Young Lord and Master has done nothing, but I am taking him home to his owner," Rishid said calmly as Ryou looked down at his feet

"What!?" Mariku stared at his friend as he didn't deny this, "you have no bloody proof!"

"Master Ryou here belongs to the ruler," he carefully lifted up Ryou's shirt to show the branding, "see right here…this marking states he belongs to our ruler…"

"Brother!" Mariku took a shaky step back watery eyes "Bakura? No…Ryou! How could you!"

"Mariku! Rishid let me go!" he struggled, "I can't go back! he will be furious! I order you to release me Rishid"

"I have my orders young master"

"Don't call me that! I don't call you guard 153! You call me Ryou!"

"Though it does seem your feeding your self better…you finally learnt how to eat" Rishid chose to ignore his last comment and instead was looking at his slim stomach

"I know how to bloody eat! I just have better things to do with my food!" Ryou fought still staring at Mariku, who was just staring in horror

"Firstly language" Rishid barely finished before Ryou snapped back at him angrily. Great…all his young Master has learnt from being away was how to swear…Rishid sighed

"Bloody Bloody hell! Just let me bloody go! Fucking Hell!" Ryou stomped angrily glaring at Rishid

"Language!" Rishid slapped Ryou across the cheek, glaring at him, "Secondly! You starve yourself…to feed our prisoners!"

"So…and how long have you know," Ryou rubbed his cheek and didn't bother turning to look at the other teen

"A long time Master," Rishid bowed slightly, "I shall return you home again…your father has been worried sick"

"Pfft," Ryou snarled, "I bet he was worried his little trophy child was gone! He doesn't actually bloody care about me! I'm just an object in his eyes!"

"Young Master!" Rishid glared at his young prince, "your father doesn't think of you as an object! I don't know where this attitude came from but it must go! I am returning you home now! Good bye brother…"

"Rishid! Don't! You know what he will do!" Ryou let his eyes water as he felt the guard start leading him away, "I'm sorry Mariku! I told you! You wouldn't understand!"

"Ryou! How could you!" Mariku shook slightly, he was pissed…but still he thought of the teen as a friend…he had gotten to know him, even if he thought he was someone else. He couldn't watch any longer, and turned and ran angrily down the street pushing anyone out of the way

"Mariku…" Ryou whispered sadly as he was led away

"I'm sorry Young master," Rishid sighed glancing back at his brothers retreating form…he seemed hurt

"Your not sorry! and don't you dare call me that! Don't fucking call me that again!" Ryou snarled angrily

"Is there something you would prefer, young Prince?" Rishid looked down at the white haired prince, choosing to ignore the inappropriate language

"Yes! I have a bloody name!" Ryou growled

Rishid sighed changing the topic swiftly, "I should of known my brothers had something to do with this…"

"Your brothers had nothing to bloody do with this!" Ryou snapped, he didn't wish to get the other teens in trouble for his selfish actions, "I left on my own free will and I just so happened to run into Mariku! So leave him out of this! He didn't even know who I was!"

"So he didn't know you were a Prince, Young Master?"

"No…" Ryou shook his head sadly, "he didn't…"

He probably wasn't going to see Mariku again and even so…his father would ensure he didn't leave his room for the next century…though would the other teen even be happy to see him if he got out? He had lied to him and betrayed his trust…

"Rishid-kun…am I wrong? Am I a bad person?" Ryou didn't even bother looking up at the other teen

"Why would you ask that?" Rishid stared at the young prince curiously

"Mariku…I tricked him and betrayed his trust for my own selfish desires…does that make me a bad person?" Ryou said quietly…he didn't want to mention any romantic feelings he had obtained for this guards brother…He had screwed everything up! why did Mariku have to kiss him! Why!

Why was life so unfair

"Tricked?" Rishid questioned, "no Young Master…I do not think you are a bad person"

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Thankyou for reading** **…**


	20. Reunion

Palace Rebel!

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter Twenty

Reunion

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Ryou walked quietly as he was escorted back into the palace walls, the horrible memories he had associated with the palace came flooding back as he was lead through the white monster to his fathers throne

He hated it here…he sniffed slightly as Rishid prepared him to meet with his father as he was not aloud to enter as well…it would just be the royals, he was not aloud to enter no matter what he heard

He lifted his arms as Rishid and other guards remove his shirt

Ryou sighed as they poured water over him to 'cleanse' him, the carefully rubbed over his pale skin as he stood awkwardly outside the huge wooden door…they washed his face and hair carefully, he sighed as he was prepared to meet his father

The shirt Mariku had given him was thrown into a random pile…probably to be disposed off…and replaced it with just a plain black one and same with his pants…he was completely black, though most of his clothes were…He had picked them this way, at least the clothes he wore around the castle…

He would have to face his fathers wrath…

He swallowed hard, he deserved this…he had too…

He hurt Mariku…

He betrayed his kingdom…

But still…he loved the other teen…why?

It was wrong to have such thoughts about another male

"Are you ready Young Master?" Rishid carefully whipped away the princes tears

"As ready as I'll ever be Rishid-kun…" Ryou answered sadly as Rishid opened the doors and he slowly walked in, they had uncuffed him now and were slowly shutting the door behind him

Ryou quietly stepped forward, head planted to the ground

"Son."

"Father."

"Look at me child," the ruler commanded

Ryou slowly removed his brown gaze from the floor to gaze into his father green gaze…his father had deep blue hair tied into a pigtail at the back of his head and wore royal clothing… "Child?" Ryou scoffed slightly, but not loud enough for his father to hear

"You have betrayed our kingdom," the man rose to his feet and started to come closer

"Your kingdom…your toy box…" Ryou growled at his father

"Toy box?" his father chuckled slightly staring at his son, "you have betrayed your kingdom son…what do you have to say?"

"I don't regret a thing," Ryou growled as his father slowly grabbed his chin and faced his head up to stare directly at his face

"Do you know how bad it was when your brother left?" he asked slowly

Ryou growled swishing his head to the side to release his fathers grip, "you erased him!"

"It was a major problem when he left…especially only one year after your mother and sister passed," he sighed as his son tore his head out of his grip

"You erased them too," Ryou growled

"It was a major dent in our city…you are the only heir," his father explained briefly, "our name was damaged as rumours spread throughout the town off your brother disappearance…it was horrid for our name. That's why I did what I did…"

"He has a name…"

"What?"

"He has a bloody god damned name! Bakura! and he did not disgrace the city! my only regret with him is that I didn't go with him!"

"Now you listen to me!" his father snapped snatching up Ryou wrist and holding it in the air, "you are my son! and my only son! You shall never say that name again!"

"Bakura," Ryou growled facing his head towards the ground, he screamed in pain as he was thrown across the marble flooring, "Amane and Bakura…you can't erase them!"

His father growled walking over to his son again, "Ryou…you are to stay in your second bedroom! and you are never to repeat those words…You will never be aloud to leave this castle again!"

"No!" Ryou stomped, glaring at his father as he sat slightly spitting out some blood… "No I'm not an object! I'm not just something to sit around and keep your good name! You don't deserve it!"

"Do not speak to me like this!" he picked his son off the ground, only to throw him at the wall

Ryou screamed as he smashed against the marble walling and straight into one of the royal wooden tables smashing a vase which had been sitting on top and slicing directly under his left eye, he glared up at his father…the blood running further down his cheek…

The cut would need stitches, it was directly under the middle of his eye trailing vertically down his cheek…

He growled sitting up slightly but stopped as his father tore out his whip and smashed it into him, he screamed in agony, but he knew he couldn't stop it…no one could, the harsh whip tore through his clothing and left more marks that would mark along his pale skin

He stopped and placed away the whip, Ryou glared at him angrily

"Guards!" his father yelled for the guards to enter, "please take my son to his secondary bedroom!"

Rishid rushed in and over to his young master who was still on the ground, surrounded by bloody glass and a broken table, he quickly lifted him and escorted him out of the room…

Ryou growled slightly but snatched his arms out of Rishid's, "I know the way…" he staggered obediently down to his room, limping slightly and clutching the top of his right arm as they trailed down the long cobblestone staircase quietly and let Rishid unlocked his metal door…he was led silently over to the corner of his room and Rishid secured the chains around his wrist and ankles, they were all connected to the wall…his face was still bleeding out

"Are you ok Young Master?" Rishid questioned bending down as Ryou sunk to the ground

"Leave."

"Your bleeding, do you need a doctor?"

"Leave!" Ryou snapped

"Young Master…"

"Fucking leave Rishid!" Ryou screamed at the guard, "please! I wish to be alone…"

"As you wish Young Master…" Rishid bowed slightly as be backed away slowly and locked the door, sending the room into darkness

Ryou screamed slamming his fist into the concrete flooring, "Why!"

He hugged his knees tightly and buried his face, tearing slowly

He was the palace prisoner…chained up…underground

He glanced around his room, he couldn't go over a meter away from the wall…he couldn't touch anything, play with anything…nothing…

He looked at the huge spikes sticking out of his wall, he didn't know why he had requested them…they just made the room seem more like a dungeon than a bed room, his bed had black sheets and a lamp on the bed side table, he had a dresser…other than that he had nothing…he had no toys…two or three books

He sighed hugging his knees tighter

"I'm sorry Mariku! I'm so sorry!" he sobbed quietly to himself, his tears burnt as they ran through his open wound, he knew the other teen couldn't hear him…he knew that…

"I should of just stayed home and suffered alone…" Ryou rubbed away some of his tears, smearing blood all over his hand and some into his hair…the cut would probably be left to just bleed out slowly or until Rishid refused to listen to him any longer and called a doctor…Though the cut was extremely deep…it was likely to scar…forever

He didn't care, he dug his face into his knees as sobbed and sobbed, repeating over and over, "Sorry Mariku…sorry…I shouldn't of lied…I should of told you…I should of stayed home…I'm sorry! Please forgive me Mariku! I'm sorry for betraying my kingdom father…I have failed everyone…"

He didn't know how long he had been sitting there repeating those word, when the door opened slowly, "sorry my lord…but your dinner is here…" Rishid walked over and placed a plate of food on the ground

"I'm not hungry," Ryou growled not even bothering to look at the plate, "give it to the prisoners…"

"You should eat…"

"I said I'm not hungry!" Ryou growled smashing his fist angrily on the ground before letting the tears slowly roll down his hidden cheeks

"Yes my Lord," Rishid picked up the plate, "any prisoners in particular?"

"Is Bangerall still here?" Ryou said quietly, "give it to him or share it with as many as possible…"

"Yes…" Rishid bowed and shut the door again, "I will be going home for the evening…I will be here tomorrow morning to check on you…We will have a guard to watch your door…"

Ryou hugged his knee's tighter as Rishid shut the door, his room had no windows…the only light was from his lamp…he sat in the corner sobbing, the new scars hurt…his cheek hurt…his heart hurt…everything hurt…no one should come into his room until morning at least…he would be alone…he growled looking at his lamp and picking up a piece of lose gravel and smashing it at the lamp successfully causing to crash to the ground and smash the light globe, he shuddered slightly as darkness engulfed his room like the plague

He didn't feel like sleeping, or leaning on the wall…he just sat huddled in a ball as the night grew dark…He flinched slightly as he heard commotion at the door…was his father coming? No guards were meant to enter until morning…it had to be his father

He would get punished…

"Please no more beatings!" he begged as light flooded his dark bedroom, "I promise I won't run away again…I will be the son you wanted…even if it means sacrificing myself! But please! Just no more beatings!" Ryou teared hugging his knees tighter.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Thankyou for reading** **…**


	21. Confused

Palace Rebel!

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter Twenty-One

Confused

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

"Ryou! How could you!" Mariku shook slightly, he was pissed…but still he thought of the teen as a friend…he had gotten to know him, even if he thought he was someone else. He couldn't watch any longer, and turned and ran angrily down the street pushing anyone out of the way

Mariku growled angrily as he shoved through the crowd of people… "Bunny…" he growled angrily, but he wasn't really angry, just confused

He glanced back as the white haired teen was dragged away with the guards, how could he lie to him! But deep down he had been suspicious…why didn't he figure it out sooner! He growled storming back into the hide out and into his room

"What's wrong brother?" Marik questioned instead of bitching and complaining as his brother stormed into the room

"Marik…" Mariku stared at his little brother…he couldn't tell him, he wouldn't tell anyone… "Fucking hell Marik!" he yelled angrily clutching his head and slamming it into the wall

"What's wrong brother! Talk to me!" Marik begged

Mariku took a deep breath, "everything is fine brother…I just lost a dumb game, you know how much I hate losing…"

"I suppose…" Marik didn't seem overly convinced, "are you sure there is nothing else?"

"Yeah," Mariku forced a smile onto his lips, "I'm going out for a while…don't wait up for me…I might sleep out…"

"Okay…" Marik was reluctant to say yes…but his brother did seem to calm down a bit, "um..hey where's Kura?"

"Kura?" Mariku sighed, he didn't know where Kura was…he knew where Ryou was… "he's flirting up so chick for some stupid jewellery last time I saw him…"

"Oh…just to get jewellery?" Marik questioned letting his jealously get the better of him

"Yeah," Mariku smirked slightly rubbing his brothers head, "that's all…please just stay here until I return…"

"Ok," Marik rubbed his head into his brothers slowly retreating hand and waved as Mariku left again.

Mariku sighed leaving through the hideout entrance calmly, he would go let his rage off somewhere else…He was very aware of all the eyes following him as he left after how pissed he looked when he entered mere moments ago

He didn't want them thinking something was off

He left as calm as he could stay, for now at least…once outside he jumped onto one of the roof tops and sprant as fast as he could across them heading to the forest on the edge of the city, where no one would see or hear him

Why had he been so trusting with the little brat!

Ryou

He was the prince…and yet they talked of his death all the time

He had talked of his own death, he had hated his father…but was that an act?

Was anything he told him real?

His emotions seemed real…he believed what he had told him after he had almost drowned…he hadn't meant to see that…

"Argh!" Mariku yelled out angrily as he neared the forest

He was so pissed, but he wasn't even sure why

He didn't actually feel overly pissed at the white haired boy…the prince

So why did he feel this way! He growled jumping down into the forest

"Fucking hell Ryou!" He yelled angrily smashing his fist into the trunk of a tree, "bloody hell!" he shook his fist angrily before smashing it into the tree again, "Bloody hell Ryou! Seriously the fucking Prince!" he growled angrily punching and kicking the trunk of the tree

Ironic really…he was a like a Palace rebel?

Against his own rule

go figure…though he had every right to lie…

He had asked him his views on the royals and he told him he would drag the corpse of the prince through town…if someone said that about him would he tell them his true identity

He wouldn't

"Fucking hell!" He growled angrily smashing the tree again, making the bark fly off and hit the tree behind him, "Fucking hell! Bakura! Ryou! Who ever the hell you are! Fucking hell! Ra you just had to! Didn't you! You fucking did this on purpose!" he growled into the sky shaking his fist hopelessly

"Fuck my life!" Mariku growled slamming his head into the tree, "I hate you Ryou!" He growled angrily, "I hate you…" he paused as he heard the word come out of his mouth, "but I love my bunny…I love my creampuff…I loved my weird Bakura…I loved Ryou…" Mariku growled smashing his fist into the tree again…his Ryou seemed in trouble and pain as he was dragged away

The prince everyone of the rebels despised, had been with them for months and he seemed happy just living as this Bakura…he didn't even know…

"Fucking hell!" Mariku growled again, "why did you bloody do this to me!"

Mariku growled shoving away from the tree and smashing his fist into another tree trunk, "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Little shit! Little ass! I told him I didn't want to have to save his sorry ass! Fuck! Why do I bloody love him! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" He stomped around the forest.

Mariku growled angrily…why did he love the pale teen…he had never loved Bakura…he loved Ryou…The prince…he lied to him…he betrayed him…he used him…and he couldn't get his mind off him

The hidden prince wasn't a little brat…he hated the king just as much as the rebels did…

He growled angrily checking what tools he had on him…he had to save the little teen, he still loved him…just fuck his life! and when Bakura said he didn't talk much with the king…he meant…Oh! No he's just my bloody father! His father…

He said his father would punish him…beat him…was this true?

Was the ruler worse then they had thought…to his own child

Trophy child as Ryou had put it

The branding was a sense of ownership as if Ryou were cattle…his brother even said he was bringing the white haired teen back to his owner…not father

Mariku growled angrily…little prick should of told him bloody sooner!

He checked his supplies carefully, he had something to pick doors, little pins coated in a special liquid to knock guards out for half an hour and he was mostly in black…he knew how to sneak into the castle, how to get to where the prison cells and the princes room…he had just never actually done it

Well there was a first for everything and it was already night so the guards should be a bit lowered…He sighed running back through the town towards the palace

Mariku growled as he headed towards the palace and jumped over the wall and into the court yard, he glanced at the door…no guards surprisingly…though if he went through the window he would be closer to where the stair case was, he nodded silently as he quickly headed over to the window and begun to carefully pick the lock

He smirked as the lock was easily picked and the window opened successfully and he jumped through easily sneaking along the wall towards where the cobble stone staircase down to the dungeons were, he sighed walking down the staircase…did he really want to do this?

Well he was already here and he still considered the white haired kid to be his friend and he still held his gay feelings for him…

He sighed peeking around the corner, only two guards…this would be easy, he carefully grabbed out a little box and pulled out a little pin and threw it effortlessly through the air successfully hitting one of the guards in the neck and sending him crashing to the floor

"Hey!" the other guard stared down at his fallen college

Mariku smirked throwing the other pin and successfully hitting the other male in the neck and he fell to the ground as well, he slowly walked out checking in case of any more guards…one, he smirked throwing it at the prison guard before bending down to steal the keys of one of the guards he had knocked out

He twisted the handle to the room, it was locked as he had expected it to be…he stood around trying the different keys

He smirked as he got the correct one and slowly pushed the door open letting light flood into the dark room.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Also I just wanted to add, by the way if anyone has any ideas or finds any problems with this story please point them out! Or if you have any ideas for it! Or if you think I** **'** **m moving it to quickly** **…**

 **I would love to hear some feedback!**

 **Thankyou for reading** **…**


	22. A Rose By Any Other Name

Palace Rebel!

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter Twenty-Two

A Rose By Any Other Name

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

"Please no more beatings!" he begged as light flooded his dark bedroom, "I promise I won't run away again…I will be the son you wanted…even if it means sacrificing myself! But please! Just no more beatings!" Ryou teared hugging his knees tighter.

Mariku walked into the room carefully, Ryou…that was him

He was here…begging his father for no more beatings, he was in the corner sitting with his arms wrapped tightly around his legs and his face was buried

Ryou slowly raised his face up, it was like a ghost…he was bleeding from his cheek and the blood was smeared over his face and hair and his face was soaked with watery red tears, he was clutching his necklace tightly

"I thought I told you I didn't want to have to break your little bunny but out of here," Mariku chuckled trying to lighten the mood slightly

"M-Mariku?" Ryou's brown eyes widened as he finally saw the blonde haired teen, mostly surprised by the fact the teen had obviously come here for him…but that couldn't be true, "why are you here!?"

"I came to save your sorry ass," Mariku rolled his eyes coming closer to the other teen, he noted how the other teens eyes seemed to swirl with a slight red…Interesting…

"But…But I lied to you! I tricked you! I'm a disgrace to my kingdom…" Ryou sobbed quietly

"Shhh, sh, sh…" Mariku chuckled slightly, "I don't care! Ok…now stop acting stupid!" Mariku crouched in front of Ryou, "are you chained up?" and looked at the teens wrist and ankles, they were all cuffed and had chains connected to the wall

"Yeah…it's ok though…I get food, and Rishid will normally watch me during the day, he use to tell me heaps of stories about his brothers…I'm assuming you and Marik…"

"This has happened before?" Mariku quickly got onto picking the small locks

"I suppose…I never did lie about that, my father is abusive…and treats me as an object…but it's ok, I put up with it for years…that's why, I mean when you thought I was…Bakura…I didn't know how to say no, originally I thought you would kill me on sight if you found out," Ryou sighed as one of the cuffs fell to the ground, "Bakura is my slightly older twin…he left nine years ago, he gave me my necklace and offered to take me as well but I wasn't brave enough…I stayed…but it destroyed my father and he destroyed me…I was and am the only heir to the throne, though I don't even want it…"

"Ryou…" Mariku slowly started on his legs, "we will discuss this further tomorrow ok?"

Ryou nodded slightly

"Tonight we will work on getting you out of here and stitching your cheek," Mariku explained briefly moving onto the last little lock, "no one else in the rebels is aloud to know your true identity" He glanced away from the little lock momentarily, to stare at the white haired teen…his arm was badly beaten, he would need it bandaged…

Ryou nodded in agreement, "ok…I-I didn't think you would want to save me"

"You really should of told me sooner, but as who every said that thing in that play, a rose by any other name would smell just as sweet or whatever," Mariku rolled his hand as the last cuff came off

"Thank-you Mariku" Ryou smiled sweetly

"By the way do not mention this to Marik at all! or anyone," Mariku moaned…he knew this was really went against the rebels but he didn't care, "this is just between us!"

"Yes…" Ryou nodded slowly, "are you going to let me come and pretend to be your friend again?"

"No, you will be Ryou to me and only me," Mariku helped the whited haired teen, "you are Bakura to everyone else…you will continue pretending though" Mariku paused as he saw the obvious shudder through the other teen at the name, "what is wrong with your brothers name?"

"It was out lawed in the castle…Father beats me when I say it and I'm too be chained up for at least a week…" Ryou looked down at his feet

"Oh…" Mariku bit his lip slightly, he had to stop himself racing up and just murdering the bastard ruler right here and now

"Here," Mariku shoved something at the white haired teen, "I can turn around while you change…but you can't wear what your wearing…"

Ryou smiled gratefully as the other teen shoved a ratty shirt and pants to him, it was true through his outfit was ripped…it was still royal, he quickly changed as the tanned teen turned around as he had said he would

Mariku smirked slightly as the white haired teen removed his shirt, he was fuller than when he came to the rebels…he chuckled slightly at the thought before turning around quickly before the pale teen caught him staring at him undressing, "you ready?"

"Yep! How do I look!" Ryou gave a little spin, "also…I'm sorry for running off earlier…"

"It's ok…but why?"

"Why? a lot of reasons…my father…we were both guys, though I am gay…I really liked you…I didn't want to hurt you…I was scared that if I let it continue…when you found out who I was, you'd reject me" Ryou looked down at his feet, "I was scared…"

"Awe Creampuff! I fucking love you too!" Mariku chuckled

"You do?" Ryou looked at the other teen nervously

"Yeah," Mariku chuckled, "why else would I break into a palace?"

"Good point…"

"Come on," Mariku waved Ryou over to the door

"Kentio! Honsida!" Ryou quickly looked over the guards

"Do you know all their bloody names!?" Mariku growled, "and I only knocked them out for half an hour…they will be fine! come on!" Ryou took one last glance at the guards before following the blond teen again

"The guards and prisoners were the only people I had to talk with for practically nine years!" Ryou hissed

"Ok fine," Mariku shrugged, sneaking up the stairway and pushing the teen towards the open window, "out" Mariku stared at the other teen as he noticed a very obvious limp…he had been beaten, a lot…

Ryou nodded slightly jumping out the window, Mariku smirked and jumped out after him and running across the court yard and jumping over the wall and back to the hideout… "ok…now we have to be really quiet," Mariku held his finger to his lips, "while we are here you are Kura or Bakura…when we are alone you are Ryou ok?"

Ryou nodded slightly letting his white hair get stuck in his cut, he blinked at the hair in his open cut…not great, he was pretty sure there was some wood in the wound as well…

Mariku smirked slightly as the red colour seemed to wash out of the other teens eyes, it must of been the lighting?

"Here," Mariku quietly moved the hair and snuck into the hideout with the white haired teen following closely behind, "go in your room and wait for me Kura…I have a first aid kit in my room, but I don't want bug Marik…"

Ryou nodded slowly and snuck into his room and sat on his bed, he somehow liked it better then the palace already and now he didn't have to fear Mariku murdering him for being the prince or the fact he wasn't Bakura…he could act normal around the other teen now

"Brother?" Marik rubbed his eyes sleepily as his brother entered the room and started searching

"Go back to sleep Marik," Mariku hushed his brother as he found the first aid kit and picked it up and went to the door

"Kura didn't return earlier…do you think he's leaving us again?"

"He's back," Mariku hissed, "just go the fuck to sleep Marik!"

Mariku quickly left the room before his brother could say anything else and snuck into Ryou's room, "hey…stay still…" Mariku grabbed out a needle and the proper equipment to stitch up the cheek, "this is going to fucking hurt…try to stay quiet," Mariku stuck the needle into Ryou's skin after sterilising it quickly on a little flame

Ryou bit his lip as Mariku just let the needle hang in his skin as he washed out the cut and excess blood, Mariku glanced at the teen and shoved a blade in his mouth

"Bite this," Mariku forced the knife into the albinos mouth, "this will probably scar you know? Like it wont go away…"

"I know…" Ryou bit onto the knife, how long had his friend had a knife?

Mariku begun slowly sewing up the cut, "SHIT!" Ryou spat out the knife, Mariku growled picking up the knife and shoving it back into the pale teens mouth

"Shut up! You idiot! Do you want everyone waking up!" Mariku growled as he shoved the needle back into the skin and making sure to sew it up correctly, he was only half way and the easy half too

Ryou bit onto the knife as the other teen continued to sew up the cut, "done…" Mariku tied off the last stitch and cleaned it up a bit

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Ryou spat out the knife again, "that fucking hurt!"

"Sorry! I wont fix up your scars!" Mariku growled

"Ok! Sorry! It's still hurts!" Ryou shuddered as Mariku started to pour water over his hair to wash out the blood and patch on his cheek

"You can't get the patch or stitches wet," Mariku hissed yawning…he was kind of worn out from running around all morning, being pissed, breaking the other teen out of the palace, stitching up his face, he carefully grabbed a bandage and wrapped it his right arm carefully…Ryou stared at it curiously, and even more curiously as Mariku wrapped some bandages around his legs as well, "it would be smart to keep off walking too far and doing much until your legs and arm heal…" Mariku smirked slightly swinging the other teen onto the bed so he was lying down

"Ok," Ryou smiled yawning sleepily, "lets get some sleep Porcupine…"

"Ok…" Mariku stood up swaying a bit, but Ryou had his wrist in his pale hand, "Ryou? I mean Bunny?"

"Will you stay with me tonight? I'm scared…I'm scared my father will punish me," Ryou said quietly not looking at the teen but releasing his hand

Mariku stared at the pale teen for a moment before clambering on the bed behind Ryou, and wrapped his arm around the other teen as he snuggled into him

Ryou smiled as he felt a warmth from behind him and turned to snuggle into Mariku's chest safely… "Thankyou…"

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Thankyou for reading** **…**


	23. All Of Them?

Palace Rebel!

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter Twenty-Three

All Of Them?

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Mariku blinked slightly as he awoke from his slumber, he still kind of felt tired…he glanced down and smirked slightly as he realised the white haired prince snuggled lovingly into his chest, he had his pale arms wrapped around his tanned waist and his head was snuggled right into his chest…Mariku smirked, he would let the other teen sleep for now…he had a long day, but he still wanted to take him out to question later

How much was a lie and how much of it was a twisted version of the truth…he sighed peacefully as the other teen snuggled into his chest further, he was slightly surprised the boy could still breath…so this was the Prince? Huh…

Mariku glanced at the smaller pale teen snuggling into him, he carefully begun combing his fingers through the boys already messed up white hair…this was their prince, the future rightful ruler? He had the branding on his back to prove this fact…

He didn't seem anything like the current leader, he was surprised they could even be related…then again if he wasn't mistaken, this boy was also related to his friend Bakura…they seemed more like night and day…did anyone in the royal family match? or were they all just a mixed bag of completely different people?

The other teen seemed peaceful in his sleep though and he had removed the princes sharp necklace while the pale boy slept, he would return it when he woke up…he just didn't want it jabbing into his skin while he slept, Ryou seemed to be happy here with the rebels…though now it would be suspicious that he might have the young prince…

Ryou wiggled slightly flopping out his arms and rolling outwards, "shit!" Mariku tried to quickly catch the albino teen before he made a landing onto the concrete flooring, he bit his lip slightly as the boy hit the ground

"Ouch?" Ryou woke up sleepily once making contact with the cold flooring, he sat up sleepily and glanced around the room. Where was he again? He blinked up at the blond teen staring worriedly at him off the bed, "hey Mariku?" He was quiet often use to rolling off his bed at home and all his floors were concrete or marble…

"Hey bunny," Mariku chuckled as he realised that the other teen didn't seem to mind at all the rude awakening on the concreted flooring, "have a good sleep?"

Ryou nodded slightly rubbing his eyes as he attempted to wake himself up properly, "you?"

Mariku smirked nodding his head slightly, "much better with you around~"

"Mariku!" Ryou flushed a deep red almost jolting awake in an instant, he just sat on the floor tangled in the thin sheet from the bed

"I'm glad your awake though…I was hoping on going out before Marik or any of the other rebels could catch us," Mariku stood up sleepily and held an arm down to the pale boy sitting on the ground, Ryou smiled slightly as he excepted the hand, "you know it probably would of been better to grab with your other hand?" Mariku chuckled as the other boy chose to use his left arm instead of his right

"I know," Ryou smiled trying to stand up properly, his arm still really hurt…but he didn't really want to tell the other teen this, he didn't wish to worry the other teen

Mariku glanced as the other teen wobbly stood up and tried to walk to the door, he was obviously having a hard time walking, he was clutching his arm as well…he shouldn't walk

Mariku sighed walking over to the white haired teen staggering towards the door and scooping him onto his back, he smirked slightly as the pale teen wrapped his arms around his neck and practically flopped onto his back, "hold on Creampuff…"

"Mariku," Ryou whined slightly despise the fact he had already gotten onto the other teens back and was letting the other teen piggy back him through the hideout, "this looks silly!" he tired protested, but it sounded weak…even to his ears

"You shouldn't be walking on your legs at the moment, just until they heal…" Mariku explained as the other teen just sat on his back limply, he could see Yami standing in the distance staring at the two as they left…but he could worry about that later

"They're fine!" Ryou tired protesting as Mariku took him out into the faint daylight, the sun had only just risen, "its fine! it's been worse…" he added quietly

Mariku glanced back at the pale teen who had buried his face into his hair, did he say its been worse? How often did that occur? He was careful as he jumped onto the rooftop and carried the pale teen practically lifeless on his back, except for a steady breathing pattern

He wanted somewhere private…he sighed turning through the streets

The other teen seemed quiet just hanging onto his back, he was almost to his final destination though…he quickly shoved through some weeds as he burst into the clearing and slid down the hill to place the albino teen down, Ryou sat up slightly assessing where his had taken him…he glanced up at the concrete bridge, it was beautifully carved as ever…

"I just figured this was a more private part of town?" Mariku shrugged sitting onto the grassy ground as well, "and I kind of remembered the way from when I stalked you…"

"Oh…" Ryou looked at the waters edge carefully, something about it always intrigued him…as if his mother and sister were waiting at the bottom of the water for him

"Don't go to close," Mariku held an arm in front of the albinos chest as he instinctively crawled to the edge… "you can't swim remember?"

"Yeah…I know," Ryou sighed forcing his gaze from the water, it felt as if it was calling him closer…to just drown…it felt as if his mothers and sisters voices were calling out to him from the depths…he knew it was just in his head, the wind blowing through the trees…but still…they seemed weaker today…more distant

Mariku glanced at the pale boy tear his gaze from the icy water, maybe it wasn't the best idea to take the pale teen here, because with what he told him…his mother and sister drowned here…the queen and princess…

"Your not going to try drowning yourself? Are you?" Mariku asked slightly worried as the pale teens brown eyes shifted back to the waters edge, but were successfully dragged away again at the question

Ryou paused for a moment staring at the tanned teen…he wasn't going to try drowning himself no…so why did he find it so hard to say out loud? he took a quick glance back at the water before making his brown gaze look into Mariku's lilac gaze, why was he even considering the options and outcomes of this answer, "no…" he answered finally

"You had to think about it?" Mariku noticed the amount of time it took the albino to answer

"No!" Ryou puffed out his cheeks, "I was just…um," Ryou stared blankly at the other teen, he had been thinking about it, "well I had my answer straight away! I just wanted to make sure it was my final answer and I was happy about it…"

"You were considering death Ryou," Mariku said quietly

"I know…"

"Why?"

"Why…Why was I considering death?" Ryou stared at the ground blankly, not even looking at the tanned teen who had asked…he didn't know the answer… "why…I don't wish to die…I don't…It's just…I don't know? It feels like my mother and sister were calling out to me…to join them in their icy grave"

"Do you really think your mother or sister would want you to kill yourself?" Mariku questioned

"No…" Ryou shook his head slightly, "I know that…its just, hard to say goodbye sometimes…" Ryou sighed leaning onto his back so he could no longer see the icy water calling out to him, it seemed much louder today since his last visit where he did almost drown in it…calling him back, "its hard since it feels like going with them will somehow save me? Bring back life before it was broken and destroyed…" though it still seemed weaker…strained

"Ryou death will never bring that," Mariku leaned back with the other teen to stare at the clouds hopelessly, "death will only bring pain and suffering to those who you left behind…"

"My father would be the only one to notice and he would only care because the kingdom would be left without a rightful heir or trophy child to keep his good name…he wouldn't care," Ryou sighed leaning his non-injured arm over his forehead, "your brother spends a lot of time with me…but thats just because he is my guard…the prisoners only want food from me and would probably kill me if given the chance…no one is really to care at my passing…only the fact that the kingdom has no successor…"

"I would care Ryou," Mariku said quietly as the other teen finished, he sounded so dead and pained…he believed the words that came out of his mouth, he believed he was worthless

Ryou glanced at the tanned teen as those words left his mouth, "why?"

"Why?" Mariku looked at the pale teen who had curiosity written all over his face, "we are friends Ryou…why wouldn't I? Marik would be sad too, even if he thinks your Bakura…he would be sad. A lot of people would…"

"Yeah right," Ryou rolled his eyes off into the other direction away from the other teen, "why should anyone care if I died? I'm practically kept hidden from my city anyway, most of my loyal subjects don't even know what I look like…you didn't."

"But I do now," Mariku stared worriedly at the other teen, "I know who you are…I don't want you to die thinking nobody will care…"

"Thank-you Mariku," Ryou sighed, but he couldn't believe these words…not completely…Rishid had said similar things over the years, but never could prove a thing, "anyway…you wanted to talk to me?"

"Um yeah," Mariku sighed seeing as if the other teen had purposely changed the subject, "so what did you tell me while you were playing pretend, what percentage was a lie?"

"I never lied to you Mariku" Ryou said truthfully

"Sure you didn't Bakura" Mariku chuckled slightly

"Ok, so I twisted the truth sometimes," Ryou smiled, "well I never swore before," he shrugged, "I mean I twisted what I know about my brother and myself together a bit…When you asked about where I came from…I used Bakura's story, he left and was erased from the palace, never aloud to return…I stayed…I took my fathers wrath afterwards," Ryou sat up slightly pulling up his shirt, "this branding wasn't originally like this…Bakura just has the crown, but after he left…about six months later, father stopped searching…and he decided to add the rest to the branding…to ensure I couldn't slip away as well…"

"He added to it?" Mariku stared at the branding, "but I guess now you left the palace too?"

"Yeah," Ryou sighed letting his shirt flatter down as he slid back down onto the grassy hill side, "I didn't really lie, I twisted the truth when needed…I withheld information…but the stories I told you, they are true…"

"All of them?" Mariku raised an eyebrow

Ryou nodded silently, "all of them…"

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Thankyou for reading** **…**


	24. I Love Porcupine

Palace Rebel!

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter Twenty-Four

I Love Porcupine

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

"Can you stop poking it," Ryou sighed as Marik poked the white patch on his face again, Mariku had suggested he just sit around in bed for a while, even though his legs and arm were fine now…it was just the stitches…he had wasted a lot of the time with reading, but Marik finally snuck into his room and realised he had stitches, he hadn't seen the other teen since he returned…Mariku had made sure of that

"Just tell me why you got it," Marik poked the white patch again

"I got stitches under my bloody eye! Now stop poking it!" Ryou grabbed the other wrist and held it in the air, sitting up slightly

"Marik," Mariku walked in finally realising his brother was missing, "leave Kura alone and Kura lay back down." Mariku carefully pushed the other teen back into a laying down position, Ryou crossed his arms moodily he was bored now! He really wanted to go walk around town

"Brother!" Marik pouted, "why didn't you tell me Kura was hurt!"

"It's none of your business Marik," Mariku said simply, "the only reason I know is because I had to save his sorry ass…"

"You should of bloody told me!" Marik pouted childishly

"Well you know now? Can you go and stop poking my stitches?" Ryou sighed hosting himself up onto his elbows despite Mariku's warning glares to stay down, "and you! I'm bloody healed enough to leave this bed!"

"I will be the judge of that," Mariku pouted childishly

"I don't want to go!" Marik moaned childishly

Ryou sighed, both the brothers were extremely childish in their own way, "both of you out!" Ryou moaned slamming back onto the bed, "and Mariku…I will be the judge, not you"

"Why?"

"Because I'm the one who bloody know if my damned legs are feeling better or not!" Ryou growled slightly, "and I'm bored…" he added as an after thought, "I deem my self fine to get out of bed now! Great! No objections? Cool! I'm leaving," Ryou got up and left the room before either brother got a say in the matter at all, he clutched his necklace lovingly as he left…it felt warm, it did that sometimes…probably because it was always under his shirt…maybe he should put it on top more?

Ryou sighed leaving the room, he was really bored being cooped up and Marik hadn't left him alone, just poking his cheek…at least Rishid sat around and told him stories or gave him puzzles to do, they were never big…though they couldn't be…he had to sneak them into the room as it was, and he couldn't sneak a huge puzzle box in, so they had to be small

Maybe he could go to the library and sit around…the girl seemed really friendly to him, it was nice and she was very attentive to his needs and on Tuesdays she had a group of kids and read them a story…he hadn't been able to see her do it yet actually…though he wanted to!

Ryou bit his lip slightly as he tried to remember what day of the week it was, he would head there anyway…He sighed walking out into the sunlight, it burnt slightly as he had been cooped up for quiet a while just sitting around doing nothing, actually Mariku found him a ball and he threw that at the wall for a while…

He clutched his necklace harder as he quickly squished through the towns people, he was pleased to be out again…it was nice, even if he lied a tad to leave…his arm still stung like mad and it still had bandages on it…which was defiantly attracting attention…Shame

He sighed as he quickly found himself around town towards the library, he roughly knew the way…He smiled happily as he entered and went over to the shelves to find his mystery novels, he had just finished his book yesterday and was on the look out for a new one

"I found one you might like yesterday!" a cheery voice greeted him, "you haven't been in, in a while! I was worried!"

"Oh! Katio!" Ryou smiled sweetly, and took the book off the girl to read the back, "this sounds awesome!"

"Are you hurt Bakura?" she questioned curiously, "you hurt your cheek!"

"It's fine," Ryou pouted slightly as the girl grabbed his chin and to assess it, "I just cut myself slightly…"

"Oh," the girl looked down slightly, "you know Bakura…your just in time for stories with the younger kids! Would you like to join us?" the girl started to walk away without even getting an answer from the pale teen

Ryou followed excitedly as the girl lead him to an area filled with younger kids, he laid down on his stomach on the ground to listen and some of the girls stories, the kids seemed to enjoy the older teens presence as they jumped all over him, "ok children," she smiled sweetly, "this is Bakura…he is my assistant today! Please be nice," she smiled picking up the first book

The children agreed hastily as she begun reading, Ryou listened intently as she read the story…it was one of the best things he's heard…he giggled slightly at the childish humour

"Bakura?" Katio was staring at him interestedly, "would you like to read the next book?"

"Me?" Ryou sat up and stared at the girl, clutching his necklace in one of his hands

"You," she smiled gesturing for Ryou to come sit up the front

"Bakura!" the kids cheered, the prince blushed deeply as he slowly crawled over to where the girl was standing, she passed him a book… 'Ember the lost kitten'

Ryou smiled opening the picture book carefully and begun reading making sure to show the pictures to the children, Katio smiled at the boy's sweet voice as he read

Mariku smirked walking up the back of the group of kids…he knew he could find his friend here, he read beautifully…he sat down at the back of the group and waited for his pale friend to finish

Ryou smiled as he carefully finished the story, "another!" one of the kids yelled, sending off a chain reaction of kids yelling another

"Sorry children," Mariku chuckled standing up, "bunny is mine…I told you to stay in bed Creampuff~"

"Mariku!" Ryou jumped, "I told you I was fine…"

"Your arm hurts…" Mariku walked up and poked the pale teens arm who flinched at the touch, "come home…" Mariku picked the pale teen up and threw him over his shoulder, "say goodbye to bunny children! He's mine…"

Ryou puffed his cheeks, "Mariku! Put me down!" he wiggled, "bye Katio! Children!" he quickly decided to say bye, "oh! Katio! Your book!"

"Keep it!" the girl smiled, "I got it for you!"

"Thankyou!" Ryou smiled hugging the book as Mariku dragged him out the door

"I'm really going to have to keep an eye on you," Mariku chuckled, "I don't like her flirting on you…"

"Flirting!" Ryou jumped slightly in the other teens grasp, "she's not flirting Mariku! and why does it matter…"

"Firstly your mine, secondly she was," Mariku listed it out on his fingers dropping the pale boy on the ground, "thirdly its very rude to lead her on like that. Oh! I just got you a free book! Not that I bloody like you or anything!" Mariku growled sarcastically

"Firstly I'm no ones and secondly I'm not leading no body on! She isn't bloody flirting just because she's acting nice to me!" Ryou pouted

"But I love you bunny!" Mariku chuckled, "and she is so flirting~girls act dumb like she does around you when they are flirting~and who would blame her? Have you looked in the mirror recently?"

"Yes I have!" Ryou pouted, "and she wasn't flirting!" Ryou bit his lip, he knew he had avoided responding to the other teens complete statement…what was he meant to answer? Mariku liked him? But he chuckled afterwards…was it a joke? how should he respond

"Awe Bunny! Can't you say it?~" Mariku purred but couldn't help but let the slight chuckle in, "I love bunny~"

Ryou stared at him for a moment, he swallowed for a moment… "I love porcupine…" Ryou said a little uncertainly

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Thankyou for reading** **…**


	25. They're Fish Ryou

Palace Rebel!

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter Twenty-Five

They're Fish Ryou

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Mariku chuckled slightly taking the pale teen around the streets, purposely avoiding the library…every bloody time they entered the stupid librarian girl would flirt on his Ryou and until Ryou would admit to his feelings completely it was still a fifty fifty chance he might actually fall for this girl…Though he had said he was gay, but he could still tell his fathers teaching had him mentally torn about the idea…

"Hello!" a girl accidentally bumped into Ryou, "I'm so sorry sir…"

"It's ok," Ryou smiled rubbing his head as he looked at the girl

"Prince Ryou?" she blinked at the pale teen who looked so much like the prince she had lined up days to marry only to be turned down

"No," Mariku growled picking Ryou off the ground, "you selfish bitch…can't you see this is my lovely boyfriend? not some random prince you girls have an obsession with marrying? this is obviously not him…this boy is much cuter~"

Ryou blushed deeply as Mariku picked him off the ground, "Mariku! language! I'm sorry Miss!"

"Awe~" Mariku smirked, "but you didn't deny being my boyfriend~" Mariku chuckled

Ryou froze…shit…he stared wide eyed at his friend, "well…I meant to! Ok?" he pouted childishly

"Awe honey~don't be like that," Mariku chuckled, "would you complain if I said you your a friend?"

"No…"

"Well then you have nothing to complain about," Mariku smirked, "because if I'm not mistaken and correct me if I'm wrong…but I am a boy and I am a friend? isn't that right Miss?"

She nodded slowly raising to her feet, Ryou pouted at the girl as she quickly left the awkward scene.

"You know what!" Mariku chuckled as he turned suddenly, "I know just where to go!"

"Mariku!" Ryou pouted, "don't change the subject!"

"Come on~" Mariku smirked

"Fine, but don't think this makes up for it!" Ryou pouted but followed the other teen, "where are we going?" Ryou glanced around noticing the odd surroundings, it seemed to be getting bushier…

"Somewhere…" Mariku smirked

"Mariku?" Ryou giggled

"Yes my little prince?" Mariku chuckled

"Where are we going my little rebel?"

"How about you just look around?" Mariku chuckled as Ryou looked around in awe, Mariku chuckled slightly…he wasn't sure how he could of missed the way Ryou looked around in such awe and wonder

Ryou smiled happily running over to the shallow stream and staring at the clear water… "wow!" Ryou slowly lowered to the ground wiggling his pale finger in the cool water as the little fish dispersed frantically…he giggled slightly

Ryou stared at fish in a lake, fascinated…he had never been aloud this close to water or its underwater life since the death of his mother and sister…except on the bridge…once a year, heavily guarded

It was fantastic to dip his fingers in, even if he could see the bottom of the little stream, "do you like it?" Mariku chuckled as the white haired teen stared into the water like he had never seen fish before

"They're amazing!" Ryou said excitedly, "how do they breath?"

"They're fish Ryou," Mariku sat down next to the pale teen lying on his stomach, "they breath water through there gills or something…I didn't really go to school you know?"

"Me neither…father tried teaching me what he wanted me to know and that was it…" Ryou sighed, "and shut up! I've never seen a fish before!"

"Pfft!" Mariku fell over laughing, "you-you've never seen fish!" Mariku chuckled slightly as Ryou shoved him

"Shut up!" Ryou pouted

"But if you've never seen fish…that must mean you haven't seen the towns Aquarium?" Mariku calmed down a bit, "we should go sometime…but then again, that might now be such a great idea, now would it?" Mariku chuckled

"Why is that!" Ryou pouted

"You might have a heart attack from all the fish," Mariku chuckled even harder as Ryou shoved him into the shallow water making the little fish scatter even further, "hey! I'm all wet now!"

"So," Ryou pouted

"So…" Mariku smirked sitting up slightly, "so are you~" Mariku smirked wrapping his arm around the pale teens waist and dragging him into the water as well making sure not to wet the boy's white patch on his cheek…it would be able to come off soon

"Mariku!" Ryou growled but couldn't help giggling as he too was pulled into the cold water, "I'm wet now!"

"So," Mariku smirked, "hey can I ask something?"

"Sure?" Ryou giggled slightly looking at the other teen

"When we first met…was that the first time you drunk alcohol?" Mariku smirked looking at the pale teen curiously

"Yes…" Ryou bit his lip…was that bad? He wasn't even old enough anyway…

"Oh my god!" Mariku chuckled as he realised what that must of meant and just what Ryou did to keep his identity

"What?" Ryou didn't see what was so funny

"Do—do you know how many rule things I broke!" Mariku couldn't stop him self chuckling, "I got you drunk, I drugged you, I kidnapped you, broke you out of the palace, kissed you and turned you into a thief! Do you know how much shit I could get in!"

"Oh!" Ryou finally caught on, "yeah…you kind of did do all that stuff…hope your proud…" he stared blankly at the other teen…what a great influence

"Wait…" Mariku smirked cheekily, Ryou stared at him curiously…where was he going? "Was that your first kiss~"

"My first what!" Ryou flushed deeply

"I mean it's ok if that's true~" Mariku chuckled, "you kiss well for a beginner~But if you want to improve you need more practice~"

"Shut up!" Ryou flushed even deeper

"Awe it's ok Ryou~" Mariku chuckled splashing back into the water, "I can help you practice~"

"S-shut—shut up!" Ryou stuttered

"Awe little bunny~" Mariku chuckled sitting up and spinning over so he had Ryou pinned under him, lying in the shallow stream

"M-Mariku!" Ryou stuttered as the other teen powered over him and left him lying helplessly in the stream with the other teen towered over him, his hair was spread out through the water as Mariku's was drooping slightly from being wet as well, he wanted to clutch his necklace like a nervous habit…but he was kind of frozen under Mariku's deep lilac gaze

"What little bunny~" Mariku chuckled as he heard the uncertainty in his friends voice, "your scared?~ Aren't you little bunny?~" he chuckled darkly

"N-no!" Ryou stuttered again, "I'm not—not b-bloody s-scared!"

Mariku chuckled darkly as his friend couldn't stop stuttering, "I wouldn't hurt my little bunny~" Mariku chuckled staring at Ryou's wide worried brown eyes, they didn't have red in them today…it was an on and off thing, he would have to watch out for it…

"I know-I know t-that!" Ryou stared up at the other teen chuckling down at him, he could kill himself for the stuttering, he just couldn't help it…he knew his friend was just kidding around, but still

"Brother?" Marik stared at the odd scene in front of him, "what the fuck are you doing!" Marik flushed almost as red as Ryou's normally pale face was flushed

Mariku froze suddenly as he realised his brothers presence, Mariku quickly jumped up… "Marik!" Mariku turned to his brother and flushed slightly red…he never wanted his brother to see him mucking around with Ryou, "it's not what it looks like!" he knew it sounded stupid, but it was all he could think of, "actually that depends on what you think it looks like…" he added thoughtfully

"It fucking looks like your raping Kura in a lake!" Marik covered his face to hide the weird scene

"Well then," Mariku smirked, "it's not what it looks like…good, I had it correct!" he chuckled, "isn't that good Kura?" he chuckled childishly

"Mariku!" Ryou sat up, "your messing with his head! Marik, your brother was just messing around…I promise!"

"Yeah! Messing around with my Kura!" Marik spluttered

Ryou rolled his eyes as he stood up slowly and walked over to Marik who had begun shaking at the scene, "Marik-san," Ryou looked at the tanned teen with his puppy dog eyes, he worked better since his hair was soaked down as well, "you know we were joking around right~as you said I'm your Kura~"

"Bakura?" Marik jumped slightly as the white haired teen stood mere moments in front of him creating a little puddle of water, "I trust you Kura!" Marik hugged the other teen tightly, "you are my Kura!"

Mariku growled slightly as Ryou tried convincing his brother to drop it by pretending to flirt with him instead, "but remember Marik~I can play with your brother too ok? So don't freak out next time~" Ryou patted the back of the other teens head who was snuggling into him, "I wouldn't let Mariku rape me if the world depended on it~"

Marik nodded softly, "do you want to go? Mariku can come…" Marik pouted slightly staring at his brother, "but we can go have fun Kura! My Kura!" he tried to make sure the last part was very much heard by his brother

"Ok," Ryou smiled pushing out of the hug, "we can all go, come on Mariku…"

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Thankyou for reading** **…**


	26. Birthday wishes

Palace Rebel!

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter Twenty-Six

Birthday wishes

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Ryou rolled his eyes as he woke up and noticed the blonde teens had snuck into his room again last night, Mariku was fighting his brother for him and Marik was fighting his brother for his crush on this Bakura guy…But either way, it involved him and they had kept sneaking into his room all week and sleeping with him…he had originally screamed and whacked both of them and felt kind of bad for waking them, but this was getting stupid

He slid out quietly, it was still kind of dark out and he was still quiet tired…he slowly slid to his door, he would sleep somewhere else…but where? he glanced around, he could sleep out on one of his subjects roofs…no the guards might see him and he was already in enough shit already…with sneaking out, getting caught and sneaking out again…then again if the blond teens were in his room, their room was free!

He smiled and walked into the other teens bedroom, he wasn't really sure whose bed was who…he could of sworn he saw Mariku sleeping on the left one, he shrugged and flopped onto the left one and decided it would do for the night…he wasn't going to be picky on which one he picked

It felt all to soon he woke up to a chuckling teen staring at him, "your awake?" Mariku chuckled as Ryou blinked his eyes open slowly, "I see you chose my bed?"

"I didn't bloody chose anyones bed! I was bloody tired and my bed was crowed with Egyptians!" Ryou protested, "I just wanted to sleep by myself for the night? Was that too much to ask?" Ryou moaned rolling onto his back

"Yeah…" Mariku smirked jumping onto the bed childishly

"Hey!"

"Hey your self! This is my bed!" Mariku chuckled as this fact seemed to sink into the albino, "I can get on it when ever I please!" Ryou moaned slightly realising his mistake and swinging himself to get up

"I'm getting up," Ryou scratched his head sleepily and he walked to the door yawning like a mad man…well mad men don't just go around yawning a bunch, but just imagine all their evil laugher replaced with yawning and it would make sense…Ryou giggled as he left the room, Mariku was pouting like mad and Marik who only just then seemed to be getting up was staring at him in confusion as he came out of his room, "hey you can't say anything," Ryou pointed at Marik, "your in my room"

He rubbed his eyes sleepily going into his room and picking up his satchel bag and leaving again, he had a few things in there, fruit, money Mariku had given him, his ball and a book…he sighed leaving the room carefully and leaving the hideout…he kind of just wanted to go out for a while…it was his first birthday outside the castle walls and he wasn't going to tell the Egyptians so he was going to be spending it alone…he glanced down as his necklace seemed to heat on his skin sending an idea into his head…

Maybe he should visit his mother and sister? He could celebrate with them? The sun was already burning in the sky and the streets were crowded, even though he had to be woken up…he still slept in, he smiled walking through the streets and towards his mothers bridge, he would celebrate with them…it would be nice, his father never visited his room on his birthday…the only way he could even get his father to recognise that it was, was if he went up to him and told him and even then he just said, 'good' and rubbed his head softly before walking off…though he had to admit that was one of the nicest things his father did or said

He sighed walking around the corner, he was almost there…he sped up a little to escape getting caught by the towns people, they all seemed to be talking about something…guards? it was weird, he froze slightly as the streets opened and a group of guards walked down the street…this wasn't their usual path?

He shrugged quickly turning down a alley, it would lead him to his mother and sister…it just might take a bit longer, he just didn't feel like getting sent home on his birthday…He sighed pushing the weeds out of the way, the bridge was as beautiful as ever…in its own deadly way

His chocolate brown eyes widened as he noticed a pale blue ballon in the middle of the bridge, just floating…he smiled slightly walking up to it, it was connected down too a cupcake and a little package, it had a simple card… "Young Prince…" Ryou sighed reading the card

He stared at the cake, chocolate…it was his favourite…he smiled sitting down on the little bridge and leaning on the edge…at least he wouldn't be able to fall off, so he could just sit around and look at what was in the packaging

He carefully unwrapped the brown paper wrapping to reveal an old brown leather note book, the paper was an off creamy colour and recycled…It was beautiful and he even got a pen and pencil to write in it…he hadn't got a note book before, he slowly opened it and smiled slightly as a small note fell out

'To my Young Master~

Happy 18th Birthday

I do hope you find this little gift and know we're hoping your day is grand

From Rishid and newly released Bangerall'

"Rishid-kun, Bangerall?" Ryou smiled…it was so sweet of them to think of him on his birthday… "I love it!" he smiled sweetly nodding his white hair up and down, "thankyou…" he sighed, he knew they couldn't hear him…he wouldn't be able to keep the ballon, but that was ok…

"Mother, sister," Ryou smiled getting onto his knees to peer over the edge, "did you see what Rishid and Bangerall got me!" Ryou smiled, "and it sounds like Bangerall got released from the jail!"

"Your friend was released?" a dark voice chuckled walking through the weeds, "and why did my brother get you a book?"

"Oh! Mariku!" Ryou jumped slightly, he really should of guessed by now that the other teen stalked him everywhere, "he got it as a present and yeah…it sounds like Bangerall got released, he should be able to go home now…to his wife and daughter."

"Present?" Mariku walked over to the young prince and looked at the little book, he smirked as he noticed the note and picked it up

"Hey!" Ryou pouted as the bigger teen stole his little letter

"It's your birthday?" Mariku raised an eyebrow

"I suppose," Ryou shrugged, "it doesn't matter…"

"Of course it does Ryou," Mariku sat down next to his pale friend, "why didn't you tell me?"

"Didn't seem important," Ryou shrugged hugging his new notebook to his chest, it hurt slightly because it was pressing the spikes of his necklace in to his chest…that seemed to happen more….he sighed glancing at the tanned teen…he hadn't really intended to tell Mariku his birthday, it didn't really seem important…he never bothered telling his father and Rishid normally just sat around with him for the day and the chef made him a bunch of cupcakes which he was allowed to share with the prisoners and guards, "its just a number…"

"Your finally legal to drink though," Mariku smirked, "I can't believed your older then me though!"

"What?" Ryou looked at the other teen, if he had been expecting anything…it wasn't that

"I'm still 17 until December," Mariku chuckled, "but you should of told me! I have no time to plan anything for you!"

"Plan what?" Ryou asked curiously

"Like a party and I haven't got you anything," Mariku pouted

"A party…I've never had one of those…" Ryou sighed, "I normally just listen to all different stories on my birthday from the guards, servants, staff and prisoners…" Ryou smiled opening the book, it was filled with different types of handwriting, "like these…" he pointed to the pages, they were filled with different stories from guards and prisoners

"You've never had a party? I would of thought the ruler would do something?" Mariku questioned

"No," Ryou sighed, "he barely knows what day it is…I can remind him, but I don't bother…he only says one word and rubs my head before walking off and doesn't bring it up again…I just gave up…"

"Oh," Mariku sighed jumping to his feet, "well he's not here and with the small amount of planning time I have your going to celebrate your birthday!" Mariku smirked whipping the albino off the ground and hugging him tightly, "we're going out!"

"Mariku!" Ryou sighed as the other teen threw him from the ground, "it's ok! I fine just sitting around!"

"No way!" Mariku chuckled, "we're going out!" Mariku smirked as he begun dragging his pale friend off the bridge

Ryou huffed slightly shoving his note book in his bag and his cake which Rishid had put into a little container… "Fine…but you don't have too!" Ryou barely finished as he was dragged away

"I know the perfect place!" Mariku chuckled, "just trust me…and were you seriously not planning on telling me?"

"I guess…" Ryou shrugged

Mariku smirked dragging the pale teen through town and to the complete opposite side of it, "I would tell you if it was my birthday~" Mariku chuckled, "then again it would also mean Marik's birthday…"

"Your twins right? Like me and my brother? It's his birthday too," Ryou sighed

"Yeah…Kura also hid his birthday from us…he would tell us different dates each time someone asked," Mariku chuckled, "we ended up just celebrating it what ever dumb date he gave us, so it would change each year…"

"Sounds like my brother," Ryou smiled, "before he left, while he was living in the palace I mean…he use to lock himself in his bedroom for the day and I spent it sitting at his door and walking up the hallways and my mother would sit with me and Amane…it was nice…father didn't really care back then either…though after our mother died…Bakura refused to even leave his room, he let me in some times…but he also just told me he hated me and blamed me for their deaths, I just hugged him and told him I was sorry over and over and that I loved him…It finally sunk in about half a year in that our father had snapped and Bakura was breaking me too…"

"How so…I mean how did he know?" Mariku questioned, "how did he know he was breaking you?"

"I wanted to make him happy…" Ryou said quietly, "and since he told me so much that he hated me, wished I had died, that I was just gone…it was my fault…I figured I would give him what he wanted."

"What did you think he wanted?" Mariku asked suspiciously

"Me to die…I was going to kill myself for him," Ryou smiled, "I figured if I couldn't make in smile in life, I could in death"

"How could you even think like that!" Mariku said horrified

"…but he was horrified at the idea too and he sat around crying for days and told me he was sorry…" Ryou continued, "I just sat around, I was confused at the time…I had been so convinced he wanted me to die, it was fine…he never was mean to me again, quiet the opposite…he was overly protective to the point where he started fights with guards because he didn't want them near me…then he just told me one night he was leaving and gave me my necklace…I didn't want to go with him, so he just left…he didn't know what it would do to father"

"What did it do exactly?" Mariku questioned slowing down a bit to listen better

"He broke…he was on edge since his wife and daughter died…but once Bakura left…thats when he became abusive and locked me away from the kingdom in fears I would too leave," Ryou shuddered, "I got my second bedroom then and spent most my time there…"

"Oh…" Mariku didn't know what to say

"Hey Mariku…" Ryou looked up at his friend, "what happened to your parents?"

"What do you mean…their both dead, in Egypt…" Mariku shrugged, "our mother died giving birth to me and my brother and I killed my dad with Marik…"

"You killed him?" Ryou asked curiously

"Yeah…he deserved it," Mariku shrugged, "much like your father…I would kill him too…"

"Oh…please don't," Ryou said quietly, "I still love him deep down…"

"I know…if I didn't he would be dead by now my little bunny," Mariku chuckled, "hey if you like I can tell you about my father and stuff another time…but for now we made it to our final destination!" Mariku smirked trying to lighten the mood a bit

"Oh…" Ryou looked down quietly before smiling again, "ok! We can discuss this another time!"

He glanced at the building in front of him, he hadn't seen it before…where was it exactly? He glanced to his friend who chuckled opening the door, "now no heart attacks, but I heard they have a bunch of fish here to stare at…" Mariku let the young prince into the building

"Is this the aquarum place you told me about?" Ryou looked around in awe, it was huge and he could already see huge tanks of water, he held his necklace lovingly…he loved water! and fish!

"Aquarium yes," Mariku chuckled as his pale friend tried pronouncing the word, "do you like it?"

"I love it! Look at that thing!" Ryou raced over to the glass tank excitedly, "what is it?"

"I'm pretty sure thats a stingray…" Mariku chuckled as he watched Ryou stare at the creature as if it was one of the best things he had ever seen, he chuckled as Ryou ran around the aquarium like a little child despite the fact he only just turned 18…

They saw all different fish, patted starfish, raced around the whole place fifty times…followed one of the tours, saw the seal show…Ryou thought it was the coolest thing how they taught the seals to do tricks…they ran up and down under the hallways that were glass so you could see the fish swimming above you, at least Ryou ran up and down them a bunch as Mariku chuckled watching the teen run with so much energy

"What is that?" Ryou pointed to a fish he supposed that swum above him, "I really like it!"

"That's a shark Ryou…" Mariku chuckled, "I don't think you want to touch them…they eat meat"

"Oh," Ryou smiled, "I still think they look cute!"

"Speaking of looking cute," Mariku smirked, "I almost forgot!" he chuckled hugging around Ryou's waist and kissing him slightly, "your birthday kiss!"

Ryou went beat red as the other teen kissed him, "my birthday what!" he had never heard of this saying before, Bakura had taught him birthday punches…not kisses

"Birthday kiss," Mariku chuckled at the other boys reaction, "now I wouldn't probably tell Marik it's your birthday, I mean unless you want to kiss him too~"

"No! I think I just wont tell him!" Ryou could kill himself as he still couldn't shake the red colour, people who saw didn't seem to care at least…

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Thankyou for reading** **…**


	27. Lolly-pops

Palace Rebel!

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Lolly-pops

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Ryou yawned sleepily as the bigger Egyptian teen dragged him out of bed again…he had stayed up all night reading different stories from the journal that Rishid left him…but Mariku seemed to be dragging him out of the hideout, he didn't even have a chance to wake up properly yet…though the other teen didn't seem to mind as he carried the practically sleeping teen on his back…Though thinking back to his birthday…it had been like a week ago and they still hadn't had that talk Mariku promised to have with him about his past…Maybe he should bring it up…not now though, he was too tired

He yawned hugging onto the tanned teens back lovingly, he was happy just sleeping like this even though Mariku was pushing through crowds of people and the sun was beating down on them…though it wasn't really hot… "Where are we going Maru?" Ryou yawned with his eyes still closed and mostly asleep

"Maru?" Mariku glanced back at the sleeping teen on his shoulder, "I did tell you earlier…do you remember?"

"Nooooo," Ryou whined slightly hugging tighter onto Mariku's back

"Does that mean you remember?" Mariku wasn't really sure…he did tell him last night and then again in the morning…he hadn't liked the idea either time so did that mean he remembered where they were going?

"Nooooo," Ryou snuggled further into Mariku's puff of spiky hair, "Maru…where are we going~"

"The doctors Ryou…your burning up…" Mariku sighed as the other teen wiggled on his back, "I think you caught a cold…"

"Nooooo!" Ryou whined trying to wiggle free off the other teens back, but he could barely move… "I don't want to go! Maru!"

"Shhhh…" Mariku tried calming down the other teen, "do you want a lolly pop?"

"Lolly pop?" Ryou asked as he stopped fidgeting on the other teens back

"Yeah…" Mariku smirked slightly…Ryou acted just like Bakura when he was sick…like a two year old and constantly defending he wasn't sick…but even Bakura couldn't get his mind of getting that lollypop, just something about it… "you can pick any colour you want~"

"Purple?" Ryou snuggled into the other teens back again

"Yes…" Mariku nodded

"Why?"

"Why…because they like you…" Mariku said calmly trying to convince his friend to stay calm…it was a bit of a walk to the doctors especially since they couldn't just go to any doctor…they went to a special one where it didn't matter that they were rebels, they ran the clinic and he could tell them it was just Bakura…it would be safer

"Shouldn't that make Maru jealous?" Ryou asked innocently, "Maru like me too?"

"Um…I suppose," Mariku glanced back at the other teen snuggled into his back again, he could tell the other teen was acting off yesterday morning and decided by night time he was sick and if he didn't get better by the time he woke up he was taking him to the doctors, "yes Maru likes little bunny~"

"Yay!" Ryou hugged Mariku tighter, "bunny likes Maru too!" he kissed the tanned teen happily on the cheek, "don't tell Maru!"

"Um…ok?" Mariku shrugged as his face lit up a bright red…the other teen was probably too sick to be thinking properly

"Where are we going again Maru?" Ryou started to poke Mariku's spikes, flattening them and letting them pop up again before flattening them again, he giggled joyfully as the spikes popped up and down

"We're going to get lolly pops Ryou…" Mariku said simply

"Where?"

"The …" Mariku mumbled

"The?" Ryou blinked at the other teen curiously

"The doctors…" Mariku said quietly

"Maru! Nooooo!" Ryou protested, "bad Maru!" Ryou whacked Mariku in the head, "I'm not even sick! Wait…what was I talking about?" Ryou questioned leaning on Mariku's shoulder again

"Nothing Ryou…just sleep," Mariku had to admit the kid was strong

"Noooo!" Ryou pouted, "I'm not even tired!"

Mariku moaned…why did Bakura and Ryou both have to be just as difficult when sick? They both just fought about practically everything, "don't sleep Ryou…"

"Nooooo…" Ryou yawned snuggling into Mariku's hair, "I'm tired now!"

"Awe, but I said no sleeping," Mariku smirked

"Noooo! I'm sleeping Maru!" Ryou snuggled into Mariku more and closing his eyes

Mariku smirked…that should keep his friend busy for now, his brother knew where to find him if he needed him…Marik did say he might meet them at the doctors…they normally needed help with Bakura…Mariku tried glancing at the teen on his shoulder, would Ryou be such a pain too? So far he was exactly like his brother…except he still could see the other teen getting violent in this sick state as Bakura normally did

He sighed finally reaching the clinic…finally

"Maru…where are we?" Ryou begun tugging on his hair and purring onto his cheek lovingly

"The lolly pop shop," Mariku chuckled slightly pushing the door open

"Do they have grape?" Ryou snuggled into Mariku tighter

"Yes," Mariku reassured him, "hello?"

"Mariku?" a young girl ran out, "is Bakura sick again?" the girl with brown hair came running up to him and noticed the white haired teen on his back

"Hello Anzu…yes Bakura is sick," Mariku sighed as the nurse quickly rushed over

"Maru…is this the person who gives me the lolly pop?" Ryou asked curiously letting go of the other teen

"Shit!" Mariku quickly caught the other teen from hitting the ground

"Again!" Ryou giggled happily and Mariku softly placed him on the ground, "lady…I am Maru's your not allowed me…" Ryou said sternly, despite the fact of his cold and his cheeks painted a light dusting of red and pink

"What!" Anzu jumped slightly as the pale teen clung onto Mariku's legs and stuck out his tongue

"Never mind that," Mariku rolled his eyes, "can we see the doctor soon?"

"Yes," Anzu nodded, "you came at a good time…no other patients are here" she smiled, "bring him this way!"

"Come on bunny," Mariku said softly to the teen hugging his leg firmly, "if you follow the nice lady you will get your lolly pop~"

"Lolly pop!" Ryou smiled clapping his hands together and trying to weakly stand up, but his legs felt too tired, "Maru!" Ryou sobbed, "my legs are broken!"

Mariku grunted slightly as he bent down to pick the other teen up, Ryou smiled happily snuggling into the other teens tanned chest… "come on then," Mariku growled following the girl into the doctors room and placing the other teen on check up table

"Maru…I don't see the candy?" Ryou stated accusingly, "you lied!" He sobbed quietly, "Maru!"

"Shhh Kura…" Mariku held a finger to the other teens pale lips, "see Dartz here…he is your friend…" Mariku pointed at the guy with light blue hair featured a two locked fringe and trailed to near knee length and was tied at waist length. He had a gem in the middle of his head and wore a simple doctors outfit…

"Nooo!" Ryou pouted, "he's a doctor! Maru! I'm not sick! I'm not sick! Maru! Get him away!" He smashed his friend in the cheek with a fist

"No," Mariku chuckled slightly spitting out some blood, "he gives out free lolly pops…"

"Really?" Ryou asked hopefully, Mariku nodded slightly…so Ryou was violent when sick…interesting

"Hello Bakura, you want a lolly pop?" Dartz asked cautiously, Ryou nodded furiously, "ok then just let me check a few things first…"

"Noooooo!" Ryou whined as the other man came closer, "Ahhhh!" he wiggled frantically as the other man tried to feels his temperature, chomp! Ryou bit down on the other mans arm

"Ouch!" the doctor pulled his hand back hastily, "Mariku could you help…" he sighed…this was actually normal Bakura behaviour

"Bunny~" Mariku purred quietly, "if you want you don't have to sleep again~"

"Noooo! I want to sleep Maru!" Ryou shoved at the other teen, "ouch…" he wimped slightly as he attempted to bite down on Mariku's golden arm band

Mariku sighed as Ryou begun crying and rubbing his eyes complaining about the arm band…Mariku smirked slightly as the other teen begun swearing about the stupid thing…it was funny how similar the brothers were when they were sick, "Kura…" Mariku unclipped the arm band, "did you want to borrow it for the day?"

Ryou nodded happily, smiling as he snatched the arm band and hugging it tightly… "Dartie! Look what Maru gave me!" Ryou showed the arm band to the blue haired man who nodded and pretended to be impressed as Ryou hugged the arm band tightly and he continued his examination

"He will defiantly need to rest for a bit and he will probably need medicine," Dartz quietly peeked over to the white haired teen to check if he was listening, he seemed to be showing the bracelet to Anzu and then hugging it lovingly, "he's probably going to need to get a N-E-E-D-L-E," he spelt out the word…it was a mistake telling him last time

Mariku nodded slightly, "it might be safer to wait until Marik comes for that…he should be here soon…" Dartz nodded

"Maru! Is Mari coming!" Ryou looked up at the tanned teen, "soory!"

"What?" Mariku frowned slightly at the subject changed, "soory?"

"Did you want a story? Bakura?" Anzu asked calmly, Ryou nodded

"Soory!" Ryou clapped his hands together, "soory!"

"Um," Mariku shrugged, "once there lived a porcupine…he um?"

"He went to the markets to pick up apples…but couldn't find any," Anzu saw that the Egyptian teen was having trouble finishing the story

"Awe!" Ryou teared up, "poor porky!"

"Yes, he was very sad…but then a small bunny came and helped the poor porky out," Anzu smiled sweetly

"Bunny?" Ryou questioned, "I'm bunny…"

"Yes, but so is porkies friend," Mariku chuckled

"Are you porky?" Ryou looked at Mariku, "Maru? Where are we?"

"The lolly pop shop," Mariku sighed as the other teen seemed to forget where he was again, "Kura!" Mariku jumped slightly as the other teen feel onto the floor

"Its broken," Ryou said quietly, before falling asleep

"Whats broken?" Mariku sighed bending down and picking up the limp teen and placing him on the table

"I'm here!" Marik entered the room, without knocking…

"Mari!" Ryou jumped up, "Mari! Maru is being mean!"

"Awe! Poor Kura!" Marik smirked walking over and hugging the sick teen, "is Maru being a meanie?" Ryou nodded

"What!" Mariku jumped slightly, his left eye twitching, "I haven't done anything!"

"Maru lied!" Ryou pointed at him accusingly before snuggling into Marik's chest, "Mari! Maru and Dartie hate me!"

"No," Mariku chuckled walking closer to Ryou, "we love you~"

Ryou squealed delightfully as he blushed redder, "Mari! Mari! Maru loved me!"

"I love you too," Marik pouted

Ryou smiled even wider, "Mari and Maru love me!" he smiled happily kissing Marik on the cheek successfully heating up his face too, "wheres my lolly pop?"

"Of corse thats what he choses to remember," Mariku grumbled, "it's coming Kura…just be patient"

"Noooo!" Ryou moaned biting Marik's arm band, Mariku whacked his forehead as the pale teen begun complaining again…he sobbed quietly as the other four people in the room huddled together to discuss giving the pale teen a needle, "Maru…"

Mariku turned around slowly, Ryou was staring at him with wide brown eyes, "Hmmm…"

"Come here Maru~" Ryou giggled, "I won't bite you again! I promise!" Mariku rolled his eyes walking over to the pale teen

"Continue without me, I'll keep Kura busy," Mariku growled bending down slightly to be eye level with the pale teen, "yes Kura?"

"Maru, come closer," Ryou giggled as Mariku rolled his eyes and lent in closer, "closer!" Ryou squealed happily as Mariku leant in closer, "Maru~ I love you~" Ryou giggled as Mariku's face lit up red, "Maru's blushing!"

"What!" Mariku peeked out of his huddle

"Maru blushed! Maru blushed!" Ryou smiled happily

"No I did not!" Mariku protested, "he's bloody fucking lying!"

"Mariku," Marik moaned at his brother defensiveness, "Kura is sick…you can't blame the sick guy…"

"Maru blushed," Ryou smiled happily, "Mari's jealous!"

"I did not bloody fucking blush!" Mariku protested

"Your still blushing," Marik smirked, "its ok brother…but for future reference if your going to have a crush on someone it can't be Kura…he's mine…"

"I don't have a crush on Kura! And I'm not bloody blushing!" Mariku rubbed his cheeks, "I'm bloody pissed!"

"What? That your pissed Kura made you blush~" Marik chuckled slightly leaning on his hip

"No!" Mariku fought back, "just lets get what we need done and leave!"

"Ok~" Marik smirked, "and gees brother I knew colds are meant to make people attracted to one another for some fucked up reason, but really~"

"It's not like that!" Mariku punched the wall angrily, Ryou smiled and copied the action, "don't do that Kura…" Mariku quickly grabbed the other teens hand and placed it into his pale lap

"Awe, your holding hands~" Marik smirked, "you know Kura's mine right?"

"I know that!" Mariku quickly let go off the albino's hand

"Ok," Marik smirked, "now we need to hold him down for a moment while Dartz can use the N-E-E-D-L-E," Marik pointed at the needle in the doctors hand, "then we can get lolly pops!"

"Lolly pops!" Ryou said excitedly as his two Egyptian friends hugged him, "hugs!" he smiled happily hugging around them happily, "Ouch!" Ryou bit on the first thing he found, "ouch!" Ryou jumped up and cowered in the corner of the room

Mariku sighed as the pale teen felt the needle and bit his arm band again, Mariku growled as he cowered in the corner, he stood up and grabbed a purple lolly pop…Ryou seemed to have an obsession with a purple one, he carefully held it out to the boy…his eyes were swirling with reds and browns and glazed over with tears, making them shimmer slightly

"Here," Mariku sighed as Ryou cautiously reached out and grabbed the lolly pop, he was practically in tears, "Marik I'm going to take Kura home…you deal with the medication and random shit," Mariku glanced at his brother before adding, "you can't lift him…"

"I can't lift him, blah blah blah," Marik pouted childishly, "fine…" he huffed as Mariku picked up the pale teen sucking peacefully on the lolly pop

"Come on little bunny," Mariku chuckled as Ryou willingly latched onto him and sucked his lolly pop happily

"Maru's not going to lie again?" Ryou hugged onto the other teens back, "I will bite…"

"No, we are going home," Mariku reassured

"Not home!" Ryou panicked as Mariku quickly left the clinic

"Not home…the hideout…" Mariku reassured, as he realised his mistake…Ryou probably considered home to be the palace

"Ok Maru," Ryou hugged around Mariku tightly as he took him down the street

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Thankyou for reading** **…**


	28. Shadi

Palace Rebel!

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter Twenty-Eight

~Shadi~

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Ryou yawned sleepily, "Mariku?" He still felt a tad dizzy, though he was mostly better by now… "Why are you here?"

"I came in to wake you up…" Mariku pulled out a pill packet and a glass off water

"Nooo!" Ryou shot into a sitting position, "bleh!" he huddled in the corner of the bed growling

"Marik!" Mariku yelled as his brother entered the room

"Noooo!" Ryou tried sneaking off the bed, but Mariku pinned him…He titled his head away from the glass and tablet as Marik tried giving it too him

"It will be over with in a second just bloody swallow it," Mariku growled, Ryou apparently wasn't very co-operative when he was sick…just like Bakura…go figures, they're different in so many aspects but they are both annoying as shit when sick

"No!" Ryou was cut short and Marik suddenly shoved the tablet in his mouth and forcing him to swallow it with water…Ryou glared at the smirking duo, "why don't you have to take them stupid tablets!"

"We're not sick," Marik chuckled, "anyway I have to go…I promised Otogi and Honda I would help them with something today!" Marik waved leaving the room

"But I feel fine now!" Ryou pouted

"We know," Mariku smirked, "and you can probably go out to get some fresh air today, it will probably be good for you…but you still need to take the tablets for three more days at least, well thats how long Dartz suggested…"

"Bleh…" Ryou pouted, "he tasted funny when I bit him…"

"Probably salt water," Mariku shrugged, "he loves the ocean…wait… you remember how he tasted? What else did you remember?"

"Oh…" Ryou smirked slightly, "all of it Maru~"

"Shit," Mariku moaned whacking into his forehead, he had really hoped Ryou would be clueless to what happened, Bakura normally was a bit clueless at least…

"But I can get out of bed?" Ryou questioned, "like I'm enjoying the books you keep finding me, but I want to walk around for a while…"

"Sure," Mariku shrugged, "I will come though…no questions asked," Mariku said with a venomous tone to try to insure that Ryou knew he had not choice in the matter

"Your venomous tone doesn't scar me Mariku," Ryou rolled his eyes getting out of the bed, "and I swear was it just a contest to make that tablet horrible!"

"Yes Ryou," Mariku rolled his eyes, "they sat around trying to think how to make sure to make the tablet they force children to have is as horrible as possible~"

"Lets just go out and I swear they do that," Ryou pouted standing up, "now get out! I'm getting changed!"

"Why don't you just get changed in front of me~" Mariku purred, "I don't mind~"

"No way! Sicko!" Ryou pointed at the door moodily

"Only a week or so ago you said you loved me~" Mariku chuckled

"Yes and I was sick…I once asked Rishid where he was hiding the unicorns," Ryou pouted

"Unicorns?" Mariku chuckled, "did you ever find them~"

"No! And get out!" Ryou stomped his foot childishly, making the glass cup on his bedside table fall

"Awe bunny~" Mariku chuckled dodging random items Ryou was throwing at him to try kicking him out of the room…his eyes had hints of red in them as they adverted to the smashed glass before the red was driven away and he glared at the Egyptian teen again

"I will never be yours if you don't leave this room right now," Ryou said coldly, "I'll go be Marik's"

"No!" Mariku pouted, "your bluffing…"

"Do you want to chance that," Ryou crossed his arms, "or maybe I could be the librarian's, you're the one who seems to have to obsession with thinking she's flirting on me…"

Mariku growled leaving the room, he waited out side patently for the pale teen to change…Damn his gay feeling…having a crush was so bloody hard, especially when they are pretending to be someone else who your brother so happens to have a crush on for years…it was really inconvenient

Mariku growled, "are you almost ready!" Mariku was done waiting and barged into the room and froze blushing as the other teen pulled down his shirt

"Mariku!" Ryou blushed deeply, he was almost ready but still, "KNOCK! You ass!"

"You were taking forever!" Mariku tried defending himself, but he had to admit it was hard to concentrate, "you know you look adorable in that~" he chuckled as Ryou's chocolate brown eyes widened to double their normal size and his face turned a deep pink, he covered himself, "what you self conscious or something?"

"No!" Ryou pouted, "but you can't just walk in on people getting dressed!"

"Your dressed…" Mariku chuckled, "and that not what your embarrassed about that…"

"What is it then," Ryou pouted

"I called you cute~" Mariku chuckled

"N-no! Thats not it at all!" Ryou flushed even deeper red, "lets just go!" He huffed leaving the door, Mariku chuckled following him out onto the streets, they walked around quietly…Ryou was still having troubles shaking the red colour on his cheeks, "I'm going to go sit on the hill…" ok so he was still a bit worn out easier from his cold, but he wasn't going to tell the other teen

"Bunny~" Mariku chuckled, "this hill is not fun!" he shoved the other teen onto his back and carried him across the field to a more private part of the field…he flopped him onto the grass under the shade of the big tree, "this is more fun!"

"How," Ryou moaned being thrown on the ground

"It's more private little bunny~" Mariku chuckled

"Mariku!" Ryou flushed deeply, "I told you you weren't aloud to hit on me twenty four seven!"

"Let me see…I didn't hit on you yesterday, or this morning," Mariku shrugged, "sounds like I'm in the clear~" he chuckled

"M-Mariku!" Ryou jumped up as the other teen started to come closer

"Bunny!" Mariku chuckled as he chased Ryou around the tree, he smirked as he pretended to go one way and actually go the other and Ryou ran splat bang right into his chest, "caught you~" Mariku hugged Ryou closely

"Mariku!" Ryou giggled as the other teen shook his around in his arms, "let go!"

"No~ Beg me~" Mariku chuckled, releasing one arm from around the other teens waist and instead used it to tilt the other teens face up, "go on~"

"Mariku! I'm not begging for jack shit!" Ryou giggled as he was forced to look up at the Egyptian teens face

"I never told you to beg for jack shit," Mariku smirked, "I said beg for me to let go~"

"No!" Ryou giggled

"I hope I'm not interrupting," a blank voice said behind them

"Shadi," Mariku growled letting go of the pale teen, "why the hell are you here now?" Ryou tried staring at the other person who had appeared, he was mostly covered…just his face was really showing

"Hello Young Prince Ryou," Shadi said politely to the albino boy

"This is Bakura," Mariku growled

"Bakura is not currently in town…" Shadi explained, "he is out…don't worry I have no intentions of letting out your little secret Prince…My name is Shadi, I am part of the rebels…Pleasure to met you…"

"And what a lovely bloody pleasure," Mariku growled, "now why the hell are you here!?"

"Mariku!" Ryou pouted, flinching slightly as he felt his necklace pierce into his chest, "hello Shadi-san…pleasure to met you…"

"It's ok Ryou," Shadi said blankly, "I just wanted to talk with you…Alone…"

"What the hell! You can say what you want to say in front of me!" Mariku snarled

"Ryou do you mind coming with me?" Shadi was staring at the pale teen

Ryou nodded softly, "I don't mind Shadi-san…"

"Call me Shadi," the other man smiled, "come with me…"

"Ok Shadi," Ryou smiled being led away from Mariku, somehow it did make him feel better just calling the other person by their name with out a san…less formal

"Ryou, may I see your necklace for a moment?" Shadi held a hand out expectantly

"My necklace! Of course!" Ryou jumped slightly, "how did you know about it?"

Shadi smiled slightly, glancing at Ryou as his eyes swirled with red and brown mix, "Your brother told me he gave it to you," he explained as Ryou pulled it out of his shirt and his chest and let it rest on the other guys hand, not removing it from around his neck though, "though I could never get close to you due to the castle rules and the fact I'm banned from entering…"

"Oh…Bakura?" Ryou jumped slightly, "he told you?" Shadi was banned from the palace?

"Well yes, but did you know Mariku's family guarded those items. There are a total of seven…" Shadi begun explaining

"Wait! Stop there!" Ryou stopped the other teen and glanced over the the blonde spiky haired teen kicking the stump of the tree angrily "please don't tell me about Mariku's past. I think I would prefer to hear it from him... When and if he decides to tell me…" Ryou said quietly gazing at the blonde teen

"I see" Shadi smiled glancing over at the other teen, "he means well…even if he can be a bit straight forward…"

"Yeah…" Ryou smiled, "but its ok…" Mariku did say he would tell him about his past, but he didn't want to hear it from someone he just met, "you spoke with my brother? How is he doing?"

"Good," Shadi smiles, "he misses you though…"

"Misses me?" Ryou stared blankly at the other man, "you won't tell him I left the palace walls?"

"Not at all Ryou," Shadi smiled, "and yes he misses you…He tried asking me how you were but I obviously couldn't really tell him…though why do you have a scar on your cheek?"

"Um…oh that," Ryou giggled slightly, "it was nothing…just broke a vase and it cut me…it scarred"

"Do you mind?" Shadi held up a hand to Ryou's cheek who flinched slightly

"No…I don't mind…" Ryou did mind…if bugged him as the other man touched the scar on his face…it no longer had the white patch

"Ryou…the ruler did this?" Shadi said suddenly

"What!" Ryou jumped slightly…how did he know? "I told you I just broke a vase Shadi and that is all…" Ryou took a slight step back so the other tanned man was no longer touching him, "may I go?" Ryou asked politely, his necklace fell to his chest…it felt warm

"Of corse Young Prince," Shadi smiled as Ryou turned and quickly went over to the moody blonde haired teen kicking the teen moodily, "be safe…"

"Mariku!" Ryou jumped on the other teen catching him off guard and sending him falling to the ground in a big hug, Mariku chuckled hugging the pale teen back

"Shadi didn't do anything weird?" Mariku asked looking up and down his albino friend

"Not really," Ryou said quietly, "just asking about my necklace and scar…"

"Your necklace…what did you find out about that?" Mariku looked at the pale teen still lying right on top of him

"Just there were seven and your family guarded them…that is all," Ryou shrugged, "I stopped him there…I didn't want to hear it from him"

Mariku smirked hugging the other teen closer, "I will tell you sometime…I promise"

"I know," Ryou smiled, "but can I ask something about Shadi?" Mariku nodded slightly, "I didn't tell him that my father was the one who caused me to break the vase and cut my face…but he knew?"

"Did you let him touch it?" Mariku raised an eyebrow and the pale teen nodded slowly, "I don't know…he seems to be able to tell how stuff happened if he touches things…I don't let him touch me…ever again…" Shadi had the key…he had a feeling his visit had more meaning to it…but Ryou just seemed happy to be away from Shadi, so he would drop it…

Ever again? Ryou wondered but decided not to say anything, "ok…guess what though?" Mariku raised an eyebrow, "I caught you now!"

"Yes you did~" Mariku chuckled

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Thankyou for reading** **…**


	29. Ice-Cream Thieves

Palace Rebel!

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Ice-Cream Thieves

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Ryou yawned sleepily, Mariku was here? Why? Why was he waking him up? "Mariku?" He sat up sleepily

"No…" a boy with golden hair shook his head firmly, "Marik…Kura, do you want to go out?"

"Marik?" Ryou sat up and glanced at the tanned teen, now that he looked at him properly whipping the sleep out of his eyes…The teens hair wasn't as wild as Mariku's and was nicely flattened down and he was smaller…still bigger than Ryou though…he wanted to go out? Should he except? Was Mariku going? "Mariku?"

"No…just Marik," Marik sounded slightly disappointed, "no Mariku…he's still asleep…"

Ryou growled, he should be asleep too…but then again…maybe he should go out with Marik for a while? It would be nice to get out…without Mariku…he was confused how he felt towards the other teen and he felt it was kind of mean constantly rejecting him then dragging him back

"Sure Marik…just let me get dressed," Ryou slowly slid out of bed, he doubted going out with Marik meant he was still going to be hit on…but Marik didn't seem as straight forwards about it…well he did, but not in the same way as Mariku and it was hard to tell if his friend was just joking around or what…

Maybe going out with Marik would be nice

He was apparently close with the actual Bakura…

He didn't want to be the cause of their breakup or whatever was going on between the missing teen and Marik…why did Bakura leave?

Mariku mentioned something ages ago about mocking his thief king title? Was that it? Or something else…he should of asked Shadi the other week

"Yay!" Marik smiled happily walking to the door, "I'll leave while you change Kura!" Ryou smiled despise the way he cringed on queue when Marik called him Kura…He wasn't Kura…

He never would be

and this teen would find out eventually

and even though he didn't spend much time with Marik…he still counted him as a friend and in saying that he didn't want to hurt or lose him…he would try his best to be this person Marik already believes him to be…for Marik

"Lets go!" Ryou quickly changed and met Marik at the door to his room who instantly latched onto his arm as they walked out, "you don't have to hug my arm all the time…" He wanted to be nice, but the touch still bugged him

"But Kura!" Marik moaned, "can't you let it slid!"

"Um…yeah what ever blondie," Ryou chuckled, but froze internally as he realised he just nicknamed Marik…Sugar…he really should be more careful! What if Marik sensed something was off!? Well…it's been over seven months now and he still hadn't picked it up…

"Whatever shortie," Marik chuckled rubbing the top of Ryou's snow white hair

"Hey! You little shit! Your only a couple of bloody centimetres taller than me!" Ryou protested, he wasn't that short! Was he?

"Keep dreaming…" Marik smirked, "unless you are currently dreaming about me…then by all means continue with those~"

"What!" Ryou jumped slightly, "no I don't bloody dream of you!"

"Oh~" Marik smirked, "what do you dream about~"

Ryou growled slightly…he could of sworn he's had this conversation with Mariku earlier this year…and it was not enjoyable the first time, he could try making it fun… "Oh…you wouldn't want to know~their rated 18+ and your still 17 little Marik~"

"And your 18!?" Marik raised an eyebrow accusingly, Ryou nodded slowly, "and I'm almost 18! Just wait for December! and you didn't bloody tell me when you turned 18! I would of bloody done something!"

"Do you know when my birthday is~" Ryou smirked

"Well no…"

"My point exactly…and I plan on keeping it that way~"

Marik moaned, "Kura! Your such a little shit sometimes!" Marik sighed as he let a smirk slither onto his lips, "hey Bakura…do you know what this means~"

"Not really Marik…I'm not a mind reader," Ryou said the first thing that came to his head…not always the smartest option

"Birthday kiss!" Marik smiled jumping up and wrapping his arms around Ryou's pale neck and kissing him happily on the mouth…Despite him not having any feelings towards the other teen he didn't pull away… "love you Kura!"

"Whatever asshole," Ryou could kill himself as he felt the red colour plaguing his usually pale cheeks…he still wasn't use to the familiar actions between the Egyptian brothers towards him…even if he had been stuck with them for months now…he still couldn't help but think back to his father and if he would approve or not…probably not…

He sighed…his father was searching for him…that much was obvious to him, but he had stopped the posters and daily announcements…he knew the reasons behind this…his father didn't want the town knowing he was missing, in case it turned out like Bakura…

Bakura…

"Bakura?" Marik was tugging on the sleeve of his shirt, "we can go get ice-cream! I'll pay…unless you wanted to have a contest who can steal it better?" Marik suggested smiling happily as he noticed the very obvious blush on his friends cheeks from the kiss

"Sure…but I can pay…" Ryou didn't really like stealing from his town still…though he had been forced to do it multiply times now…less now that Mariku knew his true identity

"No way! That's boring Kura!" Marik smiled walking over to the stand to get the ice-cream…Ryou glanced down as Marik latched onto his arm and smiled hugely…faked? Who knew with Marik

"Honey!" Marik sounded excited, "what flavour do you want! I like chocolate because it reminds me of your eyes!" Marik smiled happily

"I like chocolate too," Ryou couldn't help but let the blush on his cheek

"Two chocolates please!" Marik smiled, "do you want to go to the beach after this! It will be so romantic!"

"Um…ok?" Ryou shrugged…he had never been to the beach, he wasn't really sure what it was…did the town have one?

"Oh," the man at the ice-cream stall smiled happily, "and is today anything special?"

"It's our first date!" Marik said cheerfully, "Bakura here finally had the courage to ask me out!"

"What!" Ryou stared at Marik before letting him kind of lose control and going a bit off topic, "hey! I have plenty of confidence! I could ask you out with ease!"

"I know~" Marik smiled hugging into his arm pleased his friend was playing along, "but its ok if your embarrassed Kura…I already love you~"

"Oh…" Ryou didn't know how to respond, "love you too Marik…"

He wasn't sure if that's how Bakura would of responded…probably not

He could worry about that later though…

"Awe," the man smiled handing them the two ice-creams

"I'll pay Marik," Ryou begun fishing around his satchel for the money Mariku had given him

"Oh! Don't worry about that," the man smiled, "its own the house…you two kids have fun today ok?"

"Ok! Thankyou!" Marik smiled happily

"Are you sure thats ok sir?" Ryou stared at him

"Yes, just have a good time," he smiled waving as Marik and Ryou walked off licking their ice-creams

"You played along perfectly Kura," Marik smiled, "I told you I'ld win~"

"Win…" Ryou moaned…Marik had just been trying to get free ice-cream the entire time

"Though…you do know I meant it when I said I love you?" Marik glanced at the pale teen who was unsure how to respond

"What ever knuckle head," Ryou decided to try acting as he thought Bakura would, "you can act like a love sick puppy all you want…"

"I will," Marik smiled, "did you actually want to go to the beach though? It's a bit out of town so its a bit of a walk…and if we were going it might be smart to bring Mariku…he knows the way better then us and you know it…"

"Yeah I suppose," Ryou tried pretending he has the slightest idea of what the other person was talking about, "we could be fine on our own…"

"You got us lost last time!" Marik pouted but smiled happily placing an arm around Ryou's shoulders, "maybe this time you can be a normal person and take off your shirt! like fuck I have a giant carving on my back, so does Mariku and we still don't wear shirts at the beach!"

"So," Ryou bit his lip…his branding… "I don't like being shirtless…"

"Yeah I couldn't guess after like eight or so years of you refusing to remove your shirt wasn't a big enough hint," Marik chuckled, "I just thought you loved to walk around shirtless every chance you get…"

"Yeah," Ryou smiled, "I really thought I wasn't obvious enough…I was going to make you a sign later just to make sure you knew…but apparently you got the slight hints I dropped…"

"Yeah," Marik rolled his eyes, "ouch?" Marik blinked as someone bumped into him…he growled slightly as he noticed who it was, "Yami?"

"Hello Marik, Bakura," Yami smiled looking to see if the other Egyptian brother was near, "no Mariku?"

"No," Ryou shook his head…Yami…he was the teen Mariku said to avoid at all costs

"Bakura," Yami smirked looking at him, "your looking well…I heard you felt under the weather a bit back…"

"Yes," Ryou didn't want to say much, "I made a full recovery! Yay!"

"Yeah you were going to die!" Marik smirked

"I know," Ryou giggled, "I'm so lucky to have survived that adventure~"

"I'm glad your better," Yami smiled

Why was Mariku so scared of this teen?

Why did he have to keep his distance?

"May I speak with you privately?" Yami suggested innocently…at least it sounded innocently

"No," Ryou said sharply…he promised Mariku… "Can't you see I'm on a date with Marik?"

"It'll be quick," Yami promised, rolling his eyes as Marik's face lit up like a light globe when Ryou said it was a date

"Then it can be quick another time," Ryou huffed, "anyway it was lovely to see you again Yami…but me and Marik must get going…we we're going out…"

"Ok," Yami smiled though he was growling inside…he didn't wish Marik to be involved in Bakura's and Mariku's messes, "we can discuss it another time…"

"Whatever," Ryou rolled his eyes slightly and begun dragging Marik off down the street, clutching his necklace…it was in a weird stage between warm and cold

"Did you really mean this was a date?" Marik asked hopefully

"Wasn't that your plan?" Ryou raised an eyebrow accusingly, "and even so…doesn't mean I like you…that way…"

"So…its still a date~" Marik chuckled latching onto Ryou's arm

Ryou couldn't help but let the smile twist onto his lips, Marik was happy…he was pleased…

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Thankyou for reading** **…**


	30. Fun in the Sun!

Palace Rebel!

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter Thirty

Fun in the sun!

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Ryou looked around in awe as they entered the sandy area…it was huge! though he had to stay calm…Marik was here and Marik seems to have said Bakura's been to the beach before

But this was a beach

He had asked Mariku the night before what it was exactly…it took for ever for him to answer because he just sat around laughing for a couple of hours…but he finally just said it was just sand and water…shells and rocks

Ryou glanced down, he supposed the gritty stuff is the sand? Probably

It felt cool and squishy under his feet, it seemed like the Egyptians took their shoes off…should he copy? Mariku glanced at him contemplating to take his shoes off or not

"Hey Kura just bloody take off your shoes and help with the Umbrella…" Mariku pointed over to Marik chasing this so called beach umbrella…he was pretty sure Marik stole it

"Um ok…" Ryou quickly took off his shoes and let his pale feet touch the hot sand, maybe he should of brought a hat? He quickly skidded over to help Marik…trying to make sure not to burn…his pale skin was great…but it could get burnt easily

They quickly secured the umbrella after Mariku and Ryou held it as Marik tried to make sure it was buried in the sand… "I'm going in the water for a moment…" Ryou glanced up at Mariku as he removed his shirt and walked down to the water leaving Ryou with Marik sitting under the umbrella, "you guys had to pick a shitty hot day to come here!"

Ryou glanced at Marik…he seemed busy…busy? Doing what exactly?

What was he doing

Putting this sand stuff in a pile?

Why? Ryou shrugged turning around and making his own pile of sand

"I didn't know you like making sand castles Kura?" Marik chuckled before adding, "your pretty shit"

"Oh thanks," Ryou rolled his eyes…sand castle?

He glanced back at Marik's…it was much better then his and it had a leaf on the top…flag maybe?

Sand castles or what ever seem weird? They are just piles of sand…he glanced back at his…it wasn't that bad?

"Awe Kura~" Marik chuckled, "it's ok your a great thief…your just shit making sand castles!"

"How in bloody hell would that make me feel better!" Ryou puffed out his cheeks…he didn't really want to be a thief and his sand castle wasn't that bad! Seriously!

"I don't know?" Marik shrugged sticking out his tongue, "you can do what ever…I'm just going to sit around and try not getting burnt"

"Ok," Ryou rolled his eyes before slowly standing up, "I'm just going to walk around…" He wanted to explore…maybe he could find a shell? he assumed that they would be just lying around? He glanced at the water…it seemed in a constant motion of going in and out…kind of curling

Mariku was just sitting around in the water, ducking under it sometimes…his hair was kind of flattened, not as much as Marik's

but flattened

He seemed to enjoy the water…though something about it bugged him, he clutched his necklace under his shirt glancing away from the water…weird…

He sighed wandering down the beach, it was really long…did it end? Probably…

There were rocks further up…maybe he could sit on those? Then again they might hurt under his bare feet…maybe not then

He was a fair way from where the Egyptian brothers were…he sighed flopping down on the hot sand…he was happy he chose to wear a t-shirt and not a singlet like Mariku and Marik who were both wearing black singlets

He was sure that his arms were slightly turning red…but he couldn't really complain….even though he burnt easily, his burns never stayed long anyway…

Ryou blinked as his vision disappeared…he couldn't see? His face felt kind of wet now though…

"Guess who~" a voice chuckled from behind him

"Mariku?" Ryou try looking up as Mariku removed his hands from his eyes

"Hello little bunny~" he chuckled, "why you all the way over here?"

"Just felt like exploring," Ryou shrugged

"oh…Well you must be hot! Let me help with that!" Mariku smirked wrapping his arms around Ryou and soaking his shirt…and him

"Mariku! Your still wet!" Ryou wiggled in the others grasp

"Yeah…that kind of happens when you go swimming," Mariku chuckled, "it just works that way~"

"I bloody know that!" Ryou giggled as he realised his wiggles wasn't getting him anywhere out of the others grasp, "still! You could of at least tried drying your self before hugging me!"

"Hugging?" Mariku chuckled resting his soggy head on Ryou's shoulder and glanced up at him, "I was just going to call it capturing~"

"Well…" Ryou cheeks dusted a light pink…he didn't know how to respond…he just always thought when you wrap your arms around someone it was a hug…apparently now

It was a capture?

"It's ok bunny~" Mariku chuckled slightly hugging around Ryou tighter, "I like the idea of hugging better anyway~" He sighed slightly turning to look at the others pale neck, since he was on his shoulder it was the best view of the other teen he was going to get

Ryou jumped slightly as he felt the other teens breath on his cool skin…he glanced down at the other teen just leaning on his shoulder, staring dead straight at his neck…he couldn't move the other teen from the position either…he could barely move himself…the other teen was wrapped around him tightly

Mariku stared at the pale skin, Ryou froze slightly…but he didn't say anything either…So he didn't mind this position than? He glanced up just to catch the bright brown eyes glancing down at him before they shot straight up to the water…maybe it did bug the other teen and he was just choosing not to say because he felt to awkward? He sighed heavily looking back at the pale neck skin…he liked this position…maybe he should just let it be for now?

Ryou tried to hold in his shudder as he felt Mariku's hot breath breath onto his skin…he didn't know how to get the other teen to move…but he could always say something to him? Mariku normally stopped if he thought he was pushing the line…though then why was it he couldn't get any sound out of his mouth to make the other teen move? He wanted him to move? Yes…then what was the problem?

Mariku glanced up at the pale teen as an obvious shudder ran through him…it was obvious he had tried hiding it and holding it in…but he could still feel it…maybe Ryou did want him to move? But he still wasn't saying anything, Mariku rolled his eyes back to the boys neck and just stared at the pale colour…beautiful…

Ryou glanced as he felt the other move slightly and Mariku's arms seemed to tighten slightly around his waist in a protective manner…he didn't really mind the position now…it bugged him slightly…but not completely…not as much as it had originally had. Mariku just seemed to be staring at his neck though, he could feel his hot breath…it was somehow calming and slightly getting hotter as he felt the others face slightly move…

Mariku sighed it was somehow memorising just staring at Ryou's neck, it was beautiful…he couldn't help but tighten his grasp around the others waist at the mere thought of having to let go again…he didn't want too…he wanted to stay like this…he sighed again, noting that now Ryou was no longer shuddering each time he breathed on his neck…he just seemed at peace in this position and probably could of stayed like this for hours…but he wanted to try something…he slowly edged his head closer to the pale neck…not even meaning to really…this was probably a stupid idea…but he was going through with it

Ryou shuddered slightly as he felt the others face right next to his neck, he didn't know what Mariku was doing… Just trying to get comfortable? Wet him more? What? His eyes widened as his felt a slight touch on his neck…but then almost as fast as it had come…it disappeared…he couldn't help but shudder at the touch…he wanted to push the other teen away and scream…but he couldn't?

Mariku sighed slightly as he felt the other teen shudder as he neared his neck, only millimetres apart from touching…Ryou was not pushing him away yet? Sweet…He slowly pressed his lips carefully onto the neck before pulling away quiet satisfied…he wanted to stay longer on the soft skin, but he could tell but Ryou's shudder he had had no idea what he had been scheming…He wasn't saying anything though? Was that good or bad? He tightened his grip slightly without even noticing as he slowly kissed the pale skin again holding his lips on the pale skin longer this time…to see what reaction he would get

Ryou could kill himself as he didn't move…Mariku was just staring at his skin again…he should of jumped up and slapped him for that…he should of done something…not just sit there and it was obvious the other teen thought so too as he felt the pressure around his waist increase and the other teens lips connect with his neck again…this time he just left them there…he should really say something! Shit! Why was he just sitting here? He really just wished he could sink into the sand and disappear…the sand already seemed to kidnap his feet with ever step he took…but it wasn't swallowing him and Mariku was still kissing his neck…it was a soft touch? Was it really that bad?

Mariku was enjoying the slight touch on the others neck and was pleased when he didn't feel a shudder or any objections from the other teen…he somewhat seemed relaxed…though should he be worried Ryou was just to nice to push him away? He did really like the other teen and didn't plan on screwing that up because he took it too far…He pulled away slowly and just stared at the neck breathing slowly…he could breath while kissing…it was just harder and he needed to catch his breath slightly…he didn't know really what to do? Should he just stop for now? No… he wanted to see how far the other teen would let him go…

Ryou shuddered inwardly as the others touch on his skin slowly faded away until all he could feel was his friends hot breath again…Friend? Friends didn't do this…did they? Mariku seemed to be thinking as well as he felt the other teens constant breath on his skin, but he wasn't doing anything? Maybe he should push away now? He froze slightly as he felt a cold wet thing run up the length of his neck…what was Mariku doing?

Mariku didn't want to let Ryou go, he rolled his eyes slightly as he leant in and slid his pointed tongue up the pale neck…he could feel the other teen freeze under the touch…still not staying or doing anything though? He smirked slightly…he liked this…he slowly slid his tongue along the pale skin once again and once again receiving yet another shudder from the other teen but nothing else…He smirked as he slowly kissed the pale skin again…this was kind of fun~

He shuddered as the cold thing ran up his neck again…Mariku licked his neck! Shit! This was not normal! Than again what did he know about normal? Living in the castle…was this normal in a relationship? But he wasn't in a relationship with the other teen and he was sure this wasn't how friends acted…so what then? The other teen seemed to be enjoying himself though as he softly pressed his lips back onto his skin…his skin! Shit! This was not how to act! he needed to go…say something…anything! Nothing…ouch…

Mariku was happy with this…whatever you wanted to call it…he was happy with it…he didn't seemed to react to him kissing his neck again? So was this ok? He didn't want to be bugging the other teen…he just couldn't resist himself when Ryou was just so perfect…but he was kind of getting bored of just kissing…Maybe he would try something new again? The others shudders didn't seem bad when he licked the neck before? Pleasurable maybe? Awkward maybe? Confused? He wasn't quiet sure…but it didn't seem like the other teen minded that much, he wanted Ryou to remember this…he slowly bit down on the others neck making sure not to bite down to hard…just enough to mark

Ryou glanced down as he felt the other teen softly bit his neck…shit…it felt nice…shit! He should not be thinking like this! He was the prince! Mariku was a guy! This was wrong! Not right! Shit! He should do something…anything…ok he took that back as he felt himself shudder with pleasure as the other teen begun biting more area's off his neck…hopefully Mariku would think it was something else though so he wouldn't have to break this up…because it couldn't continue…it was wrong

Mariku smirked slightly as he felt the other teen relax slightly in his grasp…so the other teen was enjoying this? Like him? Maybe? He could test…he smirked slightly as be begun slowly biting on different parts of the neck…it might leave marks for a day or so…but it should be fine…He smirked as he felt the other shudder but by the way the other teen seemed to relax more with each shudder could only mean he was enjoying this somewhat? He was happy…as long as Marik didn't come spoil it again he could keep going on like this…every time he had the albino someone interrupted them…but his brother was already half asleep when he snuck up to sneak up on Ryou…He glanced up with his mouth still on the pale skin as he felt it turning…Ryou was staring at him now? Fuck…he looked cute and he was blushing like mad…

Ryou could kill himself as he felt himself relaxing with each new little bite and touch…he shouldn't act like this! This wasn't proper…he had to stop this…it was wrong? Father would say it was…he wanted to die as he let out a shaky breath and shuddered happily again…he couldn't help it…Only Mariku made him feel like this? Why? but no matter how nice it felt on his neck…he had to stop this…he slowly turned his head to face the other teen, he was aware of the red colour on his cheeks but couldn't remove it either…he slowly opened his mouth to say something…to get the other teen too stop? Stop what ever he was doing…

Mariku stared at Ryou as he slowly opened his mouth but no words came out of it…nothing…He couldn't handle it any longer as he leant in connected their lips…He wasn't really sure if that had been Ryou's intention…but he couldn't handle it any longer just biting around the others neck was fantastic…but this trumped it by a million…he had wanted this all along…deep down? Shit he was getting soppy…

Ryou had no idea what to do as the words he had been so desperately trying to get out died away as the other teen held his mouth up to his…was this…no…it couldn't be? Could it? Mariku was kissing him and shit! It felt bloody good…but this was wrong…wrong? How could this be wrong? he shuddered slightly but didn't stop the kiss…he really should?

Mariku smirked pulling out of the kiss, Ryou had kissed back slightly if only slightly…he had kissed back…he was pleased as he slowly just stared at the brown eyes staring down at him intently…Ryou was staring at him? Was that good or bad? But he was over come with shock as he felt the pale teen press their lips together again before letting the shock fade away and be replaced with a slight smirk…

Ryou couldn't…wouldn't believe it…Mariku was kissing him…yes they had kissed that one time…but he freaked out and ran off…So why was he still here? Was it because Mariku still had a tight grip around his waist? But then again he could just tilt his head out of the way…he stared as the warmth of the others lips on his just seemed to disappear all at once…almost as quickly as they came…good…it was wrong…but how? He didn't care if it was wrong when it felt so right…he lent back in to return the kiss and was happy Mariku didn't seem to mind…

Mariku was pleased that he obviously hadn't crossed any lines with the surprise kiss…he really liked this…maybe Ryou would let them kiss more now? knowing the other teen…probably not…he smirked slightly or as much as possible with out ruining the kiss with the other teen as he tilted his head slightly as too intensify the kiss further…Ryou didn't seem to mind as he tried to kiss back as best possible

Ryou happily kissed the other teen pleased Mariku hadn't pulled away…it was drowning out his other thoughts of his father…that is was wrong…he should scream at the other teen…everything seemed to fade away as he felt the other twist his head slightly to intensify the kiss…he didn't really mind, it was nice…no matter if it was wrong, or not right…he didn't really care if this kind of crossed the friendship zone a bit…he wasn't really sure what to do as Mariku decided he was a bit bored with just kissing was was toying with his bottom lip…biting it slightly and licking it…what was he meant to do?

Mariku loved the fact that Ryou had kissed him for a change…it meant that he wasn't in the wrong…Ryou didn't mind…it was nice…like this…he tightened his grip slightly, mostly to ensure Ryou wouldn't run off like last time…he could of stayed like this for hours but he still wanted to test his boundary and limits…Hopefully Ryou wouldn't mind? He slowly teased Ryou's bottom lip with his tongue and bit it slightly…before he slowly moved one of his previous arms from around the others pale waist and up to behind Ryou's head to make sure they were as close as possible…his hair was soft behind his slightly still wet hand

Ryou didn't really mind when Mariku moved his hand up behind his head to press their faces slightly closer…but he still wasn't really sure what he was meant to do with Mariku's tongue teasing his lips…what was he meant to do? What was the tanned teen trying to do? he wasn't really sure…Mariku was obviously a more experienced kisser then him and probably knew something he didn't know…wait…kissing…shit! This is completely passing the friendship zone! Mariku was his friend! Nothing more…

Mariku opened his eyes slowly as he felt Ryou stiffen slightly, he was nervous…it was obvious that the albino had no idea of what he was doing with his tongue…but still Ryou just seemed to be nervous all of a sudden…did he want to stop? Mariku sighed slightly as he moved his hand from Ryou's white mess of hair and slowly pulled away…the other seemed slightly shocked at the sudden action…but he could tell that he was also a tad relieved…

Ryou had not idea what to do…this was really confusing! He hadn't kissed Marik back when he gave him a birthday kiss! But he was kissing Mariku back! This was not normal for friends! Not normal! What had he been thinking! He hadn't been… he was slightly shocked as he felt Mariku's fingers untangle themselves from his hair and his hand lower as he pulled away…Ryou slowly opened his eyes and stared into the lilac ones staring at him…Mariku was smiling slightly, but was it wrong that he felt disappointed and relieved all at once?

"Um…" Mariku wasn't really sure what to say as he slowly unwrapped his arms and slowly stood up, "I should check if my brother's ok?" he slowly took a step backwards pointing behind himself in the direction of where Marik should be, before taking a couple more steps away from the pale teen who seemed lost just sitting there…after he was about ten steps away before he actually turned around and started to walk quickly towards the umbrella and his brother

"Bye…" Ryou had no idea what to do as he noticed the other teen stand up…was it sad that he could feel his cheeks heating up as he finally realised that Mariku still had not put on a shirt…but he kind of felt lost, just sitting there…had he done something wrong? he felt his neck subconsciously, he could still feel when the other teen had bitten him…then again…wasn't this what he wanted? No…Mariku was a friend and that's all…he really felt like an idiot! Seriously Mariku had probably been mucking around and he screwed it up…He slowly shifted to hug his knees lovingly and burry his face…he felt so stupid

Shit! Mariku begun swearing inwardly in all different languages as he left the other teen…he should of tried to play it off or something! Anything! not just walk off! and could of he made it any more awkward if he tried! He felt like shit! He glanced back slightly just to see the other teen hugging his knees tightly and burry his face…was he crying!? Shit! Mariku slowly down glancing up at where the umbrella was…it seemed like Marik had fallen asleep…Shit! He was an idiot! He wanted to scream, but instead he forced himself to turn back to the pale teen possibly crying on the beach…He sighed crouching next the pale teen who didn't seem to have noticed his presence…he also couldn't hear if the other teen was crying or not, "Ryou…" he said quietly to the other teen

He was such an idiot! like seriously! Mariku was probably back at Marik by now though…he sighed heavily…what was he meant to do? Go back too? No…he couldn't look at Marik or Mariku after that…he felt so stupid…he was jolted out of his thoughts as he heard a slight voice say his name…

Mariku

He didn't know if he should look up or not…he slowly tilted his face so he could at least kind of see the other teen, "hey Mariku…"

Shit! Ryou was bloody broken! He still wasn't responding! he sighed slightly as Ryou's face slowly turned so it was resting on top of his knees but he was looking at him…but he couldn't help feel like he had been stabbed in the back when he heard the words out of the pale teens mouth…they were blank with no meaning in them…he had screwed up…hadn't he? His face seemed just plain confused and lost… "I'm sorry Ryou," Mariku sighed running his hand through Ryou's snow white hair automatically

Ryou froze slightly at those words…Mariku was apologising? but he couldn't help but relax slightly again as the tanned teen begun running his fingers through his hair…it was nice…relaxing… but all he could still manage to say was one word… "Why?"

Mariku glanced down at the other teen who was still staring at him, he seemed to relax slightly the more he ran his fingers through the white ball of hair so he continued as he tried to think of how to respond to the simple question… "Look Ryou…I screwed up," he sighed, "like I didn't screw up if you didn't count it as one…but I never meant to make you upset or nervous in anyway…I shouldn't of pushed you without asking…"

The silence was worrying, why wasn't he responding? did he screw up again? Relief washed over him as he heard the other teen finally speak…Mariku screwed up? not him? He couldn't help it as he felt his eyes swell up with tears and they slowly ran down his face…though they were kind of happy tears…he didn't really know how to respond, but Mariku beat him too it anyway…

"Um, so yeah," Mariku clapped his hands together and slowly stood up again, almost falling straight back down because of the sand, "I'm glad that's cleared up...so come back over to the umbrella when ever...yep..." Mariku jumped to his feet and started to walk off…shit Ryou was bloody crying! Shit! He screwed it up even more! SHIT!

Ryou sighed watching as the other teen walked off, not even giving him a chance to respond...he didn't have a response but still...he should follow though...he felt like an idiot just sitting here, he jumped up slowly and followed the other teen back to the umbrella… It kind of made him feel better seeing Mariku was embarrassed too

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Thankyou for reading** **…**


	31. Friendship Barrier

Palace Rebel!

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter Thirty-One

Friendship Barrier

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Mariku sighed placing the pale sleeping teen onto the grassy hill…Ryou had been avoiding him ever since the beach…it was starting to bug him…Unless Ryou so happened to be really busy at the moment and so happen to just be busy when ever he was around…which he doubted highly…he was being avoiding and by all means he could respect this…but still he didn't like, he sighed lying down on the grass…he would need to wait until the other teen woke up, it was the middle of the night, but now was the only time he could get the pale teen without him making some stupid excuse to leave without him…in saying this Marik was enjoying the attention from Ryou…

He glanced down as the pale teen rolled over and snuggled into his arm…cute…though maybe he should move? He had laid down as too not look creepy when Ryou woke up and he just watching him sleep…he would probably find it creepy if he woke up snuggled into the person he was avoiding? But then again he hadn't made the other snuggle into him…Maybe if he just went to sleep as well Ryou would wake him? He had made sure to go somewhere Ryou wouldn't know so even if he wanted to leave he would need Mariku

He yawned as he slowly drifted off back to sleep…he hadn't slept at all because he had this planned and he had to wait until the other teen was in a deep enough sleep that he wouldn't wake up during traveling…And the albino had decided to stay up reading…He would sleep now…

Mariku woke up sleepily as the sun hit him…it was day time already? He glanced down at the sleeping teen beside him, Ryou was still asleep…good? Though he was still snuggling him, should he really move him before he woke up? He sighed glancing back up at the sky, it was swirling with pinks and blues and slight purples here and there…it was nice in a way…He sighed, though if he was going to push the other teen away he would have to do it soon because if he was waking up Ryou would wake up soon too…

Too late…Ryou stared to wiggle lightly blinking open his brown eyes… "Huh…" He stared up at the tanned teen he was currently snuggled into, "Mariku?" Shit! He quickly pushed away from the other teen who only glanced at him slightly before looking back up at the sky…Ryou sat up and glanced up as well before staring at the other teen who had obviously brought him here… "Mariku?" he tried again

"Ryou," Mariku said simply, "I'm glad we know each others names…I thought you forgot about me…"

"Mariku?" Ryou stared around confused…he didn't know where they were…it looked like he was in some valley hidden in a little forest or something

"Ryou…You've been avoiding me," Mariku said simply

"What?" Ryou stared at the other teen as he slowly moved his lilac gaze to Ryou

"Your avoiding me Ryou…" Mariku huffed slightly, "its unfair…you won't even speak to me…your not even trying, instead your running from me…why?" Mariku stared at the pale teen actually confused, "if its because what happened at the beach bugged you…you can forget what happened and I promise not to do it again…I'm sorry and I respect if you no longer want to hang out with me but I think I deserve a reason at least give me that much Ryou…"

"Mariku…" Ryou stared at the tanned teen who genially seemed worried and slightly upset, even if he was trying to hide it in his voice…Mariku seemed hurt… "it wasn't that it bugged me…I didn't mind…" Ryou admitted

Mariku glanced up at Ryou…this wasn't answering his question… "Ryou…your avoiding the question…I just want to know why your avoiding me…and if you wish to leave the way is just straight down that way and it will lead you to the library…you know your way," Mariku pointed behind his head

"Oh…" Ryou glanced to where Mariku was pointing, but he wasn't going to leave just yet…Mariku seemed hurt… "well…I don't know? I felt stupid…I mucked up…"

"How? and why…" Mariku wasn't even looking at him now

"Why? I stuffed up ok? I didn't know what to do," Ryou sighed, "I just thought avoiding you would avoid any weirdness…any of this type explaining…"

"No…" Mariku cut him off, "why did you feel stupid? How did you stuff up?"

"I guess I felt stupid because…" Why did he feel stupid? "I don't know…I screwed up, what happened…broke the friendship zone…"

"Hm," Mariku took it all in, "it only has as much meaning as you put to it Ryou…if you wanted it too it can mean shit…or everything…But running from your problems aren't going to fix them…"

"I know…I know," Ryou teared slightly, "thats why I'm so bloody dumb!"

Mariku jumped slightly as he heard the other teen sob loudly… "Are you crying Ryou!" Mariku jumped up and saw the tears rolling down his friends pale cheeks and couldn't stop himself as he wrapped his arms around, "please don't cry…"

Ryou sniffed slightly but stopped his tears as he felt two arms wrap around him, "Mariku?" he sniffed quietly…he didn't know what to do… Mariku seemed actually concerned about him crying… "Ok…" he glanced up at the other teen who was still hugging him tightly

"I'm sorry Ryou," Mariku ran his fingers through Ryou's white hair, "I shouldn't of done anything…I stuffed up, you little genius…"

"I didn't mind really," Ryou giggled slightly as Mariku tried calming him…giving him props…it was working… "I don't know…I was confused…thats all…we can just forget it…if thats what you want?"

"Oh Ryou," Mariku quickly let go of the other teen and stared at him quietly, "I don't mind…I just don't want to ruin our friendship or relationship or what not because of it…but I wont do it again if it bugged you…it just didn't seem like you minded…"

"Oh…" Ryou didn't know really what to say, "Ok…it doesn't matter to me if it doesn't matter to you I suppose? I would like to continue being friends…and it didn't bug me all that much, just confused me…thats all"

"Ok…" Mariku sighed staring back at the sky, "sorry for kidnapping you in your sleep…and Ryou don't say that…I want it to matter to you because you actually care, not because I do…"

"You care?"

"Yes Ryou," Mariku glanced back at the teen for a moment before looking away again, "I told you I love you whether you chose to believe me or not…whether you chose to return these feelings are up too you as well…"

"Oh…" Ryou glanced at Mariku as those words left his mouth…Mariku loved him? He didn't even think that was possible…that anyone would properly love him…and Mariku didn't love him because he was the prince or just looked nice or 'hot' as most of the girls who lined up to date him thought and only liked him because of those two reasons…Mariku hated the royals so it wasn't because of that and he was sure it wasn't because he looked 'hot' or whatever, "it's true I having weird feelings towards you Mariku…but I don't understand them yet…I want to just be friends until I fully understand these odd feelings…"

"Ok…" Mariku sighed glancing up at Ryou, "you know…you've been with the rebels for like a year now?"

"No…" Ryou smiled sweetly staring at Mariku, not really minding the sudden subject change…had it really been that long? He had to admit though the guards seemed to have increased around the town…no posters…no announcements…just an increase of guards, "I didn't realise it was that long… Doesn't that mean your birthday should be near?"

"Yeah I suppose…it will be like a year or so after my birthday…it was like the 5th of January?" Mariku shrugged, "my birthdays on the 23rd of December…" Mariku shrugged, "so its in about a week…"

"What! When were you planning on telling me!" Ryou jumped slightly

"Well you've been avoiding me for like a weed and I figured Marik would of told you by now," Mariku shrugged, "it's his birthday too…"

"Oh My God!" Ryou jumped up quickly, "I have to go present shopping!"

"I should come too," Mariku shrugged getting up

"Why?" Ryou stared at Mariku, "to get Marik something? I could use help picking something out for him…"

"I guess," Mariku shrugged, "but na…its christmas I'm worried about…Marik insists on celebrating it…"

"Christmas?" Ryou glanced over at Mariku, "I don't think I've celebrated this before…is it fun?"

"Christmas?" Mariku chuckled, "did you not celebrate anything in the palace? Then again…I didn't really celebrate Christmas in Egypt…Marik just feel in love with it the second he found out about it…Its just a dumb holiday where you put up lights and pine trees decorated in random festive shit and give each other presents…"

"Oh…I believe the palace normally holds a party for that…I can either sit up the front and smile or lock my self in my room with your brother, I normally took the second option because Rishid would tell me stories and I couldn't be bothered to have to politely turn down a line of young girls asking for my hand in marriage," Ryou sighed

"They asked to marry you?" Mariku couldn't help but get jealous, "I suppose you father doesn't let guys line up?"

"No…" Ryou giggled, "and I have to turn them all down anyway…my father said he would pick me a suitor when he said I was old enough…I don't get a say in who," Ryou sighed, "he said I had to be at least 18…so if I did go back he might make me marry without a choice…I doubt it though, I don't think he wants me married yet anyway…then I won't be able to be his toy, because the girl he choses will take me and might taint me? I don't know, I was eavesdropping on him…"

"Oh…" Mariku bit his lip, "I don't suppose he picks guys to be a suitor for you?" he chuckled slightly, though it just made him want to cling onto the other teen and never let him go…he couldn't bare to think of Ryou marrying some random bitch he didn't even know

"No!" Ryou giggled, "he's completely against boys with boys! He beat me for the thought!" Ryou didn't know why but he was still giggling when he said that

"Do I look girly enough? Maybe he might think I'm a girl~" Mariku chuckled

"I think Marik has a better chance then you," Ryou giggled

"I think I'll take that as a complement?" Mariku chuckled wrapping his arm around Ryou's shoulder, "this is ok right? Tell me if its not…or if I cross friendship lines again…"

"This is fine," Ryou sighed slightly pleased with the soft touch…he had missed hanging out with Mariku, "I will tell you if you cross a line…you can do the same…"

"Ok," Mariku smirked, "but nothing my little bunny does could ever cross my line~"

"Mariku!" Ryou flushed a deep red as Mariku burst out laughing leading the pale teen back to the town

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Thankyou for reading** **…**


	32. Haunting Wishes

**Its actually Marik** **'** **s birthday today! So yay! Happy birthday Marik and Mariku!**

Palace Rebel!

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter Thirty-Two

Haunting Wishes

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Ryou sighed glancing at the blond spiky hair teen he was following through the crowd, it was Marik's and Mariku's birthdays…Marik told him he was going to hang out with his friends, which did kind of include Yami and he knew Mariku said he wasn't allowed near him still…so Marik told him to do whatever for the morning and he wanted to hang out in the afternoon…So now he was out with Mariku…he sighed quickly catching up with the other teen, Mariku had been acting funny all week…

"Where did you want to go Ryou?" Mariku asked turning around as Ryou struggled to get through a crowd of people and into the opening he was standing in

"It's your birthday," Ryou smiled slightly, Mariku seemed more distant… "You decided," Ryou quickly finished pushing past the last few people

"Hey," Mariku chuckled, "I decided where to take you on your birthday!"

"Yeah because my original plan was to just hide away at my mothers bridge," Ryou pouted walking up to the tanned teen who continued walking

"Some master plan," Mariku chuckled scuffing up Ryou's white hair before pausing to think of what to do… He wanted Ryou to have fun as well, he had been making sure he didn't pass any friend barriers with the other teen… but he could tell that he was creating a distance between them… He just wanted Ryou to have fun, "have you been to a theme park before?"

"No," Ryou shrugged helplessly, "theme park…does it have a certain theme? Like fancy dress? or sporting theme? or something"

"Not really," Mariku shrugged turning off, "did you want to go?"

"Sure," Ryou didn't really know what he was agreeing too but it was Mariku's birthday if he wanted to go to this 'theme park' thing he would go… "Sounds fun!"

"Well come on then," Mariku chuckled at Ryou confused face, "you haven't been to a theme park before have you?"

"Not really," Ryou looked away, it really sounded like he didn't do much…though he hadn't, "Father always told me stuff like that were a waste of time and energy…I had better things to do with my time…"

"Oh," Mariku chuckled slightly, "I think you'll like it once your in there," Mariku chuckled looking up at the amusement park, it wasn't huge…and packed as always, admission was free, through you had to buy tickets for rides, luckily the line was never long for them, "how many tickets did you want?"

"How many do you want?" Ryou shrugged, he didn't really know what tickets did

"I'll get ten, then we can have five each," Mariku suggested walking up the the booth where the girl sold the tickets

"I'll pay," Ryou finally realised that they were at the front of the line

"No," Mariku shrugged, "I gave you the money in the first place…I don't want to have to give you more…so I will just pay for now," Mariku sighed turning to the green haired girl behind the counter, "ten please," he smiled sweetly at the girl

"Oh course sir!" the girl smiled as an obvious blush dusted her dark skin, "here!" she quickly passed Mariku the tickets, "have a wonderful day!"

"Thanks," Mariku rolled his eyes at the girl who was blushing like mad at the mere sight of him, "come on Ryou~" he made sure to put a tad of suggestion in his tone to ensure the girl knew they were both spoken for…Well technically Ryou could go date anyone, but he wanted to make sure it wasn't some idiot who just liked him because he looked 'cute' as he heard some girls calling his friend…or if he had his way Ryou would be his…He slung his arm around his shoulder just to infer it further

"Ok," Ryou smiled happily missing the tone his friend used, only glancing a tiny bit confused as he slung his arm over his shoulders…he didn't mind, it was just Mariku had been avoiding stuff like that, Mariku's arm seem to slowly fall from his shoulders as they got away from the ticket booth… he carefully followed Mariku through the extremely crowded theme park….they must be popular

"Did you want to check out the haunted house?" Mariku turned to the pale teen staring around in awe, "Marik is too scared of the dumb dark to go in them normally…you're not scared of the dark are you?" Mariku realised he probably should of asked…instead of just assuming, he had't seemed to mind in the past…

"Nope," Ryou smiled, "the haunted house thing sound great!" Ryou wasn't really overly sure what it was, but by the name it sounded like his type of thing…Mariku smirked heading over to an old looking house…it was all in dark greys and blacks, dead trees sat limply in front…cobwebs surrounded the open windows and it looked really old, the cobble stones were covered in dust and weeds…it looked really cool

He supposed it was meant to look creepy...but he didn't really fear anything, because the worst outcome was always death...that never bothered him really...it bugged him slightly more these days though...he felt guilty in a way when he talked of dying around Mariku, while the other teen didn't always comment on it...the look on his face…it was written with hurt…no one had looked at him like that before... Rishid could only sit around and try to guess why he was talking about death and tried to convince him life is better...though he would always respond the same...'I know that, I'm just saying death isn't the worst fate'... He sighed walking under the old rusted gate with Mariku...the gate looked easily one hundred years old, and ready to crumble at the slightest touch...Mariku handed the boy at the haunted house two tickets before he lead him inside…

it was dark

Ryou glanced around at the dark room...little lanterns were lit occasionally along the wall, though they were never bright...the old timber floor covered in moss and mould creaked under their heavy footsteps...it was cool, the walls were covered in portraits of old people and some crooked or slanted...some of the eyes seemed to follow them as they ascended down the hallway, pillars were set up every couple of meters hiding the darkness with them, leaving small gaps where anything could be hiding... He couldn't help but be excited, this was awesome! He glanced up at Mariku walking calmly down the hallway, he didn't seem overly interested or fascinated in the hallway... Not as much as he was at least

Mariku sighed glancing down at Ryou, he seemed to be enjoying the haunted house so far as he watched the albino stare around in pure awe and excitement...It was surprisingly cute in its own way, if he had just met Ryou...conveniently met Ryou...he probably would of never guessed the teen to like anything like this and run off screaming and crying at the sight... But he was smiling like it was the coolest thing he had ever seen...he was interested though how Ryou would react the further they went... People hid in different supposedly scary costumes and jumped out randomly... He took a final glance at the pale teen as an idea struck him, maybe if Ryou was scared he would jump into his arms? He had been avoiding most physical contact with the other teen in case it violated the friendship code...he had also been careful not to constantly flirt or muck around with his pale friend in that way...but it would ok if Ryou was the one to jump into his arms, because technically he wouldn't be crossing any lines...he glanced away suddenly as he caught a glimpse of the first person hiding, he doubted that Ryou had noticed and somehow that made his smirk grow to double it's size...was it mean he was hoping for the other teen to get scared?

Ryou walked calmly with Mariku trying to compose himself into not looking like a five year old who just walked into the candy stall and was told they could get anything they wanted…he was much to grown up for that, he glanced slightly as he noticed Mariku's gaze on him…but it disappeared the second he looked up…Though the tanned teen was smirking like mad…did he really enjoy these haunting houses too? or was it something else?

Ryou stopped slightly as he felt a hand sling on to his shoulder, he glanced his brown eyes towards Mariku…it wasn't him…He spun around to see who was bugging him, "hello?" he stared wide eyed at the man with greeny grey skin, messed up hair and ripped clothing, blood splattered all over him and dark lines under his eyes…Ryou smiled happily, "zombie!" He hugged the man in the costume which made the other jump slightly

"Ryou," Mariku said softly, "your not meant to hug them~ and if anyones getting your hugs its going to be me~"

"But Mariku! Look at the effort he put into this costume! and how cute is he!" Ryou hugged the other man happily, "zombies are so cute!"

"Um…" the man kind of just stood frozen in the white haired teens arms, he was use to running screaming…laughing even…not getting hugged, "sir?"

"Oh," Ryou suddenly seemed to realise he how awkward he was making the other man feel, "sorry sir!" he bowed politely

"You know hugging people you just met crosses the stranger zone," Mariku chuckled, "not the friendship zone though~"

"Ok," Ryou smirked slightly hugging Mariku tightly, "like this? By the way, Kidnapping people you just met crosses the stranger zone too~"

Mariku froze slightly before he begun to walk again, "yes just like that," Mariku smirked, "but do you know whats even better?" he chuckled throwing the pale teen giggling onto his back, as he noticed Ryou about to ask what…Ryou was happily giggling so he obviously didn't care about it

He seemed to enjoy it more as more people in costumes came out to scare him…though it was such an innocent giggle, the people were staring at them in confusion as the white haired teen just couldn't stop giggling…it wasn't overly long and he smirked as he heard others screams as the people snuck up on those who didn't just giggle…though it was funny as they left the haunted house and received strange stares from the general public at the giggling white haired teen…normally people came out either scared or laughing evilly like him…he chuckled darkly walking down the park, "so Ryou…where did you want to go?"

"Where ever!" Ryou giggled snuggling into Mariku's puff of blond hair, he had missed snuggling the other teen, he had been avoiding practically all contact…especially contact like this, he liked the old Mariku better…Like he still liked Mariku now, it was just he seemed like he was too nervous about breaking the friendship zone…but that zone mostly just included kissing…

Mariku smirked slightly as he felt the other teen snuggle into his hair, it was nice the other teen snuggling into him like this…he chuckled a deep chuckle as Ryou seemed to spot something he found interesting, "did my little bunny rabbit find something?~"

"Whats that!?" Ryou pointed at a fast moving ride…people were screaming with their arms in the air as the thing took them at a fast pace around the randomly set out tracks

"The roller coaster?" Mariku stared at where the pale teen was pointing, "did you want to try it out?" Mariku carefully begun walking over the fast moving ride

"Yep!" Ryou shook his head furiously up and down…it looked like fun…he giggled slightly as he felt the rubble through Mariku as he chuckled walking over to the ride

"You know this means you'll have to get off my back~" Mariku chuckled at the giggling teen on his back

"I know," Ryou smiled as Mariku carefully lined up…apparently they should mostly fit on the next one or they could just wait for the one afterwards…he didn't mind waiting, "hey Mariku…" Ryou glanced up at the other teen

"Yeah Ryou?" Mariku looked down at him

"You know its ok to touch me?" Ryou said quietly like he might get in trouble for saying it, "it just seems like your avoiding me in that sense…your acting different…"

"Oh," Mariku bit his lip…fuck…he had hoped the other teen wouldn't notice, "well I suppose I'm not avoiding you…I'm nervous of losing my little Bunny…" he admitted

"You won't lose me," Ryou smiled looking up at the blonde spiky haired teen, "but you don't have to act differently…" Ryou tried explaining as the line moved, they only just missed it…

"Ok…" Mariku sighed pretending to lean in air, "does that mean I can flirt on you again?" Mariku smirked

"Yeah, I suppose," Ryou shrugged, "but the rules about that are the same…your not allowed to do it twenty four seven," Ryou smiled as Mariku rubbed his head playfully

"Are you guys a couple?" the ticket girl questioned staring at the two boys talk

"No!" Ryou jumped glancing towards the orange haired girl, "we're just friends!"

"Oh," the girl shrugged, "so your single?"

"No," Mariku growled hugging around Ryou, "just because we're not dating doesn't mean we're single…"

"Mariku," Ryou sighed looking up at the protective teen, "thats kind of what it means…"

"We could be dating other people," Mariku huffed, "plus if anyones dating you it will be me…"

"No ones dating me," Ryou shrugged, "and we're getting off topic…"

"How so?"

"We just are," Ryou shrugged as Mariku let him go, "no we are not dating…" he turned back to the girl and bowed politely, "why?"

"Just the way you talk," the girl shrugged, "and plus your really cute…"

"Oh…" Ryou blushed slightly, "thanks…"

"I didn't mean to make you feel awkward," the girl smiled, "time to go!" she lifted the rope as Mariku gave her the tickets

"Why does everyone call me cute?" Ryou sighed

"Because you are," Mariku shrugged getting into the roller coaster beside Ryou, "is there anything wrong with that?"

"No," Ryou shrugged, "I just wish people wouldn't say it randomly just after meeting me…"

"You called the zombie cute earlier?" Mariku chuckled

"Yeah," Ryou smiled slightly, "I suppose thats true…"

He lifted up his arms as they put down the safety bar, and the ride begun to move slowly getting faster…he glanced at Mariku before glancing in front of them again, the blonde teen had pushed him to the front cart, he had to admit it looked cool as they begun climbing a huge hill…Then suddenly it seemed to have finished its ascension it seemed to just drop, he could hear some people in the back screaming, Mariku was chucking…Both his and the blondes hairs were blowing wildly behind them

"Ryou, put your arms in the air!" Mariku tried to gesture up at his own arms in the air, Ryou giggled slightly as he placed his arms in the air as well…this was fun, he felt a tad weird with his arms just sitting in the air though…Still, he smiled happily as he realised Mariku was chuckling happily next to him

The ride went up and down and even did a little loop at one stage before finally coming to a stop where it begun, "did you like it?" Mariku smirked helping Ryou out of the cart

"That was awesome!" Ryou giggled as he excepted the tanned hand out off the cart and came tumbling into the tanned teens chest, Mariku smirked slightly

"If you wanted to snuggle that badly you could of just said~" Mariku chuckled picking Ryou up and shoving him back onto his back, "come on we should go fix our hair…"

"Ok," Ryou smiled snuggling into the blonde hair lovingly, Mariku carefully placed the pale teen on the ground once inside the bathrooms and started the water, he would have to wash out most of his spikes…shame

Ryou giggled slightly as he begun to flatten his white hair back down, he wasn't too hard…not as hard as Mariku's at least, he was washing his spikes out so his hair kind of looked closer to Marik's but it still just naturally puff up in spikes naturally… "Done!" Ryou did a quick little spin

"Perfect," Mariku smirked as he finished washing out the last traces of gel…his hair was mostly just naturally bushier than his brothers and most of his hair was naturally up unless it was completely soaked, "come on then," he waved the pale teen over to the door

"Your hair looks a bit funny like that," Ryou smiled patting the top of the other teens hair and giggled

"Oh," Mariku rolled his eyes, "sorry my hair doesn't flop down into bunny ears like yours"

"My hair doesn't flop into bunny ears," Ryou puffed out his cheeks, but he kind of knew his hair naturally did have two little flaps that could be mistaken for bunny ears… Mariku was just staring at him with an all knowing look on his face, "it doesn't!" Ryou pouted walking into the harsh sunlight and following Mariku around as they used the rest of their tickets on random theme park stalls…

"I think Marik will want you soon," Mariku glanced up at the sky, his brother had made it very clear he wanted to hang out with Ryou in the after noon

"Ok," Ryou smiled following Mariku through the town, "wait! Can we stop here first?" Ryou pointed a pale finger towards the grassy field just off the side of the track, Mariku shrugged slightly but went and sat down on the green grass

"What did you want to do here?" Mariku glanced up at the pale teen who was slowly beginning to sit down and pull his satchel in front of him

He carefully got out a plastic bag and handed it to the other teen, "happy birthday!" Ryou smiled, "I just figured I would give you your present before we met up with Marik…" Mariku smirked slightly grabbing the bag out of the pale teens hands

"Don't grab your necklace Ryou," Mariku glanced up as Ryou clutched around at the golden jewellery under his shirt, he slowly let go… He smirked as the opened the plastic bag, "I love the wrapping honey!" Mariku chuckled

"Well I couldn't find the equipment needed to wrap properly!" Ryou pouted childishly

"No, I said I liked it," Mariku smirked, "its unique~"

He slowly pulled a soft something out of the bag and looked it over…he smirked at the golden dragon design…it reminded him of the one from his back…It was his favourite of the three, "where did you get it?" Mariku searched the toy but couldn't see any tags, though it was holding something…

"Um," Ryou shrugged, "thats not important…Do you like it?"

"Yeah," Mariku smirked he wasn't really one for stuffed toys, but it looked cute and somehow it seemed special because Ryou gave it to him, he took the item the toy was holding and opened it slowly, "a flip knife?"

"I noticed you carried around knives and I figured if you had a flip one you wouldn't hurt your self on it…" Ryou smiled shyly, he got the knife at a later date because he figured the tanned teen wouldn't be overly ecstatic about a plush dragon, though it was designed off one of the ones from the other teens back…

"Yeah," Mariku looked over the knife flipping it up and down carefully, before placing it into his pocket, "much safer then my current one…" He smirked looking over the yellow dragon again, "hey…Ryou? Where did you get this dragon?"

"Thats not important," Ryou smiled

"I'm just curious," Mariku shrugged, "please~ It's my birthday~"

"I ~~~~" Ryou mumbled, it was kind of embarrassing telling the other teen

"You what?"

"I made it…" Ryou said quietly only just audible

"You made it?" Mariku looked over the toy it looked professional

"Yeah…I hope its not too bad," Ryou smiled shyly, "I use to sew sometimes in the palace because my father refused to get me toys and books…so I didn't have much to do, so your sister taught me…"

"Oh…" Mariku sighed at the thought of his sister, he hadn't seen her in years and even though he would never say it out loud…he missed her, Marik missed them too… "Isis taught you? Did she give you this design?"

"Um yeah," Ryou shrugged slightly, "but no…I made the design myself, I hope you don't mind but I based it off one of the pictures on your back…"

"It's funny you got the colours right," Mariku chuckled, "I thought it looked like 'the winged dragon of Ra' …He was always my favourite one, good guess…"

"Really?" Ryou smiled happily, he was pleased Mariku didn't mind him making it off his carvings

"Yeah," Mariku smirked, "its fucking awesome bunny"

Ryou smiled deciding to let the inappropriate language slide, "one more thing…" he took in a sharp breath slowly and quickly kissed the other on the cheek, "birthday kiss?"

Mariku smirked kissing the other teen back on the cheek, "ok…but I just wanted to make us even…"

"Ok," Ryou smiled flushing a deep red, "we should get back to Marik now…" he quickly jumped up and he felt his face heating up even more and could kill himself as the tanned teen got up smirking…he was such a weirdo, he still couldn't understand what the other teen saw in him…

"Yeah I suppose, before he starts bitching," Mariku chuckled, "though be prepared, he will kiss you~ And he won't do it on the cheek~"

"I know," Ryou couldn't help but shudder slightly, Marik was so clingy towards this Bakura guy he was pretending to be and all that clinginess was passed onto him now, "he did end up giving me a birthday kiss…"

"Awe~ Did my little bunny kiss the little fox~" Mariku chuckled, "was it nice~"

"What!" Ryou jumped slightly, "um…it wasn't horrid…though I wish he wasn't so clingy…" Ryou didn't know why he was really trying to answer the other teens question, and did Mariku just call his brother a fox? Weird…then again, he hadn't really thought of what Marik was as an animal….then again why would he even be thinking about that?

Probably why he hadn't thought about it…

It was a really random thing to just sit around and think about…

Mariku burst out laughing at the flustered teen, "shut up!" Ryou flushed even darker

"Ok," Mariku smirked, "one condition though~" Mariku smirked as Ryou looked up at him curiously, "answer one simple question…whose a better kisser? Porcupine or Fox?"

"What!" Ryou jumped slightly before mumbling an answer to himself, not loud enough for Mariku to hear

"What?" Mariku smirked trying to prompt the teen to give him a proper audible answer

"Porcupine," Ryou said quietly…he had much rathered the kisses with Mariku rather than Marik

Mariku smirked victoriously, "its ok…I won't tell Marik~"

"Shut up!" Ryou flushed even redder if it was possible or he just reached a new level of flushing red…

"Come on little bunny~ I much rather you over Bakura~" Mariku chuckled

"You've kissed Bakura?" Ryou looked up at the other teen

"Once…" Mariku shrugged, "we were pissing Marik off and some people in a cafe who were calling us fags…teaches them…"

"Oh," Ryou sighed, "people can be so mean some times…"

"Its ok," Mariku smirked, "and Marik was pissed and made sure to shove me away from 'his Kura' and kissed your brother too…Bakura never minded… He liked toying around with my brother"

"Oh…" Ryou sighed, their was so much he didn't know about his brother… "Toying around?" he decided to ask…almost regretfully

"You know," Mariku shrugged, "pulling him in just to push him away…Marik was his and no one was aloud Marik…but he had fun messing with him, going out with other guys and girls to piss him off…kissing them in front of Marik, flirting…that type of stuff…"

"Oh," Ryou sighed, "I'm not much like him am I?"

"No your not," Mariku chuckled, "I like you much better, your brothers an ass…"

"I don't understand whats so great about me," Ryou shrugged, "and I don't know much about Bakura…Though Marik likes him, I don't get why he doesn't know I'm not him either…"

"Ryou, everything is great about you," Mariku smirked, "except for your father…even your brothers a close friend of mine…and he does know your different, 'strange' but he still loves Bakura and wants him no matter what…"

"Oh…" Ryou flushed slightly…dam and he had just got rid of the red colour from before… "You don't care about my brother mucking around with Marik?"

"No, it never bothered me," Mariku shrugged, "it never bugged me Bakura ignoring Marik and purposely pissing him off but making sure he was still his when he wanted him, it never bugged me Marik's constant flirting and clinginess to your brother…well it did start bugging me, but that was you…Not Bakura…"

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Thankyou for reading** **…**


	33. How to meet someone!

Palace Rebel!

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter Thirty-Three

How to meet someone!

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Marik jumped onto Ryou's bed happily as he finally got back from his other friends… "Kura!" Marik hugged Ryou happily, Mariku chuckled slightly from the corner of the room where he was sitting on the ground as Marik hugged Ryou tightly, "hugs!"

"Did someone say hugs?" Mariku chuckled wrapping his arms around both off the other teens and picking them both up, "can I join?"

"Brother!" Marik flushed slightly as his bigger brother grabbed them into a hug, "no hugs for you!"

"Awe brother~" Mariku chuckled, "you know I like hugs~"

"I don't care! I want to hug Kura! Not you!" Marik pouted

"And you are," Mariku shrugged, "but I'm hugging both of you!"

"Um," Ryou tried speaking up, "I'm getting crushed!"

"Oh!" Both brothers quickly let go of the pale teen who feel down onto the hard bed to catch his breath slightly

"Happy birthday Marik," he smiled up at the tanned teen

"It is my birthday isn't it!" Marik smiled happily, "so do I get a birthday kiss!" Marik questioned

"Yep," Ryou shrugged, he saw no way out of it without hurting Marik's feelings and Mariku didn't seem to mind when he mentioned it earlier…Marik smiled and hugged around Ryou's neck happily and kissed him happily

"Love you Kura!" Marik smiled pulling away, but still snuggling around Ryou's neck happily

Ryou couldn't help but let the faint red sneak onto his cheeks, it was more of an natural reaction…plus it was kind of embarrassing, he could hear Mariku grunting in the background…Did that mean it did bug him? Marik was snuggling into his chest lovingly now, "Marik? What did you want to do?"

"Huh?" Marik stared up at the albino curiously, "I like snuggling!" he pouted snuggling back into Ryou

"Well I vote we do something else," Ryou stared down at Marik hoping that he would just let go, his face was flushing unhealthy shades of pink and red…He could feel the other teen breathing onto neck

"I vote for this!" Marik pouted childishly, "why don't you want to snuggle me anymore Kura! Your such an ass!"

Ryou giggled slightly, because even though Marik was swearing in a way…He could tell by the other teens tone, that he meant nothing by it… "you too…" he rubbed Marik's head playfully, glancing up slightly as Mariku decided to leave the room… "Hey? Where do you think your going!?"

Mariku froze for a moment, "I'm going to get stuff for later," Mariku shrugged and finished leaving the room, he couldn't help but be jealous of his brother hanging off Ryou like that…Marik didn't like Ryou, he liked Bakura…But he liked Ryou…

"Let him go," Marik pouted, "he's just being childish!" he stuck out his tongue childishly

"And that wasn't?" Ryou giggled slightly

"Well…I'm technically a couple of seconds younger than him so that makes it ok for me to act childishly!" Marik protested, "hey Kura?"

"Hm?" Ryou glanced down at the other teen curiously

"You kicked me last night…"

"What?" Ryou couldn't remember kicking the tanned teen last night, or ever really, "I don't remember that?"

"I know…You were talking in your sleep again," Marik glanced up at Ryou, "why? What are you dreaming about?"

"Wait! Did you come sleep on my bed again without me knowing!" Ryou jumped slightly realising that Marik must of A-been watching him sleep or B-slept with him again

"Yeah," Marik rolled his eyes but snuggled into Ryou further, "what do you dream about Kura?"

"Stuff…" Ryou shrugged

"Hey! I thought I said I would be old enough when I turned 18!" Marik pouted, "I'm an adult now!"

"Not really, if you say the word eighteen, it ends in teen," Ryou giggled slightly, "we're both still teenagers"

"Still! I'm can drink without getting in trouble! and I'm can do all that random stuff!" Marik fought childishly, "I think I can handle what you dream about! I would tell you what I dream about!"

"That stuff doesn't make you an adult and I don't have to tell you whats going on through my head if I don't want too," Ryou sighed as Marik still just snuggled into him, "now what did you want to do for your birthday? Or did you just want to snuggle all day?"

"It is my birthday! and I want to listen to you telling me what you dream about!" Marik snuggled closer, "but I also want to snuggle!"

"One or the other," Ryou just hoped he would pick snuggles, it made him feel embarrassed and awkward…but he couldn't really tell Marik about his dreams, he refused to discuss them with anyone…and plus it might give away his identity…

"Um," Marik tired to think which one he preferred, "does snuggling include kissing? Like you won't push me away every time I kiss you like you do normally? Otherwise I pick story telling!"

"Um…" Sugar…he didn't really want either of those options, but he had to pick one… "I suppose snuggling can include kissing, only because its your birthday…"

"Really Kura!" Marik hugged him tightly and kissed his scarred cheek lovingly, "I pick snuggling!"

Ryou rolled his eyes slightly but decided to try starting a conversation as Marik continued to constantly kiss his cheek lovingly, "so what do you dream about Marik?"

"Father," Marik smiled kissing Ryou's cheek again

"Um," Ryou didn't want to push into the Ishtar's past, and he knew their dad was dead…or killed… He wanted to change the topic, "so Marik, I forgot exactly how we met…could you tell me?"

"Um, sure Kura," Marik kissed Ryou's neck lovingly making him shudder and turn even redder, why did it seem like everyone knew how to kiss better than him… "I guess we ran into you while you were running from guards and you shoved me at my brother, thats when we first met I guess…We had to run for hours after that though! You bloody got our brother on us! and by the bloody time we found you Mariku was so pissed and you guys fought for ages, pretty good for nine year olds…though neither of you won…We took you back to Yami, he seemed to like you even though you and Mariku were practically unconscious," Marik chuckled slightly at the memory, "you did try fighting him again, but we hung you up from your hands on the ceiling for ages until you just went to sleep…You looked cute in your sleep!" Marik hugged the pale teen closer, "then when you woke up…I was guarding you and you convinced me to let you down, I did…Plus you were so cute! Though Mariku was pissed of about it when he walked in and saw you flirting with me, you guys fought again…though Yami broke you guys up, then you suggested that instead of fighting with us constantly that we just go against the palace because they were asses…And yeah, then we just got friends and people who agreed with us to agree and yeah…Though we still don't have any leaders such as, we are technically the ones who people listen too…a lot of people look up to Yami mostly…it sucks…"

"Yeah," Ryou smiled, so thats how they meet? and his brother started the resistance…good going Bakura… "I think I remember now…"

"Good! Because I wouldn't want you forgetting!" Marik snuggled further into Ryou and kissed his pale neck lovingly

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Thankyou for reading** **…**


	34. One Year Later…

Palace Rebel!

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter Thirty-Four

One Year Later…

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

"Hey Mariku?" Ryou questioned following the teen along the rooftop, he was taking him out to celebrate a year being with the rebels…and plus Mariku was the only one who kind of knew…

"Yeah?" Mariku paused slightly

"Um…" Ryou fiddled nervously with the hem of his blue and white shirt Mariku had got him, "I was talking with Marik the other day…was it true you hung my brother up by his wrists?"

"Yes," Mariku jumped down the side of the building and walking onto the grassy field, "so?"

"Why?" He wanted to ask more about the story Marik told him, but he couldn't before…Marik might of gotten suspicious…

"Why not? Your brother was a dick, he shoved Marik at the guards…sent us running for hours and then even when we fought and brought him to the hideout where we just lived he tried fighting again…He wasn't going to listen," Mariku shrugged, "we were nine or eight…We barely had a couple of teenagers around to be the adults…"

"Oh," Ryou bit his lip before carefully asking what he really wanted to know, "did you guys make the rebels? Marik said you did…"

"Um…yeah, sorry Ryou…" Mariku felt a twinge of guilt at Ryou's expression, like a kicked puppy… "It was mostly Bakura's idea, and everyone kind of agreed…your brother moved in to the hide out and we made an agreement we had no leader, even though most people thought of me, Marik, Yami and Bakura as the leaders…because we started it…your brother loved you Ryou…"

"It never bothered me if he loved me," Ryou shrugged, "he had told me he hated me so much anyway…I think the first and last time he said it was before he left…well he said it only a couple times while mother was alive, but he still was very put out by it…it never bothered me really…"

"But he does," Mariku sighed, "your brother told me stories about his younger brother, he refused to say anything else about his father except his mother died and his father was an ass and wouldn't ever allow him home again…but he talked about you…"

"He ignored me for practically a year before he left, telling me how much he hated me…what stories could he have to tell?" Ryou leant back onto the grassy hill

"He told me about when you guys were younger you would sit in front of the fire and tell spooky stories until your father found out and told you not to," Mariku shrugged remembering one of the stories his pale friend had told him, "but did you know…I never realised one thing about him until I met you…"

"What?" Ryou was slightly curious

"Well firstly his brother was way cuter than him…he had been holding out from me," Mariku chuckled slightly as Ryou rolled his eyes, "but seriously…he talked of the princes death in a joking matter all the time, but would kill anyone who said something about hurting him…he was still trying to protect you…"

"Oh…" Ryou glanced down at his feet, "I would of preferred if he just let them come…it wouldn't change much between them and father…at least I might of been able to see Bakura…I miss him"

"It's hard…" Mariku rubbed Ryou's soft hair, "I miss my siblings too…no matter how much I deny it and it kills Marik sometime when he see's Rishid, they use to be so close when he was living in Egypt…Rishid was like our protector…"

"Protector from what?" Ryou looked at Mariku knowing that he was pressing into the other teens past, "you don't have to tell me if you don't want to…it's just I was curious…"

"No, I said I would tell you about my past eventually anyway, why not now? Bakura knows," Mariku shrugged, "and he's a complete ass…plus he kissed my brother for the first time to convince him to tell…but I will freely tell, unless you want to kiss~"

"Um," Ryou shook his head furiously as his face list up a bright pink, "no! thats ok…"

"You know with that scar on your cheek your even cuter when you blush~" Mariku chuckled, "I only just noticed, and also if you change your mind about kiss~ You know where to find me~" Mariku winked cheekily towards the pale teen

"U-um ok…ok," Ryou could kill himself as he stuttered like an idiot

"Well lets see, we originally lived in Egypt with Isis, Rishid and Father…Our mother died soon after giving birth to me and Marik… so it was just the five of us, even though Father did blame us for the death of our mother and called us cursed sometimes, he still treated us ok…we we're his own male blood line, and that was important…"

"Why?"

"We we're born into our clan, 'the tomb keepers'…it was a secret organisation which was hidden from the rest of civilisation…and that meant we lived underground, away from everyone and thing…it was ok, Father could be abusive sometimes and he hated Rishid…Mother had found Rishid as a baby and took him in as her own, though Father never love him…We treated him as our brother no matter what Father said, he was an ass and I knew that even back then!" Mariku chuckled, his brother was never good at telling it because he would always get stuck in the past, "Marik still has issues revolving around our Father, he still haunts his dreams and tells him he's cursed…it never bothered me thinking I was cursed, never…but it bugged Marik, but we stayed underground…never fought Fathers words, we accepted what he did and said…" Mariku shrugged leaning back onto the grass

"Maybe we should of been more worried? I don't know, he got mad so easily…and I hated him with all my life, but I never acted on these feelings because Marik loved him and I loved Marik…Isis was the only one who was able to calm him, she looks so much like our mother…but one day we decided enough was enough…me and Marik left, we were going to the surface just once while father was sleeping, Isis took us… Rishid covered, it was beautiful seeing the sun for the first time and just getting out…we went to the town and it was the best fucking thing we had seen, better than any of our bloody scriptures or random ass studies! But Isis told us we had to go after she noticed we we're pushing it too far and we needed to return home before Father woke up…it was ok, we spoke little of the language anyway and we followed her back…even though we didn't really want too…"

"What language did you speak?" Ryou was curious

"Ancient Arabic, we knew a few word in modern Egyptian languages, but our clan mostly lived in ancient Egypt practically…we were waiting…for someone who had been dead for almost 5,000 years…The pharaoh…We sacrificed our lives to him and guarding the Sennen necklace and Rod…" Mariku chuckled, "if that asshole of a pharaoh decided to return now I would send him back to the grave with my own two hands! Dick head made me wait so bloody long! Did you know Yami and his brothers are actually the decedents of the pharaoh…which is why we don't really get along, Marik likes Yugi and the rest of those friends…"

"But when we returned, Isis spotted an alarm system we missed in the dark and thats when we heard it…Rishid's screams, we ran in as quickly as we could…Marik checked our bedroom as I searched for where the screams originated…It was the room we kept the items…Marik and Isis followed me in as we saw father beating Rishid with his beloved whip…we hadn't had much experience with it our selves…I think you have though," Mariku glanced at his pale friend, "but he was so pissed…angry and pissed, I think broken…because he stopped beating Rishid and Isis quickly tried dragging him from the room, she wanted us to come as well…but I didn't want to go and our father didn't want us to leave either…He told us we broke tradition…we were cursed…"

Mariku chuckled, "and what did I do? I barged at him…he just knocked me away and tied me up, it was cold behind my bare back and I couldn't move…though my eyes couldn't look away as I screamed and struggled helplessly for him to get away from Marik which he cornered, he was a fucked up man and he proved it then and there…" Mariku paused, "this was the part that always bugged both of us…we never told Isis…or Rishid…but he rapped him, and I just hung there powerless to do anything…but its ok…it made sure I didn't miss out, and then after he as done he tied us both to the wall again…this time facing the wall, I tried to look at Marik as I heard him scream in pain…Father grabbed the Sennen rod and removed the casing to show the pointed end, he heated it slightly and then carved into Marik's back…our history…our goals…everything…I watched with horror as Marik's back bleed out and his screams died away and he just hung limply and father carved my back…we were found by Isis a day or two later and apparently we had been unconscious for at least a week," Mariku looked over at Ryou carefully…he was nervous to tell the other teen in case he couldn't handle it… "I was so pissed…Rishid still had bruises everywhere…he tattooed those patterns onto his face for us…as he was never truly aloud to join our clan he wanted to show his loyalty to me and Marik…I couldn't take it…"

Mariku didn't want to see Ryou as he said the next part, while he didn't regret what he did and he had told Ryou briefly…he couldn't look at him right now, "I stormed off to where Father was, Marik tagged closely behind…and I grabbed the same item he used to carve into our backs and stabbed him, over and over…Marik wanted me too stop, but I just laughed as I stabbed him over and over smirking as he slowly died…I was covered in blood and still holding the sharp object when Rishid finally entered the room with Isis, but she was pushed out after he saw the body and his two bloody brothers sitting next to his…Marik was still crying, while I didn't know why…I was still smirking as Rishid dragged us away…We tried living in Egypt for a while after that…but our old life was getting to Marik…we started a gang, 'the rare hunters' it was the most feared gang in Egypt…but we left to move here after a while because Isis said it wasn't good and Marik had too many sleepless nights worrying about our father coming out of our underground home and hurting us…we met Yami and his brothers on the way and yeah…we disagreed with our older sister and brother and left with Yami and his brothers as our siblings worked for the castle, than about a couple months later we met Bakura…"

"Oh…" Ryou didn't know what to say…sorry? No, it didn't seem right somehow… "I think you did the right thing…" was all he could say

Mariku glanced at Ryou, "I hope this doesn't change how you look at me or Marik…he still has issues, while he doesn't have as much nightmares…he still has them, he can't stay in the dark and your brother was one of the best things that happened to him…which is why it didn't bug me when Bakura flirted with him, he made Marik happy…"

"I don't see you any differently," Ryou sighed turning to look at Marik properly, "because whether or not I knew…you're still you…"

"Your such a sappy ass Ryou," Mariku chuckled…but he was kind of relieved he hadn't scared off his little creampuff friend, "you know that right?"

"I know," Ryou smiled slightly

"But I didn't kill my father before that because I loved Marik," Mariku decided to add, "though their were many times I wanted too…but Marik loved him…Ryou, I love you…but I'm not lying when I say I would kill your father too if I knew he truly hurt you like me or Marik…I wouldn't care if you loved him…Just realise this ok?"

"Ok…" Ryou looked down at his feet, he would like to think his father would never go that far…but it was sad how the rest of his fathers actions kind of lined up with Mariku's father…beatings…over little things…

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Thankyou for reading** **…**


	35. Join us

Palace Rebel!

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter Thirty-Five

Join us

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Ryou sighed leaning back on the roof, he had snuck out to watch the sunset…but mostly just to think about his worries…Mariku had told him about his past about a month ago…but it was still plaguing his mind what he said afterwards…He never really would think his father would do anything more that bash he and chain him…while he did scar his face…he didn't do so on purpose

Ryou sighed placing a hand on the cheek where the scar sat…it was slightly embedded into his skin, so he could feel it perfectly…he was sure his father hadn't wanted it to scar, he was sure somewhere deep down his father cared slightly for him and not just as his pawn…

He cared…

He cared…

He cared…

Funny…the more he said it…the less he believed it…and he never believed it when he said it out loud…some prince he was…though he doubted his father would carve into him purposely…well he knew his whip left marks, but they were just lines anyway…He never would even think his father would consider rapping him…the thought disgusted him, especially since this was the man who beat him for thinking he MIGHT like the same gender…He just wouldn't…would he? Mariku never seemed to think his father would…but he did…though he also never said anything about being against gays? Though they were both told they were cursed…though he doubted Bakura would hurt him, and he called him cursed…

It was funny how he couldn't get these thoughts to stop, he doubted his father would hurt him intentionally…so why did it bug him so much?

Was it because he was scared deep down he might?

That Mariku might hurt his father?

Was he worrying over what if?

He couldn't see the future and that scared him… He had always seen the good side in people, given them to benefit of the doubt… but now he was doubting his own father? The ruler? He was so dumb… he sniffed quietly letting a tear roll down his pale cheek

"Don't cry little Ryou," it was a woman's voice… he smiled slightly at the beautiful woman standing peacefully on the roof top, she slowly raised her arm indicating she wanted him to stand…He followed and she turned to leave…he wanted to yell don't go, but she stopped before he could and turned around smiling peacefully and gesturing for him to follow…He followed slowly…he couldn't do anything else…

He smiled slightly as a young girl ran to the woman and tagged along too, she held the woman's hand as he followed closely behind them…she had beautiful white hair that reached way past her hips and she wore a beautiful white dress, it flowed down beautifully…the little girl had short creamish hair, it was short and scruffy slightly…but her dress was a simple design as well, singlet like sleeves and a big bow around her waist before the dress puffed out slightly, it was embroiled with flowers and had to thin lines near the bottom circling around the whole thing… they were both beautiful and inviting…

They didn't speak…as he was lead through town, they walked swiftly as no person seemed to get in their way…while he had trouble squishing past…how did they do it? And why was it no one seemed to stare in awe at the beautiful girls walking through town…they stopped in front of a bunch of hanging vines and stared at him with bright blue and brown eyes…they pushed the weeds aside inviting him in he slowly went in and they must of dropped the vines quickly as he felt them rub along his arms, chilling them…

He glanced around at the beautiful bridge and the mysterious water where the girls were heading, they waved him closer smiling widely and he didn't know why but his feet begun moving, "wait…" he whispered trying to stop, but he felt himself unable due to their gazes still locked tightly on him

"Ryou…but we've missed you," the older woman smiled, "come join us…"

"Yeah Ry!" the girl smiled cheekily, "I've missed my big brother! Please come! You said you missed us too!"

"Yeah, I know but…" Ryou tried looking away, "Amane, Mother I can't…"

"Ryou," the woman came in close to Ryou and held his scarred cheek in her beautiful hand, "don't be scared…we only want to help you," she said it so smoothly and lovingly Ryou felt himself being dragged closer towards the water, "you are worried about father and life…we can help, Ryou…"

"Come on Brother! I've been waiting ten years!" Amane pouted running over to Ryou who was still hesitantly following the woman…correction his mother, towards the water

"Is it really you?" Ryou sniffed slightly, he had heard their voices so many times…but this was the first time they came to him, "are you real?" He clutched his necklace slightly, it was jabbed into his skin and hot…

"Ryou," his mother smiled, "of course I am and I love you…please let us help you," she smothered dragging him closer to the edge, "your worries will be gone soon…we missed you son…"

"I missed you too," Ryou said quietly as the woman begun whispered little promises if he followed

We missed you

We're trying to help you

Don't worry

Come with us

I love you

Join us…

He didn't even shiver in the slightest as he walked into the water calmly, staring into the woman deep blue gaze and back down to his sisters little brown gaze… "ok…" he whispered quietly stepping down into the cold water completely, he didn't respond to the cold liquid as it soaked the bottom of his pants and shoes…he just continued to walk forward, slowly it got deeper…

"Just one more step Ryou," the woman smiled

"Come on brother! I saved our card game!" Amane smiled jumping slightly

Ryou glanced down at the water, one more step…thats all it would take, the water in front of him was pitch black…he glanced up at the two woman standing gesturing him to come that bit closer…he was already up to his knees wet… "Mariku?" he said quietly glancing at the two, "what about him?"

"That boy has had enough pain in his life Ryou," the woman smiled, "he will be better if you joined us…"

"He will?" Ryou swallowed

"Think about it brother! If his father was abusive and rapped him! He thinks our father will too! It's hurting him! But if you join us he won't have to worry about you any more!" Amane smiled cheerfully, "we will keep you safe!" she held out her hand

Ryou sighed, his sisters logic seemed correct… "Everyone would be better without me?" They both nodded he closed his eyes tightly as he moved his leg out to step…

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Thankyou for reading** **…**


	36. Rabbit Season

Palace Rebel!

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter Thirty-Six

Rabbit Season

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Mariku moaned waking up, he never normally woke up this early the sun had barely risen…he growled, but couldn't get back to sleep for the life of him…he wasn't really sure what to do…Marik was asleep, same with Ryou…Ryou… He slowly got out of bed and went into the pale teens room, Ryou wasn't here…He growled throwing the pillow from under the blanket and leaving the room, he needed to find him…

Ryou had been off since he mentioned his father and the links between both their fathers… Where the fuck was he! He growled looking around the middle of the hideout in case he was just standing around

"Mariku-san? Are you looking for Bakura-san?" Yugi asked innocently walking up to the pissed teen

"Yes I bloody am!" Mariku growled looking at Yugi angrily, "where the fuck is he!"

"He left a bit ago, I normally get up to check on every thing and I caught him leaving…is there an issue Mariku-san?" Yugi questioned

Shit…he had to tell Yugi something, otherwise he would tell Yami they were acting off… "Yeah the ass took my bloody knife and I want it back…" Mariku lied fluently like it came natural to him, "do you know where the fuck he headed Yugi?"

"North," Yugi pointed out the door, "after that no…did you want me too get my brothers?"

"No," Mariku looked at Yugi, "I would prefer if this stayed between us…ok?"

"Ok Mariku-san!" Yugi smiled, "our little secret! Be carful though…you and Kura are on brothers watch…"

"Thanks Yugi, if Marik asks just say I'll be back soon ok?" Mariku rubbed Yugi's head playfully, he never minded Yugi…and Yugi was Marik's friend…Not Yami…Not Atem

Yugi smiled sweetly as Mariku quickly stormed out of the hideout in the way Yugi had pointed, where the hell would Ryou go!? Library maybe? It was open sometime this early…he quickly walked to it and pushed open the doors

"Mariku!" the blue haired girl smiled, "is Bakura with you?"

"Katio…Kura's not here? Fuck…" he was wasting time, "I need to find Kura…if he shows up don't let him leave…Ok?"

"Ok…is Kura ok?" Katio questioned

"Yeah…I just need to speak to him…" Mariku quickly left the library, he wasn't sure why he was so stressed about finding the pale teen…he had gone off by himself before…Why was now so different?

But no matter what…it was different…Ryou wasn't himself recently, he had been shifting more in his sleep…talking to himself…blanking out…muttering little comments under his breath about death and random things…he wasn't in his right mind, he needed to find him…He wanted Ryou…He quickly stood around town trying to ask people if the've seen a white haired kid

"Anyone! Has anyone seen a white haired fucking kid! He's pale as shit! Not to hard to miss!" Mariku growled

"Um…" a small girl walked up to the scary Egyptian, "pale boy? white hair…I saw him earlier…he jumped down from that roof…" she pointed up at the roof behind them

"Then what?" Mariku calmed down a little

"I don't know?" she sniffed slightly, "he seemed possessed…he was walking that way…" she pointed a tiny finger down the street, "his eyes were turning red…"

"Thankyou little girl," Mariku smiled, standing up and walking down the way the girl had pointed…the further he went the more people seemed to be saying the say thing as the girl…Ryou was possessed…

He had to get to him, Shit…he froze as he realised where Ryou was going…the bridge…Ryou didn't know how to bloody swim

"Fucking hell Ryou," he growled under his breath so none of the towns people could hear him as he quickly speed his way towards the weed covered opened, he pushed through them with ease…but he seemed frozen unable to move even if he wanted too as he watched Ryou willingly step off the ledge and soak his feet…he mumbled something just audible for Mariku to hear…

"ok…"

One word as he walked into the water, Mariku wanted to jump out and stop him…but something was stopping him, fear?

He never feared anything…

But that was the only word he had for what he was feeling right now, he tried calling out Ryou's name as he watched the other teen slowly step closer, one more step…and Ryou would drown…He gulped nervously as he slowly forced his feet to move he needed to stop this, but he froze again slightly as the next word left Ryou's innocent lips…he sounded worried…

"Mariku?" Ryou practically whispered under his breath "what about him?"

What about him?

He wouldn't be able to go on knowing Ryou killed himself, he growled snapping out of his frozen state to quickly go save the other teen

"He will?"

Mariku didn't care what Ryou was mumbling now, he could tell the pale teen was considering to take the step

"Everyone would be better without me?" the pale teen slowly moved out his leg, ready to step down into nothing and join his mother and sister

"Ryou!" Mariku quickly lunged out and snatched onto the pale teen as he begun falling towards the water and pulling him back into a tight hug, the pale teen stared up at Mariku as he fell backwards in the water… but still stood up quickly dragging them both out, Ryou's eyes watered slightly… and even though you probably couldn't tell anymore if he cried because they were both drenched, he wouldn't…

He glanced away from the tanned teen still hugging him, his mother and Amane were still staring at him, "your not real…" he whispered before he couldn't hold in his tears any longer and cried into Mariku's chest and he slowly moved them into a sitting position

"Ryou don't ever fucking do that again!" Marik growled at the crying teen but glanced a the water, still rippling from where they had been moments ago, Ryou saw something else on the water though…he said it wasn't real…Ryou was crying… his eyes had been completely red…he sat up slowly running his fingers through the white hair draped over them, "Ryou who aren't real?" he said calmly

"Amane and Mother…" Ryou sniffed crying more into Mariku's chest as he held him firmly

Mariku glanced at the water again…Ryou had mention in the past his mothers and sisters voices calling out to him…but never actually seeing them, "tell me what's wrong Ryou? Why did you follow them?"

"I-I thought…I thought they w-were g-going to s-save me," he sniffed

"From?"

"Life…I was going to join them, my worries would be gone…They missed me…"

"What have you been worrying about Ryou?" Mariku asked carefully rubbing Ryou's hair down again

"My father…My kingdom…" Ryou sniffed, "my father loves me…he wouldn't intentionally hurt me…and I'll never be like him, I will never been a good ruler for my city!" Ryou sobbed louder clutching onto Mariku's black singlet

"Ryou…your father is an ass, but he loves you," Mariku hated saying it, but Ryou needed to hear that right now… "and your nothing like him, because your better…Your going to be a great ruler someday, and I will look up to your rule…"

"How! how can you say that! Every test I fail! Every little thing I do on my own accord! I fail! I will never be able to rule!" Ryou sobbed

"Is your father the one failing you?" Ryou nodded slightly, "then your actually succeeding…" Mariku kissed Ryou's forehead fondly

"But…" Ryou sniffed slightly letting go of Mariku's shirt and staring up at the tanned teen who kissed his head softly, "everyone would be better without me Mariku…even you…"

"Who told you this?" Mariku rubbed down Ryou's hair softly again, smiling slightly as his pure red eyes returned to their beautiful brown colour

"Amane and Mother…they said I was bringing you pain… because I was a living memory of your father… I was making you relive it…"

"They know jack shit if they said that," Mariku chuckled slightly, "Ryou…it would kill me if you died, it would break me…I love you bunny…"

"I love you Mariku…" Ryou sniffed hugging into the other teens embrace happily

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Thankyou for reading** **…**


	37. Its A Secret

Palace Rebel!

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter Thirty-Seven

Its A Secret

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Mariku sighed ruffling up Ryou's hair, they had chosen not to speak about Ryou's attempted suicide…Marik had been slightly confused when Mariku came home still partially drenched in the middle of the night with Ryou on his back…But he didn't question…

Ryou was happily smiling now though and it had only been a week, but he smiled as if nothing happened

Mariku sighed walking down the street with Ryou…he had said he loved him…but now it seemed like it wasn't the same love as he felt towards the pale teen…Ryou was acting as if it never happened and it didn't bother him, the albino actually seemed happier…

"Mariku?" Ryou stopped smiling and practically stopped all together, "you know what happened last week? What I said?"

"Um, yeah?" Mariku shrugged forcing the pale teen from the path and off the side somewhere more private

"You saved me…" Ryou said quietly, "but…I just wanted to say, I still don't know how I feel about you sorry…I can't say openly I love you, because I'm still confused…I know I said it…but…"

"Shhh, Ryou," Mariku quickly stopped the other teen as his eyes started to go puffy, "its ok really…its just nice to know you haven't forgotten, that you still like me in a weird way…I don't mind if you don't love me yet," Mariku smoothed down Ryou's hair calmly, "as long as your safe and happy…"

"I don't deserve you Mariku," Ryou sniffed slightly, "you deserve someone better than me who can't even figure out how I bloody feel and tries killing myself…"

"Hey, hey hey…Ryou, I wouldn't dream about loving anyone else, and trust me its not the first time I've dealt with attempted suicide…me and Marik have both tried one time or another when he were little…Isis and Rishid were still with us then and stopped us…"

"You don't truly think Father would hurt me?" Ryou looked at Mariku, "you lied to me before…tell me the truth…"

"Look Ryou, I can't say without lying to you that I believe he won't hurt you and he loves you," Mariku sighed, "I don't believe that and you know it…he has already hurt you…I don't want to make you upset, but you told me not to lie…but I believe he would hurt you…"

Ryou sniffed slightly, "thankyou for telling me the truth Mariku…" he couldn't care less if he cried right now…he had always tried to convince himself his father would stop if he knew he was truly hurting him…But Mariku said he believed his father was capable and would hurt him past breaking point…

"Don't cry Ryou," Mariku carefully held Ryou's non-scarred cheek and whipped his thumb along it to wipe the tears away with it, "it's probably just in my head because of my own father I think this…so please don't cry…"

"I'm not crying…" Ryou sniffed, "I don't know…I try to think around it…that he wont hurt me seriously, but I know deep down I don't really believe it either…I've never really believed it, why else would I let the doubt constantly consume me?"

"It's ok Ryou," Mariku smoothed quietly, "he's not here now…"

"But…even though I have these thoughts Mariku…I know he will hurt me, if only just a little…Why is it I still think about returning to the palace? To him?"

"I don't know…but please don't," Mariku sighed, "he doesn't deserve you…" Mariku quietly just held Ryou in his arms as he waited for the teen to calm down before pushing him away slightly and leading him out off the alley way they had hidden themselves in, he clutched Ryou's hand firmly as he lead him through the crowded streets

Ryou blushed slightly as Mariku held his hand dragging him through the streets…it was mostly just the fact Mariku was holding his hand and it send butterflies through his stomach and it felt nice…

Nice? Was that the best word he could come up with?

Seriously?

He didn't want to let go off the tanned hand either as he clutched it tighter

"Hey did you want to go to the library? Katio should be reading today?" Mariku smirked slightly as he felt Ryou's pale hand slowly tighten in his tanned one, like saying don't go…don't worry Ryou, he had no intentions of leaving…

Ryou nodded slowly as Mariku slowly dragged him towards the library…it wasn't far…Mariku was first to push through the door and let the cool air hit them as they entered the room filled with books, he smiled as Mariku lead Ryou over to where Katio had already begun telling stories she smiled sweetly as the two older teens sat down in the back quietly…Mariku slowly released the pale hand in his grasps as they sat, but Ryou obviously had other plans as he clung onto the tanned hand and looked up the front listening to the story intently…Mariku smirked slightly gripping back onto Ryou's hand and looking up the front at Katio again

Once Katio finished her stories and dismissed the kids she walked over to the two standing up the back, "Bakura!" she smiled happily hugging the albino fondly making him let go of Mariku's hand out of pure shock, "Mariku was worried sick about you! I'm so pleased he found you!"

"Mariku was worried sick?" Ryou glanced up at the tanned teen, whose cheeks were slowly tainting a pale pink

"I just needed to check you were ok?" Mariku tired to sound tough, "I was pissed you left without me asshole!"

"You guys are the cutest!" Katio smiled taking a step back, "but Ryou," she smiled leaning in just so Ryou could hear and not Mariku, "he was worried sick about you…keep him close…"

Ryou flushed slightly, for two reasons…one the girls face was to close and he could feel her breath and secondly…Mariku was worried about him? and also! Keep him close! What was that meant to mean!

"Anyway! I'm so glad your back now!" she smiled pulling away from Ryou and clapping her hands together despite the way the Egyptian teen glared at her in annoyance…

"What did you just say?"

"It's a secret~" Katio giggled looking at the Egyptian teen check over Ryou protectively

"Mariku!" Ryou flushed even deeper as Mariku started to check him over, plus he could tell Katio was watching and smiling…She knew? Didn't she?

Mariku liked him…and she knew it

"I'm fine Mariku…" Ryou shivered slightly as Mariku dragged him closer

"Then tell me bunny~" Mariku moaned, "what did she say!"

"She likes pears…" Ryou shrugged, smiling cheekily

"I do like pears," she smiled happily

"That wasn't bloody it!" Mariku growled, "what was it!"

"That was it," Ryou shrugged

"Prove it!"

"How am I meant to prove it Mariku?"

"Um…just prove it! Stop lying!"

"I told you the truth…"

"Please bunny!"

"You have no evidence that wasn't what she said and if you had of heard what she said, you would of heard these words, 'I like pears!' " Ryou giggled slightly

"She didn't bloody say that! Thats a stupid thing to whisper! No one would whisper that!"

"I would," Katio smiled

"Arg! Just bloody tell me!"

"But we did Mariku~"

"No you bloody didn't!"

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Thankyou for reading** **…**


	38. Are You Awake?

Palace Rebel!

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter Thirty-Eight

Are You Awake?

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

"Mariku?" Ryou sat up sleepily rubbing his eyes, "is that you? Come here…" Mariku rolled his eyes getting off the ground from the end of the pale teens bed, he couldn't sleep so he had come into Ryou's room to watch him sleep, but he seemed awake now too

Though still half asleep

Ryou smiled happily, still rubbing his eyes sleepily and pausing every so often as he kept remember and forgetting about the scar on his cheek, "are you there?" Mariku rolled his eyes nodding and Ryou seemed to smile at this information and he wagged his hand for Mariku to come closer, Mariku huffed slightly coming closer to see what the other teen wanted

Ryou's smile seemed to grow more the closer he got until suddenly his arms shot into the air and wrapped around his neck dragging the tanned teen forcefully down to him

Mariku couldn't help but blush slightly at the forcefulness, he liked it when Ryou surprised him

Ryou dragged him even closer before carefully kissing his cheek, "sleep!"

"huh…" Mariku swallowed as the other teen seemed to kiss him on the cheek and than just say sleep? "Ryou? are you awake?"

"Of course I'm awake!" Ryou protested

"Really? can you prove it?"

"One plus one equals three!"

"It equals two Ryou…and this doesn't really prove your not asleep…"

"Well I'm not! Now please sleep! The sun will be up soon!"

"Where am I meant to be sleeping Ryou?" Mariku decided to just play along, it was obvious Ryou was asleep now…

"Here of course!" Ryou tried pulling him around and onto the bed, Mariku shrugged crawling onto the bed and lying beside Ryou

"Here?"

"Yep! Now sleep!" Ryou practically ordered, Mariku rolled his eyes and placed an arm around the pale teen…he didn't see much other places to put it, "I said sleep Mariku! Stop turning the lights on and off!"

"I'm not…"

"You are! You can't just say a stupid monkey is doing it because we don't have a monkey! or any animal…we should get a pet Mariku…but not a big one, you know like a rabbit…then you could have a real rabbit! Wait…no…"

"Why not?"

"We can't get a pet…Father said pets were stupid waste of space which just meant more cleaning…wait! Mariku! I know what your doing!"

"What?"

"Your trying to get out of sleeping! and stop bloody turning that light on and off already!"

"Ok…I stopped…"

"You could of stopped while it was off! We need to sleep!"

"Ok…is that better?" Mariku tried holding in a chuckle as he played along with Ryou's little sleep talking

"Yeah…" Ryou nodded slightly, "it is…lets sleep…Mariku? are you asleep?"

"Nope," Mariku smirked

"Mariku! I told you to sleep!" Ryou fought, "but while your awake, can I ask something?"

"Sure Ryou," Mariku shrugged

"Ok actually two things…do I look fat in this? I heard Isis ask this a lot and it made me curious if I looked fat too or if it was just a girl thing?"

"Just a girl thing," Mariku couldn't resist his laughter anymore at Ryou's ridiculous comments

"Ok and secondly…my Father loves me? Doesn't he?" Ryou said quietly, he quickly continued before Mariku had a chance, "I know he blames me slightly for killing my Mother and Amane…and driving Bakura out of the castle…but I love him…I don't care that he hurts me or he treats me like a toy…Mariku?"

"I'm listening," Mariku hugged the other teen tighter, it seemed like the topic was still on the other teens mind

"I love him Mariku… I don't know why or if he returns these feelings, but I do… Why? why can I say so openly I love someone that hurts me and treats me like a toy…when I can't even say I love you? Why?"

Mariku sat quietly…he didn't know what to say, "Ryou what has your father done? To hurt you that is?" he didn't want to take advantage of the other teen in his sleep to get an I love you…he was an ass, but he still even had standards

"You won't tell?"

"Sure…"

"Well I don't know really…he just hurt me for having different opinions. He always set out test for me…I always failed…then he would beat me with his whip or throw me around, I didn't mind. I had to have done something wrong anyway…Plus I had been told I made a deal with the devil once…that was evil, I don't think he wants to hurt me…but he does, he wouldn't if I was better…The beatings when I was younger use to knock me out…one time I woke up out of a coma like a month later…that was closer to when Bakura left though he was angrier then and plus as I grew up I learnt how to take the beatings…but I no longer want them, but if I fight they hurt more…Mariku…I want to sleep now…I don't want to talk about this any longer…"

"Ok, we can sleep…"

"You know I love you right?"

"Yeah…" He sighed knowing the albino teen wouldn't remember this when he woke up

"Thankyou…" the sleeping Ryou sniffed quietly, "I don't think I can sleep…"

"You already are…" Mariku decided the sleeping teen needed cheering up

"No! two plus two equals three!"

"Three again? I thought that was one plus one?" Mariku chuckled slightly

"Yeah?"

Mariku chuckled as the other teen didn't seem to see the flaw in his logic, "what is five plus five?"

"Three?"

"Seventy-two plus eighty-six?" Mariku smirked

"Three?"

"Are all the answers three?"

"No! Thats stupid Mariku!"

"Oh…so what is three plus three?"

"Five…"

"Five?" Mariku chuckled

"Three plus two?"

"Five"

"Two plus eight?"

"Three…Mariku why are we doing this? Can you not figure these answers out by yourself?"

"No…I just like listening to you give me the answers," Mariku smirked hugging the other teen closely, "you should sleep now Ryou…"

"Ok Mariku…promise you won't turn the light on again? and just sleep?"

"Yep…"

"Goodnight Mariku…"

"Yeah whatever bunny…"

"Yeah whatever bunny…"

— — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Ryou yawned sleepily, he felt warm…He smiled not opening his eyes yet, just yet…he wiggled slightly as the thing he felt warm in fidgeted slightly, he blinked open his eyes slowly to look into a black material…he glanced up and the sleeping blonde haired teen, hugging him tightly into his chest…sugar…

Ryou quickly pushed out of the other teens grasp and shot him self backwards landing on the hard flooring, probably not the smartest idea

"Hello bunny," Mariku chuckled, "are you finally awake?"

"Yes! Why are you here!" Ryou sat up rubbing the back of his head

"Firstly I was just sitting around your room and secondly you invited me to sleep with you…" Mariku smirked as Ryou seemed to process what happened

"Was I sleep talking again?" Ryou moaned… "bloody hell…"

"It's ok," Mariku smirked, "you were nice to talk too and you knew who you were talking to most of the time…"

"I must of sounded like an idiot…Rishid always told me I didn't want to know when he caught me doing it…" Ryou moaned sitting up properly

"Yeah…it doesn't matter what you said…" Mariku smirked, "anyway…I suppose we're both awake, want to go out?"

"Sure…"

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Thankyou for reading** **…**


	39. Homesick

Palace Rebel!

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter Thirty-Nine

Homesick

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Ryou moaned walking down the street apparently he had been sleep talking with Mariku again last night…that was the third time in a week…and the Egyptian teen refused to tell him what they discussed while he was asleep

"Mariku," Ryou quickly caught up with the other teen as they snaked their way through the town, "will you tell me what I said?"

"No," Mariku smirked, "you said it your self…promise you won't tell~ Well I'm not telling~"

"Mariku!" Ryou moaned, "if I said it obviously then you should be able to tell me!"

"No Ryou~ Your different when your sleeping~" Mariku chuckled, "so if you can't remember I'm not telling you~"

"Mariku! I would tell you!" Ryou pouted

"But I'm not you," Mariku smirked

Ryou growled angrily, it was obvious Mariku was enjoying this and he seemed to enjoy talking to him in his sleep otherwise he wouldn't keep sneaking into his room to do it…and he wouldn't talk to him while he was sleeping…it was a choice and he obviously liked doing it and refusing to say what they talked about once he woke up…though he did ask what one plus one was…two?

"It's rude too not tell me what I said!" Ryou protested, "Rishid always just said I said random things! So whats wrong with telling me!"

"I thought he left at night?" Mariku raised an eyebrow, guards were meant to leave the inside of the princes room while he slept…but his brother stayed?

"Well he's meant too…but I begged him sometimes to stay with me, plus apparently I wasn't aloud to break the prisoners out to hang out…and he was the only one who was able to gain permission to stay with me, we had to make up random reasons," Ryou shrugged, "apparently he use to talk to me in my sleep sometimes too…though occasionally he would be annoyed when I woke up or just gone…it bugged me because he refused to say what I said that bugged him…"

"How do you know it wasn't something else?" Mariku shrugged, though he kind of could tell by talking with Ryou in his sleep…he seemed more open about what his father did exactly, which is one of the main reasons Mariku spoke with him in his sleep to ensure Ryou wasn't hiding anything important…he did seem to mention random blank-outs or spaces in memory where he would just wake up somewhere random…

"It was obvious it was because of me Mariku…I'm not dumb," Ryou said quietly, "I'm very observant…"

"Well obviously I'm not angry or upset about anything you said to me," Mariku shrugged, "so why does it matter?"

"It just does ok?" Ryou sighed hugging his arms, he could remember bits and pieces of things he said sometimes and they bugged him…because it was part of them were mixed into his dreams, and they were patchy…

"Well it shouldn't," Mariku dragged one of Ryou's arms out to make the teen move again, who had stopped in his tracks and was staring at the ground, "do you remember anything Ryou? Is that whats bugging you? You remember something?"

"I guess…" Ryou admitted slightly, "well it's kind of like my dream…so its only natural I half know whats going on, but its really patching…"

"What do you remember?"

"Not much? numbers, certain words…my father was mentioned," Ryou shrugged, "I know you were there…"

"Um yeah, well those were the basic topics?" Mariku shrugged, "most of the time your just arguing about going to sleep…"

"Um ok…but Mariku those aren't the things bugging me," Ryou sighed, "you didn't deny me talking about Father? What do I say?"

"Just stuff," Mariku shrugged, "you tell me you love him a bunch? You don't know why…and just that he put you in a couple of coma's" Mariku continued to walk down the street ignoring Ryou as he just stopped

"Oh…" Ryou looked down at his feet, he didn't want to tell Mariku that… Mariku didn't seem to mind that he stopped as he just continued walking, maybe if he turned off the tanned teen wouldn't notice? He sighed walking into the alley way…it was dark and private perfect…kind off? He sunk helplessly to the ground, he was going to tell Mariku if he every asked…he just didn't really want him finding out like this

Why was life so mean?

He growled angrily, he felt so stupid…

Maybe he should just go home?

Mariku wouldn't have to deal with him anymore…

He wouldn't have to lie to Marik…

He could go be the prince his father wanted…

He didn't even really care about being chained again…

He was use to it enough anyway

use to it

wasn't the same as liked it

He sighed heavily…he was alone for now? Sure…

Why not?

Though if he felt like it he knew where the guards should be

He could hand him self over if he wanted

Mariku doesn't seem to mind he left anyway…maybe he wanted him to go?

Why did life have to be so complicated!

He said he didn't want him to die

yes!

He never said anything about going home

except he didn't want him to do it any time soon…he had been away for over a year, except when he returned for that night and Mariku broke him out…

He broke him out?

Would he do it again?

He slowly rose to his feet he needed to discuss this with someone

Real or not…

He froze slightly as a white blur sprant down the end of the alleyway and was gone almost as fast as it came…

"Hello?" Ryou said a little uncertainly, though his efforts were probably in vain as the thing was probably already gone

Strange?

He shrugged helplessly and headed in the opposite direction… He could worry about that later

He slowly made his way to where his mother and sister were… He was sure he wouldn't be tempted to go into the water again… He just wanted to talk

He sighed as the made the short distance and pushed past the weeds covering the entrance, his necklace seemed to warm under his shirt and the spikes were penetrating his skin slightly…ouch

"Ok," he sighed breathing in and out closing his eyes before opening them again, "Amane? Mother? Are you here?"

He smiled slightly even if he knew it was just in his head a response rang out, "brother! Your back!" a small girl appeared and ran over, "mother's busy! but I'm free brother! Unless you wanted Mother really badly then you could take up our offer and join us!"

"No…" Ryou shook his head and sat down with his sister, he didn't really care right now if she was real or part of his imagination…he kind of believed in ghosts anyway

"Ok brother," the cream haired girl smiled sweetly sitting down on the grass as well, "tell me if you change your mind! But other than that tell me whats on your mind!"

"Just things Amane," Ryou sighed, "I'm confused Amane…do you think I should go home? Like the Palace?"

"The palace? Yes…Father has missed you!" Amane smiled sweetly, "go home!"

"Home…you want me to go home?" Ryou stared at the young girl

"I hope its not rude to interrupt," a deep voice chuckled, "but home isn't the palace…its the hideout" Ryou jumped slightly as Mariku came and sat down, "hello Amane…and Ryou I'm cool with giving you time alone to think but I don't want you to go back to the palace"

"It is my home…" Ryou looked at his sister, "you can't see her? Can you?"

"Not in the slightest," Mariku shrugged, "but you can…and Ryou the hideout is your home now…"

"But the palace is my home…" Ryou said quietly, "bye Amane…" Mariku glanced as Ryou said goodbye to his supposed sister

"Tell me or Mother if you change your mind on joining us Brother!" she smiled walking back to the water and disappearing

"I will Amane," Ryou smiled slightly

"You will what?" Mariku couldn't hear or see who Ryou was speaking too, but he was still interested… Obviously the girl or whatever was there to Ryou, and he wanted to know her side of the conversation

"Tell her if I change my mind about joining her and mother," Ryou shrugged, "so you followed me again?"

"I wanted to make sure you didn't do anything stupid," Mariku shrugged, he didn't want to put Ryou off because he kept seeing his sister and mother…Marik had woken up and screamed for about an hour because he was certain that his father was somewhere and they searched frantically for him all night and the next day before Marik finally just seemed to drop it

"I wouldn't do anything stupid," Ryou pouted

"Well I see you didn't want to die today," Mariku shrugged, "but you wanted to return to the palace? You realise I will be breaking you out again if you did that and that would be such a bother," Mariku smirked

"What if I wanted to stay?" Ryou raised a white eyebrow

"It wasn't a choice Ryou," Mariku smirked

"My sister said I should go home…"

"Yeah, but she also wants you to kill your self…I told you she knew jack shit? Didn't I?" Mariku chuckled

"You can't hear her…you can't see her…Mariku? Am I crazy?" Ryou looked away slightly

"Not at all," Mariku smirked, "just because I can't doesn't make you crazy… she's there to you and thats all that matters," he shrugged

"I'm delusional…" Ryou said quietly, "people can count that as crazy…"

"Not at all Ryou," Mariku shrugged, "Marik was convinced he saw our Father once and I spent twenty-four hours straight looking for him, I don't think my brothers crazy? Do you?"

"No," Ryou shook his head

"Well my point exactly," Mariku chuckled slightly

Ryou smiled slightly rolling onto his side and staring at the tanned teen staring up at the sky…he wrapped his arms around the tanned teen, "thankyou Mariku…" he snuggled into the tanned teen lovingly

"All good Ryou," Mariku could die as he felt his cheeks tainting a light pink or red

"Mariku!" Ryou giggled as the tanned teen decided to hug him back happily

"What? You hugged me first~" Mariku chuckled spinning around so he was towering over the pale teen, "or do you prefer when I catch you?"

Ryou giggled slightly not caring the way he felt his face heating up a bright shade of red, with his pale skin his face was easily tainted, "up to you"

"Hm, let me think? I can tickle you or hug you?" Mariku smirked wrapping his arms around the pale teen and spinning around to wrap the teen harder on top of his chest, "I pick this option~"

"I like this option too," Ryou smiled happily snuggling into the Egyptian's chest, "though you know it can be counted as creepy when you watch people sleep…"

"I know," Mariku chuckled, "but I thought you already knew that~"

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Thankyou for reading** **…**


	40. Trapped

Palace Rebel!

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter Forty

Trapped

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Marik was jumping up and down on his bed, what was he saying exactly? "What is it Marik?"

"Bakura!" Marik moaned jumping up and down on Ryou again

"What?" Ryou moaned rolling slightly, but Mariku was still asleep behind him…wait? When did he get here? Shit…he must of bloody snuck in while he was sleeping again, Ryou moaned as Marik started to poke at his arm furiously, he growled grabbing the tanned wrist and glaring as well as he could at the smaller Egyptian, "what is it Marik?"

"Why does Kura keep sleeping with Mariku and not me!" Marik moaned childishly

"Well I don't get much choice who sneaks into my room while I'm sleeping," Ryou said blankly, he couldn't really be bothered if this was the reason Marik was waking him up, "now I want to go back to sleep if you would let me…"

"No!" Marik pouted, "your awake now, come play!" Marik grabbed onto Ryou's wrist as he forcefully started to drag the pale teen out of bed

"Brother," Mariku moaned as Ryou's body heat was suddenly torn away, "your making me cold!"

"Yeah don't care about me," Ryou rolled his eyes, "just that your cold…"

"You are very warm Kura," Marik smirked, "I want you more than brother!"

"Maybe I want him more," Mariku pouted

"No! Kura is bloody mine!" Marik protested childishly, "your fucking to late to have him!"

"Thats a bit unfair~" Mariku chuckled, "maybe I wanted him more?"

"Not possible! Plus Kura likes me more!"

Ryou yawned sleepily in Marik's grasp, he was too tired to stop the arguing teens…they could fight if it made them happy, as long as someone was holding him up…he couldn't be bothered to stand himself

"How do you know what Kura like? Last time you asked directly didn't he say he wasn't gay?"

"But! I've proven since then he doesn't care!"

"But still, he did kiss that girl…and that other girl…and what about that other one? Hm?"

"But! He just likes kissing people to piss me off! and he kissed that guy…and the other guy…and me! He's just trying to make me jealous!"

"Maybe he's doing that again? Maybe I want to make you jealous brother?"

"Your an ass Mariku!" Marik pouted poking out his tongue slightly

"Guess what it runs in the family little brother," Mariku winked blowing his brother a mock kiss

"It does not!"

"Well not everything," Mariku smirked, "but the ass thing defiantly does~"

"I'm not an ass!"

"Remove your 'not' and that statement will be correct~"

"Fuck you!"

"Brother I'm gay, but not for you…sorry~" Mariku smirked

"You bloody know what I meant!"

"Nope."

"Yes you did! Go sleep in your own bed!"

"Sure, can I bring Kura?"

"No! If anyones sleeping next to Kura it's going to be me!"

"Who said?"

"Me~" Marik smirked hugging the practically sleeping teen

"Well since you have no authority then I can make the exact same claims," Mariku smirked, "and that means Kura would be sleeping next to me~"

"No way in bloody hell thats happening!"

"What do you think I was just doing brother?"

"Well not again!"

"Ok…I won't sleep with Kura…I'll sleep next to him? Better?"

"No! You wont be doing either!"

"Hey, could you two keep it down I'm trying to sleep!" Ryou yawned, "just both sleep in your own beds! Problem solved!"

"No!" both Egyptian's growled at the pale teen half asleep in Marik's arms

"Kura's sleeping with me!" Marik smirked

"That doesn't count"

"What is it then?"

"Well…your merely holding him while he's bloody trying to sleep! Not sleeping with you!"

"Same thing," Marik hugged the pale teen tighter

"No its not asshole!"

"It is and I'm not the asshole!"

"I'm bored," Mariku shrugged getting off the bed, "Kura? Moan if you want to go out with me?~"

Ryou moaned as he felt Mariku's hot breath on him, what the heck did he want?

"He wants to go out with me!" Mariku smirked taking the pale teen forcefully out of his brothers grasp

"Hey! That's cheating!"

"You can't cheat in this!" Mariku smirked walking out of the room with Ryou in his arms

"Mariku? Where are we going?" Ryou moaned as he felt the harsh sun on his pale skin

"Somewhere without Marik," Mariku shrugged carrying the teen in his arms

Ryou shrugged slightly snuggling more into Mariku as he carried him through the streets, he was tired and wanted to sleep more even if it was practically almost morning tea…still early-ish? He shivered slightly as he felt a sudden burst of cool air and was placed down on something much more comfortable then the bed at the hideout, he smiled slightly curling to fit on the object better as so he could sleep better

"Is Bakura ok?" Katio rushed over to the two teens who had entered the library

"Yeah just tired," Mariku shrugged, "it's ok if he sleeps here for a while?"

"Sure," Katio smiled glancing towards the sleeping teen, "he looks even cuter in his sleep!"

"Hey!" Mariku growled, "it's creepy watching him sleep…"

He didn't really want to seem jealous of the librarian…even though he kind of was, she was still giving Ryou free books…bitch

"You practically kidnapped him while he was sleeping?" Katio pointed out

"Not exactly!" Mariku pouted, "I did ask if he wanted to go out…"

"What? You just took the first sound he made as a yes?" Katio smiled slightly glancing back down at the albino

"No…" Mariku pouted slightly, "you know what! Your an ass! I'm going to bloody go sit somewhere else!"

"And leave your poor bunny alone," Katio smiled sweetly, "it's ok I'll watch him for you~"

"No! I'm watching him!" Mariku snarled sitting on the beanbag next to the one he placed Ryou on

"I thought you said it was creepy," Katio smiled at the Egyptian teens reaction

"Well it's not creepy because I'm his friend!"

"So am I?" Katio pointed out

"But! It's different!" Mariku pouted

"It's the same," Ryou said quietly

"Are you bloody listening!" Mariku couldn't help but flush slightly…shit! He must of sounded so stupid! "No fucking eavesdropping Ryou!"

"No swearing Mariku," Ryou moaned, "and it's not really eavesdropping if you say it right in front of me!"

"Ryou?" Katio blinked slightly

"Fuck…" Mariku whacked his forehead

"Katio my last name is Ryou… people only use it when their annoyed at me," Ryou shrugged, "probably why you haven't heard it before…but if you two are going to sit around fighting, I'm sleeping somewhere else…"

"We're not bloody fighting!" Mariku growled

"Your last name is cute Bakura!" Katio smiled

"Thanks? I guess?" Ryou opened one brown eye to stare at the blue haired girl

She smiled sweetly, "you look even cuter when your half awake!" she smiled rubbing Ryou's hair lovingly, Mariku growled

"Bloody bitch," Mariku growled under his breath

"Mariku?" Ryou glanced at the tanned teen accusingly

"What," Mariku gruffed, "I didn't say anything!"

"I never said you did?" Ryou smiled slightly as Katio continued to pat his head, he didn't know why it felt kind of nice…plus it was smoothing and he was still mostly asleep

"What ever!" Mariku huffed crossing his arms and looking away from the blue haired girl patting his Ryou like she owned him…Shit…he practically just said he owned him, or thought it at least

"Why are you so grumpy?" Ryou yawned

"I'm not!" Mariku growled standing up, "I'm going out to get fresh air for a moment!" he stormed out of the building

"He so has a thing for you Bakura," Katio smiled sweetly, "I think you two look cute together…"

"Yeah…I suppose," Ryou rolled his eyes slightly, "you know he thinks your flirting with me right?"

"Yeah, thats the point," she winked at the pale teen giggling happily, "he is so jealous! Its adorable!"

"Yeah whatever," Ryou rolled his eyes

"I got to admit though when I first saw you I had a bit of a crush on you," Katio smiled, "but it didn't take long to see he liked you more~"

"I guess so," Ryou shrugged, "I'm going back to sleep? Is that cool with you?"

"Yeah? But I think you have company?" Katio looked at the new teen who was standing over them

"Mariku? I thought you were getting fresh air?" Ryou moaned stretching out to wake himself up better, "your not Mariku…" Ryou moaned whacking his palm into his forehead

"May we talk Bakura? In private?" the teen questioned, Ryou blinked…He looked like Yami, but obviously wasn't him, "my brothers are waiting in one of the study rooms…come" He leant down and forcefully dragged Ryou off the sleeping bag…Not Yugi

"Hey! I'm bloody sleeping!" Ryou fidgeted in the tanned teens grip

"You can sleep later asshole," the teen sneered, "darn cat…"

"Bleh," Ryou rolled his eyes but couldn't really object to the other teen pulling him away, "Katio? Will you mind that spot for me? I want to come back and sleep?"

"Sure Kura!" she smiled using his nickname everyone else seemed to call him by

The teen forcefully shoved Ryou into the small room and he sat on one of the chairs sleepily and plonked onto the desk, "can we do this later?"

"Bakura," it was Yugi's voice, "are you ok?"

"Hmm," Ryou nodded

"You've been avoiding me Kura," Yami spoke up, "Atem could you get Yugi some book or something to do?"

"Hey! I'm barely younger than you!" Yugi pouted as, the tanned teen now confirmed as Atem dragged him out of the room

"I'm not avoiding you," Ryou shrugged…well Mariku had told him to stay away but still, "I just so happen to be where ever you aren't…"

"Can you please just bloody stop acting like an ass once in your life and have a bloody serious conversation with me!" Yami snapped

"Maybe later," Ryou waved him off sleepily

"Bakura!" Yami growled picking Ryou up by the collar of his shirt and slamming him against the wall

"Is this meant to scare me?" Ryou yawned waking up a bit, "so you pinned me? What are you going to do now?"

"Just bloody listen to me Kura," Yami snarled making sure his brothers weren't watching, they hated his way to solve problems, "are you bloody planning anything against the rebels? To jeopardise us?"

"Nope," Ryou shrugged wiggling out of the others grasp and onto the ground, "can I go?"

"Not yet Kura," Yami growled, "prove it…"

"How?" Ryou rolled his eyes at Yami…he seemed really violent, maybe that was why Mariku didn't want him near him? He was kind of awake now, but he wasn't really bothered to run…it would be suspicious anyway…

"How…Mmmm," Yami smirked, "go sit at that table…"

"Whatever," Ryou growled hosting himself off the ground and sat down in the chair, leaning onto the table slightly, "anything else Yami?" Ryou growled slightly, he wasn't keen on this teens attitude

"Yes," Yami stalked over and successfully rearranged Ryou so he was just sitting in the chair with his arm dangling at his sides, and he was sitting straight in the chair… "Don't move…" Yami sneered

"Sure," Ryou shrugged slightly

"I said don't move," Yami growled snatching out his knife and playing with it, "now I hope you remember the rules Kura…we haven't played in ages, I hope you didn't forget how too~"

"Not at all," Ryou said blankly not moving

"Ok," Yami smirked tilting Ryou's head back and placing the knife onto the pale skin, Ryou made sure not to react to the other teen, "good work Kura!" Yami smirked shoving the knife further into Ryou's neck, just without penetrating the skin… "Don't move," he smirked as Ryou stayed completely still and just sat

He was kind of bored just sitting here, but he was all to use to this game…though his father didn't call it a game, and his hurt…Yami was merely holding a knife to his throat

"Are you scared at all Kura?"

"No," Ryou said simply, "the worst you can do it kill me…and to be honest death isn't the worst outcome" he did wish though that Yami hadn't tilted his head to the celling…it was boring

"So death doesn't bother you still?" Yami chuckled slightly, "shame…" he shrugged tilting Ryou's head back down and remove the knife, barely leaving a mark on his skin… "fine, I still have other methods…" Yami chuckled as Ryou sat blankly and rolled his eyes at the other teen

"Ok," Ryou sighed slightly, "is this going to take much longer Yami? To prove my stupid loyalty or whatever?"

"Don't worry about it Kura," Yami chuckled, "I don't know how long Atem can keep Yugi away and he doesn't approve of this as you know…"

"Yeah," Ryou huffed, "so? You going to continue? I won't move…"

"Fine," Yami sneered placing his knife away properly, "let me see…how to piss off a Bakura~" Yami smirked grabbing Ryou's chin forcefully and tilting it backward, "you have something for the Ishtar brothers correct?"

"Not exactly sure what that means," Ryou stared at Yami blankly…Have a thing for them?

"Ok fine," Yami rolled his eyes, "if you won't admit it then this shouldn't bother you?"

"This doesn't bother me," Ryou growled slightly, "should it?"

"Not really," Yami smirked, "and this isn't what I was referring too, I was just a last chance for you to say something…" Yami growled as he forcefully kissed Ryou, "are you bothered now?" Yami pulled away and stared curiously at the pale teen…his eyes were swimming with colours

"Not really," Ryou shrugged, he was slightly, kind of annoyed…but he needed to pass this test of Yami's and at least it wasn't his first kiss…Mariku stole that…

"Not in the slightest?" Yami searched Ryou for any movements, as he slowly leant in again to see if the pale teen would react a second time…Nothing… He growled as the pale teen refused to do a thing, he pulled away again and slapped across Ryou's scarred cheek sending his head flying to the side…But he didn't move it… Yami growled turning his head back to face him, he sneered slightly as he noticed the thin stream of blood running from the other emotionless teen

"Your such an ass Kura," Yami sneered going in to kiss him again, he didn't really care about the blood on the pale teen… He growled as Ryou refused to react in anyway, he wanted to still continue…he could tell this was bugging the pale teen more than the knife anyway, he pulled away from Ryou who just sat limply and did nothing

"Are we done?" Ryou moved his eyes to where the other teen was just standing now with his arms crossed over his chest angrily

"No," Yami sneered, "not yet…just don't bloody move yet"

"Have I up to now?"

"No you little ass," Yami sneered

"I thought that was the point? Not to move?" Ryou smiled slightly

"Yes it is," Yami growled stalking over to Ryou and picking him up angrily…Yugi always told him he should see Dartz about his anger issues…but he didn't bloody care, he didn't think he had anger issues…he threw Ryou at the ground and the teen did nothing, "fucking hell Bakura! Don't you bloody care about anything!" Yami sneered angrily

"I'm just proving my bloody loyalty," Ryou growled as Yami picked him up again and trapped him on the wall

"Don't move," Yami growled slapping Ryou's face angrily to the side before licking up his neck to see if he would get a reaction…still bloody nothing… he took a step back for a moment walking to the back of the room and moving the small cabinet to the side angrily. "Fuck you Bakura!" he kicked over the chair angrily before stomping back over to Ryou and forcing him to kiss him again

Ryou eyed the teen curiously

He seemed to have anger issues of some kind?

Though he seemed really convinced kissing would get a reaction?

Yami growled as he still didn't get a reaction he wanted, he didn't care about kissing the other teen and he didn't seem to either…though would Bakura care if he tried deepening the kiss? Maybe… though he didn't himself really want to kiss the pale teen like that…though that was his only real idea at the moment

Ryou just froze up slightly as Yami tried to tongue thing Mariku tried, but if he wasn't meant to move…he defiantly wouldn't do anything or open his mouth which is what the other teen seemed interested in… He closed his eyes tightly as he tried to not let Yami get to him, his eyes slowly opened as he felt Yami being pushed away from him violently… but it didn't last long before he felt another pair of lips on his…Mariku?

— — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Mariku growled as he entered the library again and Ryou wasn't where he was meant to be, "Katio? Where did Bakura go?" Mariku growled

"He went to talk with those two and their brother," Katio pointed at the crazy haired teens walking around the library, "they went to one of the rooms up there," she pointed

"Shit! You let him bloody alone with Yami! Fuck!" Mariku growled storming over to the room, "does it need keys?" he rolled his eyes as instead of responding she just threw them at him, he growled walking up the stairs angrily and shoving the keys into the lock and shoving the door open…that bastard was kissing his Ryou!

Fuck that! he growled as he shoved Yami away from Ryou and kissed him instead, shit! he quickly pulled away and licked the trail of blood on the others chin before he glared down at Yami who was laughing on the ground

"I see I get nothing from Bakura here," Yami chuckled sitting up, "but I pissed your sorry ass off! Did it bother you me kissing Kura?"

"Yes it bloody did Yami!" Mariku growled slamming his fist into Yami's face angrily

"Mariku!" Ryou quickly reached out a hand and placed it on his shoulder calmly, "don't hurt him…I was just proving my loyalty…Lets go to Katio, I said I would be back quickly…"

"Ok bunny," Mariku took one last look at the tricoloured haired teen before shoving past the two in the doorway with Ryou's wrist firmly in his and dragging him away from that ass, "you know I'm sorry about kissing you? Right?"

"Yeah…its ok," Ryou smiled, "I much rather you kiss me then him anyway…though I have to swear that I missed some random lesson on how to kiss! What is with everyone's bloody tongues!"

"Oh," Mariku bit his lip, "ignore that for now Ryou…when you actually want to kiss someone ask them about it…"

"Ok…" Ryou sighed slightly walking to the beanbag and plonking down on it

Mariku growled calming down slightly and sitting on the beanbag next to him, he watched at Atem practically dragged Yami out…he was yelling at him…He hated Yami already and this just added to his hatred

"Hey Ryou…sorry…Were you trying to stay away from him?" Katio bowed slightly walking over, "I hope your ok?"

"Yeah…I'm fine…" Ryou sighed snuggling more into his beanbag as Katio bent down and rubbed his head softly

"You guys can stay here as long as you need," Katio smiled, "I will have to stay too, but its ok…Your cute when you sleep Bakura…"

"Please call me Ryou," Ryou sighed…he couldn't be bothered to deal with his brothers issues or him at the moment…who was he kidding…he was nothing like Bakura…he should just bloody go to the guards

"Ryou? Ok," she smiled slightly, "well then your cute when your sleeping Ryou…"

"I still don't know to have to say thankyou or not to that," Ryou sighed

"I think we might stay for a bit…at least until Ryou can calm down," Mariku sighed…happy for once the girl was being nice to Ryou, "that cool with you Ryou?"

"Yeah…I suppose, I don't want Marik to think something is wrong…" Ryou shrugged as Katio continued to pat down his hair, it felt nice…despite the way Mariku glared at the action

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Thankyou for reading** **…**


	41. Return Part 1

Palace Rebel!

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter Forty-One

Return Part 1

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

The white haired teen stormed into the hideout angrily…he had been walking around town all bloody day and yesterday! And for about a week! and no body was bloody paying him any bloody attention…he was pretty sure one guy said hello to him in an alley, but he didn't even get a look at the person before he ran off…

"What the fuck is wrong with everyone! I bloody hate you all!" Bakura growled to everyone ignoring him in the hideout, he glanced at the Moto household…They didn't seem to be home, great! Another person to not recognise his return! "You bloody asses! I won't bloody come back next time!"

He wanted them to pay attention to him, fawn over him! Nothing! Jack shit!

"Fuck you!" he growled angrily, "fuck you all!"

All his effort and nothing! Not even a bloody 'OMG! Your back!' from one of the random fangirls he use to have

Idiots maybe…but they should of realised he had been missing!

Not even Marik was coming out to fawn over him

No body better bloody of stolen his fucking Marik!

That bloody Egyptian child was his!

He would murder the person responsible tomorrow, or at least make sure they stay the fuck away from Marik…he needed his pet

"Nobody bloody care where I've bloody been!" the pale teen growled angrily

He left for over a bloody year for crying out loud! Why didn't anybody bloody care in the slightest!

"Fuck you all! Your all bloody asses!" he whacked the wall angrily as he stormed into his bedroom, had someone used it since he left?

It seemed different…

A lot more books thats for sure…

He didn't read…

Interesting? Was someone borrowing his room?

Did they fucking think he was never going to return or something! Well who ever the fuck thinks they can take his bloody room has another thing coming!

He growled throwing his bag onto the ground, it was filled with treasures and random riches that he had stolen…but they didn't seem at all in the slightest bit important now

Worthless pieces of shit

It was no fun if nobody cared!

What bloody happened when he left! He glanced out the door as he heard Yami screaming his head off at Atem and Yugi…he still had anger issues, Bakura smirked staring at the two drag their brother into their house…

He couldn't help but wonder what happened to make him so pissed and Atem seemed pissed at him…what fun~

He plonked down on the bed and growled up at the ceiling it seemed like no one cared in the slightest of his return

He was bored…

"I fucking hate you all!" He yelled out in vain at the blank ceiling

"Bakura?" Marik questioned as the blonde haired teen came into the room

"What?" Bakura gruffed angrily…what the hell did Marik want now! He wanted to be fucking alone! No one seemed to care he was gone anyway!

"Where's Mariku? Wasn't he with you?"

"No! Why would that knuckle head be with me?" Bakura raised an white eyebrow, turning to look at the other teen, "and I've been gone over a bloody year and you didn't even bloody care!"

"You've been with Mariku a lot thats all and you said earlier that you guys were going out for a while," Marik looked at the pale face, "Bakura…your scar is gone?"

"My what!?" Bakura sat up slightly curious now

"Your scar? Under your eye…any way did you want to go out? seeing as if you ditched my brother?" Marik suggested, he just guessed Bakura had covered it with make-up or something…

"No," Bakura smirked slightly angrily, "we will wait for your dearest brother to return…come wait with me Marik~We have catching up to do~"

Marik's eyes widened excitedly, Bakura hadn't wanted to spend time with him in forever, "ok!" Marik smiled jumping to sit on the bed next to the pale teen, plus this would show his brother Kura wanted him and not Mariku! Little ass!

"So Marik," Bakura smirked, "you still like me right?" Marik nodded, "ok so I'm having a trouble remembering what happened in the past year or so~ could you help me remember?~" Bakura kissed the teen slightly on the cheek, "for each bit of information I will reward you~"

Marik jumped slightly at the suggestive tone in his friends voice, he smiled happily, "ok!" Marik hugged his pale friend

— — — — — — — — — — — — — —

"Other then that, you've been with Mariku mostly…you should ask him for help," Marik finished telling the pale teen all he knew, "but you can't give him rewards…"

"Of course not Marik," Bakura smirked as he heard footsteps and Mariku's voice…Mariku use to just turn down his rewards when they involved kissing at least…what happened exactly while he was gone? Marik had told him basics…but still…He smirked wider as the voices got a bit louder

"You could just tell the idiot librarian your not bloody interested in her already!" Mariku growled

"Maybe I am and why should it matter," Ryou pouted, he knew Katio wasn't actually flirting on him…but he wasn't going to tell Mariku that…Katio had let them sit around the library for ages after closing…she still felt bad for getting him trapped with Yami, who punched a wall on his way out and now has to pay…but still…she even said she might keep it open if they wanted to come early tomorrow morning…

"It matters little rabbit because you are mine," Mariku growled "not that bitches!"

"I'm not yours Mariku…" Ryou sighed

"Your a little mine~" Mariku chuckled

"I'm no ones," Ryou protested

Mariku growled entering the room with a pale white haired teen, "just a little~"

Ryou glared at the tanned teen entering the room

"Bakura right?" Bakura chuckled playing with his knife

Marik stared between the two…identical teens

"Epp!" Ryou squealed and turned to leave quickly hiding his face to the ground…Shit…Bakura…

"Hey! Don't go," Bakura chuckled darkly, "brother I thought you'd be happier to see me?"

"Bakura…I'm pleased to see you," Ryou said quietly not daring to turn around

"So I hear a lot has happened since I left?" Bakura chuckled, "you've been impersonating me correct?"

"Yes," Ryou said quietly, "I need to go…bye Bakura, Mariku, Marik…" Ryou quickly ran off…

"Could you be a dear Marik and get him~" Bakura purred to the other teen, "I can't~"

"Just leave him alone asshole," Mariku growled but was glancing at the pale teen who had left

"Awe," Bakura chuckled, "do you have a thing for my little brother?" the pale teen smirked, "I would get him back here if that's true…I know my brother very well."

"What?" Mariku growled slightly turning to glare at the pale teen on the bed, he was tracing patterns on Marik's chest suggestfully

"Well by all means let him go," Bakura fiddled with one of Marik's golden locks of hair, "just realise he is my brother and as long as he is around, I can't leave…he would be dead in an instant, saying he is the Prince~ but you can let him leave…I bet I know where he's going~"

Mariku glared at the white haired teen, "where?"

"Prince!" Marik jumped slightly…wait…that teen was the prince…he was Bakura's brother…Bakura was a prince!? What the fuck!

"Prince," Bakura smirked, "troublesome? but that's where he's going…to father~"

"What?" Mariku glanced back at his little pale teen, "your bluffing!"

"Sure," Bakura smirked leaning on Marik's lap, Marik was still just like his puppy, "but do you want to risk it~"

Mariku growled at his pale friend, but stormed out of the room regardless, "where the hell are you going!" Mariku demanded picking up the pale teen almost at the exit and dragging him back to Bakura's room

"Mariku!" Ryou fidgeted in the others grip as he was forcefully dragged back to where his brother was, "put me down!"

"No," Mariku growled shoving Ryou into Bakura's room and onto the ground, "where the fuck were you going!"

"To the~~~" Ryou mumbled, head facing the concrete

"Where!" Mariku snarled picking the pale teen up under the chin

"The guards…" Ryou tried looking away from the tanned teen

"Why the fuck would you do that!" Mariku growled, "we are discussing this later!" Mariku growled throwing the pale teen at the ground

"Hey!" Bakura growled, "I said get him back! Not bloody break him!" He still was very protective with his brother…he would of visited…but he couldn't get into the castle and plus a lot of little things and it seems as if Ryou had been busy pretending to be him

"You broke him!"

"I don't wish to be here," Ryou sat up quietly not facing his brother

"Why won't you face me brother?" Bakura stood up suddenly, dragging Marik's fingers out of his white hair and going over to where his brother was sitting, "what the fuck!" Bakura forced his brother to look at him, "did you bloody do this!"

"No!" Mariku shoved Bakura

"Mariku…please don't tell him," Ryou said quietly

"Don't tell me bloody what!" Bakura growled, "you've bloody scarred your face! Undress!"

"What! No!" Ryou hugged around his chest lovingly

"Yes! Undress!" Marik said excitedly

"Hey," Bakura growled, "you're mine! You're not allow to have my brother!"

"So I am yours Kura~" Marik chuckled slightly

"Whatever!" Bakura growled, "you are mine until I say otherwise! And Ryou undress this instance, remove your shirt!" Bakura demanded

"No," Ryou said quietly as his brother begun lifting him off the ground

"Get your fucking hands off him!" Mariku growled snatching Ryou out of Bakura's grasp

"He's my bloody brother!" Bakura fought back trying to drag Ryou out of his Egyptian friends arms

"So! You ditched him for years!" Mariku fought back

"I asked if he wanted to come!" Bakura growled

"But I have more rights to him then you!" Mariku growled

"Why! He's my bloody brother! And I still checked up on him now and again! Plus I bet you originally thought he was me!" Bakura growled

"Yeah but I didn't kill him once I found out!" Mariku growled, "I rebroke him out of the palace! You left us for over a year! After leaving him for almost eight!" He gestured to Ryou who was currently in the middle of being pulled back and forward between the tanned and pale teens

"I didn't want to leave!" Bakura growled, "but I couldn't stay in that stupid palace!"

"Why!" Mariku growled, "they were not hurting you in any bloody way! You just didn't like it!"

"No!" Bakura growled, "and anyways Ryou is my bloody brother! I don't steal Marik!"

"You can have Marik! Ryou is mine!" Mariku growled

"Hey!" Marik pouted

"I don't need him! He will hang off me no matter what I do and apparently Ryou has done just that!"

"So! Ryou is mine now!" Mariku pouted

"From what I heard he doesn't agree," Bakura chuckled

"He is! He just won't admit it out loud! And your not going to make him fucking undress because your a little weirdo!" Mariku chuckled darkly

"It's not because I'm a little weirdo!" Bakura snarled, "he's bloody hiding something from me! I'm his brother! Let him go!"

"No! You bloody let him go!" Mariku growled

"Stop!" Ryou screamed suddenly making the other teens jump, "both of you let go! I've already had a shitty morning!"

Bakura and Mariku quickly let go and muttered a quick sorry.

"Bakura! I'm not taking off my shirt! And if you must know I accidentally broke a vase in the palace and sliced open my cheek," he growled, "it cut really deep and scarred! Happy!?"

"Wow…" Bakura stared at his brother, "I've never seen you angry…I like it~"

"Me too," Mariku smirked

"Well I'm sick of both of you fighting about me like I'm a stupid toy!" Ryou growled glancing at Mariku

"Bunny!" Mariku moaned, "I didn't mean it like that!"

"Hmph," Ryou huffed crossing his arms moodily and turning his face away from both teens

"Forgive me~" Mariku purred leaning into Ryou's ear before whispering quietly, "or I'll tell Kura your little lie~"

"Mariku!" Ryou turned angrily towards the Egyptian, grabbing his wrist, "we will be right back…"

"We will?" Mariku shrugged being dragged out of the room and into his

"Don't you dare bloody tell him!" Ryou snarled

"Bloody tell me what!" Bakura growled walking into the room, "I can't leave if you leave! But if your bloody going one room over I can! And too be honest it's bigger in here!"

"Bakura!" Marik moaned walking into the room as well, "you left me!"

"Shut up for a moment Marik!" Bakura growled, "Ryou...why did you lie to me?"

"What do you mean?" Ryou took a step back as Bakura begun walking closer, "I didn't lie…"

" 'Accidentally' broke a vase?" Bakura chuckled, "your left eye still twitches when you lie brother~"

"It did not!" Ryou growled

"You do admit you lied though?" Bakura chuckled

"Leave him alone cat," Mariku growled pushing Ryou behind his back protectively

"Ryou…" Bakura said simply, "tell me brother~"

"I have nothing to tell!" Ryou protested

"Just remove your shirt and prove this fact!" Bakura growled trying to shove Mariku out of the way, "get out of the way asshole!"

"No," Mariku smirked pushing Bakura away

"Ryou~" Bakura purred to his brother successfully gaining the pale teens attention as his head of white hair popped from behind the tanned Egyptian, "Ryou~my dearest brother you can tell me~I won't be angry~little Ryou~you can trust me~"

"Shut up!" Mariku growled as he noticed Ryou's curious gaze

Bakura smirked but didn't give up, "brother I missed you~lets catch up~could you be dear and remove your shirt~and tell me why you lied~" Bakura purred to his younger twin, "please~"

"No," Ryou suddenly snapped out of it, "Bakura I'm 18 now! Not eight or nine! I'm not as easily convinced…" Though he had to admit. If only to himself. He had been falling for his brothers smoothing voice. Again…

"Your lying brother," Bakura growled as he lost his grip on Ryou, "Mariku I need to speak with my brother and if you refuse to move I will go announce to everyone Ryou is here and is the Prince~I don't care if I get brought down too, I like risks~"

"You little shit…" Mariku growled but stepped out of the way, successfully letting the pale teen snatch up Ryou and hold him forcefully to the wall

"Now brother~" Bakura chuckled staring at the all so similar face except for the scar to his own, "please remove your shirt~"

Bakura smirked as his brother didn't fight back as he begun lifting his shirt up, and shoved it onto the ground

Ryou froze as he let his brother remove his shirt as if he was some Barbie or Ken doll...he froze even more as the cold air of the hideout hit his pale scarred chest...it was embarrassing showing anyone these scars...he hated to look at them, but they didn't leave...some had been around from only a month or two after Bakura had left...that's when their father broke…

"What the hell!" Bakura dropped his brother and took a step back as the stared at the multiple little cuts and scars over the skin, all different ages...it was obvious that they had been accumulated over a large period of time… "who the fuck did this to you!"

"No one Bakura…" Ryou didn't even look at his brother as he stood limply on the wall as if he was Bakura's puppet and couldn't move until his masters control

"Who the fuck!" Bakura demanded, "who hurt you Ryou!"

"No one did…" Ryou still didn't move, his head was still facing the ground though his vision was depleted due to his hair and tears...all he could really see was blurry white mixed in with some grey concrete here and there

"It wasn't no one Ryou!" Bakura snapped walking up to his brother and tilting his head up angrily, "fucking look at me and tell me who the hell hurt you!"

"No one did Bakura!" Ryou sniffed staring at his brother through watery brown eyes

"Tell me! Or I'll...I'll..." Bakura froze, he knew his brother wouldn't care right now if he went and told the other rebels who he was, he wouldn't care if he gave him to the guards, he wouldn't care…

"Or what?" Ryou just stared blankly at his brother, "listen to me Bakura...no one hurt me…"

"It's obvious they bloody did!" Bakura growled, "now just tell me! And stop acting like a puppet!"

"Why?" Ryou stared at his brother, "no one hurt me...I can act as I please…"

"Do something!" Bakura demanded

"Bleh," Ryou stuck out his tongue, "happy?"

"No!" Bakura snapped dropping his brothers pale chin and leaving him to just stare at him...they eyed each other off..."Ryou...brother," Bakura carefully patted down his brothers cheek, "your hurting me~"

"Hurting you?" Ryou blinked curiously at his brothers statement...how was he hurting Bakura? He didn't want to hurt him…

"Yes brother, your hurting me…" Bakura held his brothers face and stared at him, "please stop…" He smirked leaning in, "I love you brother~"

"You what?" Ryou stared at his brother in shock...he hadn't heard those words like that in years...almost ten…

"You heard me brother, I love you~" he purred, "will you tell me who did this too you...it hurts me knowing your keeping this secret~"

"I can't tell you Bakura!" Ryou sobbed sinking to the ground, letting those tears he had been so strongly trying to hold back only moments before roll down his cheeks

"Why not!?" Bakura crouched slightly more interested in the answer then before...why was his twin so desperate to hide it?

"Was it Rishid?" Bakura decided he would list the people from the castle, Ryou shook his head firmly no...

"Was it any of the guards?" Ryou again shook his head a definite no

"Was it one of the maids?" Again no...

"The servants?" No

"Chiefs?" No

"Prisoners?" No

"The rebels?" No

"someone I know?" Yes

"Did Father find a suitor?" Bakura stared intently as Ryou shook his head no...but he shivered…

"Was it Father?" Bakura asked quietly...it didn't even occur to him until now...he lost his balance slightly as his look alike twin slowly nodded...Yes...

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Thankyou for reading** **…**


	42. Return Part 2

Palace Rebel!

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter Forty-Two

Return Part 2

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

"Ryou...Father hurt you? How long has this gone on? When did this begin?" Bakura tried to stay calm despite the fact he was screaming internally

"Eight, nine years…" Ryou said quietly

"That's roughly when I left…" Bakura froze...was this his fault?

"Yes…" Ryou said quietly, "may I have my shirt?"

Bakura gave his brother his shirt, but not before noticing the marking on his brothers back… "did father add to the branding?" Ryou nodded slowly, "Ryou we will be discussing this later...I'm sending you to bed," Bakura slowly picked up the white ball of mess off the ground and carried the sobbing teen out of the room, "I'm taking Ryou to bed Marik, Mariku...Mariku...he trusts you...could you stay with him tonight?"

"Sure Kura...you sleep in my bed," Mariku followed Bakura carrying his limp brother who had cried himself to sleep...he softly placed Ryou down and gruffed leaving to room as Mariku clambered onto the bed behind his brother and wrapped his arms around him...it didn't really bother him, well slightly...he growled walking into the Ishtar's rooms and slamming down onto Mariku's bed screaming into the pillow…this was his bloody fault…he froze slightly as he felt a hand on his shoulder

"Come sleep with me Kura…" Marik was staring down at him with pure concern…he could tell this wasn't just Marik trying to flirt, he nodded slightly going over to Marik's bed and lying down...he doubted he would sleep much, but Marik's snuggling into his back somehow helped...

"Marik...I broke my brother…" He whispered as the other teen snuggled around him

"No you didn't," Marik whispered back softly...he had never seen Bakura like this, "sleep for now...we can fix this in the morning…"

"Ok…" Bakura sighed grabbing Marik's arms and pulling them like a blanket, he didn't want him to leave...

— — — — — — — — — — — — — —

"Ryou?" a soft voice called out poking his shoulder

"Mariku I'm sleeping," Ryou moaned whacking away the hand, "do you have to wake me up everyday?"

"Mariku is sleeping too~" the voice chuckled

Ryou groaned opening his eyes slowly, white hair? "Sugar," Ryou moaned trying to sit up, "I bloody thought it was a dream!" Mariku moaned behind him sitting up still hugging around Ryou's waist

"We need to go before everyone wakes up," Bakura said quietly, "before we decided how to sort this thing out before anyone notices two albino teens hanging around…do you know somewhere we could go?"

"The library," Mariku yawned getting off the bed, "come on Ryou…I bet the bloody librarian missed you…"

"So what if she did," Ryou pouted getting up, "and I swear no one likes me sleeping!"

"Shhh," Marik growled walking in the doorway, "are we going? I want to go to bed!"

"Well you don't have to bloody come brother!" Mariku growled shoving at his brother slightly and picking Ryou up onto his back…he seemed to tired to walk properly

"I'm not letting you go with two Bakura's!" Marik pouted as Mariku grabbed the pale teen, 'Ryou' onto his back and started leaving toward the exit, "wait!" Marik huffed chasing after his brother with Bakura trying to be a bit stealthier as he followed them out

They were dead silent walking to the library, "Mariku!" Ryou moaned stretching out on the tanned teens back, "I want to walk now! I'm awake!"

"Ok bunny," Mariku placed Ryou on the ground calmly, they were almost at the library anyways…

Ryou yawned sleepily rubbing his eye and knocking on the library doors, it was technically closed…but Katio said she was going to sleep over in it and would open it when ever Ryou or Mariku wanted

"Ryou!" Katio smiled opening the door flinging her arms around the pale teen, "I'm so pleased your back!"

"Hey Katio," Ryou smiled, "I'm glad you decided to keep the library open!"

"Yeah," she smiled sweetly, "I also got you a new book!" she smiled passing Ryou a book

"Oh," Ryou ducked slightly, "thanks Katio…could I pick it up on my way out?" she nodded letting him enter the library and carefully locking the door and heading back to the pale teen up the front

"What brings you here?" she smiled sweetly, only getting cheerier as she heard growls from the Egyptian teen

"Um, I just wanted somewhere private?" Ryou shrugged slightly, "I learnt yesterday this place had 'study rooms?' or whatever…could you give me the keys to one?"

"Sure," she smiled reaching over the desk and grabbing a random set of keys

"Not those ones Katio," Ryou shuddered as he noticed they were the same ones as yesterday…

Bakura eyed his brother curiously…what was wrong with those ones?

"Oh! Right!" Katio jumped quickly grabbing another set of keys and passing them to Ryou happily, "here you go Ryou!"

"Thanks Katio," Ryou smiled

"So you fucking my brother yet?" Bakura suddenly spoke up

"What the heck Bakura!" Ryou flushed really red

"Fuck off Bakura!" Mariku shoved the pale teen at the accusation

Bakura chuckled falling to the ground, "I take that as a no~" Bakura chuckled, "I'm free then~" he winked cheekily as Marik punched him in the arm standing up

"Um…Bakura?" Katio stared at the two teens, identical except the one she knew had a scar on his cheek

"Um," Ryou laughed slightly rubbing the back of his head, "Katio…This is my brother Bakura! I was kind of pretending to be him, so yeah and Ryou's my actual name…Not my last name…"

"Oh…" Katio stared at the other teen who was currently being punched in the arm by a smaller looking Mariku, "hello Bakura! and Ryou you should of told me you had a brother! But I still think your cuter!" she smiled sweetly

"I'm still open for make-outs?" Bakura shrugged, "if you wanted to?~"

"Kura! Your mine!" Marik pouted punching his arm again angrily

"Marik~ I can make-out with both of you~" Bakura winked cheekily, "I'm a good multi-tasker~"

"Brother," Ryou growled slightly, "Katio is my friend! Please leave her alone!"

"I don't mind Ryou," she smiled, "you better get going," she smiled leaning in, "your boyfriend looks like he might just burst from jealously~" she winked pulling away, "have fun! Come pick up your book on your way out Ryou!" she waved them off as she walked in a different direction

"Katio!" Ryou moaned, his face was probably an even deeper red

if even possible

"Come on," Ryou rolled his eyes heading towards one of the random study rooms it was near the one Yami dragged him in yesterday…bleh

The key worked, plus the numbers matched…

"What happened in there?" Bakura glanced in the room next to the one they were going into…it had a hole in the wall and the cabinet at the back was pushed over the chairs and table thrown around randomly

"Never mind," Ryou said coldly closing the door as they all came into the room, "I like this room better!"

"You know that library girl is hot?" Bakura smirked sitting on one of the chairs lazily, deciding to drop the topic about the other room…for now

"So," Ryou shrugged sitting on the chair facing away from the other room, while Marik and Mariku just leant on the back wall…they had no actual reasons of coming except they wanted too

"So? She was flirting on you~" Bakura grinned cheekily

"She's just my friend Bakura," Ryou moaned, not another person to care about that… "and you could of just said hello like a normal person!"

"I bet you still haven't even kiss a girl," Bakura huffed

"Well not a girl…" Ryou bit his lip…he hadn't kissed a girl, Miho and Katio had kissed him on the cheek before, but that was about it…

"Wait what the fuck! Who bloody kissed my brother!" Bakura glared at both Egyptians standing in the back of the room, they were both smirking

"Don't worry Kura, Ryou's a good kisser," Mariku smirked winking cheekily at the pale teen, "by the way you can blame the psycho Yami as well…"

"You two both should stay away from Ryou!" Bakura growled, "but Yami? What the hell was he doing with Ryou?"

"Proving your loyalty," Ryou pouted

"My loyalty?" Bakura raised an eyebrow smirking, "so I take it he still doesn't know?"

"No one outside this room knows I'm not you…and Rishid," Ryou shrugged, "and yes! Your bloody loyalty!"

"What game was he playing?" Bakura smirked leaning onto the table

"Don't move," Ryou rolled his eyes, "I don't really wish to talk about this…"

"Ok! Great! Marik make a side note to kill Yami later," Bakura chuckled, "and we can move onto the topic of how long Father been beating you for behind my back and why!?" he growled slightly

"Um…" Ryou looked away, "well its not overly important…why don't we discuss where you've been for the past eight or nine years instead? Well it seems like you were here for eight or so…but the last year? Where have you been brother?" Ryou tried changing the subject, hugging his necklace through his shirt lovingly…it was warm again, but soothing

"We didn't come here to discuss that and you know it!" Bakura snarled, "I was out robbing if you must know…trying to prove my 'thief king' title…but it seems as if nobody bloody cares about the riches I got!"

"I care," Ryou smiled slightly not letting go of his necklace, he could feel the spikes in his hand as he felt a wet liquid run through his fingers, "I want to listen about this!"

"No you don't! You just want to change the topic!" Bakura growled, "I want to hear about you! Bloody share Ryou!"

"I'm fine, nothing to share here," Ryou shrugged, "Mariku? Marik? Do you have any stories you want to share?"

"Your father put you in multiple comas," Mariku said blankly, "your always failing his fucked up tests, he beats you with a whip, he threw you into a table and thats how you scarred your cheek, he chains you up in your bedroom, your his 'trophy child', let me see…you still love him, but have doubts when it comes to how far he would hurt you, you sleep on the flooring, you are convinced your mother and sister want you to drown yourself and he's broken several of your bones and fractured some as well and he ignores you twenty fore seven? Did I forget anything Ryou? or do you wish to tell me more stories?"

"What the heck! I didn't even tell you some of that!" Ryou growled at Mariku

"Why do you think I talk to you in your sleep?" Mariku chuckled, "you seem to like sharing more…also you keep asking me if you look fat because my sister asks it all the time, you don't so please stop…"

"Mariku!" Ryou's face heated up angrily, "thats an intrusion to my personal space!"

"No, you willingly told me," Mariku shrugged, "I make sure not to take advantage of cute boys while they sleep…I still have morals Ryou…"

"What the heck is that meant to mean!" Ryou raised an eyebrow accusingly at Mariku

"Nothing," Mariku pouted, "but can I just say your friendlier to me when your sleeping…"

"I will be trying to figure that out Mariku…this topic still isn't over," Ryou snarled slightly, "its just back on pause…"

"You watch my brother sleep?" Bakura eyed Mariku accusingly

"So?" Mariku shrugged, "he doesn't mind…"

"Yes I do!"

"No you just mind that I talk to you and then sleep in your bed without asking," Mariku shrugged

"Well…" Mariku was technically correct, "well…I would mind if I had more proof!"

"Proof? How can you prove someone is watching you sleep Ryou?" Mariku chuckled, "and if your telling me your actually awake then you should know what you say…"

"Bleh," Ryou stuck out his tongue childishly, "can we not talk about me sleeping? Its kind of weird…"

"Sure," Bakura smirked, "back to father~"

"What about him," Ryou shrugged, "so what if we don't always see eye to eye…he means well, I'm sure…"

"He hurts you Ryou?"

"So…he has good reasons…" Ryou looked to the side, as he clung onto his necklace tighter…he knew his hand had begun bleeding, but it was making him feel calmer

"Such as," Bakura glanced down towards his brothers chest…he was holding something? Was it bleeding?

"You know," Ryou shrugged slightly, "just when I do something wrong…"

"Such as," Bakura promoted

"Failing tests, annoying him, certain topics, ideas, just normal things," Ryou shrugged slightly

"Test? bloody just annoying him! Topic! What bloody topics! Or bloody ideas! How are these bloody normal things Ryou!" Bakura growled, "Mariku said you said he bloody put you into coma's and chained you bloody up! What the hell could result in that!"

"He only put me in those coma's because I wasn't strong enough!" Ryou teared slightly, "he doesn't mean to hurt me Bakura! I don't mind the chains anyway, it makes me feel happier knowing that he at least still cares…"

"He doesn't bloody care! Why the hell does he get mad Ryou!?" Bakura growled, "its not right to defend him!" He froze slightly as his brothers eyes flashed red for a moment before returning too brown, he was seeing things? Bakura growled again

"I'm not defending him," Ryou clutched his necklace tighter, "I'm just stating the facts…"

"What facts Ryou," Mariku joined in, "your just defending him…"

"I'm not defending him!" Ryou glared at Mariku, "I just know he only hurts me to show he loves me and cares…he wants to make me a good ruler, and obviously at the moment I'm going to be a horrible one… I can barely pass one of his tests, I don't like his tests…"

"What are these tests exactly?" Bakura decided his brothers mind seemed focused on these tests, he seemed to loosen his grip around what ever he was holding anyway…a nervous habit maybe?

"You know… choosing to help my towns people when I'm not meant to… giving my food to the prisoners… just anything I do practically is wrong," Ryou shrugged, "I'm just not trying hard enough…" He hated his fathers test…they scared him…they hurt him, "Father would never properly hurt me or mark me…the cheek was an accident and the lines no one can see…he would never intentionally hurt me…"

"Firstly Ryou, I don't think you know what intentionally means…it means on bloody purpose! You can't say he's 'accidentally' hurt you over and over! and what about the marking? Branding?" Bakura sneered, "that was a bloody marking on purpose!"

"It just proves that I belong to him…he doesn't want to lose me," Ryou clutched his necklace tighter again, he couldn't really let it go right now anyway…he would have to pull the spikes out of his skin first…

"Belong? Ryou your his son, not his toy…"

"Its the same thing in his eyes…"

"Why does he care so much about you?"

"I'm the only heir left… He lost his daughter, wife and you ran off… I was his only option whether he likes me or not… but I know he loves me deep down," Ryou sighed, "I don't mind being his trophy child really… I don't have to see him most days, and Rishid minds me… or I can sit with the prisoners…they are mostly nice," Ryou smiled slightly, "one even offered to cut my hair for me! But Rishid wouldn't give him a knife to cut it with… or scissors, he told me to say away from that section of the prisoners though…"

"I wonder why?" Mariku huffed sarcastically rolling his eyes

"I know…they told really cool stories! Like murder ones, and they used real people as characters in the stories…I wish they didn't sometimes," Ryou shuddered slightly, "I always died at the end… but they were creative and kept me busy because dad said no books…they were a waste of time"

"Ryou…you realise they were practically saying they wanted to kill you?" Marik added blankly from to back off the room

"Death never bothered me Marik," Ryou shrugged, "if I die so be it… for all I know it might be nice to be dead…"

"Stop bloody talking like that!" Mariku snapped angrily, "I told you you're not allowed to die! How many times do I have to prove that!"

"I know that Mariku," Ryou shrugged, "I was just saying it wasn't the worst outcome…"

"It bloody well is!" Mariku growled, but he was still cautious to notice the red flashing through Ryou's eyes as he spoke

"Well I don't think it is ok?" Ryou growled slightly, "it sounds peaceful…"

"Peaceful?" Bakura decided to break in, "Ryou death will equal nothing…have you tried to kill yourself?"

"No!" Ryou pouted, "drown…its not my fault I can't swim…"

"I'm surprised you would go near water," Bakura mused

"I love water," Ryou sighed, "plus I love going to Mothers and Amane bridge…they still love me…"

"I love you Ryou! They are bloody dead!"

"Yeah," Ryou huffed, "and its my bloody fault isn't it!?"

"I was a pissed eight year old! Grow up! I never meant it like that and you knew it!" Bakura sneered

"Yeah," Ryou rolled his eyes, "saying the person who literally told his brother on a weekly basis to go die… I should of just bloody jumped out of that stupid window when I was eight…It would of saved a lot of effort"

Mariku eyed him as his eyes seemed to stick to the red colour and now had no traces of brown

"No!" Bakura growled, "you haven't bloody changed since I left! You bloody know that!"

"Well good! if thats true I should go back to Rishid!" Ryou stood up angrily, "I'm leaving!" he growled letting go off his necklace and tearing the points out of his hands and storming out of the room, "hey Katio…I'll be back later ok? I'm…I'm going swimming…"

"Ok," Katio stared after the pale teen worriedly

"Ryou!" Mariku growled after the other teen storming out, "don't you bloody dare! Get the fuck back here! I know where your bloody going!"

Bakura growled angrily dragging Marik from the room to follow the other two teens…where was his brother going? He doubted it was to the guards, "Katio? Where did Ryou say he was going?"

"Swimming…" Katio watched and Bakura huffed angrily leaving the library with Marik in tow, his brother couldn't swim and his hand had been bleeding? Why…what was under his shirt? His eyes had turned red as well…Eyes didn't do that?

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Thankyou for reading** **…**


	43. Dead Not Alive

Palace Rebel!

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter Forty-Three

Dead Not Alive

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Ryou sighed slightly walking through the reeds, it was peaceful as always… "Mother, I'm home?" he called out quietly, he slowly walked to the waters edge and stared at the cold liquid…shivering slightly as he stepped down…he wasn't going to drown himself…no…

He sighed sitting on the edge and leaving his hand resting in the water to wash out the blood, though it just kept seeming to come…

"Hello brother!" a small girl bounded over to him happily, "are you here to join us!?"

"Not today…" Ryou sighed as the girl sat next to him, "is Mother busy again?"

"Yeah…" Amane sighed, "she won't be forever! Then will you join us!?"

"Maybe…"

"Ryou," Mariku slowly pushed away the reeds, "is your sister here?"

"I guess so?" Ryou shrugged, "in my mind at least…"

"To your right or left?"

"Left…"

Mariku smirked slightly going to sit on the right hand side of the pale teen, "Ryou…your not going with her? Are you…"

"Not today…"

"Hey Amane? Do you like me?"

"What?" Ryou automatically turned to his sister who nodded slightly, "um…she said yes?"

"Cool," Mariku smirked, leaning over to kiss Ryou lightly on the cheek… "I like Ryou too Amane…will you and your mother share?"

"Stop talking to her!" Ryou flushed…he was mostly just embarrassed, "I know you can't see her!"

"So?" Mariku shrugged, "if you can thats good enough for me…but Ryou, this is my point… can't you of once focus on those who love you instead of those who don't?" He smirked as the red left the pale teens eyes completely

"I do," Ryou sighed tracing patterns in the water

"Leave brother alone!" Amane pouted, "you just don't want him to play with me!"

"Amane…I don't think thats what's Mariku's talking about," Ryou sighed, he didn't really care if he seemed crazy talking to his dead sister

"What am I talking about?" Mariku shrugged, "I'm not even one hundred percent sure… Just what will ever make you smile," Mariku smirked slightly, "now I'm going to lean back and you can choose to join me or not, but just realise if you change your mind about the drowning thing I'll forcefully drag you down," Mariku sighed leaning back, so his feet were still in the water but he was lying down over wise

Ryou eyed the teen carefully as leaned back and outstretched his arms, he glanced down at his hand…it was still slightly bleeding…but Mariku wouldn't mind? he sighed leaning back onto the other teens arm and stared up

"Brother!" Amane pouted

"You can lye down too sister?" Ryou glanced toward the little girl…in a way he wished he wasn't the only one to see her

Mariku glanced at Ryou as he stretched out his arm for this Amane, he did question if the girl was there or not…though the item Ryou wore around his neck held little power…the Sennen items did hold some power

"Ryou?" Mariku raised an eyebrow, "did she lye down yet?"

"Um yeah," Ryou shrugged, "I suppose?"

"Brother! Why do you constantly think I'm not real!" Amane pouted, "you can see and hear me!"

"I know…" Ryou sighed staring at the sky, before glancing back as he heard someone else enter…probably Bakura and Marik…

"I found you assholes!" Bakura gruff racing closer to his brother

"Hey Bakura…you can't sit there," Mariku said quietly as he noticed the pale teen going to where Amane was supposedly meant to be…Ryou saw her at least

"Why not!?" Bakura snarled

"Amane is there," Mariku said simply looking at the sky again

"Amane? Thats our bloody dead sister!" Bakura growled, "Dead! not alive!"

"Don't say that Bakura!" Ryou sniffed staring towards his brother, he could still see the little girl…

"Amane? You never told me your sister was dead! Or even existed!" Marik jumped in

"Amane drowned ten, almost eleven years ago now," Ryou sighed

"But I'm here brother! Can't you see me!" Amane stared between her two brothers

"I can," Ryou said quietly

"Hey Marik?" Mariku glanced at his brother, "could you go home for me?"

"Why!?" Marik pouted and came over as his brother waved him closer

"Can you get the Sennen rod? I want to see something," Mariku whispered into Marik's ear, "plus you owe me for kissing my Ryou…I only kissed Kura once and you kissed Ryou more than that~ I can kiss Kura a couple more times if you wanted instead~"

"Fine," Marik spat, "I'll bloody be back…if I get lost I'm bloody blaming you brother!"

"Have fun!" Mariku smirked, "but if your planning on getting lost make sure to visit sometime!"

"Where is he going Mariku?" Ryou glanced at the Egyptian teen

"Don't worry about that," Mariku shrugged, "he's just getting something from our room…hows your sister Ryou?"

"Annoyed," Ryou shrugged slightly despite the fact that Bakura was glaring about it

"Why?"

"Everyone is ignoring her," Ryou shrugged, "I don't really know what she expects when I'm the only one crazy enough the see her…"

"Your not crazy brother!" Amane fought, "they just aren't trying hard enough to see me!"

"If I'm not crazy then why can I see you sister when no one else can?" Ryou sighed

"You can see her?" Bakura crouched down behind his brother, "I'm assuming you can't?" he pointed at Mariku who shook his head, "if you can't see her why are you bloody talking to her!"

"Ryou can see her," Mariku shrugged, "good enough for me…" Mariku glanced towards Bakura before adding, "until I have proof she's not there, I'm choosing to believe Ryou"

"That's stupid!" Bakura huffed angrily, "Ryou they are dead grow up!"

"No!" Ryou sniffed, "I don't care if they are dead!" He glanced down at the water rippling slightly around his feet…weird

"Grow up!" Bakura demanded gruffly

"I am," Ryou sat up clutching around his knees...not the smartest idea when his hand stung like hell…He could still feel the golden piece of jewellery that had penetrated his hand on his chest, the spikes were slightly in him? He could pull them out later, it happened enough that it didn't matter any more

"Leave him alone Kura," Mariku warned as he slowly sat up as well

"He's my brother," Bakura pouted, "I say it's unhealthy for him"

"Being his brother doesn't mean you own the rights to him," Mariku growled

"Yeah because our father is the only one aloud to own him!" Bakura snarled

"No he isn't either! You can't own someone!"

"That's not what I've heard!"

"Oh really!" Mariku growled standing up properly to glare at the pale teens brown eyes, they were much like Ryou's except harder and they had a bloody tinge to them

"Yeah! And anyway why should you get a say!" Bakura snarled, "this is a family matter! And your family is broken!"

"And yours isn't!" Mariku snapped back

"I never said it wasn't!"

"Ok great we both have bloody broken families!" Mariku growled "congratu- fucking -lations!"

"But stay out of my bloody broken family business!"

"Why should I!?"

"Because they don't bloody concern you!"

"How don't they!"

"We aren't related! Much less family!"

"That doesn't affect jack shit!"

"Well it should"

"It involves Ryou and if I chose to stand up for him so be it!"

"No! He's my bloody brother! He is seeing my bloody dead sister! He bloody thinks he belongs to father! This is my problem to deal with! Not yours!"

"That stuff means jack shit Bakura! And you know it! That has nothing bloody to do with it!"

"It has everything to bloody do with it!"

"Like!"

"He's my brother, who I think I should be able to to tell what I know is right and wrong! Not some guy who he met a year or so ago and only originally spoke to him because he thought he was someone else!"

"Coming from the guy who ditched him with a physco father for eight years!"

"I didn't know he was physco!"

"Oh well you didn't even think to check up on him once! Not a bloody single time!"

"I couldn't get into the castle!"

"Don't bloody try that! You could of just bloody pretended you were him for crying out loud! or I know we both bloody know how to get into the castle! So why didn't you visit him!"

"Because! and what I do and don't do doesn't in any way concern you!"

"It does if it affects Ryou!"

"This isn't bloody about Ryou!"

"What is it about then!"

"Fuck you!"

"Fuck you!"

"I bloody hate you!"

"And your bloody changing the fucking topic!"

"No I'm not you stupid bastard!"

"Your just bloody calling me names now!"

"No I'm bloody not! Now just fuck off! I don't need your bloody broken ass advice!"

"Why is my advice any less Important then yours!"

"Because its screwed up! Your practically praising my brother to be a crazy fuck!"

"No! I'm supporting him! He would all ready be a crazy fuck if I wanted to make him one! But I bloody don't!"

Ryou rocked back and forward slowly, hugging his knees tighter as the other two teens seemed to forget his existence… he was trying to drown out the argument as much as possible, but he couldn't… he was drawn to it in a weird way, though the words were hurting him… he hugged his knees tighter, he hated to get angry… so he didn't normally, but the fight was making him upset and angry at both teens…he wanted them to stop

"Brother," Amane said quietly, but Ryou could see the slight smile tugging at her lips, "are you angry? It's ok if you are…just stop fighting it Ryou~"

Ryou groaned slightly as he accidentally pushed the spikes of his necklace completely into his chest… "no…" he whispered to Amane, trying to stay calm… he didn't want to get angry… despite the way his sister seemed to want him too

"Fuck you Egyptian!"

"Hey! Don't make fun of my bloody heritage because you can handle something!"

"Fine! Fuck you Mariku!"

"Wow! Your acting so grown up right now Bakura!"

"Yes I fucking am! Now fuck off! I want to fucking speak with my bloody brother alone!"

"No! I'm not bloody going anywhere! Your just going to fucking yell at him!"

"No I'm not! I'm just going to knock some sense into him!"

"Thats the same fucking thing!"

"No it isn't! Just fuck off already Mariku!"

"You fuck off!"

"If I fuck off I'm bringing bloody Ryou with me!"

"No you fucking aren't!"

"Who's going to stop me! Not you!"

"Why not me!"

"Because I bloody said! Now either you fuck off and let me have Ryou or I will just bloody take him and as you put it I will fuck off!"

"You can't just take him Bakura! He's a living being!"

"Fuck that! He's my brother first!"

"No he's a human being and with that deserves his own bloody rights!"

"Fuck that! Just fuck everything! Fuck you! Fuck Ryou! Fuck Marik! Fuck Yami! Fuck my father! Fuck your broken family! Fuck everyone! Fuck life!"

"If you hate everything so much why are you here!"

"I don't fucking hate a thing! Just fuck off! Ryou is my fucking brother so just fuck off and mind your own bloody business!"

"This is my bloody business!"

"How! This is a family matter and your bloody family is broken so I don't think taking advice from you is the best idea! Now is it!"

"Oh! and your mr family man! You blamed your brother for killing your mother and sister! Almost drove him into suicide and then ran off with no bloody intentions of returning! If it had of been Marik I would of dragged him with me anyway!"

"Almost! No I bloody drove him to suicide! I just stopped him before he did it!"

"Thats not making it better!"

"You don't think I know that bastard!"

"Your losing Kura! and stop bloody name calling! We're not five years old!"

"I'm not name calling you little ass! I just want you to stay the fuck out of my family business!"

"Well to be honest I think Ryou would rather talk to me then to the brother who ditched him!"

"I didn't bloody ditch him!"

"What do you call just randomly leaving and not coming back! I call it ditching! But Kura I'm interested what would you call that!"

"I was just getting out of that hell hole! Not intentionally ditching my brother!"

"Yeah right," Mariku huffed rolling his eyes

"Whats that meant to mean!" Bakura snarled shoving the other teen

"Oh I think you know what it bloody means!"

"I do! Do I!" Bakura growled showing his canine teeth slightly

"Yeah! You bloody do!"

"No I don't! Fucking enlighten me Mariku!"

"You left him on bloody purpose! You were bloody running away from him you ass!"

"I was not!"

"Then why did you leave! Your mother and sister were dead! So it wasn't them, you didn't really have to spend time with anyone and the only one who was bloody bothered was Ryou and you were just an ass to him! Then left!"

"That wasn't bloody why!"

"Oh really! Then give me a fucking proper reason!"

"I just didn't like it! and yes I just wanted to run away!"

"What were you running from!?"

"My bloody life! I don't know! and I don't have to explain myself to you!"

"Ok great! Ryou doesn't have to explain himself to you!"

"No! He just has no listen to me!"

"What! Like a puppet?"

"No not like a puppet! Just as a brother!"

"Some brother you are!" Mariku growled, "I wouldn't force Marik to do anything without a mutual agreement! Your just trying to get something for nothing! Your abusing him!"

"I'm doing nothing of the sorts! I'm looking out for him you ass! Now fuck off and let me!"

"No! Ryou isn't something to be fought over like this! Your being bloody childish! You should grow up! Not him!"

"I'm not the crazy fucked up one seeing my dead sister! He is!"

"He's not fucked up! You are!"

"Do I have to bloody repeat myself! I'm not seeing a dead person! Dead! Do you know what that means!"

"No longer alive"

"Exactly! Dead! Not here! Gone! Perished! Killed! They drowned! and are probably still down the bottom of that stupid lake!" Bakura growled

"Stop!" Ryou screamed suddenly not being able to handle the conversation any longer, Bakura and Mariku froze staring down as the water slashed everywhere and Ryou just sat hugging his legs tightly, "both of you fuck off! I don't care!"

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Thankyou for reading** **…**


	44. Power Play

Palace Rebel!

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter Forty-Four

Power Play

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

"Stop!" Ryou screamed suddenly not being able to handle the conversation any longer, Bakura and Mariku froze staring down as the water slashed everywhere and Ryou just sat hugging his legs tightly, "both of you fuck off! I don't care!"

"Ryou you need to calm down," Mariku bent down carefully, the water was still going mental…

"No I bloody don't! Just both of you fuck off and leave me and Amane alone!" Ryou sniffed angrily

"Yes brother! Let them see you angry!" Amane clapped her pale hands happily

"Ryou!" Mariku growled, "you need to calm down!"

"Why!?" Ryou sniffed refusing to look anywhere but his knees

"Um?" Marik slowly came in, "I got lost slightly…but did I miss something?" he stared around at the three, Mariku seemed to be trying to calm Ryou who was crying…Bakura seemed pissed and the water was going mental

"Marik did you get it?" Mariku quickly went over to his brother and snatched the golden item as Marik slowly brought it out, "Stop!" he screamed slamming it down, the water seemed to calm and Ryou dropped helplessly… "there," he sighed, "lets take him somewhere else…away from here…"

"What the fuck did you do to him!" Bakura growled, he was a tad disappointed that the water stopped, it had been spiking up in spikes everywhere…it looked cool

"Just put him to sleep Kura," Mariku shrugged, "he will wake up soon…"

"I thought we agreed not to use the rod brother!" Marik stared at Mariku accusingly as he went and picked up the pale teen

"He was using his Marik," the buffer Egyptian explained briefly leaving the small area and swinging the rod onto his belt

"His?"

"He has the ring," Mariku walked down the street leaving the other two to catch up

"The ring?" Marik eyed his brother…Kura has the Sennen ring?

"Remember that thing he pulled out off his chest?" Mariku glanced at his brother, "it was the ring…" Hm…. Mariku glanced at the unconscious teen as he neared his destination, slowly walking across the field to somewhere no one could bug them…

He placed him down calmly as the other two slowly caught up with him, he glanced at the other teens before back to Ryou and carefully lifted his shirt… his breathing was harsh… he glanced at where the necklace sat, each point injected into his skin as far as they could go… hmmm…

The ring seemed to have infused with Ryou…

The sennen items were said to chose their 'host'

It seemed like it chose Ryou, even if he didn't know it…

He sighed pulling out the spikes carefully

It seemed like the ring still had power left after all…but obviously Ryou never got angry enough to need it… the ring was said to be evil plus… the rod too… it was able to tap into peoples minds, though Marik had made him promise not to use it

"What the hell! Happened!" Bakura growled puffing slightly as he caught up and staring down at his brother, "and what the hell are those!" he growled looking at the little holes in his brothers chest still steadily bleeding out

"The Sennen ring," Mariku sighed pulling the item back that he had thrown around Ryou's shoulder, "this thing…Ryou said you gave it to him?"

"Yeah," Bakura looked at the ring… he gave it too Ryou as a present when before he left… he couldn't even properly remember where he got it now… "what about it?"

"It's an Egyptian artefact," Mariku said blankly

"They have special power," Marik sighed joining in, "they pick certain people who they kind of fuse to and only they can use it… it seems like the ring chose your brother and it fuses to him by stabbing into his chest…it just probably hadn't had a chance to use its powers… normally if you have one you know what it can do like me and Mariku with the rod… but probably since Ryou doesn't actually know he tapped into its power by accident…"

"You have one?"

"Yeah," Mariku rolled his eyes grabbing the rod, "thats how I stopped Ryou…"

"Ugh," Ryou slowly blinked at the three teens, his head kind of hurt

Mariku eyed the other the other teen curiously as he blinked slowly, his eyes had turned a definite red… but they were slowly turning back to their chocolate colour

"Ryou!" Mariku smiled, "I'm so pleased your awake! You bumped you head really hard and blanked out…"

"I blanked out…But I can't remember hitting my head," Ryou sat up slightly, shivering slightly and turning red as he noticed his shirt up, "ok firstly why on earth did you pull up my shirt!"

"You fell on your necklace and it jabbed into you," Mariku shrugged, "I was pulling out the spikes…"

"Oh," Ryou smiled slightly, "thankyou Mariku!"

But he knew he was missing something

"Hey…how long ago did this happen?"

"Um, ten minuets ago? why…" he knew there was a chance Ryou would know what happened

"I just had a strange dream… it seemed longer then ten minuets… you both were there, Marik showed up right before everything went black and Amane was there… She was telling me something…" Ryou blinked clutching his necklace slightly…not caring how it penetrated his skin, "Mariku my head hurts…" He eyed the tanned teen curiously…maybe he did just hit his head, "why does my chest hurt? It feels hot…" he held his necklace lovingly to his chest as he tried to breath normally… he was finding it somewhat harder than usual

"Are you feeling ok Ryou?" Mariku carefully placed his hand on his head, "your burning up…you need to get some more sleep"

"I'm not tired?" Ryou leant back against the tree Mariku had put him under, "Mariku…Is something wrong with me?"

"No," Mariku shook his head, happy for once his brother and Bakura chose to let him deal with Ryou, "now sleep please?"

"But Mariku," Ryou could feel his eye lids shutting slowly, but he could feel himself fighting it…he wanted to stay awake, "I don't want to sleep…"

"Ryou please," Mariku growled slightly, he was using the rod to help him but the ring was fighting it…he needed to get Ryou's mind blank… "sleep Ryou," he sighed kissing Ryou carefully on the cheek

"Mariku…" Ryou yawned sleepily but this time he let his eyes close, he could feel his face heating up red from the kiss, but still… he would wake up soon

"Good he's asleep again," Mariku sighed leaning back

"Whats wrong with him?" Bakura eyed his brother curiously, he really did care about him… but he wouldn't admit it

"Its the first time he's properly used the rings power and its kind of overwhelming," Mariku shrugged, "Marik knocked himself out for a day after using the rods power for the first time…I was knocked out for about an hour, to be honest I was surprised he woke up that fast…"

"So this is normal?" Bakura raised an eyebrow, "I've bloody known you guys for eight years and nobody thought to tell me what those stupid items did!"

"You never asked," Mariku shrugged

"So!" Bakura huffed, "I wouldn't of given one to Ryou!"

"Brother?" Ryou blinked slightly, "is father home yet?"

"Um, not yet Ryou," Bakura stared at his brother curiously…was he talking in his sleep, but his eyes were opening…

"Oh…is Rishid home?"

"No Ryou," Bakura shook his head

"You know I love you brother? You know that right?" Ryou smiled slightly turning onto his side to stare wide eyed at his brother, "I don't care if you hate me!" he smiled sweetly

"I don't hate you Ryou," Bakura stared at his brother curiously, "his eyes are swirling with red…is that ok?" he glanced at the two Egyptians

"I'm fine Bakura!" Ryou smiled patting down his brother cheek happily, "who are they though? They don't look like the guards? Or any of the palace staff…where are we?"

"He'll be fine," Mariku shrugged, "the rings trying to fight between Ryou and the rod, since Ryou doesn't actually want to use it…it has to fight, its muffing around with his head trying to clear out the rods influences…just play along for now…"

"Ryou we're just outside…it was a special treat," Bakura nodded slightly

"Your being nice to me brother?" Ryou looked at him generally confused, "do you not hate me any more?"

"I never hated you brother," Bakura sighed

"But…you said you did yesterday? Does that mean you don't blame me for killing mother and sister now?" Ryou blinked at Bakura, the colours in his eyes still changing furiously

"I don't blame you Ryou," Bakura sighed, "no body does…"

"The servants and staff say I made a deal with the devil not to die…" Ryou sniffed slightly, the brown over powering the red slightly now as his eye teared up slightly, "you don't believe that? or that I pushed them and let the devil have them for some deal to live?"

"No," Bakura shook his head, "they told you this?"

"I guess…Mostly I over heard," Ryou snuggled into Bakura, "but I don't care…as long as I have you brother!"

"Um, yeah," Bakura rubbed his head awkwardly moving slightly to get out of the way, "I won't leave again…" Ryou sighed as he felt his brother pull away, Bakura never liked his random hugs

"Again…" Ryou blinked at his pale brother, "did you go somewhere?"

"No," Bakura sighed

"Hey Bakura?" Ryou stared at his brother, "who are the Egyptians…they look tanned like Rishid-kun and Isis-kun…where are they?"

"I'm Mariku," Mariku said calmly, "Rishid and Isis's younger brother…"

"Oh!" Ryou jumped up staring at Marik and Mariku with wide excited red and brown eyes, "your his brothers! I've heard a bunch about you! Your so lucky to have Rishid and Isis as siblings!"

"Um yeah," Marik shrugged awkwardly, "I'm Marik by the way…"

"Are you two new guards?" Ryou rubbed his eyes, "are you the ones father sent to mind us…" Ryou froze staring at the Egyptians, "Bakura's gone…"

"Whats happening?" Bakura stared at his brother

"He's kind of filtering through memories," Mariku shrugged, "your gone now…"

"Rishid?" Ryou rubbed slowly tearing up, "why did brother leave…I failed him?"

"No," Mariku shook his head

"I should of jumped…he might of stayed," Ryou looked around carefully, "we're not in my room? Rishid do you care if I died? Father would understand…It might bring Bakura back…"

"I would care so much Ryou," Mariku said calmly trying to strengthen the rods power over the other boy and put him to sleep

"But it might bring Bakura back!" Ryou sobbed quietly, "my chest hurts…Rishid save me…" Ryou slowly started to pass out, "why is Father hurting me Rishid? I want to die…"

"Don't die Ryou," Mariku said calmly

"But it hurts…I want to join Mother and Amane," Ryou said quietly, "they are calling to me…it makes my chest hurt slightly, but I like it…am I normal Rishid?"

"Yes…" Mariku said quietly, Ryou though he was Rishid…he would pretend, "your chest hurts when they talk to you?"

"Hm," Ryou nodded slightly, "my necklace is stabbing me slightly again…Wait!" Ryou seemed to be stressing out

"Ryou!" Mariku quickly checked the other teen over as he just fell, his eyes were still open…swirling with red and brown and hints of purple from the rods power… He growled slightly pulling back the rods power, it was too much for the other teen, "I took away the rods power"

"Mariku," Ryou stared up at the Egyptian teen happily, "I love you!"

"Love you too Bunny," Mariku sighed as Ryou patted down his cheek happily

"Yay! Porcupine loves me!" Ryou smiled putting a hand on his cheek and trying to drag his face closer

"No Ryou," Mariku shook his head

"But Mariku," Ryou teared slightly, "I want to kiss!"

"No," Mariku sat back, "not while your not thinking straight…"

"My brother has a crush on you?" Bakura raised an eyebrow accusingly

"Yeah…but he gets weird normally and constantly just tells me he hasn't figured out his feelings yet," Mariku shrugged slightly, "he tells me all the time while he's sleeping he loves me… but I want him to be in the right mind when he says it properly…"

"Thankyou for respecting my brother," Bakura huffed slightly

"Mariku? I'm not Bakura…" Ryou said quietly, "do you still like me? You hate me? I should go home…"

"Ryou," Mariku said softly, "I still love you…and I'm taking you home later, the hideout is home now…"

"Oh…" Ryou smiled sitting up and snuggling into the bigger Egyptian, "ok…Father loves me you know?"

"Yes Ryou he does," Mariku said harshly

"You don't think that do you?" Ryou teared slightly

"No I do," Mariku tried reassuring but couldn't get the hating tone from his voice

"He wouldn't hurt me Mariku!" Ryou rubbed his eyes, letting the red overtake slightly now… "He wouldn't intentionally hurt me!"

"I know that Ryou!" Mariku froze as Ryou stood up suddenly, "no…" he growled latching onto Ryou's wrist and pushing him onto the ground so he was pinned under the tanned teen, "not again Ryou!"

"But brother wants to come with us~" a girls voice floated through the air calmly

"Ahh!" Ryou flinched under Mariku as the ring jabbed into his skin

"The ring is tapping into Ryou's power more so you can see and hear me," Amane smiled coming closer, "you wanted to join me and mother Ryou?"

Ryou stared at his sister in pain, but he couldn't move while Mariku was pinning him, "it hurts!"

"Ryou they don't want you here," Amane smiled, "we want you! Come home to us! Save everyone the pain of your existence!"

"Amane!" Bakura growled, "why are you trying to kill Ryou!"

"It's what he desires," Amane shrugged, "he wants to be happy! And life has too many problems! Why should you care anyways? You wanted him to die after I died…I'm trying to for fill that!"

"I didn't mean it!" Bakura snarled

"Ryou," Amane rolled her eyes away from Bakura, "you should just give into the ring~ It's trying to help… Would I lie to you brother?"

"No…" Ryou shook his head slightly, but it hurt so much he was barely conscious

"Ryou," Mariku said calmly dragging the pale teens face to his own, his eyes were slowly turning red… "don't listen to her," Mariku quickly tried to fight the rings power with the rod again… "Stop…"

"Stop?" Ryou froze slightly, as Mariku leant his forehead on Ryou's

"Wait!" Amane said hurriedly as she begun disappearing, "Ryou! I want to help! Ryou~"

"She's gone?"

"Mariku?" Ryou blinked out the last traces of red from his eyes, "why are you pinning me? Are we playing predator?"

"Yes," Mariku smirked slightly at the pale teen pulling his head up, "I won again of course!"

"Yeah you did," Ryou smiled sweetly wrapping his arms around the tanned neck, making the other teen jump into a sitting position out of surprise, "I feel weird Mariku…and my chest hurts, my head feels dizzy…"

"Um yeah," Mariku sighed leaning back on the tree and cutting off any power to the rod and Ryou, "is your head feeling a bit better now?"

"Yeah? Why?" Ryou tried to look up at his own head

"It's nothing Ryou," Mariku shrugged, "lets all just sit around…"

"Sure," Marik shrugged…obviously the ring had troubles with Ryou

"Marik? When did you get here?" Ryou stared at Marik curiously, "you were in my dream… so were you and you…" Ryou looked around at all the other teens, "you two were fighting…" Ryou teared slightly

"Well it was a dream Ryou," Mariku carefully whipped away the other teens tear, "do we look annoyed at each other?"

"Well Bakura seems slightly annoyed, but I thinks he's glaring at your arms because your hugging me," Ryou noted where his brothers glare was pointed at

"Awe doesn't Kura like me hugging my little bunny~" Mariku smirked slightly hugging around Ryou slightly tighter

"Mariku! Your embarrassing me!" Ryou flushed a deep red

"Friends hug? I don't see the issue," Mariku smirked, "you hugged a complete stranger a couple of weeks ago?"

"Well…he was dressed like a zombie Mariku! A zombie!" Ryou protested moaningly, "they are the cutest of monsters! unless you count hockey mask killers, slash chainsaw killers…they are cute too…"

"You have a weird case in whats cute," Mariku smirked, "but that kind of works in my favour? Doesn't it?"

"Mariku!" Ryou flushed even redder

"Anyway, before your dearest brother finds a way to kill me with a look I think we need to discuss something very important," Mariku sighed, "what are we going to do about the multiplying Bakura's!"

"Yeah…" Marik agreed, "we can't just have two Bakura's…"

"Well we have a Bakura and Ryou…everyone knows about my brothers existence," Bakura shrugged, "we can just try a straight forward introduction…though it might not be smart right now, Yami was pissed last time I checked…tomorrow morning maybe?"

"Ok," Mariku shrugged, "hey Ryou do you think Katio will let us sleep in the library?"

"Us?" Ryou raised an eyebrow

"I'm not leaving you alone with that bitch," Mariku growled the last part so Ryou couldn't hear it properly

"Can I ask? Are you jealous of the librarian? When I've literally been chained up multiple times by my father because I like guys and not girls?" Ryou said plainly raising an eyebrow

"No! I'm not bloody jealous! I just don't like the way she treats you," Mariku pouted childishly, "and how can I be certain you won't suddenly like girls?"

"Sure," Ryou shrugged, "you can think what ever you want…"

"You don't have my blessing to date…" Bakura pouted

"We aren't dating and Bakura you wouldn't get a say~" Mariku chuckled

"Does that mean I can date anyone brother?" Marik smirked

"Yes," Mariku rolled his eyes, "I'm not going to suddenly turn around after letting you flirt on that ass for years and suddenly say no you can't date who ever you please~" he pointed at Bakura accusingly

"Ok," Marik smiled, "here that Kura! We can date!"

"No! I'm still not bloody gay!" Bakura growled, "but if your wondering your not allowed to date anyone else without my permission! Your mine still!"

"I'll take that for now~" Marik chuckled slightly

"But I think we should all sleep in the library," Bakura growled at Marik, "it will be less suspicious…if we all come together that is~"

"Ok," Mariku rolled his eyes, "lets head to the library before it closes…its getting late already…"

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Thankyou for reading** **…**


	45. Doubling Bakura's

Palace Rebel!

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter Forty-Five

Doubling Bakura's

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

"Hey Yam? You have a bloody minuet?" Bakura smirked whacking on the door to Yami's room, he was probably still sleeping…

"What the bloody hell do you want Bakura?" Yami snarled walking to the doorway and glaring at the other teen

"Awe," Bakura smirked slightly, "not pleased to see me honey~ I thought you would of missed me~"

"Your such an ass," Yami growled, "why the hell are you here anyway?"

"Well I wanted to properly introduce you to someone," Bakura smirked, but the growl was obvious in his tone, "I think you two might of met…" he growled turning around and pulling Ryou into the picture, "this is my younger brother I've told you so much about! Ryou!"

"Hello Yami…" Ryou said quietly adverting his eyes, he couldn't get the violent version of him out of his head, "its a pleasure to properly meet you…"

"Great! Now that you know who the fuck my brother is! Stay the fuck away from him!" Bakura demanded pushing Ryou away

"Bakura…he didn't know," Ryou said quietly…the other teen made him quiet for some reason

"He bloody kissed you! No! He is to stay the fuck away from you now that he knows!" Bakura growled, "Mariku take Ryou to my or your room…your not allowed to kiss him either"

"Am I?" Marik questioned glancing over Ryou

"No!" Mariku hugged Ryou, "bunny is mine! the stupid cat is yours!"

"Mariku!" Ryou blushed red as Mariku carried him through the hideout

"So your brother has been around for a while?" Yami raised an eyebrow at the white haired teen being carried away

"Yes about a year or more," Bakura snarled, "I only got back a couple of days ago…maybe a week? but now you know who he is would you mind and keep your bloody hands to yourself!"

"I got to say Kura…" Yami smirked, "your brothers much better at the 'don't move' game…you can never resist kissing back~ Or fighting," Yami smirked wider as he noticed the cringe on the others face

"I'm not here to fight Yami," Bakura growled, resisting the urge to punch the other teen in the face… "Ryou is living here now…he has proven his bloody loyalty, he has been here over a year pretending to be me so yep! Now leave us the fuck alone unless you do want to die…"

Bakura growled stalking off

"Brother? What did Kura want?" Yugi rubbed his eyes staring after the pale teen storming off

"We have a new member Yugi…" Yami smirked, "I'm going to need him alone again…"

"Again?"

"Well last time I thought he was Bakura…I know much better now~"

"Bakura?"

"He brought his brother here…thats why Kura's been weird for the last year or so…It was never him," Yami smirked, "do you think you could sneak into their room and get this 'Ryou' for me? I can tell he's scared of me…I want to fix that~"

— — — — — — — — — — — — — —

"So they are dealt with for now," Bakura growled entering the Egyptians teens room, he growled as he noticed Mariku lying down hugging his brother, "I said not to kiss my brother!"

"I'm not," Mariku smirked, "I'm hugging him~"

"Yeah," Marik snorted, "no hugs for me…"

"Where are you sleeping Ryou?" Bakura decided to ignore Marik's comment but went and sat on the bed behind Marik and wrapped his arms around him

"He can sleep here," Mariku smirked hugging the pale teen closer, "we sleep in the same bed all the time anyway~"

"No! Bloody way!" Bakura growled, "I'm sleeping here with Marik and Ryou you are to sleep in my bed! Away from Mariku!"

"But Mariku's warm!" Ryou moaned snuggling into the other teen, he had to admit it was a lot warmer when the other teen slept with him

"Firstly I thought you didn't like sleeping with me," Mariku smirked, "and is it really that smart telling Yami of Ryou's existence here then leaving him alone for the night? In a room where you can't lock the door?"

"I hate to admit it, but thats a good point," Bakura growled

"I said your warm! Not that I like you sneaking into my room in the middle of the night and sleeping with me!" Ryou flushed red, "its cold normally…"

"I wasn't complaining bunny," Mariku shrugged, "if you want my body heat, I'll take it…"

"Whats that meant to mean!"

"It means little rabbit, I will take any excuse to sleep with you~"

"Mariku!" Ryou flushed deeply, "do you even bother following any rules I set!"

"Um well I have," Mariku shrugged, "you said no flirting on you twenty four seven, I wasn't flirting on you earlier!"

"Yeah you were to busy being jealous of Katio because she gave me another book to read," Ryou rolled his eyes, "it's sweet she keeps giving me books…Father would probably get her in trouble if he found out…"

"Yeah," Mariku shrugged, "but I would get in trouble simply for flirting with you all the time~"

"So you admit it!"

"I was never denying it bunny~"

"Can you not flirt with my brother in front of me!" Bakura snapped

"Bakura! It's not like that! Mariku's joking around!"

"And I've watched you make-out with my brother then walk off and pretended it was nothing and if he bugged you, you went and kissed Anzu? if I'm correct?"

"Shut up!" Bakura huffed, "I can kiss who ever I please!"

"Yeah, and I can flirt on your brother when ever I please," Mariku smirked, "as long as I don't do it twenty four seven…"

"I really have to fix that rule…" Ryou moaned

"Why? I don't see the issue?" Mariku chuckled slightly

"Because you take bloody five minute breaks and say that it isn't twenty four seven or you count sleeping!"

"Ok fine," Mariku rolled his eyes, "I won't count sleeping from now on~"

"I guess thats slightly better…"

"But anyway," Mariku stretched slightly standing up and still holding onto Ryou firmly, "come on Ryou…" he threw the pale teen onto his back, "if Bakura doesn't want me flirting on you in front of him I should leave…plus I don't want to stop~"

"Mariku!" Ryou flushed deeply, but he snuggled happily into Mariku's big puff of blonde hair…it was a natural reaction, the other teens hair was just to nice to resist, "can we go some where fun?"

"We could go to the forest? I haven't taken you there yet," Mariku suggested walking out of the room, "I took you to a smaller one, but not the bigger one…we had fun that day, until Marik showed up and accused me of raping you in the lake…this one doesn't have a lake though…actually it depends where we go…I can show you a tree I punched?"

"Ok," Ryou sighed snuggling into Mariku's hair lovingly

"Hey! That's not what I bloody meant Mariku!" Bakura growled jumping up to chase after the two teens leaving

"Bakuraaa!" Marik moaned dragging himself after the other three teens

"Well I can finally flirt on Ryou without pissing Marik off," Mariku chuckled, "so I want to show everyone he is mine~"

"I'm not yours Mariku!" Ryou moaned slightly

"I know that…but doesn't mean everyone else has to know that," Mariku smirked, "especially asses like Yami…though I'm pretty sure he knows by now…"

"Yeah," Ryou shivered slightly, "you didn't have to hit him…"

"He bloody deserved it!" Mariku growled

Bakura paused slightly, "everyone! Stop your fucking staring! This is Ryou! My bloody brother! If anyone fucking thinks its a good idea to touch or hurt him in anyway! I will hunt you down and kill you where you stand!"

"Bakura! I've been living here a year! Why would they attack me now!" Ryou buried his face into Mariku's hair

"I just want to protect you Ryou," Bakura shrugged, "and speaking of which…Mariku mentioned going to the forest with you before? What exactly happened?" he growled slightly

"We we're playing a game, that was all…" Ryou shrugged

"Details Ryou," Bakura growled

"I was looking at fish and I fell into the water and Mariku pinned me for fun?" Ryou shrugged slightly, "then he was picking on my because I hadn't kissed someone before him…"

"You bloody kissed him! well…I have guessed that! But did that asshole take away my bloody brothers innocence!"

"You speak like neither of us are here," Ryou said blankly, "and yes…I heard you've kissed a lot of people anyway…I've only kissed three different people and two of those kissed me, well Mariku did too…but no offence Marik, I didn't really want to kiss you…and defiantly not Yami…"

"I'm offended Ryou!" Marik pouted

"I still let you kiss me!" Ryou pouted, "but I would prefer if you didn't from now on because you know I'm not Bakura…"

"Fine," Marik pouted, "Bakura kissed back to me anyway…"

"Does that mean I can kiss you?" Mariku chuckled, "just not Yami or Marik?"

"No!" Ryou flushed a deeper red again as the harsh sun hit his pale skin, "I said no passing friendship barriers again!"

"Again?" Bakura said accusingly

"Well apparently to Ryou kissing passes friendship zones," Mariku pouted

"Haha!" Marik smirked childishly, "at least my Kura doesn't think it passes friendship zones!"

"Yeah," Mariku rolled his eyes, "I'm so jealous the guy I like doesn't go around kissing everyone on sight!"

"I don't go kissing everyone on bloody sight!" Bakura pouted

"Hmmm," Mariku rolled his eyes, "have you kissed them?" he pointed blankly at some person he knew he'd seen them around the hideout before

"Yes…but thats besides the bloody point!" Bakura growled

"Do you know their name?"

"No…"

"My point," Mariku smirked, "Ryou knew my name before we kissed…"

"But I bet you didn't know his~" Bakura smirked

"Well I found out later that day…" Mariku pouted, "plus he ran off and straight into Rishid…"

"Well! Can you blame me!" Ryou pouted on Mariku's back, "I didn't want to screw up your life or Bakura's! I was Bakura…I couldn't go do random things that could muck him up again"

"I didn't mind," Mariku shrugged slightly making sure not to jiggle Ryou too much on his back, "I never liked Bakura, I liked you anyway…so I didn't care who you were…"

"Though I wish you found out about who I was a little nicer," Ryou pouted, glancing around slightly as the area around them was engulfed with trees

"Awe! What," Mariku chuckled, "running into my brother and him just saying you own to the palace practically by showing me a simple branding that I really should of looked at properly the first night you showed up…"

"I was going to tell you eventually!" Ryou pouted, "I was scared though…"

"Why?" Mariku raised an blonde eyebrow trying to look at the teen on his back

"You talked about murdering the prince…I considered you my friend," Ryou sighed, "I didn't want to be killed by my first proper friend even if he didn't know who I was…"

"I would of not said it if I knew…"

"But be honest," Ryou said quietly, "if you found out sooner…when you first thought I was Bakura, would you still think like that?"

"I won't lie to you Ryou," Mariku said quietly, "if I found out then, I probably would of handed you to Yami for questioning or just let you stay in the palace…But probably I would of saved you for questioning first, you were always odd as Bakura…so it intrigued me…"

"I intrigued you?"

"Yeah," Mariku shrugged, "I probably would of kept you hidden until I got bored…"

"Thats my bloody brother your speaking about!" Bakura snarled

"So, I told Ryou I wasn't going to lie," Mariku shrugged, "and the truth is I probably would of kept Ryou as a pet type thing if I found out earlier to when I first brought him home…"

"Pet type thing?" Ryou shivered, "I'm almost to nervous to ask…"

"Good," Mariku stopped placing the pale teen on the ground, "don't ask then… I punched that tree," he pointed at a tree with a hole in it, purposely changing the topic

"Firstly! I said almost! I still want to know! and…Why were you punching a tree?" Ryou ran his hand over the area

"I was pissed about you lying to me," Mariku pouted, "I stood around here for about an hour punching the tree…it was fun," he shrugged, ignoring the initial question

"Oh," Ryou felt the indent, "you punched this because of me?"

"Guess so," Mariku shrugged, "and by the way was anyone in that stupid Palace going to noticed your cheek needed stitches!"

"Um…I suppose," Ryou shrugged, "I think they knew…but I told them to go away, I couldn't be bothered when I could kind of guess that it would scar anyway…"

"It could of gotten infected Ryou!"

"I know that," Ryou pouted, "and there was only so long they would listen to me anyway…"

"I wouldn't of listened to you," Mariku stared to walk around and away

"Yeah…you told me it was going to hurt and shoved a knife in my mouth to bite…"

"I didn't want to tell you that it wouldn't hurt, when I knew for a fact it was going to bloody hurt like hell," Mariku smirked

"Awe thanks so much," Ryou sighed following, "where are we going now?"

"I know of a small stream," Mariku smirked slightly before adding, "you'll never guess Ryou…they have fish~"

"Shut up! Not everyone has seen fish!"

"But they normally do before their 17…"

"I don't care about normal! I'm not a normal teen!"

"Neither am I…but I still saw fish before I was 17~"

"Well lucky you!"

"Me too," Marik chuckled

"OK! Great everyone has seen fish before me! Congratulations!"

Ryou smiled as the small stream came into view, he loved water…though he couldn't swim…and he almost drowned before, he loved it…he smiled sitting by the edge and playing in the cool water, it did have fish

"You really like water?" Bakura came and sat next to his brother calmly

"Yep," Ryou nodded as the Egyptian teens sat on either side of the Albino's

"Hey…Ryou?" Bakura tried to hide the awkwardness in his voice, "you know I didn't want to leave you?"

"I know… it was ok," Ryou smiled sweetly, "I got to know Father a bit better and the guards…and anyone willing to talk to me in the palace walls…I was banned from leaving them for two years…It was cool, I got to hear a bunch of stories from different people…"

"Your still wearing the necklace I gave you?"

"Um yeah…"

"Could I see it?"

"Sure!" Ryou smiled flinching slightly as he tried to get it out of his shirt, "ouch…" Ryou flinched pulling out the spikes before slipping it off his head and handing it too Bakura, "here!" he made sure to run it through the water slightly as he passed it to Bakura, he wanted to wash the blood off the tips

Bakura eyed the item curiously, "did the points jab into your chest?"

"Kind of," Ryou shrugged, "but I don't mind…I probably just whacked it and it got stuck…its ok, they're easy to pull out…"

"This happens often?"

"I suppose," Ryou shrugged, "but I like wearing it!"

"I'm not going to take it off you Ryou," Bakura rolled his eyes sitting the item in his hand carefully, "I just wanted to see the silly thing…you shouldn't sleep in this though…"

"But I like sleeping with it!" Ryou pouted, "its nice…like a dream catcher!"

"Dream catcher?" Mariku raised an eyebrow

"Well I use to get nightmares before I started wearing it to bed," Ryou shrugged, "so I like to keep it on"

"It stopped your nightmares?" Marik raised an eyebrow, "when did the nightmares begin?"

"I don't know…its not important anyway?" Ryou glanced at the other three teens, they knew something and wasn't telling him, "hey Bakura? Can I have it back now?"

"Sure Ryou," Bakura passed the item back carefully as his brother quickly slipped in over his head

Ryou smiled happily placing the necklace over his head, it made him happy wearing it for some reason…he always guessed because Bakura gave it too him and he had been convinced he wouldn't see his brother again, but Bakura was here…it felt surprisingly warm on his skin, it was nice… "Thanks," he smiled leaning back slightly, he knew they were all hiding something from him but he was never one to press

"Glad to see you kept it," Bakura shrugged

"Well you gave it to me!" Ryou smiled, "it was really like the only proof I had you existed except memories and Fathers ban on saying your name…he tried deleting you, you know that right?"

"Yeah," Bakura smirked, "he's such an ass…I stole some of my stuff he threw out…though I didn't know about the ban on my name, what does that entail?"

"Um…no one is aloud to mention you," Ryou looked away slightly, "if anyone does they are to be punished…I'm the only one who was bothered to say it in the end, its the same with Amane…"

"Punished? How so brother?" Bakura raised an eyebrow

"Chained up for a week and whipping…its cool, I get to sit in my bedroom still," Ryou shrugged

"Yeah, lucky you," Mariku rolled his eyes, "you get chains specially put into your creepy ass bedroom!"

"I designed my bedroom mostly…not the chains, but I wanted it to be dark," Ryou pouted, "it made me feel safe, plus when I was younger I thought it would be cool to have spikes on my wall…but then Rishid said they were too sharp and not to play on them…plus I tried sleeping on some and cut myself…meanie"

"Yes what an ass," Mariku chuckled, "you know normally kids like cute fluffy things, at least the type who most people would probably class you under from just meeting"

"Well then they would be wrong," Ryou pouted, "darkness comfort me…its much nicer…"

"I don't like the dark," Marik shivered

"I know," Ryou said quietly shrugging

"How do you know?" Marik pouted

"Mariku," Ryou shrugged, "he said you didn't like the haunted house because it was dark…"

"I don't like that bloody thing! Its like they were having a contest to make it as dark and spooky as possible!"

"For once brother," Mariku chuckled, "I think your right!"

"Hey guys," Ryou smiled standing up slightly, "I'm just going that way quickly…I'll be back!" Ryou waved as he jumped over the small stream and off into the forest

"Wait! Where the hell are you going Ryou!" Mariku yelled as the other teen begun walking off mid-conversation

"I just wanted to see something!" Ryou smiled walking down through the trees, he sighed slightly as the other teens didn't seem to be following him

"Should we follow him?" Marik questioned staring after the other teen

"Not yet…if he's gone too long we will go," Mariku shrugged

"Ok," Bakura eyed his brother curiously, "he seems up to something…"

Ryou looked around carefully, he didn't want to get lost…he just wanted to think, he glanced back slightly as another opening came up, cool…it had a small stream too, he sighed sitting on a big rock by the waters edge…it was nice to be taken out, but he needed sometime to think…process, he glanced at the water slightly, it was funny how the water made his brown eyes look like they were swirling with red and his skin looked tanned slightly and his hair kind of looked grey…it actually looked cool

But firstly, Bakura was back… he still wanted to stay away from Yami and he had a memory blank from the other day, he hadn't had one of those in years…he use to have them a bit after Bakura originally left, he sighed lifting out his pendant and staring at it in his hands… Bakura gave it too him, it felt like a weird combination of warmth and heat at the moment though

Mariku and Shadi said it was some item from a set of seven…he didn't know much about them though, did Mariku's heat up as well? It was a beautiful item, he cherished it… though it seemed like Bakura and the Ishtar brothers knew something about it he didn't know, maybe he should take it off for a while? "ouch!" he dropped the item as he seemed to heat up more…

"Ok I won't take it off," Ryou giggled slightly, the item kind of just said no! How cute…it was just a coincidence but still, it was funny… he glanced at the water curiously swishing his hand back and forward just skimming the water, it splashed side to side wildly…he giggled slightly as some fish seemed to evacuate the area

"If you just wanted to move to a different stream you could of just said," Mariku chuckled walking up behind Ryou

"Mariku!" Ryou jumped sliding off the rock and splashing into the water

"Did we scare you?" Bakura chuckled

"Kind off," Ryou smiled rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, "though…I'm all wet now…"

Mariku smirked walking into the water and lying down, "me too…"

"Mariku! You shouldn't purposely wet yourself! You might catch a cold!"

"Good then we can be sick together," Mariku smirked, "plus its only fair, I made you fall in~"

"Why did you want to come here anyway brother?" Bakura glanced around, "were you looking at your necklace?" he glanced at Ryou whose necklace was on top of his shirt now

"Um…I just wanted to think I guess," Ryou shrugged, "a lot has happened recently…and I was just fiddling with it…"

"What were you thinking about?" Mariku glanced at Bakura, Marik was hanging off him like a two year old

"Just everything…you guys said I hit my head the other day…but I kind of have a memory blank," Ryou shrugged, "I use to get them randomly sometimes…I haven't had one in years"

"Memory blanks," Marik burst in suddenly, "how so?"

"You know just waking up randomly and passing out randomly…" Ryou shrugged, "I know some of the times it had been Father, but other times he wasn't even near me when I blanked out…It stopped a couple of years ago now," Ryou shrugged, "but it felt like what happened the other day, but you said I hit my head…but I don't remember that…it's patchy of what I remember still, but I know I didn't hit my head"

"Why would I lie to you Ryou?" Mariku said softly patting down Ryou's silky white hair, the water on it make it glisten…

"I know…" Ryou sighed leaning back so he was in the water, "isn't there something magical about water? It's so calming…"

"Yeah I suppose," Mariku shrugged at the subject change, "you know if theirs anything you want to ask me I'll tell you?"

"Hm," Ryou smiled closing his eyes, which were still slowly changing back to their peaceful brown and shook his head softly, "I'm just going to lay here for a while…it feels nice, you guys can go if you want…"

"I'll stay," Mariku laid beside Ryou calmly

"Me too brother," Bakura walked into the water to sit beside his brother, "I haven't spent any real time with you in eight or nine…maybe ten years now? I have some catching up to do~"

"Well I don't want to be left out," Marik pouted, "but if this causes me to run out of shampoo its your fault Kura and you have to get me more!"

"Sure," Bakura shrugged as Marik slowly set himself up next to him, "where did you want me to steal it from?"

"I don't know…somewhere nice," Marik pouted

"You guys don't all have to sit around with me…" Ryou smiled fiddling with his necklace lovingly…he was happy like this, with Mariku, Marik and his brother… he was happy

Mariku smirked as Ryou glanced at him, his eyes had returned properly to their brown colour… "Why wouldn't we," he grinned, "you even fucking cuter when wet~"

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Thankyou for reading** **…**


	46. Breaking Point

Palace Rebel!

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter Forty-Six

Breaking Point

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

"Ryou?"

Ryou giggled slightly as someone poked him in his sleep…he was awake now? Ok…sure, why not? Everybody just bloody wake him up the first chance they get! Is it a contest or something, he groaned sitting up out of Mariku's arms…He was still asleep, he blinked at who woke him up…who was it today?

"Yugi?" Ryou blinked

"No," the other chuckled slightly, "he refused to help me~"

"I'm sorry…who are you again?" Ryou was too tired to identify the other teen, "can we do this later? I mean its not really odd people waking me up bloody early and dragging me places…but seriously I'm tired?" he yawned sleepily trying to go back to sleep

"No no no," the other teen wiggled his little finger, "come with me~ We need to go out…"

"No!" Ryou yawned, "spiky hair dude…dude, thats a weird word…Meow…"

"What?" the other teen looked seriously confused, "just bloody come!" he growled picking up the other teen angrily

"Ok," Ryou smiled being picked up, "where are we going?"

"Um…" Yami glanced at the sleeping teen…maybe he really should of waited until he woke up…it would be no fun tormenting him right now? and he didn't seem in the right mind to answer any questions…though he doubted he would have many chances once the other three woke up…

"You don't know?" Ryou giggled slightly, "what a surprise! We both don't know!…do you know where is fun?"

"Where?" Yami growled…he preferred this teen when he was pretending to be Bakura

"Places with water…I love water," Ryou smiled snuggling into the teen dragging him through town

"Can you swim?"

"No…" Ryou shook his head slightly, "Mariku does…"

"Yep…" Yami rolled his eyes

"Can you see dead people?"

"No…"

"I can…its nice…"

"Um…ok?" Yami eyed the other teen

"I bored now…can we go somewhere fun? Can Mariku come?"

"No!" Yami snapped throwing the teen on the ground, he growled staring at the teen curl into a ball and continue sleeping, "wake up! You little shit!" he kicked Ryou harshly

"Stop please," Ryou stretched out slightly, sitting up and rubbing his eyes… "Where am I? Mariku?" Ryou yawned stretching out on the ground

"Not bloody Mariku!" Yami snarled, he hated being ignored

"Yami…" Ryou stared blankly at the other teen, "shit…" he yawned sleepily, "I have to go, I was told to avoid you at all costs…multiple times…I mean like a lot…many many times…a bunch! Bunch…bunch, over and over…"

"Ok! Shut the fuck up!" Yami snarled kicking the teen on the ground who caught his foot sleepily, "I bloody get it!" he tried wiggling his foot out

"Did you try kicking me?" Ryou teared up slightly, he was really random when he was tired… "I want to go home!" Ryou sobbed quietly

"Why the hell are you crying!" Yami growled as Ryou dropped his foot

"I'm tired!" Ryou rubbed his eyes, "please go away…" he slowly stood up and begun walking away from the street

Yami growled, he wasn't about to let the teen he had gone to all the trouble of stealing away that easily…he growled storming after the other teen

Ryou growled turning around and catching the other teens wrist in the air and glaring at the other teen with bright red eyes, "don't bloody touch me again or you will die…and I will hang your organs around town" He growled twisting the wrist and making the other teen falter slightly

"Let go!" Yami growled as the pale teen twisted his wrist further, "it doesn't go that way!"

"Stay away from me," Ryou said calmly making a final twist before he threw him to the ground effortlessly, Yami winced slightly as he heard the crack in his arm and was thrown across the ground

Ryou blinked slightly washing the red colour out of his eyes… "I'm tired? Where's Mariku…Hmmm…where am I again?" Ryou glanced around walking randomly down the street

"Ryou?" Mariku walked up to the tired teen, "come on…the beds cold without you…" he glared at Yami rubbing his head on the ground and holding his arm protectively, "you ok?"

"Mariku!" Ryou smiled hugging the other teen, "I'm lost…"

"I'll take you home," Mariku picked the other teen up carefully and sat him on his hip, "are you even awake?"

"Yes! Eight plus two equals three!" Ryou nodded happily

"Thought so," Mariku chuckled, "come on…"

"Wait! You don't believe me!" Ryou pouted, "I am Mariku! I'm just confused…can we go somewhere fun? I'm awake now!"

"Are you?"

"Yep!" Ryou smiled, "I can prove it!"

"Go on," Mariku place Ryou down softly

"Um…how does someone prove their awake?" Ryou glanced around curiously

"Do math…"

"Math? Two times two is four?"

"I think your awake…you only answer three or five when your sleeping"

"What the hell Mariku! Thats so stupid!"

"So if you are awake where did you want to go? Like before Bakura notices were gone…or before Yami actually decides to do something," Mariku glanced at the teen on the ground still, "what did you do exactly?"

"Um…I don't know…I was walking, then he was on the ground…" Ryou shrugged, "I blanked out kind off…"

"You really should stop doing that," Mariku chuckled, "what if something important happens…"

"No body will tell me," Ryou shrugged

"Wait?" Mariku eyed the teen as he begun walking up the street, "does that mean you don't want to know if something important happens or important stuff has already happened?"

"Not sure…everyone bloody refuses to tell me jack shit," Ryou pouted, "you guys do it too…"

"Not at all," Mariku sighed taking Ryou towards the library…even if it wasn't open he could pick the lock

"I don't mind that you do it…just don't pretend I don't notice…"

"Ok," Mariku sighed banging on the door of the library, a blue haired girl opened it slowly

"Ryou? Mariku?"

"Can we come in?" Mariku didn't wait for an answer before pushing into the building

"Sure…" Katio sighed as the bigger teen burst in, Ryou smiled and bowed slightly before entering

"Do you just stay here?" Ryou glanced around

"Um…not all the time," Katio shrugged, "you guys can do what ever as long as you don't break anything…I'm going back to sleep ok?"

"Sure Katio," Ryou smiled walking after Mariku as Katio walked off to a different part of the library, "is there a reason you came here?"

"Not really," Mariku shrugged sitting on the beanbag lazily, "I kind of just wanted to ditch everyone and chill out…"

"Oh…did you want me to go?" Ryou suggested quietly

"Never," Mariku chuckled, "if I wanted that I could of ditched you back home first…"

"The hideout?" Ryou wanted to make sure home meant that…he still associated home with the palace…the hideout was the hideout

"Yes, not the stupid palace," Mariku groaned, but smirked slightly as Ryou sat down on the beanbag next to him, "did you want to go back to sleep for a while? I think theres enough room here for two," he chuckled

Ryou blinked at him…he wasn't really sure if the other teen was kidding or not… but he was tired, he shrugged getting up again and sitting down on Mariku's beanbag

Mariku stopped chuckling as he realised Ryou was actually taking up his offer, he smirked slightly stretching out more to let Ryou snuggle in…he carefully wrapped his arms around the albino as he slowly fell asleep…cute…

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Thankyou for reading** **…**


	47. The Porcupine, Cat And Fox

Palace Rebel!

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter Forty-Seven

The Porcupine, Cat And Fox

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Mariku blinked slightly as he heard someone clearing their throat, "what do you want Kura? We're still sleeping…" Mariku groaned, while Ryou still seemed dead to the world

"In the bloody library!" Bakura growled

"So? I was tired…" Mariku shrugged

"If you were bloody tired why did you bother to come here!?"

"Yami dragged Ryou away, and I dragged him here because it was closer…don't bother asking him what happened," Mariku glanced at Ryou, "he doesn't really know…all I saw was Yami thrown onto the ground, not sure how though…He doesn't know"

"Yami?"

"Yeah…I swear he doesn't sleep," Mariku chuckled hugging around Ryou tighter, "anyway…I want to sleep…please go away…"

"What the hell! No!" Bakura snapped

"Shhh, you don't want to wake up Ryou now? Do you?" Mariku chuckled, "by the way he chose to sleep here…I was joking around and he excepted"

"You didn't think to tell him that!" Bakura hissed

"Yeah what fun would that be~"

"That's my bloody brother!"

"So," Mariku shrugged, "I will openly tell him I love him…you won't"

"Love you porcupine," Ryou mumbled quietly

"See he loves me too~"

"I bloody l-love him," Bakura growled slightly

"Love you kitty," Ryou mumbled

"Oooo! I want an I love you!" Marik stared at Ryou, "love you"

"Love you fox" Ryou snuggled turning around to snuggle into Mariku's chest lovingly

"Yay!" Marik smiled

"Why am I the cat," Bakura growled

"Your hair," Marik patted the pale teens head cheekily

"For the bloody millionth time my hair doesn't look like cat ears!" Bakura growled

"Shhh," Ryou snuggled into Mariku more

Mariku smirked cheekily hugging around Ryou happily, 'I think I'm winning~' he mouthed cheekily to Bakura, who merely growled in response

"Hello Bakura and Marik!" Katio greeted the two boys, "what do we owe the pleasure?"

"He stole my brother," Bakura growled pointing at Mariku

"I didn't steal him!" Mariku huffed, "it was Yami!"

"Yami?" Ryou snuggled into Mariku more, "where is he?"

"Not sure bunny," Mariku shrugged, "why…does it matter?"

"No…I was talking to him," Ryou yawned, "but then he was gone and you were here…"

"Well he was sitting on the ground when I showed up," Mariku shrugged

"Oh…" Ryou shuddered slightly, "what did you want to do today?"

"Well I bloody suggest you two stop hugging!" Bakura growled

"Awe is Kura jealous~" Mariku smirked, "you can go hug Marik if you want~"

"No! I just want you to stop hugging Ryou!"

"But Mariku's warm Bakura," Ryou snuggled into the tanned teen more

"I don't care if he's warm or freezing! get the fuck off him!"

"Bakura…that's mean~" Mariku chuckled, "I'm just keeping Ryou warm~"

"I think its cute!" Katio smiled happily

"But I know what we should do today," Marik pouted…no one was paying him any attention

"What?" Mariku glanced at his brother curiously

"Get Ryou a proper bed… you guys can't sleep together every night, the beds only meant for one person…"

"I don't mind~" Mariku smirked

"No!" Bakura snapped, "Ryou get up! We're going to go clean my room!"

"Why?" Ryou yawned at his brother

"Well I can't fit a second bed in my room unless we clean it," Bakura huffed, "and no way in hell are you sleeping in their room!"

"I can sleep anywhere"

"No!"

"Do we have to do it right now?" Ryou couldn't really be bothered fighting about this, "there more beanbags if you want to sleep…"

"I'm happy to just sleep Ryou," Mariku smirked sticking out his tongue at Bakura

"No! We are bloody doing this right now!" Bakura growled leaning down and latching onto his brothers pale arm and pulled him forcefully out of Mariku's grasp

Ryou wiggled slightly, "it's cold!" he rubbed his eyes sleepily, "fine lets go then…"

"Bleh," Mariku growled slightly as Ryou was torn from his grip, "fine…the sooner we get it done the sooner I can go back to hugging Ryou…"

"Hey! Don't I get a say in this!" Ryou flushed deeply

"Are you saying that you don't want to hug me?"

"Well…I don't mind, but still!" Ryou pouted

"My point exactly," Mariku smirked getting off the beanbag lazily, "come on…Kura's room has a bunch of shit in it…we better get started

"Did you need help?" Katio smiled cheerfully

"No," Marik shook his head firmly, only rebels were aloud in the hideout

"Oh," Katio smile faltered slightly before returning, "ok! Good luck!"

"Hey Katio? Where do you live? Like where's your family," Ryou blinked at her

"You know…around," Katio smiled, "I can't tell you off my heart…" she shrugged

"Can I visit? Instead of just the library?" Ryou blinked at her…Katio seemed to spend all her time in the library

"Um…well my parents don't like visitors you see," Katio smiled, "but I'm free here anytime!"

"Katio…can I see your house? I want to meet them still," Ryou tried pushing, "hey guys…can you wait outside for me?"

"Sure Creampuff," Mariku eyed Ryou carefully as he dragged his brother along to the door, he didn't have to worry about Bakura…Marik had a tight grip on him already

"I might take you by sometime…I probably won't introduce you to my parents though," Katio smiled, "they really are against any guests…"

"Katio, do you live here?" Ryou decided to just get to the point, "I've never seen you go home…you're always here…I've heard nothing about any of your family…"

"Um," Katio giggled slightly, "I live where ever," she smiled, "at the moment I've just been living here I guess…but sometimes I crash at people's houses"

"Where are your parents?"

"Not sure," Katio smiled shrugging slightly, "they just left a couple of years ago…but the library lets me sleep here so it's all cool!"

"You should've told me sooner Katio," Ryou sighed.

"Why?" she smiled happily, "it doesn't matter and you seem to have enough things to worry about!"

"That's something I say when it does matter," Ryou shook his head, "I should go for now, but I'll be back later ok? This topic isn't over…"

"Come by anytime Ryou," Katio smiled, "the library's always open! good luck with cleaning Bakura's room!"

"Ok," Ryou sighed walking onto the street where the other three were waiting, "hey! let's go!"

"So what were you talking with Katio about," Mariku huffed a little jealously

"Just her house and her family," Ryou shrugged, "I'm going to go back to say hi later…"

"Why? When does that bloody place close," Bakura growled

"Six…but she holds it open later for me," Ryou shrugged

"Wonder why," Mariku growled jealously

"Because I'm her friend," Ryou pouted, "now stop being jealous…we are only friends…"

"Sure," Marik rolled his eyes

"We are!"

"Whatever you say~" Bakura chuckled

"Oh just shut up," Ryou pouted walking ahead of the other three teens towards the hideout, he could hear the other three teens laughing there heads off at his reaction.

But he would or more likely could deal with that later.

He huffed walking into the hideout and towards his brothers room…

"Ouch!" he felt himself falling to the ground, he glanced up rubbing his head…what did he run into now?

"My brothers looking for you," the tanned teen said…Atium? Akem? Atum? Atem? Atem!

"Yami?" Ryou blinked up at the other teen, he didn't actually know Atem or whatever…

He wasn't sure if he liked Atem yet.

He didn't seem like he liked random abuse?

"No," Atem shook his head, "Yugi wants you…"

"Why?" Ryou slowly stood up

"He wanted to ask something," Atem said blankly, "will I tell him of your return?"

"Um, whatever?" Ryou shrugged slightly, "is Yami around?"

"No…he came home earlier to patch up a bruise and went to Dartz to check if his arm was broken," Atem shrugged, "why?"

"Um…we were talking last night, and then he was gone…I wanted to ensure he was ok," Ryou shrugged slightly

"So he did try kidnapping you?"

"Yeah…it's cool, Mariku kidnaps me all the time," Ryou laughed slightly, "I'm not sure if Yami will want to hear this from me…I don't think he likes me very much…but I hope he's ok!"

"What are you two talking about?" Bakura growled looming over his brother with Mariku and Marik

"Yugi wanted to talk to me," Ryou said simply, "if he wants me I'll be in Bakura's room!" Ryou waved bye to Atem, "your name is Atem? I heard Yami call you it the other day, I'm Ryou!"

"Yes Ryou," Atem bowed slightly, "I'm Atem…feel free to pop by anytime, I would suggest staying away from Yami at the moment until he can calm down…"

"Ok," Ryou bowed back slightly, "um…I hope he's ok!"

Atem smiled and began to walk off smirking slightly.

"What's wrong with Yami?" Bakura raised an eyebrow curiously at his younger pale brother.

"Um…Apparently his arm might be broken…" Ryou said quietly

"Ok," Mariku shrugged, "probably his own fault…"

"Probably?" Ryou blinked up at Mariku

Probably…it was his fault…wasn't it?

He had a blackout when he was younger, he couldn't remember what happened before really…once he was fighting with Isis, and then he blanked out…her leg was broken when he woke up.

"Yeah, you know punching all those walls," Mariku chuckled, "why? How do you think it happened?" Mariku glanced at the pale teen.

His face was filled with worry.

"I don't know," Ryou shrugged, "it's just weird…"

He would have to talk to Yami about it…

"Weird…why would you say that Ry?" Mariku chuckled, "who cares anyway?"

"I do…" Ryou sighed walking into his brothers room, "come on we have a bunch of work to do…"

"Sure…lets just sort out whose is whose," Marik suggested.

"Well my stuff is the cool stuff," Bakura pouted childishly.

"I only really have the books and a couple of clothes with my satchel…" Ryou shrugged, "the rest was Bakura's"

"Clothes," Bakura said thoughtfully, "we should get you some more sometime," he suggested noticing his brother wearing one of his shirts.

"Oh…um its ok," Ryou waved his brother off, "I own a couple of things now…I'll stop wearing your clothes…"

"You own three shirts and like five other clothing items last time I checked," Mariku raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah! That should be fine!"

"Um," there was a slight knock on the door interrupting the conversation, "Ryou?"

"Yugi?" Ryou walked carefully over to the door, "Atem said you wanted to see me?"

"Yeah," Yugi laughed slightly, "so I heard you've been pretending to be Bakura for the year…but yeah I haven't really had a chance to talk with you, and we were hoping if you would come out with us later? To have a proper introduction?"

"We?" Ryou blinked. Who was we?

"Like my friends…Anzu, Miho, Otogi, Jounouchi, Honda…Jounouchi will probably bring Mai and Seto…"

"Um, ok?" Ryou smiled slightly, "I have to ask first, and sorry we haven't been formally introduced or really introduced at all…Mariku suggested I should keep away from you so you couldn't figure out I wasn't Bakura…"

"Did you have plans?" Yugi questioned, "we can do it another time when your free?"

"No…I didn't have any plans? Why?"

"You said you had to ask…"

"Um…I guess I'm kind of use to asking permission?" Ryou laughed slightly as he felt a shadow looming over him.

"Yugi?" Mariku eyed the little kid

"Can I go out with Yugi and his friends tonight?" Ryou looked up at Mariku

"Sure," Mariku shrugged, "I can't really tell you no? But that also means I'm invited…"

"Oh! Of course!" Yugi nodded, "you, Marik and Bakura! All invited!"

"Ok," Ryou smiled, "thanks Yugi!"

"You know you're a lot more polite then Bakura already!"

"Hey! You little shit!" Bakura growled, "I can bloody hear you!"

"Oh! Sorry Bakura!" Yugi yelled quietly into the room, "see you later!" he smiled waving goodbye and walking off

"But you were right Ryou…" Marik sighed, "all this junk is Bakura…except that small pile…" he pointed at the pile of books and satchel and clothes.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **(I did try fixing my grammar up** **…** **please tell me if I missed anything?)**

 **Thankyou for reading** **…**


	48. Welcome

Palace Rebel!

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter Forty-Eight

Welcome!

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Ryou slowly followed Yugi through town with Mariku, Marik and Bakura… Apparently his friends were already there, it was really quiet… Yami had gotten back earlier as well and his arm was broken… He didn't seem happy when he passed him earlier, he doubted the other teen would want to talk to him any time soon

They paused in front of a big building…

"We're here!" Yugi smiled opening the door, "everyone this is Ryou!" he forcefully pushed Ryou in the room

"Um…Hello," Ryou smiled awkwardly being put on the spot, "it's a pleasure to meet you…"

"This is my bloody brother," Bakura glared at the room, "ok?"

"Hello Ryou!" Anzu rushed over pushing Bakura out of the way

"Hey! Are you even listening to me!" Bakura growled as his brother was dragged off through the small crowd

"Hello Anzu," Ryou smiled slightly, "um…"

"You were sick when we first met? Yes?"

"Um, yeah…sorry about that," Ryou laughed awkwardly rubbing the back off his head with his free hand, "I've been told I act weird when I'm sick…so sorry…"

"Its ok," Anzu giggled slightly, "Bakura's the exact same!"

"Oh…"

"Hello Ryou! I'm Miho!"

"Um…yeah, I met you at the cafe…you gave me the meat thing…"

"Oh," Miho smiled, "meat thing?" she giggled

"So you remember?"

"Yep!" she smiled hugging him around the shoulder, "I remember because you looked so funny when you were eating the meat!"

"Um yeah…I'm not much of a meat eater," Ryou smiled awkwardly, everyone was so close… and he didn't really know any of them

"I'm Jounouchi!" a blonde haired teen came up to Ryou next and tore him out off Miho's arms and noogied him, "these are Mai and Seto!" he pointed to the two growling behind him at each other…the girl, supposedly Mai…had blonde puffy hair and wore a purple open vest, with a white little shirt…neither reaching her tight purple skirt and she wore high purple boots and the guy…supposedly Seto? had brown hair, it kind of went into a point flat at his back…just to the bottom off his neck and he wore tight black jeans and a white jacket that somehow flared out at the middle…they both looked interesting

"Hello…" Ryou ducked slightly, "are you Seto? and you Mai?" he pointed to each separately…they nodded, good so he had it correct… he still couldn't figure out the name of what Jounouchi did though…he rubbed his fist on his head, was that a friendly thing? Probably?

"And I'm Otogi," a guy…no Otogi can over and snatched Ryou out of the blonde haired teens arms and bent down on a knee holding his hand, "pleasure to meet you Ryou~"

"Um…" Ryou stared down at the black haired teen, his hair was was kind of pointy and was tided back in a pony tail…how long was it when it was out? he had a red head band with black diamonds and dice hanging from one of his ears…he wore tight black pants and a tight singlet and a red sleeveless open vest, he had gold bands around his arms, just two thin ones up the top and two brown bracelet type things near his wrists and his eyes glowed green and were outlined in black and one had a line under on…a bit like his scar, but much cooler, "hello Otogi…"

"Your much cuter then Bakura~" he winked slightly

"Um…t-thanks," Ryou blushed slightly, though he knew it was probably very obvious on his pale skin…he retracted his hand from the other teen smirking up at him and held his necklace protectively… "pleased to meet you Otogi…"

"I think you've met the main group now!" Yugi swung on Ryou's arm happily, how old was Yugi any way?

Ryou nodded slowly, "I haven't met Honda?" he pointed out quietly as a brown haired teen came racing over and swung his arm around Ryou cheerfully

"Well now you have," the pointy brown haired teen now confirmed as Honda smiled rubbing his fist on Ryou's head like Jounouchi had…

"Hello Honda," Ryou ducked slightly at all the attention, he wasn't really use to a bunch of people…not behind bars at least

"Your much quieter then Bakura aren't you!" Honda laughed glancing over at the other pale teen growling angrily about getting ignored still

"Um…I guess," Ryou shrugged slightly, "I'm not use to this much attention for all different people thats all…"

"Oh," Honda smirked…could anyone just smile? "ok! I think Jounouchi wants me!" Honda laughed walking over too the blonde teen

"Bye," Ryou waved slightly letting go off his necklace, "your friends are very…um, friendly Yugi?" Ryou smiled trying to sound normal

"Sorry if they can be a bit much…they mean well," Yugi smiled as Anzu started to drag him off, "I'll just be over here if you need me!"

"Ok…" Ryou sighed finally being left alone to just sit on one of the chairs

"Hey Ryou? Your not Bakura right? He's the one getting drunk?" Otogi came over carrying a drink

"Um yeah," he quickly glanced back at his brother chugging down random drinks…he seemed to be having a contest with Marik… "it's Ryou…"

"Here!" he handed Ryou the glass he was holding, it looked like water…

"It's not alcoholic?" Ryou looked at the clear liquid

"No! Not at all!" Otogi smirked shoving the liquid in Ryou's pale hand, "its just cordial!"

"Cordial?" Ryou stared at the liquid before taking a small sip…it was kind of normal…kind of like off water, though it burnt a tiny bit as he drank a tad, "it taste funny…" Ryou admitted as the other teen seemed to be watching him

"It just has a slight flavour! I can get you a different flavour?" Otogi suggested

"No," Mariku walked up and took the glass off Ryou as Otogi smirked walking back into the crowd

"I'll get you a different flavour later Ryou!" he waved slightly

"Mariku?" Ryou looked up at the tanned teen

"Ryou, don't drink anything these idiots give you," Mariku put the glass onto the bench, "they will just say its not alcoholic, don't drink anything that I don't give you…"

"Yeah," Ryou rolled his eyes slightly, "coming from the teen who drugged me on the first night I met him…"

"Normally Bakura use to pour it out," Mariku shrugged, "and I haven't done it since…but do you care if I drink? I'm old enough, so you can't complain about that~"

"Um…sure," Ryou shrugged slightly as Mariku smirked drinking the drink he only just took off Ryou… "you can go do whatever," he smiled slightly, "can I come back?" Ryou jumped up and begun walking to the door

"Where are you going!" Yugi bounded over, he was drinking…did that mean he was 18? or just underaged drinking like it seemed Mariku and his brother had done and technically him…bleh

"I'm just going outside for a while…do you mind if I bring a friend?" Ryou rubbed his arm awkwardly

"Ryou's friend! Of corse! I want to meet them!" Yugi bounded slightly, "bring them!"

"I'll see if they want to come…it was just I said I'ld come back earlier to them…" Ryou smiled

"Brother? Where a-are you going?" Bakura said in-between making out with Marik

"I'll be back soon Bakura…you just have fun!" Ryou quickly ducked out as his brother seemed to drop it because Marik was becoming more impatient and bit Bakura's lip

Ryou sighed walking into the cool air…the library would be closed, but the sun was still mostly in the sky…probably would be setting soon, luckily it wasn't a long walk…he knocked carefully on the door and a blue haired girl opened it happily

"Hello Ryou!" Katio smiled

"Hey Katio," Ryou waved politely, "I having a party type thing…it was a sudden thing…I wanted to know if you would come?"

"Awe! Ryou your such a sweetie!" Katio smiled, "of course I'll come!"

"Are you 18?" he decided to quickly ask as Katio locked the door

"Yeah?"

"Ok…its just because they are drinking…I don't drink and apparently if they give you drinks don't take them if you don't drink ok?" Ryou warned

"Ok," Katio smiled, "I don't mind a bit of drinking…I don't really drink, not often anyway!"

"Oh," Ryou smiled walking back to where everyone was, "ok…I'm pretty sure my brother and Marik are drunk already…"

"Oh…" Katio giggled as Ryou slowly opened the door for Katio to enter, she smiled walking through the crowd of people with Ryou close behind

"You!" Miho came bounding over to Katio happily, "you must be Ryou's friend! Come!" she begun dragging the blue haired girl away leaving Ryou sitting on the chair alone again

"Hey Ryou?" Otogi was back, "I got you a non alcoholic drink this time," he winked, "just taste it!"

"Thanks Otogi?" Ryou took the cup and stared at the liquid… it kind of looked like juice… he sipped it slightly, it was a sweet drink…maybe it was juice?

"Do you like it~"

"It's sweet…"

"Great! Drink up then!" Otogi smiled taking a sip of a brown liquid…probably alcoholic

Ryou slowly sipped the drink, plus he felt rude not too while the other teen was watching…peer pressure? or what ever they called it?

"Here!" Otogi passed Ryou another just as he finished his first

"Um…I think I'm fine Otogi?" Ryou stared at the liquid, it was a slightest bit different in colour

"Awe! Ryou…I got it for you, please~" Otogi whined slightly

"Um…I guess," Ryou shrugged slightly as the other teen took a seat next to him ordering another one of his weird brown drinks… its name was really weird too…

He sipped the drink, it wasn't as sweet as the other one…still sweet though

He sighed as each time he finished one, Otogi guilted him into another…he was feeling a bit weird, he couldn't think straight…that was for sure…

"Here!" Otogi smiled passing Ryou another cup of the drink…it seemed to be getting less sweet and colourful each time

"No thanks Otogi," Ryou shook his head, he had a feeling that they were alcoholic drinks…

"Awe Ryou!" Otogi moaned

"No…I've had enough," Ryou grabbed the glass and placed it on the counter, "why don't you drink it?"

"Too sweet!" Otogi poke out his tongue slightly, "but you know I don't mind some sweet things~"

"Um…ok? But I still don't want it," Ryou turned down the drink again as Otogi tried giving it to him, he was sure he was defiantly still a bit off…his mind couldn't concentrate on any one thing…normally he would be able to analyse the other teens words and tone, but he couldn't

"Your very sweet Ryou~" Otogi smirked wiggling his chair slightly closer

"Thanks Otogi?" Ryou wasn't really paying attention to Otogi now though…his mind was wandering all over the place from his father to the number three and why he liked it…three and five were his favourite numbers…his brother was still making out with Marik…they seemed to be enjoying themselves and the girls were all talking except Mai who seemed to be fighting over kissing Jounouchi with Seto…Honda seemed to be trying to talk with the girls and Mariku was hugging randomly and walking in circles, mostly dragging Yugi around who seemed to be trying to wiggle his way back to Anzu…and of course Otogi was with him

"I like you Ryou~"

"Oh ok…your a cool friend I guess," Ryou tried to half concentrate on what Otogi was saying, his ring felt a tad warm…it was about the only thing keeping his mind on one thing for more then a millisecond

"Your super cute!" Otogi seemed to be moving closer

"So I've been told," Ryou didn't really think about his response staring at a flashing sign at the opposite side off the bar, thing?

"Are you taken?"

"Taken?"

"Dating?"

"No," Ryou shook his head slightly…he bet Mariku would probably say they were dating behind his back… his eyes widened as the sign at the backs lights changed colour…green, they were orange before! Or red…maybe pink, blue? Maybe they were green before? Did they even change colour? Who knew… well the lights knew, but he doubted they could talk and even if they could they looked stuck up and probably wouldn't tell him

"Your so innocent Ryou! Such a cute quality!" Otogi smirked placing his hand calmly on Ryou's leg successfully dragging the other teens eyes away from the lights, but they almost instantly went back…

The lights were green! Wait were they green or red before? Red…no blue? no…wait had they always been green? Ryou tried to figure out the colour of the lights, were they green? Or was he just thinking they were…they could be purple…no he wasn't crazy like that… they were green…he froze slightly as he felt a soft touch on his cheek

"Want to play~" Otogi winked slightly kissing Ryou's cheek, this time gaining all his attention completely…but not exactly

"Game?" Ryou stared at the other teen curiously

"Marik and Bakura are already playing~" Otogi stared at the brown eyed teen

"I don't get it?" Ryou shrugged blinking at the other teen, his brother was playing a game?

Was it fun?

"Let me show you!" Otogi said excitedly, "can I!"

"Ok?" Ryou didn't get it still though the other teen seemed interested in his game

Otogi smiled leaning in to kiss Ryou who still wasn't picking up on the other teens random flirting, Mariku glanced at the teens from across the room and quickly came over pushing Otogi back and kissing Ryou instead

"Don't play with Ryou Otogi," Mariku warned, but it sounded kind of empty in his tipsy output

"Play?" Ryou blinked trying to figure out why Mariku kissed him

"But he wanted to play with me!" Otogi whined

"You got him tipsy!" Mariku growled slightly, but it still felt mellowed

"So! I'm tipsy too!" Otogi whined again

"Mariku…why can't I play?" Ryou blinked

"Do you want to make out with Otogi? Or me…" Mariku raised an eyebrow

"No…wait…do I have to pick one?" Ryou paused, "you…Porcupine…"

Ryou blinked at Mariku who smirked childishly and wrapped his arm around Ryou…he was a very cuddly drunk… Ryou smiled kissing Mariku lovingly on the cheek…was that what he was meant to do?

"Awe! Ryou!" Otogi moaned

"Shoo!" Mariku smirked picking Ryou up and hugging him tightly, "lets go Bunny!" Mariku dragged Ryou through the bar, mostly just away from Otogi…He grinned sitting down on one of the lounges hugging Ryou tightly and kissing his temple peacefully

"Your cute Mariku!" Ryou said happily snuggling into the Egyptian lovingly

"You cute too~" Mariku chuckled kissing the other teen on the forehead lovingly again

Ryou smiled kissing Mariku on the cheek

"No," Mariku shook his head, "no! Don't do anything dumb!" Mariku warned but continued to snuggled with the other teen placing soft kissing on his forehead and some occasionally on his cheek

Ryou blinked but just snuggled into the other teen happily as Mariku kissed him slightly over and over… it felt nice and kind of kept his mind on the one thing… Mariku didn't seem to want to be kissed back though? He leant up and kissed the other teens nose curiously to see how he would react, he smiled slightly as the other teens face lit up red

"Ryou! Your drunk!" Mariku moaned even though he was also drunk, "no! Don't do anything you wouldn't when you aren't drunk!" Mariku demanded snuggling with Ryou comfortable on the small lounge and placing another kiss on his temple

"No! I…I'm n-not!" Ryou stuttered trying to figure out if he was or not…his head was still a tad fogged, but he was able to concentrate slightly now

"Yes you are," Mariku smirked slightly kissing Ryou calmly again, but on the nose like he had done before…

Ryou yawned slightly curling up on Mariku as he slowly kissed him and whispered random little lovely dovey sayings in his ear

Your cute Ryou!

Your hair smell sweet and glows in the light!

The good things in life are better with you!

Ice-cream is sweet but nothing compared to you!

Ryou giggled as Mariku continued to ramble nonsense into his ear

Ryou yawned slightly closing his eyes as Mariku continued the random words and kissing around his face lightly, he would sleep for a while…

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Thankyou for reading** **…**

 **I just finished writing this~ Plus I just realised I updated everyone of my stories except this one yesterday so I figured I wouldn** **'** **t want to make it feel left out or anything~ Hope you like this chapter though!**

 **Actually I have to rest of this story completely planned~ I just need to write and edit it** **…** **so updates might be a bit faster for it? Depends on school** **…**


	49. Chosen

Hello~ Thankyou to the guest reviews! I'm glad you read and liked my story so far! and everyone who reviews my stories! It means a lot!

Palace Rebel!

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter Forty-Nine

Chosen

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Ryou yawned waking up to random voices, they sounded serious…he was kind of having trouble staying awake, but he wanted to get up…he groaned slightly pushing out of Mariku's arms and feeling his necklace…it was hot and his head felt swirly…he stood up slowly and glanced around…everyone was practically asleep…Marik was on top of Bakura and Otogi was with Honda who seemed to fall asleep in the corner…Katio and Anzu and Miho were sleeping on different lounges next to each other…Jounouchi was sleeping on the ground with Seto and Mai, and Yugi was leaning on Anzu…they looked cute.

But obviously that meant they weren't talking…he forced his eyes to the door…two spiky haired teens were standing there discussing something?

They didn't seem to notice the wandering pale teen yet, Ryou yawned rubbing his eyes slightly…he was surprised he could walk himself, he clutched his necklace lovingly as it seemed to warm in his touch.

"Yami? Atem?" Ryou yawned, walking up too the other teens without thinking, "your arms broken?" he pointed at Yami, who seemed to visibly tense at the pale teen.

"Yes it bloody is!" Yami snapped.

"How?" Ryou rubbed his eyes slightly.

"How! What the fuck do you mean how!" Yami snapped at the other teen, growling at the way Ryou's eyes were swirling red and brown…

"How…how did it break? Your arm seemed fine when I last saw you…we were talking," Ryou rubbed his eyes again.

"Ryou…did you know you have red in your eyes?" Atem broke in.

"No…my eyes are brown?" Ryou shook his head, he had noticed it before in the palace mirrors in the past, "are they swirling? because that just happens sometimes…it's makes me feel a tad dizzy…"

"Do you know why?" Ryou shook his head at Atem's question.

"How did you break your arm Yami?" Ryou turned away from the other teen.

"You bloody broke it!" Yami snapped not really sure why the other teen was playing dumb.

"Oh…sorry," Ryou bowed slightly, "when?"

"What do you bloody mean!"

"I have a memory blank…I don't remember hurting you…nor do I think I would have the strength…" Ryou sighed, "but I kind of guessed it…" he rubbed his eyes again.

"Hey Ryou?" Atem glared at Yami for a moment warning him not to speak, Ryou stared at the tanned teen curiously with red and brown eyes, "have you heard of the Sennen items?" Ryou nodded slightly, "do you know what they are?"

"Golden items with weird eyeballs on them…seven in total," Ryou tried to think of what he knew, "and they're are Egyptian!"

"Why do you know this?" Atem lead the slightly tipsy teen over to the staircase to the upstairs room, Seto actually owned the bar so it was closed off from the general public, "Yami clean up as much as you can!" he ordered leading the teen up the stairs.

Ryou froze half way up the stair as he felt a pain through his chest, "I don't want to go up Atem…" he shook his hair furiously taking a step back, "no!" his head hurt slightly now too.

Atem glanced back at the pale teen who seemed pained somehow and his eyes were turning more red then brown… he glanced at his brother who successfully stopped Ryou from leaving the stairway.

"Ryou? I won't hurt you…come up," he calmly waved up the pale teen.

Ryou flinched slightly as he felt his necklace piercing into his chest, "no!" Ryou shook his head angrily crouching onto the floor, and clutching his head…it hurt…it hurt more than Father's beatings.

Atem sighed slowly walking down the stairs and placing a hand on the pale teens shoulder but retracted as he felt a warm sensation running through the other teen, "Ryou…look at me?" Atem slowly lifted up the pale chin and Ryou to his feet and walking carefully backwards up the stairs, Ryou gaze started to drift away, "look at me Ryou~"

He slowly pulled him the length of the stairs and shut the door to the attic room up the top, he let go of Ryou who instantly glanced around, the brown mostly consuming his eyes again.

"Why do you know about the Sennen items?" he asked calmly .

"Mariku told me…and shadi told me the name…"

"Was that all you knew about them?"

"Yeah?" Ryou walked slowly over to the closed window and stared out curiously, the sun hadn't risen yet, he still felt ready to drop back asleep…

"Why did they tell you anyway?"

"My necklace," Ryou didn't even look at the other teen, but he didn't need to as he came over and spun Ryou around and held his hand out expectantly.

"Show me."

"How do you know I'm wearing it?" Ryou shivered slightly as he felt the spikes in his necklace seemed to sink deeper into his skin.

"I can just tell Ryou," Atem said calmly staring at Ryou's eyes still swirling with red.

Ryou blinked slightly but pulled down his shirt slightly and pulling out the spikes and leaving another set of holes to scar over and placed the item in Atem's hands.

He glanced over the bloody item, "the Sennen ring?"

"Bakura gave it to me before he left!" Ryou smiled, "sorry it kind of accidentally jabs into my chest sometimes! So don't worry about the blood!"

"Do you know anything else about these items Ryou?"

"No…should I?"

"No, you know everything you need to know Ryou," Mariku walked into the room and dragged Ryou out of Yami's grip and dragging the necklace back to Ryou's chest, "you should be sleeping Ryou…you need to catch up on sleep you're going to collapse someday if you don't."

"But…" Ryou fought slightly letting the red linger in his eyes

"No buts Ryou," Mariku carefully kissed Ryou on the head, "goodnight bunny~"

Ryou blinked slightly as his necklace grew cold and his eyes turned brown again…he yawned sleepily, "um..ok Mariku?" he yawned going down the stairs to sleep…he was slightly confused, was there something he needed to know about his necklace?

He glanced at the item carefully, it was still on top of his shirt and the spikes still held his blood…he could feel Yami's gaze on the item as well as he went and sat on the lounge he had been sleeping on with Mariku again and curled up to sleep.

"You bloody leave Ryou alone!" Mariku growled once Ryou was out of the room, "he doesn't need to know more about the stupid items!"

"Mariku…I know you saw it too," Atem sighed, "the red in his eyes was the rings power…"

"Yeah! and at the moment it's not bloody doing anything because Ryou doesn't know it can so it has to wait…" Mariku growled, "stay away from him Atem, unless you're just trying to actually be nice…"

"I'm trying! He needs to bloody know Mariku!" Atem growled back.

"He doesn't need any more issues!" Mariku snapped, "just leave him fucking out of all the Sennen bullshit!"

"The ring chose him!" Atem snarled, "he's bloody involved if he likes it or not!"

"He can control the ring as long as he stays calm!"

"It would help if he knew its power!"

"No!"

"Mariku! It's obvious the ring didn't chose Bakura, but it chose Ryou, it stabs into his chest to claim him! and you know it!"

"So, he doesn't mind…"

"He can't go on like this! We have to tell him!"

"And freak him out! No fucking way!"

"Oh yeah! and just let him have random black outs and break my brothers bloody arm again!"

"Atem?" Yami slowly walked into the room.

"Yami…" Atem stared at his brother.

"Ryou has the ring…"

"Yeah! So what!" Mariku snapped angrily.

"You know what! We need to tell him it's not just a stupid piece of jewellery his brother gave him!" Atem snapped at Mariku.

"No! Just let him be!"

"It was the ring who broke my arm?" Yami scowled slightly walking over to the tanned teens, "and he doesn't know it has bloody powers!"

"No! and he doesn't need too!" Mariku growled, "it will freak him out! and from what I can tell it taps into his desires and when he's bloody angry or feels overly threatened it will take over…"

"Threatened? I'm flattered~"

"What ever ass! You bloody freaked him out by going mental in the library!"

"Oh, good~ I was scared he wouldn't remember~"

"Shut up! And neither of you are allowed to tell him! I will decide when he can't handle not knowing any more! and I will tell him!"

"You're hurting him not telling him Mariku!" Atem sighed trying to calm the situation, "look at it from Ryou's angle…would you rather know an evil spirit or power was trying to posses you or not? Why you randomly have 'memory blanks?' why it constantly heats up or stabs his chest?"

"He doesn't need to know…not yet," Mariku shook his head pushing past the other teens, "don't tell him…He doesn't need any more reasons to commit suicide…"

"Suicide? He's tried killing himself Mariku?"

"Fuck…" Mariku growled as his hand cupped around the handle, "just leave him alone and forget I said that…the ring makes him happy, just let it be" he pulled the door open before they could actually say anything.

"Suicide? interesting…" Atem chuckled slightly, "we will watch for now Yami…just leave Ryou alone."

Yami growled but nodded slightly.

Mariku groaned walking down the stairs, Ryou was sitting up looking at his ring…the tips of the spikes were still covered in blood…Ryou's blood.

He walked over calmly and hosted Ryou joyfully in the air, "hey sleepyhead! Why aren't you asleep!" he chuckled.

"I will be soon!" Ryou giggled.

"Yeah, whatever," he chuckled, glaring slightly as he noticed Yami and Atem's judgement glares.

"Mariku? Is something wrong with me?" Ryou asked quietly, "or my necklace?"

"No… I think your perfect," Mariku sighed slightly, "you know you can ask me anything right Ryou? I won't lie to you…"

"I know…"

"But it seems like Katio is waking up and Miho…it's two so her parents should be worried."

"Um yeah…we can just take her back to the library for now…"

"The library? It's closed?"

"I have the keys," Katio yawned walking up to the other teens, "I lost my keys to home anyway! and I don't want to bother mum or dad!"

"Awe Katio-san!" Miho moaned, "you can't sleep in a library!"

"Its cool I have a set up!"

"This happens often?" Mariku raised an eyebrow.

"No…I just need to find my key…"

"How long has it been lost?"

"A couple of years…"

"Do you live in the library?" Miho questioned curiously.

"It's only temporally!" Katio reassured.

"No! Come home with me! Miho will share!"

"No! Miho, we can't just bring anyone home," Mariku said sternly.

"Do you guys all live in the same place?"

"Kind of Katio," Ryou rubbed his head awkwardly.

"She can move in if she pleases," Atem walked up behind them, "but Ryou…she is your friend, I would like a favour from you later in return…"

"Sure?" Ryou stared curiously at the other teen, something about the other teen made his head hurt.

"No! I can't do that!" Katio shook her head furiously.

"And I can't let one of my first friends live in a library!" Ryou pouted, "just try it out?"

"Please! Miho wants to bunk with Katio-san!"

"I suppose…"

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Thankyou for reading** **…**


	50. Hunting

I also wish to thank the Guest reviewers who review this story~ Thankyou!

Palace Rebel!

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter Fifty

Hunting

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

"Hey Mariku?" Ryou sighed sitting outside his brothers room…well it was his as well now, they had split the room.

"Yeah?" Mariku glanced down at the pale teen.

"Is it just me or has Atem been watching me?" Ryou looked up at Mariku…he still owed him that favour for letting Katio stick around, she still mostly lived in the library but Miho was desperately trying to get her to move in…

they got on really well.

"Has he?" Mariku glanced up…Atem defiantly had his eyes on Ryou, "haven't noticed…Did you want to go out for a while?" He wanted Atem away from his Ryou, he didn't want him to tell Ryou anything about the Sennen items more than he already did anyway.

"Sure," Ryou smiled jumping up to his feet, "let me get my bag!"

"No," Mariku moaned, "if you go in your room your dick brother will see you and want to come!"

"Fine," Ryou giggled slightly.

"Cool," Mariku smirked holding out an arm to invited Ryou onto his back, which Ryou accepted happily, "where'd you want to go?"

"Not sure…we haven't played predator in a while…did you want to play?" Ryou suggested, "or we could just wander around town or just play somewhere fun!"

"Or," Mariku chuckled, "a lot of great options…can I be the hunter?"

"Sure," Ryou smiled happily snuggling into the other teen hair, "but let's find somewhere fun to play first!"

"Sure," Mariku smirked walking carefully through the streets with the pale teen on his back, "what about here?" Mariku looked around the area…it had winding streets and a field…perfect place to play a game.

"Hmmm," Ryou assessed the area, "ok! Do I get a head start?"

"Yeah, I'm just going to put you on the ground and instantly re-catch you," Mariku chuckled placing Ryou carefully on the ground, "run little bunny," he smirked leaning on the wall.

"Wait now!" Ryou jumped slightly but turned and left still, he quickly swerved through some towns people and around trying to figure out where to hide exactly…he glanced side to side as he came up to a fork in the road, left…he quietly walked down the small alleyway glancing around to ensure Mariku wasn't around.

He slowly turned the corner again, there were only a couple people walking by him now so it was quiet…

He hadn't been down this alley before, it was nice…

Though it was graffitied.

It looked nice, he just liked to appreciate the work instead of the fact they shouldn't be doing it.

He smiled at the different pictures, they were interesting.

He paused at one in particular…it looked ready to pop out of the wall.

the wall around it was blank.

It stared intently at the tanned teen spray painted onto the wall, he smiled slightly as he noticed the scar under his eye…much like his scar.

The teen had short grey hair and golden eyes, he wore a purple skirt type thing and a red coat, jacket type thing…it was open and he didn't wear a shirt underneath.

He was smirking.

"I should show Mariku later," Ryou smiled slightly…he liked the picture.

He blinked slightly rubbing his eyes as the man slowly shook his head…he was seeing things again.

He shook his head taking one last glance at the picture before walking off.

It was messing with his head.

He smiled happily walking out into the opening…Mariku hadn't caught him yet.

He walked carefully out on the field…he sighed as he neared the tree on the other side.

he glanced around Mariku was still looking for him? Did that mean he was winning?

He froze slightly as he heard a chuckling noise.

"I thought you might end up here," Mariku chuckled jumping down from the tree behind Ryou making the other teen turn around as he heard the other teens voice, "I just had to wait~"

"You still haven't technically caught me," Ryou pouted.

"Oh haven't I?" Mariku chuckled grabbing Ryou and pinning him onto the ground, "do I win now bunny?"

"Well…I suppose," Ryou giggled slightly as Mariku pinned him onto the ground again, "but I can still win~" Ryou smirked leaning up and kissing Mariku's nose, he smirked slightly catching the other teen off guard and flipping him, "see?"

"Yes bunny," Mariku chuckled as Ryou successfully flipped him, "very sneaky~"

"Well you just waited for me to show up," Ryou pouted, "you hid in the tree!"

"Yeah…" Mariku smirked, "it worked? Didn't it?" he chuckled slightly grabbing Ryou and pulling him down so he was just lying down on top of him.

"Yeah I guess, but still!" Ryou didn't really care about lying on top of the other teen, it was hard to hold himself up for too long anyway, "I saw some cool graffiti on the way here though!"

"Oh really," Mariku smirked, "what was your favourite thing you saw? I know most of the graffiti around town, I might know it?"

"Mmm, my favourite would have to one of the last ones I saw!" Ryou smiled, "it was a person, but he looked really cool! and he had a red jacket thing and a purple type skirt? and grey hair!"

"Mmmm, I can't say I've seen him before," Mariku chuckled, "you'll have to show me sometime"

"Ok! If I can find it again!" Ryou agreed.

"Its a date~" Mariku winked smirking at Ryou.

"Between friends," Ryou flopped more on to Marik's chest, it was surprisingly comfortable.

"Still a date," Mariku smirked, "you can be friends to go on dates, normally they help to know if you get along with someone…So it can still be a date my little Ryou~"

"Well…I guess that's true," Ryou giggled slightly, "but I know I already get along with you!"

"So…it's more about, I don't know," Mariku shrugged, "you kind of just I don't know…"

"Have you been on a date?" Ryou looked at Mariku curiously leaning his chin on the other teens tanned chest.

"Well not a proper one," Mariku pouted, "I never wanted too…normally I didn't really care about stuff like that, if I wanted to kiss someone I kissed them…there was no use really…"

"I haven't been on one either," Ryou smiled choosing to ignore how much better of a kisser he must be compared to him.

"Hey Ryou? You know I wouldn't kiss anyone else now?" Mariku glanced at the other teen, "only you~"

"um…Thanks?" Ryou leant on his head flat on Mariku's chest, he could hear the other teens heartbeat…it was soothing, "I don't really know how to respond to that…" he finally admitted.

"You didn't have too," Mariku chuckled slightly placing a arm carefully over Ryou's back, "I just wanted you to know I was serious…"

"I know that," Ryou sighed, "you could gone around and kissed a billion people by now…and you still chose to stop Otogi kissing me when you were drunk…"

"Yeah I'm an idiot when I'm drunk," Mariku chuckled, "apparently I just get all huggy!"

"Yeah…I think you hugged everyone in sight," Ryou giggled slightly, "by the way you also say really random poetry~"

"Shit…I must've sounded like an idiot!" Mariku moaned.

"I didn't mind," Ryou giggled.

"Oh well that's good," Mariku chuckled, "you didn't really have much choice in the matter~"

"Lucky me," Ryou sighed.

"Am I interrupting!" a gruff voice rang over the two teens lazing under the tree.

"Not really Kura," Mariku glanced up at the albino teen, "are you two doing anything?" he glanced at his brother standing besides the first teen.

"Hey brother," Ryou smiled not really bothering to even look up, it was too hot… "we were playing a game!"

"Hm," Bakura gruffed sitting down on the grass beside the other two teens who didn't seem bothered to move, despite the way he was glaring at his brother lying on top of the Egyptian teen, "what game Ryou?"

He knew most of Mariku's old games just included taking advantage of girls or mostly guys…he wasn't overly picky, he preferred guys…Then again he always did enjoy those games too, especially since they pissed Marik off he if played them with anyone but him.

"Predator," Ryou yawned.

"What is that!?" Bakura hadn't heard of it before.

"Like tag?" Ryou shrugged slightly.

"Ryou runs and I catch him," Mariku said simply, "I have to pin him on the ground to win, but sometimes Ryou choses to screw the rules and pin me anyway…"

"I do it fairly!" Ryou pouted, "you're a lot stronger then me! So if I'm able to flip you around it's only fair if I win!"

"I never said it wasn't fair," Mariku smirked, "it's cute~"

"So you just have to pin each other?" Bakura raised an eyebrow, "then what?"

"then what? Whatever the winner chooses to do with his prey," Mariku chuckled at Bakura's expression at those words, "don't worry Kura…nothing like that~"

"Like what Mariku?" Ryou blinked slightly

"I think Kura would kill me if I told you~" Mariku chuckled at his friends glares, "it's nothing that would concern you currently anyway."

"Your an ass brother," Marik rolled his eyes, he was mostly just jealous because he kind of had Ryou and he looked so much like Bakura…he wanted Bakura.

"You're just jealous brother~" Mariku chuckled.

"I'm not bloody jealous of anything!"

"You're not?" Bakura raised an eyebrow at the smaller Egyptian teen, "you sound jealous…why?"

"I'm not jealous!" Marik flushed a slight red.

"Why would Marik be jealous?" Ryou looked between Mariku and Bakura who were smirking with each other with all knowledge.

"I'm not!"

"He's jealous because I'm hugging you bunny and Kura's being an ass and ignoring him~" Mariku chuckled.

"I am not!"

"So are you saying you wouldn't want me to cuddle you?" Bakura raised an eyebrow.

"N-no! I never said that!" Marik jumped slightly flushing even redder.

"Oh…I can cuddle you Marik," Ryou suggested, "I don't mind…"

"No! I already have you!" Mariku pouted hugging Ryou tighter.

"I know…but I don't want Marik to be left out…" Ryou blinked slightly.

"I'm not jealous!" Marik protested.

"He's not, don't worry," Mariku glanced at his brother before adding, "he just really likes bitching"

"I do not!"

"You're doing it right now brother…" Mariku smirked.

"Am not!"

"Stop bitching Marik," Bakura growled pushing the other teen down so he was lying on the grass like the rest of them.

"My hairs going to get all grassy now!" Marik pouted as the albino shoved him down.

"Your hair looks nice with green," Bakura shrugged placing a kiss on Marik's lips, "now stop bitching!"

"Fine," Marik pouted.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Hey! Fifty chapters!? Yay!**

 **Thankyou for reading** **…**


	51. Mid-Night Wander

Palace Rebel!

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter Fifty-One

Mid-Night Wander

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

"Hey Ryou?" a tanned teen walked up quietly behind the albino sitting peacefully at the exit, "is that you?"

"Hmmm?" Ryou glanced up, "oh…A-tem?"

"It is you," Atem smiled slightly staring down at the teen on the ground, "what brings you out here at this time in day?" he glanced out at the black night sky the only lights were the twinkling stars, "it's the middle of the night? Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"Shouldn't you?" Ryou raised an eyebrow staring up at the tanned teen.

"Yeah I suppose," Atem shrugged, "it's a beautiful night isn't it?"

"I guess," Ryou shrugged, "why are you up anyway?"

"Ah, no no no little Ryou," Atem chuckled, "not until you tell me why you're up~"

"Oh," Ryou ducked slightly, "you're going to think it's really stupid…"

"What you homesick?" Atem chuckled, "but you don't have to tell me shit," he shrugged, "just depends on how curious you are to find out why I'm up too~"

"Um…ok," Ryou glanced away before adding, "I had a n-night- a nightmare…"

"A nightmare huh?" Atem glanced towards Ryou's chest thoughtfully, "they can be a pain can't they…" his eyes narrowed slightly as Ryou seemed to clutch his chest…his Sennen item?

"Yeah…haven't had one in years and I guess it woke me up," Ryou balled up slightly bending his knees so he was practically hugging them, but his hands still stayed firmly over his ring…

"What was it about?" Atem glanced down at the other teen who seemed really off put by the dream, "Ryou? I'm your friend…"

"You never told me why you were awake…" Ryou said quietly refusing eye contact with the other teen despite the way he seemed to be staring at him intently…it was bothering him, it seemed like the teen was assessing him…judging him.

"Oh," Atem chuckled slightly, "I'm a shit sleeper practically anything wakes me! so Yugi accidentally put his alarm for the wrong time and woke me up…I turned it off for him plus he didn't seemed fazed by it at all that kid could sleep through the end of the world!" Atem chuckled glancing over Ryou again carefully he seemed to relax at the subject change though.

"Why was he setting an alarm anyway?" Ryou smiled slightly, only slightly.

"He has a date with Anzu tomorrow," Atem chuckled, "he finally worked up the guts to ask her out"

"Oh," Ryou giggled slightly, "I hope it goes well then!"

Atem glanced up slightly scanning over the streets and back to the hideout quickly before speaking, "hey since it seems like neither of us are sleeping did you want to go for a walk with me?"

"A walk…why?"

"It's a beautiful night Ryou," Atem chuckled, "not everything has a second meaning…it just seemed to good of an opportunity to miss!"

"I suppose it can't hurt?" Ryou said awkwardly as Atem smirked holding out a hand to help him up, "it won't hurt right?" Ryou scanned the teens tanned hand.

Atem burst out chuckling and shaking his head, "no, no, no…nothing like that Ryou!" he smirked, "I'm sorry about Yami, we've told him he needed help for his anger issues but he just doesn't listen…"

"Ok then," Ryou smiled slightly taking the other teens hand reluctantly as he was hoisted onto his feet.

"If you feel uncomfortable around me at anytime Ryou just tell me ok?" Atem slowly let go of the pale teens hand a bit reluctantly as it seemed to just slink back to his chest, back to that stupid ring…

"O-ok," Ryou had to think about it for a minute before finishing the short word.

"I love the night sky Ryou? What about you?" Atem chuckled looking up as he lead Ryou away from the hideout, he didn't want Ryou to be nervous.

"I don't mind…I always liked the sun because it brought light and always shone so bright," he sighed looking down, "but I prefer darkness because it will never leave you…"

"Why do you say that?" Atem glanced at the other teen curiously.

"I know I will never burn bright like the sun…and I'm ok with that," Ryou sighed clutching at his necklace slightly, "but darkness will always protect me, it doesn't go away… I would rather live in the shadows…"

"You smile so brightly it could light up any room," Atem chuckled slightly, "why would you even try to hide that?"

"I'm not…I always just found it like that," Ryou shuddered slightly, "my fears and nightmares will always over power my dreams and hopes…darkness brings me comfort and plus if I have it then everyone else can burn brightly…"

"Why shouldn't you burn bright like the rest of us?" Atem smirked, "if you think so strongly like this though…why?"

"Why? I don't know…I'm guess I'm use to the darkness?" Ryou shrugged.

"Does it have something to do with your past before you came to us?" Atem trying asking into the albino's past without actually asking…he doubted Ryou would just open up to him, he still seemed to nervous and he wanted him to calm down before he could ask about the nightmare again…hopefully he will get an answer this time round…

"I guess," Ryou shrugged, "but I've kind of always like darkness anyway…"

"Why? What about your past is dark?" Atem raised an eyebrow.

"My mother and sister drowned, people say I made a deal with the devil to survive because I was saved," Ryou looked over towards a random streetlight, his walking slowing without meaning too, "then Bakura left about a year later…he blamed me too for theirs deaths for a bit over half a year until I showed him that it had gotten to me…he stopped after that," Ryou's eyes glazed over slightly, "then my father got abusive because he was pissed I was his only blood left…and I wasn't who he wanted me to be…then I left…"

"Why did Bakura stop?" Atem glanced over the pale teen who seemed frozen on the empty street, "are you crying Ryou?"

"No…" Ryou shook his head, "he stopped when I offered to jump out my window and kill myself for him…"

"You tried suicide?" Atem knew Mariku had mentioned Ryou trying to kill himself, was that it?

"I guess…death never really bugged me…" Ryou sighed, "I almost died earlier this year…Mariku stopped me…"

"Earlier this year? Why?" Atem promoted.

"I was upset and confused and- and…" Ryou stopped himself from saying anything else, he had attempted suicide a lot after Bakura had left. Rishid was one of the only reasons he was alive. He never told anyone else about the attempts of his own life, Rishid chained him at one stage to hopefully stop him. He stopped. Plus he didn't like his hands being chained behind his back. It was sort of annoying.

"And?" Atem noticed how the other teen seemed to just freeze.

"and…I'm fucked up in the head…" Ryou teared slightly, "at least that's what Bakura said…"

"Why would he say that?" Atem lifted Ryou's chin up so they were looking eye to eye.

"Can you see dead people?" Ryou said quietly averting his eyes to the best of his ability with Atem holding his chin like that, "I see my sister and mother…they want me to join them, no one else can see them…"

Atem smirked slightly dropping the teens pale chin as he felt cold liquid run onto his hand and instead wrapped his arms around the pale teen as he sobbed into him, "that doesn't make you fucked up Ryou…" he said calmly, smirking slightly as Ryou had openly told him… "your brothers an ass, don't listen to him…I will protect you from now on ok?"

Ryou sobbed quietly unable to get any words out as he clutched at the fabric of the other teens shirt, "but…"

"Shh," Atem calmed the other teen, smirking slightly noticing the venerable state he had been put into… "come on…you should be smiling…not crying," he chuckled slightly.

"Um…" Ryou pushed away from the other teen slightly but barely budged as Atem didn't seem ready to let go, "I'm sorry about that…"

"What? Its good to share Ryou," Atem made sure the other teen couldn't push away as he asked the next question, "does this have anything to do with your nightmare?"

"Not exactly…" Ryou decided he didn't really mind Atem hugging him, he felt a bit like Rishid the few times as a child he helped him after losing practically all of his family, that was until Father told him he wasn't allowed to touch the prince like that…no one had really done it until Mariku….

"What was it about?" Atem smirked as the other teen seemed to relax in his grip slightly, the albino was an interesting boy…very closed off and open at the same time, it was obvious he had been hiding details but he still shared the basics.

"I don't know really, it was mostly dark…I think I was running from something? but I kind of didn't want to run from it in a weird way," Ryou tried to recall his dream in a simple form.

"Why were you running?"

"It killed them," Ryou sobbed quietly, "it killed them all…"

"Who?"

"It killed Bakura…Marik and Mariku," Ryou had to stop himself from saying Rishid and Isis…it killed them too, "it killed him!" Ryou sobbed quickly as he felt the pressure from behind him increase slightly.

"Ok," Atem nodded his head slightly drawing the teen closer, "why wouldn't you run from it? you mentioned something about wanting to stop…"

"It was my friend…I know that sounds stupid but it felt like it was protecting me and it said it wouldn't hurt me," Ryou shook his head slightly.

"Hey Ryou…how about you come back to my room ok?" Atem eyed the pale teen, it sounded like the ring had affected Ryou's dreams, "Yugi use to get nightmares all the time so I have something in my room that should help?"

"But…"

"Don't worry Yami and Yugi have separate rooms, we will be alone…" Atem reassured patting down Ryou's white hair, he glanced slightly as the teens breathing seemed to go irregular suddenly, "you don't have too…but we should head back?"

"O—o…" Ryou froze before finishing, "ok…"

"Good," Atem smiled as he finally let Ryou go and slowly lead him to the hideout, he was pleased Yugi set his alarm wrong, it's given him a chance to get Ryou's trust.

Ryou glanced around freezing slightly outside Atem's little house type thing it kind of had a hallway with three different exits for each brother's room…would his brother be annoyed? Mariku had told him to stay away from Yami, did that mean Atem?

"You don't have to come in if you don't want to?" Atem glanced over the obviously nervous teen, "its not like I'm going to do much to you? Just help you sleep…I'll even sleep on the ground if you don't want me sleeping behind you, though my bed is made for two because Yugi use to spend so much time with me when he was younger?" His lips curled into a slightly smirk as Ryou shook his white hair and took a step to his room.

"You don't have to sleep on the ground…thats unfair," Ryou said quietly, "I don't mind sharing a bed…"

"Good," Atem smiled slightly gesturing for Ryou to enter his room, he had wanted this chance for a couple of weeks since he figured out the ring played a part in the pale teens life, though he would keep up his side of the deal and help the teen sleep…plus that's what he wanted, though the other teen seemed really nervous and uptight just being in the room, "what are you scared I'm going to do?" he chuckled trying to calm the teen, "I wouldn't dream of hurting you Ryou, I wouldn't rape you or hurt you in anyway…I hope you know this? I seriously just want to help," he smirked going over to his dresser and opening the top draw, "what would I get out of that anyway? a pissed off Bakura? Just go lie down and try sleeping I'm just setting something up…it should help you sleep then I will get on the bed too?"

"Um," Ryou bit his lip slightly, he knew the other teen didn't think much of what he said but he couldn't help but think into it and it felt like he had a voice in his head telling him to leave, "ok…" he sighed shakily lying down on the bed, it was much bigger than his or any he's slept in, in the hideout, trying to drown out the little voice still screaming at him to leave and his necklace that was surprising warm, but it slowly lost its heat and the voices faded as he felt something else…it was putting him to sleep.

His vision grew blurry until his eyes couldn't stay open anyway longer, the last thing he saw was the other teen walking over and crawling onto the bed, "sleep Ryou~" he purred settling down on the bed behind him and putting an arm around him so even though they were in a bigger bed they were still close…then he blanked out completely.

"Ring," Atem said quietly, "leave this boy alone…he's now property of my puzzle as well…" He smirked as the pale teen had fallen for his puzzles power and just slept, the puzzles power ran through him now…only slightly but it meant he would be able to check up on Ryou more, his puzzle could warn him if it Ryou couldn't control the ring…he told Yami violence wasn't always the way to get what he wanted, though it seemed like Ryou was connected to the rods power as well…they were all in him.

But the thing that interested him was the necklaces power running through him… Ishtar's sister had that and she was in the palace and he had obviously met Shadi… interesting.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **I wrote two chapters because I was on holidays? yeah** **…** **good reasoning enough? Not completely happy with the ending of this chapter? Bleh** **…** **just couldn't write it better no matter how hard I tried. Sorry!**

 **Thankyou for reading** **…**


	52. Good-Morning!

Palace Rebel!

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter Fifty-Two

Good-Morning!

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Atem smirked slightly as the pale teen was still fast asleep despite the way someone was pounding on the door, he knew Ryou was extremely unlikely to wake up without his command, unless the ring broke the puzzles sleep spell over the other teen, his smirk widened as he head his brother going to answer it. This was going to be amusing.

"What the fuck do you three want!" Yami growled at supposedly Bakura, Mariku and Marik…who else would come?

"We know you fucking have him!" it was Bakura's voice which broke through the air next.

Atem couldn't help but chuckle as they continued to fight, "who! I haven't touched anyone! I was bloody asleep!"

"Ryou! Where is he!" Bakura demanded.

"I don't know where you crazy brother is! I don't have him!" Yami growled getting pissed off.

"Come in Kura~ Ishtar's~" Atem called over smirked, deciding to intervene before his brother started a fight. He couldn't be bothered to clean their blood up.

"You have him!" Yami turned to his brother door letting the three teens in despite the way he hated them anywhere in his house…Marik only entered occasionally for Yugi but that was it.

"Yeah," Atem chuckled, "he's sleeping~" he chuckled as Mariku and Bakura fought to get in through the door first leading them both tumbling onto the ground followed by Marik shaking his head at the hopeless teens, "I did nothing to him~"

"Why the fuck do you have him!" Mariku demanded, "and get away from him!" he growled at Atem was still hugging around the pale teen as he slept.

"He followed me here," Atem smirked, "I was merely helping him~"

"Why on the fucked up earth would he follow you?" Bakura growled looking over his brother who seemed actually peaceful in his sleep.

"We were talking…he was woken by a nightmare and I was awake so we went on a walk," Atem shrugged sitting up slightly, "and I figured since his ring was affecting him sleep I would help but because that ass won't let me tell him about it I was just helping him without him knowing why or how…"

"Bloody get out of his head!" Mariku ordered, "your sleep spell is all over him!"

"He's sleeping ain't he?" Atem smirked, "plus don't you want to hear about his lovely dream?"

"What about it," Mariku held up a hand to make sure Bakura knew the dream was kind of important, "and why would he tell you anyway?"

"I'm very good at getting information I want, he trusts me," Atem patted down Ryou's white hair, "the ring doesn't like you? You three were killed, and he was running…but he obviously likes the ring? Why did you give it to him?"

"It was a bloody gift because I was going away and not coming back," Bakura pouted.

"Probably why then," Atem shrugged, "but if you wish for me to wake him I will…"

"Wake him now," Mariku glared at Atem. The ring wanted him dead? Dick.

"Ryou," he leant in to whisper into his ear carefully, "wake up now~" before sitting crossed legged behind the pale teen still facing him with a lazy smirk plastered on his lips.

"Huh…" Ryou wiggled slightly rubbing his eyes, "Atem…"

"Good morning Ryou," Atem said calmly, "don't worry I wasn't watching you sleep…I just noticed you were waking up and I decided to see if you slept ok?"

"Um…yeah," Ryou yawned slightly, "you?"

"Yep," Atem smirked, "we have visitors by the way~"

"Visitors?" Ryou blinked sitting up and turning to look at the three teens standing around angrily, "I'm sorry Mariku!" he instantly started apologising, he didn't know why he chose Mariku first. It just felt right.

"Shh," Mariku growled, "why are you bloody apologising?" smirking slightly at the way Ryou went to him first and not Bakura. He was totally winning.

"Because you told me to stay away from the Moto's…" Ryou said quietly, "I should of told you where I went."

"Ryou you don't have to apologise," Mariku went over and slowly picked the pale teen off the bed, "you can hang out with them if you want, it was a mere suggestion bunny…"

"But you said," Ryou begun.

"So? What's forcing you to listen to me?" Mariku shrugged, "come on though…we best leave Atem to sleep we woke him looking for you…"

"Oh!" Ryou jumped slightly but didn't reject to being picked up by Mariku and carried to the door, "I'm sorry Atem! I didn't mean for them to wake you!"

"It's ok Ryou…please pop by anytime," Atem smirked, "have a wonderful day~"

"Um…ok?" Ryou shrugged being carried away by Mariku and his brother and Marik were on either side, they took him back to his room and placed him onto the bed

"I heard you two went on a walk yesterday brother?" Bakura sat on the bed beside Ryou.

"Um yeah…we were both awake so he figured he wanted to go on a walk and invited me…"

"Why were you awake?" Mariku promoted, Atem had said a nightmare woke the Albino but he couldn't just tell Ryou he already knew.

"I had a nightmare and I guess it woke me up?" Ryou looked down at his lap, "so I just went to get fresh air…"

"You should come to me next time Ry," Mariku sighed, "I can help…"

"I didn't want to…" Ryou said quietly, "I didn't want to see incase you were actually dead…"

"Ryou there's no way I'm dying anytime soon," Mariku sighed, "why was I dead?"

"He killed you…" Ryou said quietly

"Who?"

"Him…"

"Who is he Ryou?"

"I don't know who he is…I never named him…"

"He's been around for awhile then?" Marik glanced at Ryou, he felt a tad left out being the only one not sitting on the bed. Maybe he could squish?

"I guess…he's in a lot of my dreams…" Ryou shuddered, "he hasn't killed anyone for years…"

"Who has he killed?"

"Your brother and sister…that's when Rishid started to let me wear my Sennen ring thing to bed because he said it would get rid of my bad dreams and it did," Ryou looked down.

"Of course," Mariku rolled his eyes, "always come bug me or Marik…"

"Ok…"

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **17 days? Bleh** **…** **I wanted to make weekly updates! And this chapter is short! But I will be posting two more as soon as I grammar check them! Hopefully!**

 **Hope you like it still!**

 **Thankyou for reading** **…**


	53. Crashing

Palace Rebel!

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter Fifty-Three

Crashing

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Ryou's eyes watered slightly staring around it was dark, he could barely see anything… He slowly stepped forward, though it didn't really matter… he doubted he would get anywhere anytime soon.

It just seemed to swirl with darkness, and purples? He could feel his necklace growing hotter on his skin.

He shook slightly with each step he took, it was dead silent except a few screams in the distance… but no matter how far he went they didn't seem to be getting closer or further.

He shook his white hair violently.

He didn't like it here, though it felt like he'd been here before?

Why? He glanced around carefully, memories were playing in the background now.

His memories.

He swallowed nervously, they were bad memories… When his mother and sister died, his brother left, when his father beat him, every negative thought, action, scene in his life… He cried slowly walking through the darkness, all the screams… painful shrills… He froze as the noises slowly died away, but were still there.

Quieted, not gone.

But the thing that made freeze was the shadow looming in front of him, it slunk up and was completely black, and blurry… it had a glowing eyeball on it's head, it seemed to be forming into a human shape?

"H-he-hello?" Ryou asked shakily.

His eyes widened as a smirk drew across the shadows face and two purple eyes flew open, "hello Yanushi~"

"What?" Ryou took a shaky step back as the boy? stood in front of him, he was still just a black shadow with a glowing eyeball, purple eyes and a huge smirk. He looked so beautifully dangerous in his own way.

"Ryou correct?" the shadow spoke, "don't you recognise me?"

"You've never really spoken," Ryou glanced up and down, "but is it you?"

"Yes its me," the shadow boy smiled, "I've been wanting to talk to you for so long~ It's just been hard~"

"You look like a boy?"

The shadow seemed to chuckle at this remark, "I am… did you want me to show you my truth self? Though I'm connected to the shadows these days…"

"Um… true self?" Ryou gulped slightly as the blackness seemed to drown out from the other boy, revealing a light dusty grey hair, tanned skin, a red coat and a pair of purple pants, "you look like the boy from the graffiti?"

"I am," the shadow boy smiled, "I told you I wanted to talk with you for a long time Yanushi~"

"Landlord…why do you use that term," Ryou asked awkwardly feeling slightly nervous around the other teen.

"What would you like me to call you, Ryou?"

"Ryou please… what is your name?"

"Thief king," the boy smiled, "but you may call me Akefia~"

"Akefia…" Ryou tested out the name, "where are we?"

"This place? Do you like it?"

"No…not really," Ryou swallowed nervously.

"Its painful isn't it?" the other teen chuckled snapping his fingers, Ryou glanced around as everything seemed to disappear, it was silent, "I can make it all disappear Ryou… If you let me," he smirked taking a step closer.

Ryou glanced at the boys feet as he walked, they were connected to the shadows still… "How?"

"I can get rid of those who hurt you? I can help if you let me," Akefia smirked snapping his fingers again and putting an arm around Ryou, "look?" he pointed at the two girls, "I can bring them back… they don't have to be gone!"

"Amane? Mother?" Ryou stared at the two.

"Don't you like my gift?"

"Akefia… this doesn't help me…"

"But brother!" Amane protested.

"Shh little girl," Akefia growled slightly, "Ryou! I can help you!" he snapped his fingers, "I can get rid of those who hurt you," he pointed as a wall grew out of the ground.

Ryou's eyes widened as the ancient brick wall grew out of the ground, and with it his father, Marik, Mariku, Bakura, Rishid, Isis, Shadi, Atem, Yami, Yugi, they were all chained up by their wrist… hanging unconscious, "what is this!" Ryou quickly ran over to Mariku, "Mariku! Wake up! I want to wake up now Akefia!"

"Ryou… these are the people who are hurting you," Akefia said softly, "they want to hurt you! They want to keep us apart!"

"Us?" Ryou blinked.

"Ryou, aren't these the people in your life that have hurt you?" Akefia growled, "they have brought you pain! But I can make them go away… we can be happy!"

"I don't want them to go away," Ryou shook his head, "they have also brought me happiness…"

"But I can make you happy! You don't need them," Akefia protested, "have you forgotten? They hurt you!" Akefia snapped his fingers and the memories and voices all came flooding back to Ryou, "look! But if you let me I can fix everything!"

"Stop it! Please! Stop it!" Ryou clutched his head and fell to his knees clutching his brown eyes closed as he balled up and tried to shut out the images and sounds, he blinked slightly as they seemed to disappear at the snap of the other teens fingers

"They hurt don't they?" Akefia walked over slowly, "but I can make it all go away… I want to help you Ryou! Let me!"

"No!" Ryou froze as two voices came from the wall behind him and he heard feet bang the ground.

"Get out!" Akefia snarled angrily snatching Ryou off the ground and hugging him tightly, "I want to protect my Yanushi! Your parasites~"

"Ryou," one of the voices broke in, "look at us…"

Ryou slowly turned around to stare at the two teens, "Mariku? Atem?"

"Hello Ryou," Atem smiled.

"Ryou!" Akefia sounded stressed out all of a sudden, "don't listen to them! they hurt you! I can make them go away Ryou!"

"They haven't hurt me?" Ryou shook his head slightly.

"They have!" Akefia protested snapping his fingers again bring back any painful memory, thought or image of Mariku or Atem, "look! Ryou!"

"Stop it!" Ryou teared slightly.

"I can Ryou! I can make it go away! All of it!" Akefia snapped his fingers again and it disappeared.

"Ryou," Mariku walked closer, the shadows fighting his presence in Ryou's dream slash mind… Ryou was fighting him, "come here…you need to wake up now…"

"I want to wake up now!" Ryou screamed as more painful memories flooded his mind, "stop it!"

"But Ryou," Akefia sounded worried, "I'm just trying to show you that they hurt you… I want to protect you…"

"Stop it!" Ryou teared, "it hurts Akefia!"

"I know," Akefia said quietly, "but I could make it all go away if you let me help you… no one can hurt you again! No one will! WE will be happy!"

"I want to wake up! Please!" Ryou screamed clutching his head.

"Atem, don't touch anything," Mariku said quietly, "I will be back Ryou."

"Mariku?" Ryou teared slightly as his friend disappeared, "make it stop Akefia…"

Akefia snapped his fingers as Ryou feel to the ground crying, unable to stop as the sounds and images disappeared, "no!" Akefia looked around worriedly as the place seemed to crash around them and Atem and everyone else disappeared until it was just Ryou and Akefia in a blank room, "Ryou! Please!" Akefia wavered as he slowly disappeared into the darkness and then he couldn't see anything.

"Ryou."

"Wake up!"

"Is he ok?"

"Yeah"

"Ryou?"

"Wake up now."

"Huh?" Ryou blinked slightly, the blackness washing away, Mariku was staring at him worriedly, "Mariku!" Ryou suddenly bolted awake and flung himself at the tanned teen before crying.

"I told you I'd be right back Ryou," Mariku sighed, "you're ok now…"

Ryou sobbed quietly into the other teens chest as he held him close.

"Y-you were there," Ryou said quietly.

"I'm here now and that's all that matters," Mariku smoothed.

"Are you ok Ryou?" it was his brother's voice, he sounded worried as well.

"Bakura," Ryou sniffed, "it hurt…"

"You're awake now," Bakura sighed sitting down on the bed beside Mariku and his brother.

"But it hurt… it really hurt," Ryou teared.

"It was a dream," Bakura reassured.

"I want Rishid-kun!" Ryou burst out suddenly. He wanted Rishid. He had always helped when he was younger and he wanted him now.

"You want my brother?" Marik blinked walking into the room, Ryou was crying on the bed and his brother and Bakura were sitting around staring at him worriedly and now the teen wanted his brother. Weird.

"I need Rishid-kun!" Ryou pushed everyone away hugging around his arms tightly and leaving his head faced at the ground… Rishid did have a room to live inside the palace walls but he did actually own a house outside with Isis… even if they weren't home he could wait for them or just go home himself, he wanted Rishid. He needed him.

"Ryou!" Mariku called out after the pale teen still crying as he stormed off, "we should go get him…"

"Come on," Bakura growled as the three of them went after the first pale teen.

Ryou sniffed he wanted Rishid, "Ryou you don't need him!"

Ryou shook his head violently as Akefia's voice seemed to scream through his mind, "go away! Leave me alone!"

He quickly skidded around the corner freezing in front of the door that he was pretty sure was the Ishtar's, he sniffed banging on the door. He heard something from inside.

A sleepy guard opened the door, he had tanned skin and a tattoo covering half of his face and a single pigtail on the back of his head, Ryou sniffed quietly lunging at the guard and crying into him, "it hurt!" he teared.

"Young prince!" Rishid jumped slightly as the albino clung to him, he looked side to side before bringing the prince inside, he should take him straight to the palace but obviously something was wrong, he sighed turning on the light to the lounge room, "what hurts young master?"

"Rishid-kun! It hurt!" Ryou sobbed.

"Why don't I set you up a bed and we go to sleep for a while," Rishid suggested, "we can sort it out in the morning…then maybe go home?"

"No! Rishid-kun!" Ryou teared, "I can't go back to sleep! No! It hurt!"

"Did you have a nightmare Young Master?"

"It felt so real," Ryou sniffed, "it hurt Rishid-kun… why?"

Rishid glanced up as he heard another bang on the door, "Isis! Could you get that!?"

"Ok," came Isis sleepy voice as the walked sleepily over to the door rubbing her eye, before opening and almost getting knocked over as three teens bursted into her house.

"Sorry Isis!" Marik quickly apologised, he hadn't seen either of his siblings properly since they went their separate ways.

"Ryou!" Mariku and Bakura ran over and pushed Rishid aside.

"You can't just run off like that!" Mariku hugged around the crying teen.

"You scared us half to death!" Bakura growled.

"Hello brothers," Rishid said quietly, "young princes…"

"You can't have him!" Bakura snapped, "he's ours now! and I am no longer a prince!"

"By birthright you are," Rishid sighed, "and I should return him home… though for now I think the young prince just needs me."

"No!" Mariku snarled, "Ryou is mine! I'm not sharing!"

"Isis," Rishid sighed, "could you take the prince to my room? I still have his things in my draw…"

"Ok Rishid," Isis stared at her two brothers before picking up Ryou out of Mariku's powerful grip he just cried into her chest as she carried him away and carefully set him down on the bed where he almost instantly passed out before returning to the room where everyone else was, "he's asleep. I thought the spirit was gone years ago…"

"Apparently not," Rishid shook his head.

"Ryou is mine Rishid!" Mariku broke in, "you're not fucking allowed him!"

"Mariku…" Rishid asked quietly, "do you have romantic feeling for the prince?"

"So what if I do!" Mariku snapped, "he's mine! Not yours!"

"Brother?" Isis said quietly.

"Fuck off! All of you!" Mariku growled, "I want to see Ryou! Now!" he demanded walking out of the room and towards another closed door and swinging it open and trying to walk in, "what the fuck! Why can't I go in!"

"You're in connection with the rod aren't you?" Rishid walked up behind his trouble making brother, "I have an artefact in my draw that banishes the power of the Sennen items from the room… if you're in connection with one it won't let you in… he can't be bothered by the spirit while he's in this room…"

"Let me fucking in Rishid!" Mariku shut his eyes trying to break his connection with the rod, he stumbled forward slightly as the connection seemed to break and finally let him in, "Ryou…" he sat down calmly on the bed beside his object of affection.

Rishid sighed shaking his head but heading back to the lounge room where the other three were sitting still, "just let them be… it's lovely to see you two doing so well, especially our prince after so long away."

"Like fuck you guys cared," Bakura huffed, "and I'm pretty sure I robbed your neighbour's house a couple of weeks ago… if had of known you lived one house over I would of robbed you too."

"Lovely words of wisdom from my young master I see?" Rishid raised an eyebrow.

"I'm dittoing Kura's response," Marik pouted.

"And lovely dittoing from my brother I see?"

"Don't ever call me young master again," Bakura snapped.

"Young prince?"

"No! Bloody Bakura!"

"Brother? You're not going to take Kura to the castle are you?" Marik asked worriedly latching onto the pale teens arm making him smirk slightly.

"Yeah Marik~ That's exactly what he just wants to do~" Bakura chuckled darkly, "there's so many people I haven't made out with in there yet~" he winked cheekily.

"No!" Marik snapped.

"Awe what don't want me to go~" He chuckled, "I left you for a year and you're barely noticed~ I could of been making out with anyone!"

"D-did you?" Marik asked quietly.

"No… and most people I met were idiots anyway, plus it's no fun if you're not there," Bakura pouted.

"But no brother," Rishid shook his head, "the prince has be banished from the palace… he is not allowed back."

"Did they finally actually banish me!?" Bakura burst out laughing, "Shit! took them long bloody enough!"

"Yes…" Rishid sighed, "and can I take a guess too… Marik you have a thing for the young lord?"

"Kura is mine Rishid," Marik poked out his tongue.

"Still not gay Marik," Bakura chuckled, "I can go out and make out with a bunch of girls to prove it~"

"No," Marik pouted but then smirked, "can I go make out with other people too then Kura~"

"No bloody way!" Bakura snapped, "I said I wasn't yours! But your bloody fucking 100 percent mine!"

"But I do have to return my prince to the palace tomorrow…" Rishid added breaking into the little fight.

"He doesn't want to go back," Bakura sneered.

"He has too," Rishid sighed, "he is the only heir to the throne without you, plus I think it would be better to send him home now before he gets hurt or hurts my brother."

"Hurt Mariku? How?" Marik spoke up.

"Ryou is meant to marry someone of the rulers choosing," Rishid sighed, "and Mariku is not on that list… he has rules and responsibilities as our future leader, and Mariku isn't in them…"

"Who gives a fuck about that stuff," Bakura snapped, "I might bloody well hate that bastard being near my bloody brother! But it's bloody obvious he likes him! He doesn't want to be our bloody future leader! He never did!"

"But he is our future leader," Rishid sighed, "you don't always get to pick the role you play in life!"

Ryou shivered slightly as Mariku held him closely as the fight floated into the room from the lounge room, "he is right Mariku… I have duties to my kingdom," he sniffed, "I should go home. I can't just keep dragging you along."

"You're not," Mariku reassured the pale teen, "home is the hideout, you deserve a normal life Ryou. To pick for yourself who you love and don't," Mariku was cut off suddenly.

"But I love you!" Ryou teared clutching the material of the other teens shirt and crying into his chest as Mariku held him close.

Mariku froze as those word left the white haired teens mouth and his eyes widened, "you…you love me?" he couldn't believe the pale teen was returning his feelings. Finally.

"I fucking love you Mariku and it's not fair!" Ryou teared clinging onto the other teens shirt, "because I can't! I have a duty to my kingdom!"

"Shh, sh, sh," Mariku patted down Ryou white puff of hair, "I love you too and the kingdom can screw itself if it thinks I'm going to let you go."

"It's not fair Mariku," Ryou sniffed, "why did I have to be the prince! I want to be normal!"

"You don't have to be," Mariku smoothed down Ryou's back, "we can be together… you don't have to be the prince. Bakura quit didn't he?" Mariku softly placed a hand under Ryou's chin forcing the teen to look up at him, but also making sure it was a gentle touch, "I love Ryou, not the prince… I love my little rabbit"

"But," Ryou sniffed, "I can't just quit! I never even wanted this! I was born into it!"

"I was born into a clan of tomb keepers," Mariku held Ryou's chin firmly, "my family had been doing it for generations, we stopped it, you can too…"

Ryou looked away slightly, "I'm not allowed to love you."

"But you do and love is a screwed up emotion but you can't ignore it," Mariku leant in slightly, "I love you too," he whispered quietly before connecting their lips together, happy to see Ryou wasn't pulling away, but he figured the kiss had been long enough anyway to prove his point and pulled away not wanting to push the other teen in case he was just too shocked to do anything.

"You kissed me…" Ryou said quietly averting his eyes back onto Mariku instead of his lap, "why do I love you? It's not fair."

"Shh," Mariku placed a soft kiss on Ryou's little nose, "my bunny rabbit, I can't tell you why you love me only you can, I could go on for days the things I love about you, but the list would never end…"

"I love you Mariku," Ryou cried softly, "I love you so much…"

"That's ok because I love you too," Mariku smirked slightly placing a kiss on the pale teens neck, "I promise I will never hurt you…"

"Ok," Ryou sniffed slightly as Mariku hugged him placing soft kisses along his neck, "I love you Mariku… every single little thing about you…"

— — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Rishid sighed staring around the room, "Isis… I think we should go to bed, Marik and Bakura… you are welcome to stay the night but I will be taking Ryou with me to the palace tomorrow. He will be returning home soon."

"We'll be gone before you wake up," Bakura said coldly, "do you have anywhere for us to sleep anyway? Or we might as well just go back to our hideout."

"The lounge can fold down to fit you two on it or you may join your brother on my bed and Mariku can sleep out here," RIshid sighed, "and I will be taking the prince with me, whether you like it or not."

"This is why we left," Marik huffed.

"Goodnight Marik, Prince Bakura," Isis bowed slightly and left the room.

"I quit being royal!" Bakura snarled after her, "why is that so hard to remember!"

"It's still your birth right… I'll be in the spare bedroom," Rishid sighed leaving the room.

"Hey Marik," Bakura smirked, "give me your blood?"

"No!" Marik shivered at the idea, "did you just want to sleep here? We should wait until my siblings are asleep before sneaking out. Though we should tell Mariku and Ryou," he whispered so his brother and sister wouldn't hear from memory nothing woke Rishid and everything woke Isis but she use to wear earplugs.

"Ok, I'll tell them," Bakura shrugged standing up, "you figure out the lounge. We won't be staying long."

"Ok," Marik shrugged as Bakura left the room.

Bakura carefully walked over to where he noticed Isis take his brother earlier and his friend storm off to, he paused in front of the closed door knocking slightly, "can I come in?"

Mariku glanced at the door momentarily before back down to the pale teen in his arms, "Ryou, you need to make a decision, come with us or go with Rishid"

"I want to go with you," Ryou said quietly snuggling into the other teen as he slowly stood up and placed an arm under his back and knees, "please?"

"Come on then," Mariku smirked walking over to the door as Ryou snuggled into him, "come in Kura," he knocked slightly, he blinked as the teen flew open the door.

"We need to get ready to go," Bakura huffed noticing the way Ryou was snuggled into the bigger teen, "your brother wants to take Ryou to the palace, you don't want that do you Ryou?"

"No," Ryou shook his head noting the tone of his brother's voice, he actually sounded worried he would want to go home? "I want to stay with you and Marik and Mariku…"

"Come on then," Bakura smirked, "we'll sit in the lounge room and wait a bit to get the other two asleep."

"Two secs…" Mariku froze slightly, "hold him," he quickly passed Ryou to his brother and walked back into the room opening the draw and fishing for something and pulling it out. It was still there, they had more than one, but he and Marik didn't have one, "come on."

"What were you grabbing?" Bakura raised an eyebrow accusingly.

"Something for Marik," Mariku shrugged, "they had another one in there so I only took one." Mariku shoved the albino teens back into the lounge room Marik was sitting on the ground staring up at the couch looking more than slightly confused.

"This thing is fucked up," Marik pouted, "it's broken…"

"Whatever," Bakura rolled his eyes placing his brother down, "are you awake Ryou?"

"Yeah…" Ryou bit his lip slightly as his brother placed him on the ground, "Bakura… Am I- Am I- Am I allowed to quit? Being a prince I mean? I know I have a duty— I know— but can I quit?"

"Yes," Bakura smirked, "I don't want you near him anyway, stay with us."

"Ok," Ryou smiled, "sorry for running off."

"It's ok," Mariku smirked, "let's go."

They shrugged leaving the house quietly, "will you tell me what you took from your brothers room now?" Bakura glanced at Mariku, noting the way he walked with his arm over his brother's shoulder.

"Oh…that," Mariku shrugged, "hey Marik. I stole this for you," he passed Marik a piece of paper.

"Huh?" Marik blinked being passed the paper, he flipped it over carefully, "Mariku…this is our family photo," he smiled happily, "thankyou!" he hugged his brother happily.

"Well… I figured they had more than one and you deserve one," Mariku shrugged. It was the only family photo that had all four before they split up and went their separate ways.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Thankyou for reading** **…**

 **Feels like I haven** **'** **t updated this story in a while? Not sure** **…** **it just felt like this chapter was too similar to the previous but I couldn** **'** **t think of any chapters to put in between.**


	54. Together

Hello! Hope everyones having an epic day!

Palace Rebel!

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter Fifty-Four

Together

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Ryou yawned sleepily, blinking softly… his brother was gone? Did he sleep in or something? Well he hadn't much sleep between nightmares, running off and coming back.

He blinked getting up and getting out of bed.

"Hey your awake," Atem walked into the room smiling, "where did you guys go last night?"

Ryou stared at the tanned teen leaning in the doorway, "I saw an old friend… they were in town for the night… and they use to help me with nightmare so I wanted to see them."

"Oh," Atem nodded slightly how convenient, "can I come in?"

"Um… I don't know? This is my brothers room," Ryou shrugged, "does he normally let you in?"

"Never really bothered to ask," he shrugged helplessly, "Ryou… this is your room too."

"Um…come in then," Ryou shrugged awkwardly, "just stay on my side I guess?"

"Sure," Atem smiled coming in and sitting on Ryou's bed, "you had a nightmare last night?"

"You would know wouldn't you?" Ryou glanced away, "you were there —you were actually there— Weren't you?"

"I didn't mean to intrude," Atem said softly, "I was merely trying to help… Akefia lives in you. You know that?"

"I figured that out… he has always kind of been here," Ryou shrugged, "I just never properly met him."

"He won't hurt you," Atem sighed, "he wouldn't dream of it, he needs you to survive."

"Is that why he was so worried about me?"

"He's trying to give you gifts to win your affection and thus get your cooperation," Atem explained simply, "but he doesn't get real emotions, humans really, so he stresses when you refuse his help, he can tell you're scared off him. He wanted to fix it but he stressed out when you turned down everything he gave you."

"I didn't mean too," Ryou said quietly.

"We know that," Atem bit his lip slightly, "he just figured that anyone who hurt you should just be gone and that would make you happy. Ryou— can I ask something?"

"O-k?"

"The people on the wall. The ruler was there," Atem said calmly fiddling with his blond fringe, "Ishtar's siblings were there," Atem glanced at the roof, "you know when a Sennen item comes in contact with someone it leaves a trace of power? I can trace the Ring, Rod, Necklace, Puzzle and key all back to you…"

"Oh…"

"The necklace belongs to Isis," Atem continued, "why were you in contact with her?"

"What do you mean?" Ryou shrugged, "I was in the palace jail, I met her then… is it really that important?"

"Ryou… why was the ruler there? Did he do anything while you were locked up?" Atem asked carefully, he knew the pale teen was hiding something but he didn't want to be up front instead he would slowly drain the information he wanted.

"Not really," Ryou shrugged, "Atem… you said to tell you if I ever feel uncomfortable correct? I'm uncomfortable."

"Oh," Atem sighed, "fine… I should go anyway before my actions are taken the wrong way by your brother or one of the Ishtar's," Atem stood up slowly, "come to me when you feel more comfortable to discuss this or just if you wish to talk about anything at all," Atem waved off the other teen leaving the room his curiosity rising, so what was the boy hiding?

Ryou just stared as the other teen left, he sighed heavily. What was he getting at? He slowly stood up and went to his door. Mariku, Marik and Bakura were in the next room, they were kind of whispering but somehow Akefia seemed to be trying to help him listen, "I don't need to hear, please stop," he whispered and slowly left the room walking towards the exits ignoring the lilac gaze he had attracted by his actions.

He breathed deeply walking out into the sun, it burnt slightly on his skin as he walked out and off towards one of the many little paths around the city, there was a little part of the city that was abandoned and run down. He had been taken to it once to show him what would happen without 'proper' order, he rubbed his arm awkwardly as the streets started to die off and none of his subjects were around now, he smiled walking into one of the abandoned warehouses and sitting on the ground facing the wall, it was pretty dark.

"Hey?" he called out a little nervously, "can you come out. Or are you stuck?" he shivered slightly as a thick purply black fog rolled in.

"No… not inside you at least," a shadow started to appear in front of him before the blackness drained away and a confused looking teen was left behind before he slowly glanced at how Ryou was sitting and copied, "I'm connected to you and the shadows and the ring you wear, it holds my spirit."

"Oh," Ryou reached into his shirt, it was glowing dimly, "it's you who makes it hot or glow?"

"Yeah," Akefia shrugged slightly, "you don't mind do you!?"

Ryou smiled shaking his head, "not at all… um, I actually wanted to talk to you. I didn't mean to shoot down your 'gifts', I'm sorry."

"Its fine host," Akefia reassured, he would tell his host whatever he needed to hear to gain his trust and thus corporation, then he would get the power he wanted. "but do you trust me?"

"Y-yes," Ryou nodded slightly, "hey… where do you stay?"

"What?"

"Where do you live."

"Inside you and the ring."

"Where exactly."

"I have a section in your mind," Akefia said quietly, "you don't mind do you."

"No, I was just curious… we were in my mind before. Weren't we?"

"Yes. I'm sorry if I freaked you out," Akefia blinked at Ryou like a curious child, "I'm—I was scared. I don't want you to reject me, your friends want you too."

"But that doesn't mean I'm going too," Ryou smiled sweetly, "even if I didn't realise it, you have been there for me… for a long time, thank you," he looked down nervously.

"Yanushi," Akefia's eyes sparkled, "I only want to protect you… and I can"

"Hey. Atem said I have other sennen items powers running through me— is that true?"

"Yeah," Akefia growled slightly, "Atem has always hated me… he doesn't trust me. Yet he's the manipulative one. You were right to send him away earlier." He didn't want Atem telling Ryou about him, he didn't want them talking ever.

"Do you know patty cake?"

"Patty cake?" Akefia tried to think, "I can't cook… watch," he turned and put his hand through the wall, I can only touch you while I'm like this."

"You can change?"

"Well I can touch anything inside your mind and I can possess your body and then do whatever," Akefia shrugged, "I don't do it really."

"My memory blanks?"

"Yeah."

"I'll teach you patty cake, it's a clapping game," Ryou smiled holding up his hands, "copy me… patty cake…patty cake, baker's man. Bake me a cake as fast as you can. Roll it, pat it, mark it with a B. Put it on the oven for baby and me." Ryou said calmly, "then repeat that once more and then get faster…"

"Oh? Patty cake, patty cake, bake men? Bake me cake quickly? Roll, pat, mark B, put in oven for baby and me?" Akefia tried to piece together the song, he needed his hosts trust and if this what it took. Fine. Let it be.

"Not quite," Ryou giggled, "try saying it in time with me, let's begin…" Akefia nodded.

"Patty cake, patty cake, baker's man. Bake me a cake as fast as you can…"

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Mariku sighed waiting around for Ryou to return, he wanted to speak to him… he had snuck out a couple of hours ago and hadn't come back, he was beginning to grow worried

He froze his pacing on the roof as he felt to brown eyes settle on him, he smirked jumping off the roof next to the albino, "where have you been?"

"Getting to know Akefia," Ryou said quietly.

"Oh…" Mariku looked away slightly, "was it fun?" he knew he probably shouldn't of been so protective of the other teen, but he was… Ryou was his.

"I suppose," Ryou smiled slightly, "why? You jealous?"

"N-no!" Mariku's cheeks dusted an embarrassing pink, "pfft."

"Good," Ryou smiled sweetly loving the colour on the others cheeks, "where are you going?" he blinked as Mariku seemed to turn off.

"I'm tired," he shrugged, "I'm going to go lie around on one of the fields in this town…want ta come?"

"Yep," Ryou smiled following Mariku out of the streets, he glanced at the other teen… he seemed slightly nervous, was it because of him?

Mariku smirked slightly leading Ryou out onto one of the grassy fields and just walking a bit down for more privacy before just flopping on the ground, he glanced as Ryou sat carefully down beside him, "sorry about having a private meeting without you earlier…"

"It's fine," Ryou smiled slightly, "sorry for sneaking off."

"Its cool," Mariku shrugged, "you look super awkward—something wrong?"

"N-no!" Ryou jumped slightly shaking his hands in front of his face violently.

Mariku raised an eyebrow sitting up and catching both of Ryou's wrist in his hands so he could stare at Ryou's slowly reddening face, "you have no need to be nervous around me."

"I'm not nervous Mariku," Ryou stared at Mariku with wide brown eyes as the other teen held his hands on either side of his face.

"Whats up then?"

"Nothing," Ryou looked down slightly before adding, "you know I meant it when I said I loved you?" he practically whispered it, but the other teen heard.

"Is that what this is about," Mariku chuckled, "I figured as much," he smirked slowly letting go of Ryou's hands, "why? Am I not doing something right?"

"N-no," Ryou jumped slightly, "no…that's not it, it's me. I just wanted you to know I was serious."

Mariku smirked slightly lifting up Ryou's chin to regain eye contact with the other teen, "if you like you can call me your boyfriend? And I'll call you mine~" Mariku suggested.

"Boyfriend," Ryou's face went completely red, if it wasn't red before…it was now, "I would love that," Ryou let a smile grace his lips happily at Mariku's smirking response.

"My little Boyfriend Bunny," Mariku smirked, "I love you~"

"I love you too," Ryou smiled happily.

"Hey?"

"Hm?"

"Since I'm your boyfriend now. Can I kiss you?"

"Um…" Ryou jumped at the question, "y-yes?" it felt a tad weird agreeing to that… but he didn't mind, he hadn't had a boyfriend or girlfriend before.

"You don't have to agree just because we're dating? You know that Ryou?" Mariku raised an eyebrow, "like I've never dated before…but yeah."

"No," Ryou shook his head, "it just feels awkward agreeing to that…I've never dated either and obviously I'm not a very experienced kisser…sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" Mariku chuckled leaning his head back to face the sky, "do you think everyone is just amazing when they first kiss? Though I got to admit, you're better then some other people I use to know," Mariku smirked cheekily turning back to Ryou sitting red as a tomato in front of him.

"Um," Ryou looked down awkwardly, but was soon distracted as Mariku kissed him briefly before pulling away.

"See?" he chuckled as Ryou's eyes rose up to meet his lilac ones, "remember my offer from the lake that day~ It's still open~"

Ryou smiled slightly embarrassed, he wasn't overly good at all this, "I don't mind?"

"Your so cute when you blush you know that?" Mariku chuckled .

"You too," Ryou said quietly averting his eyes.

"Can't say I've heard that before," Mariku smirked rubbing down Ryou's cheek lovingly, "then again not many people can say they've seen me blush before?"

"I have," Ryou smiled hosting himself up slightly and kissing Mariku on the forehead, "see?"

"Very cheeky bunny," Mariku chuckled, "but you're still redder~"

Ryou pouted placing a kiss on Mariku's cheek hoping for more colour, but it was hard to draw it out on his tanned skin compared to his pale skin where the slightest change in colour was noticeable, "bleh!" Ryou giggled slightly licking Mariku's cheek, "your way redder now!" he smiled in sweet victory.

"Now it's on little bunny," Mariku smirked leaning in a kissing Ryou, happy he wasn't pulling away instead participating as much as he could while both their faces turned deeper reds, Mariku tilted his head slightly to deepen the kiss, still please it probably wasn't going to end awkwardly like the other times he had kissed the teen… he slowly snaked his hands around the albino's back pulling him close as he slowly leant back onto the grass.

Ryou didn't mind, Mariku was his boyfriend now… kissing was a part of that. He pulled away carefully. "Wm…" he looked away slightly kind of embarrassed to say it, "I want to kiss you…and you said when I wanted to kiss someone, I should ask about the… tongue thing everyone else seems to know about?" he felt stupid asking… but he loved Mariku and if anyone was going to explain it why not him?

"Oh… that," Mariku licked his lips trying to think how to explain to the other teen, he wasn't really sure how to explain, it was awkward thing to just explain, "well… I'm not sure how to explain," Mariku admitted, "I can show you? do you trust me?"

"I trust you…" Ryou nodded slightly, "you can if you wanted too…"

Mariku shrugged slightly, "just tell me if you're uncomfortable," he didn't want to scare off his little bunny, Ryou nodded slightly as Mariku lent in a started to kiss him as per normal, but then using his tongue to try opening Ryou's mouth slightly. Ryou didn't protest, but his eyes did fly open as the other teens tongue entered his mouth, Mariku seemed to know what he was doing. Mariku pulled away slightly, "do you understand it now?"

"Um," Ryou was flushed a deep red colour just staring at Mariku blankly, he did and didn't understand at the same time… it was weird, he couldn't tell if he liked it or not… "I'm still confused," he finally admitted.

"Hm," Mariku tried to think how to respond, "tell me what confuses you?"

"I'm not really sure," Ryou sighed, "I just don't get it…"

"Well it's not important anyway," Mariku shrugged.

"But everyone else gets it… I want to get it," Ryou pouted childishly.

"It doesn't really mean much," Mariku shrugged, "we can always try again?"

"I guess so?" Ryou shrugged slightly, "I don't mind either way…"

"Your a cutie," Mariku chuckled, he leant up kissing Ryou's cheek lovingly,

"Why?"

"You just are."

"Oh…"

"I love you," Mariku smirked hugging the pale teen closer.

"I love you too," Ryou sighed snuggling into Mariku's chest, his father would kill him if he saw him now… he glanced up at Mariku just lazing underneath him, he bit his lip slightly before quickly darting up to kiss the other teen on the lips. He had always just let Mariku do it… Mariku smirked at the action, he sat up slightly.

"Ryou," Mariku chuckled, "if you really wanted to kiss all you had to do is ask~" he winked cheekily taking Ryou and pressing their lips together, before pulling away to leave a trail of kissed up Ryou's neck… he smirked staring up at Ryou for a moment, before flipping him over so he was now on top, hovering above Ryou and he was lying flat on the ground under his boyfriend, leaning in the kiss up along his neck more, leaving little bites here and there.

"Hey," Ryou pouted slightly, "I don't have many shirts that cover my neck… last time you bit me it left marks…" Ryou hadn't originally had the slightest idea on how he got little marks, but he was hanging out with Katio and she pointed them out and ask who it was… she explained it to him… he felt like an idiot asking sometimes.

"Its meant to," Mariku smirked, "I'll get you new shirts"

"It's not that easy," Ryou giggled slightly as Mariku carefully licked over the places he bit.

"There… I'm making it all better," Mariku smirked.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Thankyou for reading** **…**

 **I** **'** **ve been just too lazy to grammar check. Sorry. Hope you like this chapter! I should of updated sooner so sorry about that!**

 **Also just wanted to tell everyone I think I have about 10 chapters left of this story? so 64 chapters. Hmmm** **…**


	55. Collection

Hello…! 55…!

Palace Rebel!

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter Fifty-Five

Collection

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Everyone's eyes darted to the tanned teen entering the hideout, all whispering or hiding as the man walked through, his black pigtail swishing side to side with each step he took. He glanced around carefully with his half tattooed face, he had given it two days before deciding to come. His presence sent most people running or scattering, or just into the darkness to spy on him at least. He could feel the amount of eyes he was gaining as he slowly walked further into the hideout, no one seemed game enough to speak to him. Everyone eyed the guard from the distance, but didn't dare come out to him. He whipped invisible dirt off his clothes walking calmly through the dark underground area. He had come alone, wishing to make this as simple as possible. He glanced as some of the teens shuffled around as someone seemed to be leaving one of the houses.

"You are not welcome here," Yami growled walking out of his house.

"Atem," the tanned man looked the teen up and down curiously before simply walking further into the hide out and standing in roughly the middle, "everyone listen up! I am looking for Ryou! Please tell me his sleeping quarters or else I will tell the guards where your hideout is and send you all to prison for treason!" he ordered, wishing to complete the task as soon as possible and return his young lord home.

"Rishid!" Marik sprant over to his brother, "if you knew where we were why didn't you visit!"

"I am not welcome here," Rishid said simply glancing back at Atem who was slowly approaching him.

"Ryou?" he said carefully, "you're looking for Ryou."

"Yes," Rishid smiled politely, "could you point me in the direction of him please."

"Why."

"I think it's time he returned home," Rishid said simply, "and if you don't tell me where he is… I will raid your hideout and throw all of you in jail… this is a peacefully way of doing things~"

"Leave Ryou alone," Marik butted in.

"Marik stay out of this please," Rishid huffed, "I need to return my young lord."

"Young lord," Atem blinked before smirked and biting the tip of his nail smugly, "please don't raid our home… he's near the back…" so… this was the boys little secret. Huh?

"Thankyou," Rishid smiled going to find his prince, sighing as he walked to one of the back rooms and glancing inside. Two brown eyes blinked at him shaking slightly, "young master?" Rishid bowed politely walking closer to the pale teen who scooted away from him.

"S-stay away," Ryou choked slightly balling in the corner of the room on his bed.

"So this is your new room. Is that Master Bakura's bed," he looked at the other bed and back at Ryou who nodded.

"Please don't take me away," Ryou said quietly, "I want to stay here…"

"Here," Rishid glanced around, "my prince, this…"

Ryou cut him off, "Ryou."

"Fine. Ryou, this place is not suited for you… you have a duty to your kingdom. You need to go home," Rishid sat down on Ryou's bed cautiously, "I love you like family Ryou," he rubbed Ryou's scarred cheek lovingly, "but I have my loyalties to your father. I need to return you home."

"I don't want to go Rishid-kun!" Ryou snapped slightly tearing up, and trying to pull his arm away as Rishid grabbed it and began dragging him from the room. "LET ME GO!" Ryou ordered angrily being dragged from his room gaining many stares from other rebels. Some friends, "Rishid-kun! I said let go!" he growled.

"Will you come with me?" Rishid paused, "you are coming back to the kingdom weather you like it or not…"

"I QUIT!" Ryou screamed stomping his foot angrily and sending a vibration out shaking everything lightly, "I fucking quit!"

"You what?" Rishid froze glancing back at Ryou, "you can't quit."

"Bakura quit," Ryou snarled, "I want to stay here with these people… with Mariku."

"Mariku. You are to stay away from my brother," Rishid growled, "are you going to come willingly home or do I have to arrest you again."

"Arrest me," Ryou hissed, "this is my home… not some stupid palace."

"Ryou stop being difficult," Rishid bent down to look his prince in the eyes, noting the audience they had slowly picked up, Atem smirking in the middle.

"I said I quit! Leave me alone!" Ryou teared angrily tearing his wrist from Rishid, "I can't go back! You know I can't!"

"You must young master," Rishid glanced around, "these people. Your subjects. They need a future ruler my young prince. They need you. These people, do not. They wish your death. They fight you and your father."

"I fight my father," Ryou said coldly, "I can't go back Rishid-kun. You know that."

"You do not have a choice in the matter young prince," Rishid sighed rubbing his forehead and placing a cuff on his masters wrist, "you need to go home and it is my duty to do that. I let this continue long enough."

"This is his home," a voice gruffed breaking through the circle, "let him fucking go brother…"

"Mariku. I told you the other night I would be taking him home. Did I not," Rishid raised an eyebrow curiously standing up.

"And I told you that you were fucking dreaming if you thought you were taking my rabbit," Mariku shoved the guard angrily.

"My master is not yours," Rishid sighed, "I would be pleased if you two never spoke again. I'm sure your father is worried about you Ryou."

"He doesn't care," Ryou sniffed, "he doesn't give a fuck about me! I'm his toy and you know it!"

"You are his son."

"You tell him that!" Ryou snapped, "just try telling him that! Explain it too him! I don't think his understands Rishid-kun!"

"He knows, Ryou," Rishid rolled his eyes cupping his princes scarred cheek, "he knows you are his son and he cares about you."

"He cares, You think he cares about me!?" Ryou teared angrily, "I'm not what he wants! and you know it! He cares that I'm the only one in line for the fucking throne! But he hates me and you know it. The one time I came home in the year and a bit I've been away he scarred my cheek and whipped me! You think that he seriously cares! Don't pretend you don't hear me crying! Screaming out for you! You are always waiting outside the damned door to fix me up but never once thinking to stop him!" Ryou snapped, "I've been trying to convince myself he bloody cared for years! Repeating it over and over! The more I said it the less I believed it Rishid-kun! He hates me! He hates me! You know it!"

Rishid was a bit taken aback from his princes outburst, "grow up master… you know I can't go against our ruler and he is worried so you must come home with me now," he said coldly snatching Ryou's wrist and dragging him towards the exit as the pale teen dug his heels in angrily.

"Rishid! Let go of Ryou!" Mariku stalked after his brother and boyfriend, "I claimed him!"

"You what," Rishid continued to drag his master off.

"Ryou is mine," Mariku sneered, "so give him back!"

"Mariku… I do not care what feelings you hold for my young prince," Rishid rolled his eyes, "he is my prince and I will be returning him home and he will stay this time. Do not break into the castle again. The guards have been tripled as well as his locks. And you will be thrown into prison."

"What he had nine bloody locks on his door now or something."

"Actually twelve," Rishid said offhandedly.

"I couldn't even reach the nine!" Ryou whined, "I don't want to go home Rishid-kun… please. Anywhere else. Let me die even! Let me go be with my mother and sister!"

"If you want to die you can come home and try killing yourself again," Rishid scoffed.

"Wow," Ryou growled, "told you no one cared about me…"

"I care about you Ryou!" Mariku protested trying to catch up to his brother.

"I never said I didn't care," Rishid sighed pulling Ryou into the sunlight and making the pale teen shield his eyes, "I said you could try… I will stop you like every other time you've tried… Choking yourself, drowning, stabbing, jumping, letting your father beat you hoping you wouldn't wake up one day, hanging, bleeding out, drugging, starving, shall I go on?" he raised an eyebrow at his suddenly quiet master, "you've tried it all."

Ryou froze slightly glancing back as Yugi and his friends stared sadly after him, "no… stop please… no more. And I didn't try starving myself. But, none of them worked. I'm still alive aren't I."

"Yes because I care for you," Rishid agreed, "I will not let you take your own life young master."

"Ryou." Mariku froze slightly, "why didn't you tell me you tried to kill yourself so much."

"It didn't matter," Ryou shrugged, "mostly it was after Bakura left. I was put in chains for a little while so I couldn't hurt myself. I'm mostly fine now. I never wanted you to worry."

"Ryou," Mariku quickly caught Ryou's wrist and tried dragging him away from his brother, "I love you… you should tell me these things."

"It's in the past anyway," Ryou shrugged slightly, not really liking getting pulled back and forward between the two Egyptians.

"I'm your boyfriend," Mariku hugged Ryou's arm leaning back with all his weight seeing as if his brother was winning the tug a war, "I want to help you, but you have to let me," Mariku growled stumbling back as Rishid just stopped and he lost his grip slightly.

"What did you just say?" Rishid asked quietly.

"What. Ryou's my boyfriend and we love each other very muchly brother," Mariku sneered teasingly to his brother still hugging onto Ryou's arms, poking out his tongue childishly.

"Ryou," Rishid looked at the prince who merely blushed with embarrassment. Rishid growled angrily pulling Ryou away from Mariku completely, "you have a duty to the kingdom Ryou! You can't just run off with my bloody brother! You've known since Bakura left that you had no choice in who you marry and it will not be my brother! You are a boy Ryou and in such should be with a girl! It is wrong… I thought we discussed this."

"It doesn't feel wrong to me," Ryou sniffed, "I love him Rishid-kun. I don't care if he's a he or a she. I don't care that I have a line of suitors and my father has made it very clear he will chose one for me. I don't care about my duties. I failed every test my father ever laid out for me. I'm not the prince he wants and you know it," Ryou clutched his eyes closed as Rishid's palm flung across his cheek. He raised his free pale hand to the reddening area.

"Young master I am sorry but you have a duty to our kingdom and yes that means you don't always get your way in life," Rishid said simply, "you will be our ruler some day and then I shall follow your rule, but until then your father is the one I listen to and him alone."

"I want Isis-chan," Ryou sniffed, he wanted a hug from Mariku's sister.

"Isis-chan can see you in the castle tomorrow my prince," Rishid said simply.

"I don't want to go," Ryou shook his head, he knew it sounded childish and bratty but he didn't want to go. "I want to stay with Mariku… please?"

"No," Rishid shook his head, "you are going home. This conversation is over."

"Please," Ryou teared, "he will hurt me Rishid-kun! You know he will! Please listen to me!" he let himself be dragged through the town, begging Rishid to stop. "You know he's going to beat me again! He'll chain me! He'll hurt me… over and over," Ryou sobbed, he had been trying not to cry before when his new or old friends were watching. Did they still want to be his friends. Or was he going to be rejected by the rebels as well. They all knew who he was now. They knew the true him. "Why do I have to suffer for my kingdom!"

"For all your subjects," Rishid said simply walking through the quieter streets of the town.

"He's going to hurt me," Ryou sniffed, "and you know it. Don't you care. He hates me so much Rishid-kun," he teared, "he hates me so much it hurts please don't let him hurt me again. I want to go home."

"I'm taking you home," Rishid walked slowly through the quiet streets.

"No… my new home," Ryou sniffed, "with your brothers and my brother, my new friends," he rubbed his eyes in agitation, his head was swirling slightly and hurting. He could hear a voice telling him to stop fighting him. Akefia maybe. "He's going to hurt me. He will whip me again. Don't you know what that feels like."

"I do," Rishid said quietly, "but my problem is dead…"

"It's going to hurt! You know! He will hurt me! Over and Over!" Ryou protested, "he will watch me suffer! and laugh!"

Rishid chose not to respond to his young master's pleas any longer. He sighed walking silently through the kingdom and towards the the gates of the kingdom and explaining to the door man. They nodded before letting him in quietly. He glanced at Ryou who had gone dead silent except for the quivering sobs escaping his pale lips and his slightly uneven breathing. "I am sorry Ryou," Rishid sighed standing just outside the palace, "I know what you say is true, but our kingdom needs their future leader and that is you. Someday when you're grown up you may understand all the pain you've gone through is for your subjects, the wellbeing of hundreds. I promise it won't hurt for ever."

"Why can't it be someone else," Ryou whispered, "I want to quit. Live normal, I always have. You know that."

"I know," Rishid sighed opening the big wooden doors, "we will clean you up a bit before we present you to your father. He doesn't know you're here yet. Come on, I will help you wash."

Ryou bit his lip slightly but it wasn't like he had much choice in the matter as the doors closed behind him and the Egyptian man lead him through his old home. "I can wash myself," he whispered hopelessly as Rishid removed the cuff still on his wrist and then his shirt. He sighed choosing to drown out Rishid as he started the cold water, trying to get it warmer. He decided to instead listen to the voice ringing through his head. 'Ryou! Yanushi! listen to me! Let me help you! I can make them all disappear~ That's what you want correct? Everyones going to reject you and hurt you host~ Just let me make them disappear for you…' Ryou growled slightly clutching his right wrist with his left hand trying to stop Akefia from possessing him. 'Please host~ You'll be happy if you just give me control for a little while~ I'll take you to Mariku?' the spirit offered, 'you will NEVER have to worry about your father again~ Or this palace~'

"No," Ryou snapped angrily to the spirit gaining a weird stare from Rishid who was currently washing his snow white hair, "um… that was for Akefia," he moaned letting his face heat up to an embarrassed red colour realising Rishid probably didn't even know who Akefia was. Rishid merely glanced at the pendant hanging around Ryou's neck before he started to dry the boy off carefully. He sighed slowly leading Ryou to get some more clothes.

"Is there anything you wanted to wear young master."

"Um… My black t-shirt again," Ryou sniffed quietly, "just black please. Rishid it's not fair."

"Shhh," Rishid sighed finding Ryou's clothes and handing them to the teen who quickly changed into them, "come on, we'll go to your room first. Then we will see your father."

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Thankyou for reading** **…**

 **I** **'** **m Really Lazy** **…** **I probably could of finished this story months ago** **…** **I** **'** **m sorry hopefully I** **'** **ll get it done soon! Hmmm** **…** **I** **'** **ll try** **…**

 **He** **'** **s home again?**


End file.
